Cent ans plus tard
by Fo7
Summary: Cent ans que j'errais de par le monde sans jamais rester plus d'une semaine au même endroit, cent ans que je fuyais les humains et mes semblables, cent ans ….. Et je ne l'avais pas oublié.
1. Chapter 1

Cent ans que j'errais de par le monde sans jamais rester plus d'une semaine au même endroit, cent ans que je fuyais les humains et mes semblables, cent ans ….. Et je ne l'avais pas oublié.

**Chapitre 1 – Retour à Forks**

En ce matin de printemps, je revenais à Forks, comme je le faisais régulièrement depuis la mort de Charlie, 60 ans au par avant. Je revenais chez nous, dans la maison dont j'avais hérité et dont j'étais entrée en possession grâce à de faux documents puisque légalement j'étais morte avant mon père. Je savais que la maison était en bon état, j'étais rester toute ces années en contact avec Jacob, qui veillait de loin à ce que tout aille bien, il surveillait pour moi la maison et entretenait la tombe de Charlie entre deux de mes passages ici, dans cette ville qui m'avait tant donné mais aussi tant fait souffrir. J'avais également gardé la maison de Renée et Phil qui était en location et m'assurait un loyer qui venait gonfler tous les mois mon compte bancaire. N'ayant que très peu de dépense, j'étais d'ailleurs en possession d'une forte somme d'argent ce qui me permettait parfois d'envisager de changer de vie.. J'avais l'éternité devant moi, et qui sait, un jour lorsque j'aurais trouvé la paix, j'envisageai de vivre comme Eux. Mon rêve était d'enfin m'installer plusieurs années au même endroit, me mêler aux humains et ne plus avoir peur. Oui, peut être qu'un jour j'y arriverai, lorsque je ne serais plus traquer par certains de mes semblables, qui malheureusement pour moi ne me voulaient pas que du bien.

Après être passée chez moi et avoir ouvert les volets de la chambre, l'envie me prit de faire un tour en ville. Il était tôt, les habitants se réveillaient doucement et allaient commencer une nouvelle journée, se rendre au travail, à l'école….. A ce mot, je sus où mes pas me mèneraient, vers mon ancien lycée. Je m'y rendis à allure humaine, tranquillement, sachant qu'ainsi j'arriverais bien avant les étudiants, et que je pourrais me trouver un endroit où m'installer pour les observer. J'étais curieuse de voir si les choses avaient changées, si les élèves étaient toujours aussi insouciants et plein de vie que dans mes souvenirs, où les principales préoccupations étaient de planifier les weekends, les sorties et faire du shopping.

En arrivant vers le parking, mes yeux se mirent à picoter, j'étais stupéfaite, rien n'avait changé, tout était à l'identique dans mes souvenirs. Comment était ce possible ? La couleur des murs avait ce même ton un peu passé, les emplacements de parking étaient toujours dessinés en jaune pâle sur le bitume. Je reconnaissais même l'emplacement de ma Chevrolet, l'endroit où j'avais bien failli mourir écrasée, s'Il n'était pas intervenu au mépris de tout danger pour lui et sa famille. Je me souvenais si bien de mes camarades de lycée, leurs visages, leurs noms ne m'avaient jamais quitté et je me demandais si leurs petits enfants se trouvaient maintenant au lycée à leurs places, si dans certains visages je saurais reconnaitre des traits de mes anciens amis. J'avais du rêvasser un certain temps, ce qui ne m'arrivait que très rarement, car ce qui me sortit subitement de mes pensées furent des cris. Je regardais devant moi pour voir que le parking s'était déjà bien rempli, les élèves s'interpellaient d'un bout à l'autre du parking, il y avait des embrassades, des accolades, certain se tenaient la main. Tout était si semblable, que je me demandait s'il c'était réellement passé autant de temps, je n'avais finalement pas du rater grand-chose, les jeunes n'avaient pas changer, même le côté vestimentaires ne me surprenait pas, les jeans étaient toujours de sorti, il y avait peut être plus de couleur que dans mes souvenirs, et leurs voitures avaient certes des formes différentes mais comme à mon époque, on voyait qu'ils possédaient des modèles d'occasion , avec des chocs sur les portières et des retouches de peintures cachées pour certain par des autocollants publicitaires.

Les voir ainsi me faisait chaud au cœur, je ne m'étais jamais approché de tant d'humains à la fois, et je n'éprouvais pas la peur à laquelle je m'était attendu. Leurs différentes odeurs ne m'agressaient pas, et ne me donnaient pas envie de tuer. J'étais rassuré au moins sur ce point là. Je les regardais se diriger vers leurs salles de classes, lorsque je vis se garer devant moi un véhicule un peu différent. Il était plus grand et plus neuf aussi que ceux déjà présent, cinq personnes étaient à son bord, et en croisant le regard de la première personne qui en descendit je sentis mon corps se glacer. Comment avait elle pu me localiser alors que j'étais à l'abri des regards, comment avait elle pu me sentir alors que mon bouclier me recouvrait, comment était il possible de me retrouver face à ceux qui m'avaient abandonné il y avait si longtemps. Et pourtant son regard était fixé sur moi, comme ceux des autres, en une fraction de seconde je m'étais redresser mon cerveau refusait de fonctionner, j'étais pétrifier, mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de leurs visages si beaux, de leurs yeux dorés qui avaient quelque chose de différents pourtant. J'eu juste le temps de voir le bras d'Alice se lever vers moi, et se lèvres prononcer mon prénom, que sans plus réfléchir je fis demi tour et me mis à courir vitesse vampirique dans les bois derrière moi. Je courrais comme une dératée jusqu' à chez moi et une fois à l'intérieur, m'effondrais contre la porte. Je restais prostrée de longues heures, mon esprit bloqué sur ce que j'avais vu, essayant vainement d'analyser la situation. Que devais-je faire ? Pourquoi est ce que j'avais été voir mon ancien lycée ? C'était la première fois que je m'y rendais depuis tout ce temps, pourquoi fallait il que je les croise ? Que faisaient-ils là ?


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 - Décisions**

C'était bien les Cullen, j'en étais sure, et pourtant ils avaient quelque chose de différents. Leurs yeux étaient différents et en y repensant je finis par mettre le doigt sur ce qui me perturbait, leurs yeux étaient vides il n'y avait plus d'éclat, plus cette étincelle de vie joyeuse, comme s'ils souffraient. Je finis par me dire que m'avoir vue les avait rendu tristes, me savoir vivante et ici les dérangeait. Je pouvais les comprendre, ils ne m'aimaient plus depuis bien longtemps et m'avaient surement oublié, j'avais réveillé chez eux des souvenirs qu'ils auraient préféré ne pas voir revenir à la surface. Et pourtant de mon côté, jamais je n'avais pu les oublier, ils avaient été les plus beaux jours de ma vie, et si je les avais haï c'était maintenant différent. Avec le temps et mon changement de condition j'avais plus ou moins compris leurs décisions mais je savais que je ne leur pardonnerai jamais toute la souffrance qu'ils m'avaient infligé à moi et à Charlie, en me laissant derrière eux, ils avaient scellé mon destin. Au bout de quelques heures de tempête dans mon crane, je me calmais enfin et pris les décisions suivantes : je ne pouvais pas rester à Forks trop longtemps, mais j'avais des choses importantes à y faire. Je devais voir Jacob demain soir et je devais également m'occuper de faire prolonger la concession de Charlie ce qui me prendrait au plus deux jours. Ensuite tant pis je repartirais, je quitterais mon havre de paix avant la fin de la semaine et je ferais en sorte de ne pas les croiser de nouveau. Je n'avais pas l'esprit de revanche, et je ne tenais pas à briser la vie qu'ils s'étaient construite, et que j'enviais secrètement. Cependant, une autre idée me trottait dans la tête, et je savais que Carlisle était le seul médecin que je pouvais voir, le seul qui ne ferait pas de crise cardiaque en m'examinant et en s'apercevant que mon cœur ne fonctionnait pas. Je savais depuis bien longtemps que j'étais différente sur bien des points de mes semblables, et je me demandais parfois même si je n'avais pas quelques idées sur la raison et qu'elles pouvaient en être les conséquences. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de parler de tout cela avec quelqu'un, d'ailleurs en cent ans je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec quiconque. Je voyais là mon unique occasion d'échanger non seulement avec un vampire qui m'avait connu en tant qu'humaine mais aussi avec une personne sage et de confiance. Je recherchais rapidement le numéro de l'hôpital, afin de m'assurer qu'il y exerçait toujours et pris un rendez-vous pour le début de l'après-midi. J'en profiterai également pour le rassurer sur le fait que je ne comptais pas rester ici et que je ferais en sorte de ne croiser aucun membre de sa famille le temps de mon séjour. Ma décision prise, je commençais à me sentir mieux.


	3. Chapter 3 suite

**Chapitre 3 – Consultation**

Je partis pour mon rendez-vous en me demandant s'il avait l'habitude de regarder les noms des patients qu'il devait rencontrer, et si mon nom lui rappellerait quelque chose. Bien sûr je ne m'appelais plus Bella Swan, mais j'avais tout de même conservé mon prénom et depuis la mort de Charlie et pour des besoins d'identité, pour garder les biens de mes parents et faire toutes les démarches administratives d'ouverture de compte et de gestion financière il m'avait fallu trouver un nouveau patronyme. Pourquoi avais-je choisi celui-ci ? Qu'allait-il me dire en voyant mes papiers ? Non, il fallait que j'arrête de m'inquiéter, si je voyais que ça se passait mal, je repartirais tout simplement, Carlisle avait toujours été gentil et attentionné, si quoi que ce soit le mettait mal à l'aise je ne resterais pas. J'arrivais aux abords de l'hôpital, il y avait beaucoup de monde, des patients, des visiteurs, une ambulance qui arrivait sirène hurlante suivie de près par la voiture du shérif. Je recommençais à prendre peur. Je n'étais plus habitué aux bruits et j'avais toujours fuit la foule. Je me précipitais à l'intérieur, me pris les pieds dans la dernière marche et m'étalais dans l'entrée… Bien, pour une entrée discrète s'était raté. Une jeune femme m'aida à me relever, et son contact sur ma peau me parut doux et tiède, je la regardais me demandant si pour elle c'était désagréable. D'après mes souvenirs, je devais lui paraître dure et froide, mais rien dans sa réaction ne laissait présumer de la surprise ou du dégout. Je la remerciais timidement, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues, et me dirigeais vers la secrétaire de Carlisle. Je le vis arriver au bout du couloir, en grande conversation avec un de ses confrère, je pouvais bien entendu entendre chacune de ses paroles, mon ouïe était parfaite. Encore une fois c'est le regard de Carlisle qui m'attira, tant de tristesse et de peine s'y lisaient, en le voyant, j'eu soudain une illumination, la seule chose qui à mon sens pouvait les rendre si tristes c'était la perte d'un être aimé, et la seule que je n'avais pas vu était Esmée. Elle devait être morte, c'était la seule solution. A cette pensée, je vacillais, ma peine était énorme, elle était si douce, si aimante … j'en aurai pleuré. La peine, la tristesse et la colère que je ressenti alors me firent perdre mon bouclier, je n'avais plus l'énergie nécessaire pour le maintenir autour de moi. Au même moment, Carlisle dut percevoir mon odeur, car ses yeux se fixèrent sur moi, et en instant il se trouva à mes côtés, il s'adressa rapidement à la secrétaire :

Je m'occupe du dossier de consultation, Marjorie, merci

Marjorie lui tendit la fiche cartonnée où elle avait commencé à renseigner mon état civil, avec un grand sourire plein d'amour et d'affection à l'attention de Carlisle. Une chose était sure, il était toujours aussi séduisant, et la gente féminine était toujours autant attirée par cette jeunesse, ce regard et cette beauté permanente.

Carlisle me fit signe d'entrer dans son cabinet de consultation, je sentais son regard sur ma nuque, mon malaise ne put qu'augmenter lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, et que le lui fis face. Incroyable, ces yeux s'étaient comme illuminés, je pouvais y voire toujours cette pointe de tristesse mais surtout de la joie, du soulagement et beaucoup d'amour. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà il me prenait dans ces bras et me serrait contre lui. Je n'eus pas le cœur de l'en empêcher, et au fond de moi, cette étreinte me faisait beaucoup de bien, c'était comme si un grand vide se remplissait, personne ne m'avait jamais tenu comme ça depuis si longtemps que j'en avais oublié combien c'était agréable. J'avais l'impression incroyable, qu'ainsi protégée contre son buste plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. La pression et la peur que j'avais eu de venir le trouver disparurent comme par enchantement, je savais qu'il accepterait de m'écouter et de m'ausculter. Je me dégageais doucement de son étreinte et le saluais.

Bonjour Docteur Cullen, je suis contente vous revoir

A une époque, tu m'appelais Carlisle

C'était il y a bien longtemps, à une époque où je pensais faire un peu partie de votre famille. Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas là pour vous causer des ennuis ni à vous ni à votre famille, il se trouve que ce matin je les aperçu et je voulais juste, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, vous parler et que vous m'examiniez

J'avais sorti ma tirade d'un trait, toujours un peu anxieuse de sa réaction. Il eut un regard inquiet :

As-tu des problèmes de santé ?

En même temps qu'il me disait ça, il jeta un œil à la fiche de renseignement, et me regarda en soulevant un sourcil.

Mademoiselle Bella Alice Masen ? waouh !

Je suis désolée, ne lui dites rien, je changerai mon nom dès que possible, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour nous nous reverrions…. Je vous en prie, docteur Cullen, ne vous fâchez pas

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir, que déjà il était de nouveau près de moi, il sentait surement que j'étais prête à fuir, je me sentais si mal de devoir me justifier, que je ne savais plus très bien comment me comporter, mes genoux tremblaient et je devais me tenir à son bureau pour ne pas tomber. Il mit sa main sur mon visage et m'embrassa doucement le front.

Calme toi Bella, je trouve que ce nom te va très bien, et étant tenu au secret médical, jamais je ne le mentionnerais. Dis-moi maintenant, ce qui t'amène exactement.

J'aimerai simplement une consultation, je ne suis pas normale, je le sais bien mais je ne sais pas exactement ni pourquoi, ni à quel point

Lâchais-je dans un soupir

Il me fit m'allonger sur la table froide de consultation et commença à m'examiner sans prononcer un mot. Il souleva mon pull, et je vis son regard s'assombrir lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les cicatrices qui parcouraient mon ventre et partaient jusque dans mon dos. Il continua son examen sans un mot, il prit même son stéthoscope, ce qui me fit sourire, ses doigts parcouraient mes membres, mon cou, ma nuque. Il examina mes yeux, ma bouche le tout sans jamais prononcer une seule parole, puis il me fit signe de me relever et s'installa derrière son bureau. J'avais l'étrange impression d'être une petite fille qui allait se faire disputer par son professeur, mais c'est avec un sourire bienveillant qu'il me demanda de m'assoir face à lui.

Bella, d'après ce que je viens de voir, je peux te dire que tu es en pleine forme. Cependant j'ai constaté que tu avais quelques différences par rapport à tous les vampires que j'ai côtoyés : la température de ton corps est légèrement supérieure à la nôtre et la texture de ta peau est plus souple. De plus la couleur de tes yeux m'intrigue, ils ne sont ni rouges ni dorés, j'en conclus donc que tu ne bois ni sang humain ni sang animal. J'ai également remarqué que tu avais toujours cette tendance à rougir, ou rosir plutôt, ce que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant chez les nôtres, et dernière chose ton cœur bat à une pulsation toutes les deux à trois minutes, tu as donc encore quelques millilitres de sang humain qui courent dans tes veines. Est-ce que j'ai omis quelque chose ?

Heu, je suis toujours maladroite, mais uniquement lorsque je suis en mode « humain », et contrairement à vous je dors. Je crois que pour le reste vous avez tout trouvé.. Pouvez-vous me dire si malgré ça je peux vivre éternellement et normalement ou est-ce que je peux être sujette à des maladies ?

Je ne sais pas Bella, je peux toutefois me renseigner auprès de mes amis de par le monde, voir si quelqu'un a déjà eu connaissance de personne comme toi, et je peux également te faire passer quelques tests en dehors de l'hôpital pour voir si ta force et ta vitesse sont conformes à ce que je connais si tu es…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 - Explications**

Je me levais d'un bond, en même temps que j'entendis la secrétaire annoncer que leur père était en consultation, leurs odeurs m'était parvenues. Ils étaient là tous les cinq, je les sentais et la panique s'empara de moi. Je jetais des coups d'œil affolés autour de moi, je ne pouvais pas m'échapper, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, aucune autre issue, j'étais aux abois et je m'apprêtais à défoncer la porte pour m'échapper lorsque Carlisle m'attrapa par le bras.

Calme toi Bella, je vais leur parler, mais s'il te plait calme toi. Ne commets pas d'imprudence, n'oublie pas où tu te trouves, je t'en prie

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête et me pelotonnais au sol contre le mur. Il fallait que je me calme, j'avais failli les mettre en danger en révélant notre nature aux humains. Quelle idiote j'étais, je n'avais pas pensé à remettre mon bouclier, et je savais pertinemment qu'ils avaient senti mon odeur, et qu'ils savaient tous que j'étais dans le cabinet médical de Carlisle. Qu'allais- je faire, je ne pouvais pas partir maintenant, il fallait au moins que je m'occupe de la concession de Charlie, sinon la commune déciderait de détruire la tombe qui arrivait à échéance, à moins que je ne demande ce service à Jacob. J'étais effondrée, Forks avait toujours été mon havre de paix, et y passer une semaine me permettait souvent de me ressourcer, avant de repartir à travers ce monde sans pitié ou rester en vie me demandait des efforts considérables. J'étais épuisée, déboussolée et anéantie. J'entendis Jasper dire « Tant de douleur et de colère, comment peut elle le supporter », un gémissement, celui d'Edward lui fit écho. Je savais qu'ils ne voulaient plus de moi, je ne faisais plus partie de leurs vies depuis bien longtemps, et je ne voulais pas non plus de leur pitié. Car c'est ce que j'entendais de leur discussion, Alice était la plus animée de tous, elle voulait me voir et me parler, même Rose essayait de convaincre Carlisle de les laisser entrer. Rose qui ne m'avait jamais porté dans son cœur voulait que j'aille les voir à la villa ? Elle suppliait son père ! Je n'y comprenais rien, avais je eu l'air à ce point miséreuse ce matin, qu'ils voulaient tous me porter secours ? Pourtant, je n'avais rien voulu d'autre que quelques jours chez moi, puis tout avait dérapé, je ne savais plus très bien quelles avaient été les fautes que j'avais commise durant ma vie humaine pour avoir mérité autant de souffrance. La discussion cessa, Carlisle avait fini par les renvoyer chez eux auprès d'Esmée. Soulagement infini, Esmée était donc toujours en vie, j'avais eu tout faux sur toute la ligne, et j'en étais très heureuse. Leur tristesse, et le néant que j'avais aperçu dans leur regard avaient donc une autre cause.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Carlisle qui pénétra dans le bureau et s'agenouilla près de moi.

Ils sont partis, Bella. Mais peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu refuses de les voir ? Pourquoi cette réaction ? As-tu oublié quelle famille nous formions ? Nous aimerions que tu passes ce soir à la villa pour...

Je lui coupais violemment la parole en me relevant

Vous m'avez abandonné, vous et votre famille, vous n'avez pas idée de ce que votre départ a engendré, de la souffrance et la violence à laquelle je sui confrontée chaque jour de ma maudite existence. Je vous faisais confiance, et vous m'avez trahi, je vous aimais, je L'aimais plus que ma vie mais pas Lui. Je n'ai été qu'un jouet pour vous, dont vous vous êtes débarrassé sans remord. Je suis seule à lutter jour après jour pour ma survie, je suis désolée d'être passée vous voir, c'était une grossière erreur, dont je ne mesurais pas les conséquences.

Je me dirigeais tête baissée vers la porte, lorsque ces mots me frappèrent en pleine face

Et toi Bella, que sais-tu de la vie que nous avons mené depuis tout ce temps. Car te laisser derrière Lui a été la plusse grosse erreur qu'Il ait faite, que nous ayons faite en l'écoutant. Notre famille a été détruite, nous avons évité de justesse son suicide, Jasper ne supportait plus la douleur que chacun ressentait. Alice et lui sont partis, suivis de peu par Rose et Emmet. Nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls Esmée et moi, sans même savoir ce qu'ils devenaient. Il y a trois ans Rosalie a décidé de recontacter et de retrouver chacun d'entre nous, et elle nous a tous convaincu d'essayer de recommencer à former une famille. Mais cette famille est éteinte, Jasper, Emmet et Edward ne chahutent plus, les filles ne font plus de shopping, il n'y a plus de musique dans la maison, et je passe le plus de temps possible ici à l'hôpital où au moins je me sens utile. Je suis conscient que cela ne nous excuse pas, mais si tu acceptais de passer nous voir, nous pourrions au moins essayer de t'expliquer les raisons de notre départ. Il ne voulait que ton bien, Bella, il était tellement persuadé que sans lui tu serais plus heureuse, qu'il a sacrifié votre amour. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, tout a dérapé de ton côté aussi, et finalement tout le monde aura été malheureux. Réfléchis, Bella, et viens nous voir dès que tu t'en sentiras prêtes. Nous t'attendrons aussi longtemps que tu le jugeras nécessaire, saches juste une dernière chose avant de franchir cette porte, Nous t'aimons tous, et nous t'avons toujours aimé.


	5. Chapter 5 et 6

**Chapitre 5 – Réflexions**

Je sortis sans un regard vers lui, et me rendis aussi vite que je le pouvais chez moi où je me jetais sur mon lit, en proie à une crise de pleur comme jamais cela ne m'était arrivé depuis ma transformation. Ma première journée à Forks avait été tout sauf reposante, et à bout de force je me terrais dans mon bouclier et sombrais dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillais reposée et commençais à analyser les évènements de la veille. Qu'avais-je retenu du discours de Carlisle ? Qu'il m'avait quitté pour mon bien, qu'il m'aimait toujours ? Ces mots même en pensée me réchauffaient le cœur et le corps, moi qui l'aimait et qui l'aimerait toute mon existence, qui avait toujours refusé les avances des autres nomades, car le seul qui à mes yeux représentait l'amour c'était Lui. Et la tristesse dans leurs regards, est ce que j'avais bien compris ? En étais-je la cause ? Leur départ avait causé plus de malheurs qu'ils n'avaient pu l'envisagé, mais je n'en étais en rien responsable. Ils avaient pris une décision à l'époque que je n'étais pas prête à effacer, du moins pas maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas me rendre à la villa, sans les mettre en péril, je n'avais pas eu le temps d'expliquer à Carlisle les dangers qui me guettaient, mais la seule chose dont j'étais certaine, c'est qu'il fallait que je les protège, et pour cela, je devais rester loin d'eux. Je me décidais enfin à me lever et pris une bonne douche qui effaça les derniers tiraillements de fatigue de mes épaules. Je savais qu'on était jeudi, et que par conséquent ils devaient tous être au lycée, je pouvais donc m'occuper de Charlie sans prendre le risque de les croiser en ville.

**Chapitre 6 – Jacob**

Une fois toutes mes démarches effectuées je filais au rendez-vous que m'avais donné Jacob, à la clairière qui avait vu naitre mes amours et m'avait aussi vu mourir. Jacob était déjà là quand j'y arrivais, et nous nous jetâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Son corps me paraissait toujours aussi brulant, ses yeux pétillaient du plaisir de me revoir et nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe. Nous nous donnions le plus souvent rendez-vous ici, de temps en temps à la réserve, mais je savais bien que je n'y étais plus la bienvenue depuis que j'étais vampire. J'y étais tolérée parce que l'amie de Jacob et de Seth mais je mettais le reste de la meute mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs seuls Jacob et Seth faisaient partis de la meute d'origine, Sam, Quil, Embry et les autres avaient repris leur condition humaine pour vivre avec leurs femmes, et leurs petits fils faisaient partis de la meute actuelle. Je demandais à Jacob pourquoi il ne m'avait pas dit que les Cullen étaient de retour.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu les croiserais. Lorsque tu viens ici tu partages ton temps entre la maison, le cimetière et moi, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je te le dise. Comment l'as-tu su ?

Je lui racontais ma visite au lycée et rapidement le reste de ma journée il se rendit compte à quel point tout cela m'avait bouleversé et s'excusa de ne m'avoir pas prévenu. Puis, pour me changer les idées, me raconta les dernières nouvelles de la Push. C'est ainsi qu'il m'apprit s'être imprégné depuis six mois d'une jeune fille de dix ans qui était venue en visite chez une arrière petite cousine de Sam. Je lui dis que j'étais très heureuse pour lui, qu'il ait enfin trouvé son âme sœur.

Merci Bella, mais tu sais aussi ce que ça implique n'est pas ? D'ici quelques années, je quitterai la meute pour vivre auprès d'elle, je vieillirai et je ne serai plus là pour toi. Tout ceci m'inquiète plus que je ne peux te le dire mais tu sais que je ne peux rien y faire, Céline est toute ma vie à présent.

Des trémolos perçaient dans sa voix, tant son émotion était intense.

Je le regardais intensément lui expliquant que je m'en sortirai et que mon existence ne suffirait pas pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, et pour Charlie. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il s'inquiète, il méritait tant d'être heureux, après tout ce que je lui avais fait vivre. Il me souriait toujours lorsque d'un coup son nez se mit à frémir :

Des vampires approchent

Nombreux ?

Je ne sais pas trop cinq ou six je pense, des odeurs que je ne connais pas ! Il faut que je rentre et que j'alerte la meute, nous devons être prêts pour défendre les habitants en cas d'attaque ! Je suis désolé Bella, il faut que je te laisse, rentre chez toi et reste à l'abri ! Préviens- moi quand tu quitteras la ville, j'aimerai que tu passes à La Push !

Il me serra brièvement dans ses bras et disparu derrière les arbres.

Je restais quelques instants assise dans l'herbe, cinq ou six vampires ? Je n'avais jamais vu de clan aussi important à part les Cullen et les Volturi, avec qui j'avais vécu quelques semaines peu de temps après ma transformation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 7 – Les Volturi, souvenirs**

Je me rappelais ma rencontre avec ce clan très impressionnant, j'étais ce qu'ils appelaient un nouveau-né. Je devais être vampire depuis à peine plus de dix mois lorsque nos routes s'étaient croisées. A l'époque je m'étais réfugiée dans une grange isolée dans un grand champ couvert de neige quelque part au Canada, la ville la plus proche se situait à une heure de marche, ce qui fait que j'étais tranquille et ne voyait jamais personne. C'était un matin, et j'avais vu une ligne d'une dizaine de vampire venir vers moi. L'un d'entre eux qui se présenta ensuite comme Aro, m'interpella alors que j'allais m'enfuir, ce qui me fit me stopper c'est qu'il m'appela par mon prénom. Il me présenta alors ses compagnons Marcus, Jane, Alec, Félix, Démétri et quelques membres de sa garde. Je savais qui étaient les Volturi, je me souvenais que Carlisle avait vécu avec eux et qu'Edward m'en avait parlé comme étant une famille « royale », toute puissante et qui imposait un strict règlement sur les règles à suivre.

Bella, dire que l'on te croyait morte, te voilà ici. Me laisserais-tu prendre ta main, chère Bella ?

Ou oui, comment me connaissez-vous ?

Peu importe ma très chère, je voudrais juste vérifier quelque chose

Terrorisée, je lui tendis ma main. Il ferma les yeux et eu l'air de se concentrer. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, puis :

Extraordinaire ! Je n'arrive pas non plus à lire en toi

J'étais un peu perdue, mais la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit était qu'ils avaient dû rencontrer la famille Cullen qui leur avait parlé de moi, et de l'incapacité d'Edward à lire mes pensées. C'est de cette rencontre que j'appris l'existence de mon bouclier. Aro m'apprit à m'en servir comme protection d'une part, puis à protéger d'autre personne que moi. Il m'entrainait à projeter mon bouclier sur Démétri jusqu'à ce que les souffrances infligées par Jane ne puissent plus l'atteindre. Après des jours et des jours d'entrainements, j'y parvenais facilement, et j'appris également qu'en mettant Jane sous mon bouclier je pouvais utiliser et détourner son pouvoir sur les autres. J'avoue que ces quelques semaines en leur compagnie m'avaient beaucoup appris sur moi, ma nouvelle condition et l'utilisation de mon pouvoir, mon seul allier dans mon existence. Cependant lorsqu'Aro me demanda de faire partie des leurs, je déclinais l'invitation, au grand soulagement de Jane et d'Alec qui me considéraient comme une dangereuse rivale. Mais leur régime alimentaire me dégoutait au plus haut point, et il fallait que je fuis Démétri qui me voulait comme compagne, et avait essayé à deux reprises de me prendre de force voyant que la manière douce ne marchait pas. Aro avait compris mon problème, et s'il m'en voulait, il n'en montra rien, me disant simplement que je serais la bienvenue lorsque je serais décidée. C'est ainsi qu'ils repartirent, à la poursuite d'un nomade qu'ils avaient pour mission de punir, leurs traqueurs de nouveau sur ses traces malgré les semaines écoulées en ma compagnie. Depuis, je ne les avais jamais revu, et à dire vrai j'avais aperçu Démétri à plusieurs reprises, et je savais qu'il n'avait pas renoncé à moi. Mais la maitrise de mon bouclier me permettait, de cacher mon odeur, et même si un vampire se trouvait à un mètre de moi, il ne pouvait pas me repérer si j'étais à l'abri de son regard. Mon don m'était bien plus précieux que celui de Jane, il m'avait sauvé la vie des centaines de fois.

**Chapitre 8 - Surveillance**

Le soir tombait sur la clairière, et je décidais de partir, je voulais voir qui étaient ces vampires qui arrivaient vers Forks. Je pris l'option de me déplacer dans les arbres, de façon à surveiller au loin, et je me trouvais presqu'inconsciemment vers la villa des Cullen. Je supposai qu'Alice avait dû prévoir leur arrivée, et j'étais curieuse de voir leur réaction. Je me trouvais dans un arbre à deux ou trois mètres de la villa, lorsque je les vis, il s'agissait bien des Volturi, Aro, Jane, Alec, Félix et Démétri. Face à eux, la famille d'Edward au grand complet leur faisait face. La conversation tournait, après les salutations d'usage, sur un nomade que je connaissais bien, pour avoir eu bien du mal à lui échapper à plusieurs reprises. Il s'agissait de Matthew, un pervers doublé d'un sadique dont le but était de faire souffrir ses compagnes, les avilir, les réduire à un esclavage sexuel et éventuellement les vendre à d'autre nomades jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse. Pour mon malheur, j'avais assisté à ce spectacle, pour mon malheur il avait jeté son dévolu sur moi et depuis près de cinquante ans, je m'efforçais de le fuir bien qu'il ait réussi à me retrouver de nombreuses fois, il avait l'âme d'un traqueur et il savait à chaque fois que je n'avais pas mon bouclier où me chercher. D'après la tournure que prenait la conversation, je compris qu'ils amenaient la discussion sur moi. Démétri voulait savoir s'ils avaient eu de mes nouvelles, il leur fit comprendre que je l'intéressais et qu'il se battrait pour m'avoir. Mal en pris à Edward qui réagit violemment à son encontre et se retrouva cloué au sol par Jane. Il se tordait de douleur alors que Carlisle prenait la défense de son fils auprès d'Aro et qu'Esmée se mettait entre Jane et Edward. La voir au sol me fit très mal, et je jetais mon bouclier autour d'eux pour soulager leu douleur. Jane cessa alors de les viser et détourna son regard vers les sous-bois, elle avait compris en l'espace d'un instant que j'étais intervenue. Elle s'adressa alors directement à Edward, mais je savais que ses paroles m'étaient destinées.

Si tu tiens encore à elle, ce n'est pas avec Démétri que tu dois te battre, mais avec Matthew. Il a juré la perte de ta Bella, et nous savons qu'il a repéré son odeur près d'ici. S'il s'en prend à elle, c'est dans d'atroces souffrances qu'elle mourra, après avoir vécue pire que l'enfer. Si tu l'aimes autant que tu nous l'as dit lorsque tu as voulu mourir pour elle, sauve là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ensuite tu la laisseras choisir son partenaire. Notre rôle est de faire régner la loi, et il a déjà bien trop de cadavres à son actif, le reste ne nous regarde pas !

Je savais trop bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas me voir avec Démétri, cela aurait impliqué que je rejoigne le clan des Volturi, et elle m'aurait surement tué elle-même pour que cela ne se produise jamais. J'avais bien compris son message, elle savait que j'étais là mais n'en dirait rien pour son bien à elle. Elle fit ensuite signe à Aro pour qu'ils continuent leur chemin, elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser trop près de moi.


	7. Chapter 9

_Un grand merci à Isabeller, nini88, aelita48 & elo-didie pour vos encouragements. J'espère que la suite vous plaira également !_

**Chapitre 9 – Retrouvailles**

Ils reprirent donc leur route, et après quelques minutes j'entendis Carlisle m'appelé. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, il n'y avait pas que Jane qui avait compris, Edward et Carlisle s'étaient rendu compte qu'une fraction de seconde avant que Jane n'arrête son tourment la douleur s'était stoppée nette et Edward avait perçu dans l'esprit de Jane, qu'il y avait eu une intervention extérieure, la mienne.

En un instant tous les regards se tournèrent vers les sous-bois, quelques mètres au-dessous de ma position. Ils ne voyaient pas ni ne me sentaient, et je les voyais tendus, ils ne comprenaient pas cette situation. J'avais oublié qu'ils ne connaissaient rien de mon mystérieux don, celui qui lorsque j'étais humaine interdisait à Edward de lire mes pensées. Les mots de Jane, me revinrent en mémoire, et je savais au fond de moi, qu'eux seuls pouvaient m'aider à éliminer Matthew, je les avais vu faire avec James lorsqu'il avait voulu me tuer et je pressentais que ma mort ne ferait pas grand peine à Jane et qu'elle serait capable de ne tuer Matthew qu'une fois persuadée que je ne présenterai plus aucun danger pour sa petite personne. Ses paroles avaient eu le mérite d'être très claires, compter sur les Cullen et sur personne d'autre.

Je voyais Alice et Rose sautiller dans l'attente de me voir, Esmée souriait comme si elle voyait un ange, Emmett secouait Jasper en riant, Carlisle tenait Edward par l'épaule comme pour le soutenir. La situation me paraissait irréaliste mais je décidais de les rejoindre. Lorsque je me présentais devant eux, je fus renversé par Alice et Rose qui s'étaient jetées sur moi en même temps, elles riaient et m'embrassaient alors que moi, je ne savais comment réagir. Bien sûr, je préférais cet accueil à tous ceux que j'avais pu imaginer mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre leur enthousiasme. Ce fut Carlisle qui réussit à me dégager, en me souriant gentiment. Il voyait que j'étais perdue et surtout il était le seul à savoir que je n'étais pas en confiance mes mots devaient être gravés dans sa mémoire, il savait que pour moi leur départ avait été le début de mon calvaire et que je leur en voulais. Manifestement il ne leur avait rien dit de notre discussion dans son cabinet et il essayait de tempérer les ardeurs de chacun. Esmée me prit alors dans ses bras en m'appelant ma fille, et ce fut le mot de trop :

Je ne suis pas votre fille Esmée, si je l'avais été vous ne m'auriez pas laissé, vous n'auriez jamais souhaité pour un de vos enfants la vie que j'ai mené

Elle me lâcha et me regarda tristement, je crois qu'elle venait de comprendre ma rancœur à leur égard. Je ne pouvais pas croiser son regard et c'est en regardant mes pieds que je m'excusais de ce que je venais de dire. Je ne voulais pas la blesser mais je ne pouvais pas effacer mes souffrances passées par leur faute et agir comme si de rien n'était.

Carlisle s'approcha de moi et me prit la main :

Bella, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de venir vers nous, et que nous ne pourrons jamais te faire oublier tout ce que tu as vécu, mais une chose que nous pouvons faire si tu es d'accord, c'est éliminer ce monstre qui te poursuit depuis longtemps. Mais pour se faire, nous avons besoin de ton aide, si tu nous le décrivais Alice serait peut être en mesure de le localiser, de voir les décisions qu'il s'apprête à prendre et nous pourrions le détruire. Je suis conscient que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais nous voulons t'aider.

Je relevais la tête, et les regardais tous à tour de rôle, gardant Edward pour la fin. Je n'avais pas encore croisé son regard une seule fois, je savais que cela me ferait mal. Contrairement aux autres qui me souriaient et me regardaient avec espoir, ses yeux étaient emplis de douleur. Le connaissant bien, j'étais sure que se sentant le plus responsable de ma situation, il en souffrait énormément, je tendis mon bouclier vers lui, pour capter ses pensées…. C'était pire que ce que je pensais, je captais des mots d'amour et de désespoir, il était prêt à mourir en tuant Matthew pour me laisser sa place auprès de sa famille si je le souhaitais. Il n'avait pas compris que sans lui ma vie n'avait jamais valu la peine d'être vécu et que j'étais inconditionnellement amoureuse de lui. Je sortais rapidement de sa tête, et m'adressais à eux :

Je peux faire mieux que vous le décrire. Si Edward est d'accord je vais l'utiliser et me servir de son don, ainsi vous pourrez le voir et l'entendre. Je vais essayer de tenir le plus longtemps possible, mais ça va me demander beaucoup d'énergie et il faudra ensuite que je parte le plus vite possible, sinon vous serez tous en danger par ma faute. Je suppose que vous avez tous remarqué que vous ne pouviez pas sentir mon odeur, c'est ma protection en quelque sorte. Ce qui me permet de ne pas être repérée par Matthew par exemple Et je risque d'être obligée de m'en défaire si la fatigue se fait trop sentir.


	8. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 – L'expérience**

Les questions fusèrent en même temps, sur comment j'allais utiliser Edward, sur mon don... etc., je les stoppais dans leur élan, leur disant que le plus important, s'ils souhaitaient vraiment m'aider c'était de regarder dans leur tête ce que je leur projetterai. Ils furent tous d'accord, et je les suivis à l'intérieur de la maison, où ils prirent place sur le canapé.

Seul Edward était resté près de moi, et mes yeux se rivèrent aux siens. Pour quelques secondes plus rien n'existait, que ces yeux et mon amour pour lui, ma seule envie à l'instant présent était de me blottir contre lui, de l'embrasser… j'avais pendant si longtemps tenté de l'oublier que l'avoir si près de moi, me rendait heureuse, j'avais retrouvé son odeur, celle qui m'avait fait chavirer tant d'années auparavant et contre laquelle je n'étais visiblement toujours pas immunisée. Je savais par ses pensées qu'il n'avait cessé de m'aimer et j'avais envie de croire que la vie allait nous réunir. Cependant, je savais aussi que ce ne serait pas facile, beaucoup de temps était passé, et nous devions réapprendre à nous connaitre, et de mon côté je savais qu'il me faudrait du temps pour lui redonner ma confiance. Je quittais son regard, et allais prendre une chaise sur laquelle il s'installa. Je posais mes mains sur ses tempes, ce qui me fit tressaillir, puis fixais l'assemblée devant moi. J'espérai y arriver sans trop de difficulté, mais je n'avais pas tenté cette expérience depuis ma période avec les Volturi et j'étais terrorisée à l'avance par les images que je m'étais engagée à leur montrer. Je me concentrais sur Matthew et leur projetais ces images d'horreur : Comment il paralysait ses proies, il leur arrachait les dents pour qu'elles ne puissent pas se défendre ni l'attaquer, il les violait de toutes les manières possibles, les battait, les torturait, les vendait aux nomades de passage et enfin les tuait en les empalant tout en les démembrant. Je ré insistait sur une vision ou il avait paralysé deux nomades avant d'édenter la compagne de l'un d'eux sans qu'aucun ne puisse intervenir.

Il était important qu'ils comprennent sur quoi ils s'engageaient, et qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils s'en sortent s'ils lui laissaient le temps d'utiliser son don. Et je finis par une dernière image, lorsqu'il m'avait attaqué. A ce moment où son visage était si proche du mien avec son rictus cruel, et qu'il prononça mon nom, je perdis pied et m'écroulais derrière Edward.

J'avais perdu connaissance, ce qui pouvait parfois m'arriver, mais c'était quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Un vampire ne s'évanouissait pas. J'entendis vaguement Carlisle qui essayait de les calmer et les réconforter. Des bras me portaient et j'entendis Alice expliquer à Edward, que non, elle ne savait pas quand je me réveillerai, qu'elle ne pouvait rien voir de moi, que je devais avoir ce foutu bouclier qui lui cachait mon avenir. A ces mots je vérifiais rapidement qu'effectivement ma protection était bien en place. J'en fus soulagée, car au moins Matthew ne capterait pas mon odeur chez eux, il ne viendrait pas me chercher ici, et le plus important il ne s'en prendrait pas à Esmée, Rose ou Alice. Car mon pire cauchemar aurait été de les voir entre ses mains cruelles, les maltraiter et les tuer devant leur famille impuissante.

J'entrouvris alors les yeux, pour voir à quelques centimètres de mon visage, Edward qui me regardait, le regard torturé par la peur, et l'incompréhension. J'essayais alors de le rassurer, lui disant que j'allais mieux et me relevant je les regardais. Ils étaient encore tous visiblement sous le choc de ce qu'ils avaient vu et j'étais fière d'avoir réussie mon petit tour. Je m'adressais à eux :

Je suppose, que vous savez maintenant à quoi vous en tenir et j'espère que tout ceci permettra à Alice d'avoir les visions nécessaires ou à Edward de capter ses pensées. Je vais vous laisser, il faut vraiment que je rentre maintenant. J'ai réussi, je ne sais pas comment à garder mon bouclier, mais ça devient une lutte trop difficile à gérer, je ne peux pas prendre de risque..

Emmett et Edward réagirent au quart de tour, Emmett en me rappelant qu'il était très fort et qu'il était capable de me protéger, que près de lui je ne risquais rien. Il me tenait par les épaules, me regardant avec ce sourire rempli de fierté et d'amusement que j'aimais tant , quant à Edward, il me fit comprendre que sa famille était là pour moi, qu'Il était là pour moi, et que jamais il n'accepterait que je reste seule chez moi, alors qu'un fou furieux était à proximité. Je me demandais si finalement ils avaient mesuré les risques qu'ils couraient tous et m'emportais contre tant légèreté.

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, pouvez-vous imaginer un instant pouvoir assister aux tortures de vos compagnes sans pouvoir réagir ? Les entendre hurler, à vous vriller les tympans, pendant qu'il s'amuse avec chacune d'entre elle ? Et que seule la mort qu'il consentira à vous donner enfin vous délivre ? C'est ce qui arrivera, si je reste trop longtemps ici, il faut vraiment que je rentre et Alice me préviendra si je risque quoi que ce soit

Carlisle finit par comprendre mon point de vue et à raisonner sa famille. Seul Edward n'était toujours pas d'accord, et je consentis donc à ce qu'il me raccompagne


	9. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 - Danger**

Il me fit monter sur son dos, ce qui m'arrangeait car je n'étais pas sure d'arriver jusqu'à chez moi sans m'écrouler.

Perchée sur son dos, je laissais le vent fouetté mon visage, puis je callais ma joue contre son cou. Son odeur m'enivrait, la douceur de sa peau m'électrisait, elle était très différente de mes souvenirs mais si douce et fraiche et que j'avais l'impression d'être un enfant retrouvant la chaleur des bras réconfortant de sa mère. J'étais presque heureuse, un sentiment que je n'avais plus connu depuis si longtemps, que j'aurai voulu que jamais il ne cesse.

Cependant au bout de quelques minutes nous étions déjà en vue de la maison de Charlie, et il me déposa doucement devant la porte. J'étais en train de sortir ma clé, quand son téléphone sonna. C'était Alice, elle parlait vite et fort, elle venait d'avoir une vision. Elle la décrivit aussi précisément qu'elle le pouvait, il allait s'attaquer à une jeune fille près d'ici, la description qu'elle en fit me laissait penser qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une jeune fille de la réserve, une jeune au teint mat au long cheveux noir, lisse et brillant qui se trouvait près d'une forêt. Alice pouvait nous préciser qu'un feu de camp se situait non loin de la scène et qu'elle entendait également des chants et de la musique. Mon sang se mit à bouillir, ma tête allait exploser, une jeune fille allait mourir par ma faute, il fallait que je prévienne Jacob.

Je me précipitais à l'intérieur et attrapais mon téléphone dans mon sac à dos. Le numéro étant programmé, j'arrivais à le joindre rapidement. Je lui expliquais le plus brièvement possible ce qu'Alice avait vu, lui demandant d'envoyer la meute là où des jeunes avaient prévu de passer une soirée, qu'il fallait qu'il localise un feu de camp, et qu'il intervienne rapidement. Cet échange ne me prit que quelques secondes, que déjà, il avait raccroché. Je savais que la meute pouvait être rassemblée rapidement, qu'ils étaient forts et capable d'anéantir un vampire, mais malgré tout je m'inquiétais qu'ils arrivent trop tard, ou qu'un des loups ne soit blessé. Le venin des vampires était mortel pour eux, et je ne savais pas si le don de Matthew fonctionnait sur eux.

Je me laissais alors tomber sur le vieux canapé du salon et mis ma tête entre mes mains. Je m'adressais alors à Edward sans le regarder, il avait pris place auprès de moi :

Tu vois, tu avais raison, lorsque tu m'as dit que je n'apportais rien de bon. Je ne suis pas seulement un aimant à problème, je suis un problème pour ceux que j'approche. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici lorsque je vous ai vu devant le lycée, ça t'aurait épargné à toi et à ta famille que je vous pourrisse la vie.

Il émit un grognement de rage et de mécontentement, et me força à le regarder, mon visage en coupe entre ses mains, ses yeux vrillant les miens.

Je t'interdis de dire ça. Ce que je t'ai dit dans la forêt en te quittant, n'était que mensonge, tu as été la personne la plus importante de toute ma vie, tu m'as donné les meilleurs moments de mon existence, les seuls bons moments de mon éternité. Je voulais tellement que tu sois heureuse, mais mon espèce était un danger permanent pour toi, je pensais qu'en te laissant derrière moi, tu reprendrais la vie à laquelle tu avais droit. Que tu rencontrerais l'amour, que tu te marierais, que tu aurais des enfants. J'aimerais tellement savoir pourquoi rien ne s'est passé comme je l'espérais pour toi. J'étais prêt à me sacrifier, à vivre loin de toi, même si je savais que jamais plus je ne pourrais être heureux, jamais plus aucune lumière ne viendrait éclairer ma longue agonie. Et tout ça a été vain. Par ma faute, tu es devenue vampire, par ma faute tu as du affronter seule cette vie, qui ne t'était pas destinée et pour laquelle tu n'étais pas préparée, par ma faute toute ma famille a souffert. Alors s'il te plait, ne dit jamais que tu n'apportes rien de bon, c'est tout le contraire, je suis le seul responsable depuis l'origine de ce gâchis, je suis …

Je mis un de mes doigts sur sa bouche, finalement il n'avait guère changé, sur ce point tout du moins, il avait toujours ressenti une culpabilité à chaque évènement qui avait ponctué notre vie d'avant, il s'en était toujours voulu de sa nature, de ma rencontre fortuite avec James, et de l'accident avec Jasper, le jour de mon anniversaire, et maintenant de sa fuite. Certes, moi aussi je lui en voulais, je leur en voulais, mais à quoi bon se torturer ainsi. Avait-il passé ces cent dernières années dans le remord et la souffrance ? Je ne savais rien de ce qu'il avait vécu de même qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement rien de mon existence. Il ne connaissait rien de moi, de mes défauts en tant que vampire dont seul Carlisle avait eu connaissance, il ne connaissait que depuis ce soir une partie de mon don, celle qui était la plus facile pour moi à expliquer. Peut-être qu'un jour je lui dirai que j'arrivais à lire ses pensées lorsque je le mettais sous mon bouclier. Je m'apprêtais à lui parler, et à l'apaiser lorsqu' un hurlement parvint à nos oreilles, un hurlement de loup dont la souffrance ne laissait rien présager de bon. La meute n'était pas intervenue à temps !

_Je dois m'absenter quelques jours, j'espère vous retrouver vers le 20 Aout. A bientôt _


	10. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 – Mon plan**

J'enfouis mon visage contre le torse d'Edward, et à ce moment-là, moi aussi je me sentais coupable, j'étais responsable de la mort affreuse d'une humaine. C'est à cet instant précis, que je pensais à ce que j'allais faire, j'avais une idée pour arrêter ce fou, mais il me fallait le concours de Jacob. Je décidais donc d'attendre d'avoir de ses nouvelles pour lui expliquer ce que j'attendais de la meute, s'il était d'accord pour m'apporter son soutien. Je n'imaginai pas un instant qu'Edward m'approuverait, c'est pourquoi les minutes qui suivirent j'essayais de le convaincre de rentrer chez lui, d'aller protéger les siens. J'y parvins enfin, après avoir argumenté sur mon besoin de solitude, lui avoir expliqué en long, en large et en travers qu'ayant toujours été seule, j'avais besoin de retrouver ma plénitude et du calme pour réfléchir.

Jacob me contacta quelques instants plus tard, la rage l'habitait, il m'expliqua que la meute n'avait pu localiser le tueur qu'au moment où il achevait sa jeune victime, après l'avoir prise de force et avoir fracturer ses membres un par un. Dans un râle de souffrance, il m'informa qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille de Sam, sœur d'un des loups de la meute, et que l'heure était à la vengeance. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait convaincre les autres de maintenir le traité qui protégeait les Cullen et maintenant moi, puisque j'étais également des leurs.

Je lui demandais qu'on se rencontre avec la meute au grand complet, que j'avais un plan qui pourrait les aider à assurer leur vengeance. Avec son accord, je me rendis à la frontière de La Push, où il m'assura que les loups m'attendraient. J'avais à peine franchit le seuil de la maison, que je vis Edward. Mince, il n'avait pas été dupe de mon manège.

Je t'accompagne, je ne te laisserais pas te mettre en danger !

Son ton était dur et tranchant, et je n'avais ni le temps ni le courage de le détourner de ses projets.

Bien, je te résume la situation, ou as-tu tout entendu ?

J'ai entendu le principal, que ce soit au sujet du traité ou de ton soit disant plan. J'ai pris sur moi de prévenir Carlisle, le traité a été signé avec lui, il aura son mot à dire dans cette décision.

Je le regardai en soupirant, mais que pouvais- je faire pour le moment à part accepter. J'espérais seulement que Jacob ne serait pas en colère contre moi, et que la meute ne nous attaquerait pas, avant d'avoir pu mettre certaines choses au point.

Nous arrivâmes au point de rendez-vous en même temps que Carlisle. Jacob et les loups nous attendaient. Il régnait une certaine agitation teintée de colère et de mépris envers nous.

Un des loups s'approcha de moi, et s'assit à mes côté, je savais qu'il s'agissait de Seth. Lui et Jacob étaient les deux seuls à se comporter de façon si naturelle avec moi. Il mit sa grosse tête sur mon épaule. Je lui gratouillais un instant le haut du crâne puis lui fis un bisou sur le museau sous le regard dégouté de ses congénères.

Jacob, en tant qu'alpha pris la parole après m'avoir fait un léger signe de tête.

Bien, sachez tout d'abord que personne ne peut nous percevoir, Bella a étendu autour de nous une protection. Ce qui signifie que même si le buveur de sang n'est pas loin, il ne peut nous entendre, ni nous sentir.

Ses paroles s'adressaient surtout à la meute qui ne connaissait rien de plus sur moi, que le fait d'être une très vieille amie de Jacob et Seth. Je voyais les loups jeter des regards anxieux autour d'eux et vers le ciel se demandant surement comment je pouvais les protéger. Je sentais également que mes deux compagnons étaient tendus, non par l'annonce du bouclier, mais parce que je devinais qu'ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à une meute si importante ni à la taille impressionnante de ces individus. Jacob enchaîna :

Ce soir, un des vôtres a tué une jeune fille de la réserve, et nous réclamons vengeance. Le traité sera remis en cause, sauf si vous nous aider à l'attraper et que vous nous le livrer. Docteur Cullen, je sais que ni vous ni votre famille n'est en rien responsable du comportement de ce porc, mais vous devez comprendre que votre espèce est un danger permanent.

Je pris alors la parole, puisqu'après tout, même si souvent Jacob l'oubliait, je faisais également partie de qu'il appelait « leur espèce ».

Jacob, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je pense être capable de vous aider à obtenir réparation. La chose la plus importante après laquelle court ce nomade, c'est moi. Si toi et ta meute êtes d'accord, je vous propose de servir d'appât, je quitterais mon bouclier et je me rendrais à la clairière. C'est l'endroit le plus adapté pour un guet-apens, et plus symboliquement c'est l'endroit où je suis morte. Si vous restez à l'abri des arbres, et ne surgissez que lorsqu'il viendra sur moi, vous avez toutes les chances de le coincer. L'effet de surprise jouera en votre faveur, je doute qu'il ne connaisse votre existence. Par contre, vous devez savoir qu'il a la possibilité de vous paralyser je ne sais pas si cela fonctionne sur vous lorsque vous avez votre forme lupine, mais vous devez vous y attendre.

Jacob, Carlisle et Edward réagirent de concert, m'interdisant de mettre ma vie en danger. Mais je finis par les convaincre que j'avais raison, nul autre n'avait de plan à suggérer, et en touche finale, je leur indiquai qu'au cas où, il les paralyse tous je projetterai sur eux mon bouclier pour les libérer. Là, je savais que je m'avançais quelque peu, je n'étais absolument pas certaine d'y parvenir, une fois que je serais face à mon pire cauchemar.

Après quelques moments de discussion complémentaire, pour la mise en place de chacun, il fut conclu que la meute serait d'un côté de la clairière, et les Cullen à l'autre extrémité sauf Edward qui refusait catégoriquement de me laisser seule dans la clairière. Il resterait donc près de moi, sachant qu'il serait en première ligne et probablement paralysé en premier lieu.

Seth me lança un regard malheureux en se relevant et rejoignit les siens. Il était convenu que chacun se rendrait à la clairière de son côté et d'ici une demi-heure grand maximum, nous devions tous être en place.

Les loups s'éloignèrent, tandis que Carlisle rejoignait la villa en courant et je restai seule avec Edward.

Tu es sure de toi, Bella ? Seras tu capable de l'affronter et de nous protéger ? Je ne doute pas de ton don, mais tu seras toujours pour moi la fragile humaine que je dois protéger, et là tu inverses quelque peu les rôles. J'ai peur !

Me dit- il dans un murmure. Il avait posé son front sur le mien et ses yeux étaient clos. Je sentais sa respiration s'accélérer, signe évident de son angoisse.

Ma décision étant irrévocable, je lui pris la main, et tout en gardant mon front contre le sien, je retirais mon bouclier. Je sentis ses narines se dilater, il aspirait mon odeur à grandes goulées, je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire immense.

Ton odeur n'a pas changé, tu es toujours aussi envoutante pour moi, me dit-il d'une voix légèrement roque.

Je l'embrassai furtivement sur la joue, et l'entrainais dans mon sillage, vers la clairière, où se jouerait encore une fois mon destin.


	11. Chapter 13

_Bonjour et merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire. Dommage que peu d'entre vous ne laisse leur avis, alors ne soyez pas timide et dites-moi au moins une fois ce que vous en pensez !_

**Chapitre 13 - Matthew**

L'aube c'était levée lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination. Nous pouvions sentir en arrivant qu'ils étaient déjà tous à leur place, je m'assis dans l'herbe et il prit place auprès de moi. Je m'étais installé sciemment au même endroit que là où des décennies auparavant nous nous étions avoués notre amour mutuel. Mes souvenirs ressurgissaient clairement, et en croisant son regard je savais qu'il y pensait également.

Ca me semble si loin et en même temps je me souviens de chaque parole que nous avons échangé, me dit il

Oui, moi aussi. Tu m'as laissé caresser ton bras des heures durant, tu essayais de t'habituer à mon odeur, et tu devais prendre sur toi pour ne pas me sauter dessus et me tuer, lui murmurais-je

Je ne voulais pas parler trop fort, car je savais que tous, loups ou vampire pouvaient entendre chacune de nos paroles.

Je regrette ce moment, il était si intense. Le soleil caressant ta peau te faisait scintiller de mille feux. Tu étais magnifique, un peu comme un diamant dont chaque facette se révélait. Et je voulais tellement croire que tu m'aimais autant que je t'aimais, je tenais tellement à te connaître, à te comprendre

Bella, je t'…

Une odeur venait de m'atteindre, son odeur… et au moment même où je relevais la tête il était là, face à nous. En un clin d'œil nous fumes debout. Son visage, son regard étaient glaciales. Il y avait encore le sang de sa dernière victime sur sa chemise. Il découvrit ses dents, sa haine suait de toutes les pores de sa peau, le sourire carnassier qu'il m'adressa, montrait à quel point il allait savourer sa victoire.

Et bien ma belle, m'aurais tu remplacer ? Ce gringalet ridicule ne saurait m'arriver à la cheville ! ha ha !

Mon regard se tourna vers Edward, il était paralysé, seuls ses yeux bougeaient et me lançaient un regard suppliant. De sa bouche sortait un murmure, il prononçait mon prénom comme pour me dire de réagir. J'entendis du bruit derrière moi, j'imaginais qu'ils étaient tous sortis de la forêt pour se jeter sur lui, mais soudain le silence pesant prit le dessus.

Matthew me regarda en rigolant et me cracha au visage :

Ma chérie, nous allons avoir un paquet de spectateur aujourd'hui. Même les animaux sont de sortie. Alors soit sage, et ne les décevons pas. Regarde ton ami, il te couve du regard, et je suis sure qu'il aimerait être à ma place, le pauvre, il n'aura même pas une miette à se mettre sous la dent. J'espère que tu es bonne, car depuis le temps que tu me fais courir, le contraire me mettrait de très mauvaise humeur.

J'étais tétanisée, son haleine fétide me donnait presque la nausée. D'un grand coup d'ongle il découpa mon pull et mon sous vêtement, et je me trouvais torse nu face à lui. Son regard appréciateur parcourait mon ventre et mes seins, et ses mains effleurèrent mes mamelons. J'entendais Edward qui me suppliait de réagir, et une poussée d'adrénaline monta en moi, me donnant un sursaut de lucidité. Je projetais aussi loin que possible derrière moi mon bouclier, espérant qu'il atteindrait sa cible, et tombait à genou. Au même moment je senti un loup passer au dessus ma tête et atteindre Matthew en plein torse, tel un boulet de canon. La suite n'était que cris, craquements et hurlements de joie. J'étais toujours au sol, et je sentis Edward derrière moi qui m'aidait à enfiler sa chemise. Il me redressa et me fit face pour attacher le premier bouton du haut. Je vis à son regard qu'il avait remarqué les cicatrices de mon ventre, ses yeux remontèrent vers moi alors que je réalisais au même moment que lui aussi m'avait vu à moitié nu. Le rouge me monta aux joues, il penchait doucement la tête sur le côté en me faisant ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Il n'en revenait pas, le rouge de mes joues accrochait son regard aimant et lâchant le deuxième bouton de la chemise, il me caressa le visage, puis se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je détournais légèrement la tête, et il embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres. Je le vis fermé les yeux, surement pour ne pas me montrer la douleur ou la déception qu'il ressentait devant mon refus. Je croisais les regards des membres de sa famille dans lesquels je pouvais voir la gêne qu'il ressentait pour Edward, cependant aucun d'eux ne dit mot.

Tout était redevenu calme, Carlisle tendait à Jacob, qui avait repris forme humaine, un briquet, afin qu'il embrase les restes de Matthew. Je regardais derrière moi, pour voir que le reste de la famille nous avait rejoints. Du côté des loups, il ne restait plus que Jacob, qui discutait avec Carlisle. J'étais soulagée d'apprendre que le traité était reconduit. Il me jeta un regard et ouvrit les bras, je me dirigeais droit sur son étreinte et laissait ses bras me soulever et me faire tournoyer.

Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles, Bella ! J'ai bien cru que tu n'y arriverais pas, me gronda t'il. Ne me refait plus jamais ça !

Désolée, Jake. J'ai bien cru aussi ma dernière heure arriver, et la votre du même coup ! Mais j'ai eu tellement peur, que j'étais dans l'incapacité de bouger, et quand j'ai entendu les supplications d'Edward, j'ai eu un sursaut de volonté.

A propos de ta sangsue, explique- moi comment tu peux lui pardonner ? Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais la facilité avec laquelle tu accordes ton pardon, sauf quand il s'agit de moi, bien sur…..Ne me dis pas que tu peux si facilement faire une croix sur tout ce que tu as enduré à cause de lui ?

Je lui lançais un regard triste, peut-être avait-il raison, les avoir retrouvés me faisait perdre tout jugement !

Ouais bon, c'est pas grave. Quelque part ça me soulage, si tu trouves une « famille d'accueil », au moins je m'inquièterai moins pour toi dans le futur. Hein ! Et puis n'oublie pas de passer nous voir Seth et moi à La Push, nous avons des présentations à faire ! Promis ?

Quoi, Seth aussi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Je ne voulais que tu penses qu'on allait t'abandonné tous les deux, ça m'inquiétait. C'est pour ça que finalement si tu restes avec eux, égoïstement je trouve ça bien pour toi. C'est bien ce que tu as décidé n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'ai rien décidé pour la suite Jacob, mais sache que même si je continue mon chemin seule, jamais je ne vous en aurais voulu à Seth ou à toi d'enfin vivre votre vie. Vous avez été mon seul soutien depuis le début. Tu as été le seul en qui j'ai mis toute ma confiance, et jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier. Sans toi, je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu le courage de me battre pour ma survie, tu es mon meilleur ami pour la vie.


	12. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 - Détails de ma vie**

Une larme se mit à couler sur ma joue, Jacob la rattrapa, et en riant me dit je j'étais sacrément sentimentale pour un vampire, mais que c'est comme ça qu'il m'aimait. Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque Carlisle, lui demanda, s'il pouvait lui expliquer comment c'était passé ma transformation.

« Ce n'est pas spécialement de la curiosité, Jacob, mais peut être que tes explications m'aideraient à comprendre les différences de Bella par rapport à nous. Tu étais présent non ? »

« Oui, j'étais là. Heureusement puisque votre lâche de fils, s'était tiré. Cracha-t-il avec un regain de colère à l'encontre d'Edward. »

Jasper envoya une petite dose de calme sur Jacob qui regardait Edward avec une grimace sur le visage. Mon regard se tourna vers lui, et je vis son visage se tordre de chagrin et de douleur.

« Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je crois que ta sangsue, n'aime pas mes souvenirs », me sourit- il.

Je me projetais dans la tête d'Edward pour y voir des images de moi, triste et décharnée après son départ, d'autres souvenirs également alors que je hurlais pendant ma transformation…

« S'il te plait Jacob, arrête, je ne pense pas que ce soit utile ! »

« Très bien Bella, mais pourquoi ne saurait il pas ce qu'a été ton enfer, pourquoi n'aurait-il que les meilleurs moments avec toi, alors que moi, j'ai géré les pires. Admets que ce n'est pas très juste ! Mais pour en revenir à votre question docteur Cullen, je pense effectivement être le mieux placé pour vous raconter la vie de Bella. »

Il poussa un soupir :

« Ça peut prendre un peu de temps, et si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire installez-vous bien gentiment, c'est une histoire que je ne raconterai qu'une fois, l'histoire d'une descente aux enfers qui a marqué ma mémoire à tout jamais, et que je ne prends aucun plaisir à vous raconter. »

Jacob s'installa face à la famille réunie en demi-cercle. J'étais extrêmement mal à l'aise et ne savais où me mettre. Jacob, tapota l'herbe à côté de lui, pour m'inviter à y prendre place. Il savait parfaitement ce que je ressentais, il me connaissait si bien, qu'il se sentait gêné pour moi. J'avais toujours détesté être le point de mire, et là, ça s'annonçait pire que tout.

Avant de commencer son récit, il prit ma main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, puis posa ma main toujours dans la sienne sur son genou. Il prit une grande respiration et commença son récit alors que moi je gardais la tête baissée sur le bout de mes chaussures.

« Tout a commencé lorsqu'Il l'a laissé dans la forêt, après lui avoir annoncé qu'il l'a quittait. Bella c'est perdue en essayant de le retrouver, et Charlie inquiet nous avait tous rassemblé pour la rechercher. C'est vrai que c'est grâce au mot qu'Il avait laissé que nous avions une idée de l'orientation à donner à nos recherches. Il a fallu plusieurs heures pour que Sam la localise enfin et la ramène chez Charlie. Lorsque Sam est arrivé devant chez Charlie, qui organisait les recherches, il tenait Bella dans ses bras, elle était en boule comme un chaton apeuré. La première chose à laquelle à penser Charlie, c'est que Tu pouvais lui avoir fait du mal, mais si elle n'était pas blessée physiquement comme le constata le médecin, c'était bien pire. Elle était catatonique ! Le médecin, après lui avoir administré une piqure pensait que ça irait mieux après une bonne nuit de repos. Quel idiot !

Il parlait de chagrin d'amour dont on se remet facilement, alors qu'il s'agissait d'une déchirure si profonde que jamais personne ne pourrait la guérir. Elle resta prostrée plus d'une semaine, sans manger ni parler à personne.

Je n'ai jamais su ce que tu lui avais dit ce jour-là, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer quels étaient les mots capables de détruire ainsi une personne.

Charlie me suppliait de l'aider là où il se sentait impuissant, il voulait que j'essaye de lui changer les idées, mais … Pourtant Dieu sait que j'ai essayé, je l'emmenais à La Push, nous faisions de grandes balades les pieds dans l'eau, et chaque fois que je lui arrachais un sourire, je prenais ça pour une victoire. J'ai même essayé de lui apprendre à faire de la moto, elle y prenait un certain plaisir, mais nous avons fini trop souvent aux urgences pour que Charlie me laisse continuer. Mais malgré tout cela, elle continuait de dépérir, mangeait comme un oiseau et encore, uniquement quand son père l'y forçait. Elle était si belle, si douce et si fragile aussi que j'en tombais amoureux, mais elle ne voyait rien, et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre sa détresse, je te haïssais bien plus que tu ne pourras jamais le savoir pour l'avoir mis dans cet état et j'étais jaloux aussi, je me demandais ce que tu pouvais avoir de plus que moi, pour qu'elle soit ainsi incapable de te remplacer.

Et puis, un jour, pas de chance, ma mutation a commencé. Sam m'a pris en main pour que j'apprenne à me maitriser, et il m'interdisait de continuer à voir Bella. Je savais que j'étais devenu dangereux pour elle, et que si par malheur je me transformais quand elle était près de moi je risquais de la blesser ou pire de la tuer. Je mis donc nos rencontres entre parenthèses pendant quelque temps. Ce qui mit Charlie hors de lui ! Mais pour Bella, ce fut comme un deuxième abandon, et le peu que j'avais réussi à obtenir, les rares moments où elle avait souri, tout disparu de nouveau et ça empira. Ces yeux étaient vides, elle ne communiquait plus, suivait malgré tout ses cours pour faire plaisir à Charlie, mais n'avait plus aucun ami. Tous avaient fini par la laisser à son désespoir.

Au bout de quelques semaines, je me sentais suffisamment fort pour me rapprocher d'elle et ce malgré l'opinion de Sam. J'essayais en vain de ramener un sourire sur son visage, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était comme si elle avait enterré un proche, comme si toute forme de vie lui avait été enlevé. Je crois que nous avons vécu à ce moment-là les plus noirs instants de notre relation.

Je me sentais tellement impuissant face à sa détresse, que même l'amour que je lui portais me semblait ridicule, et comble de malchance je ne pouvais passer tout mon temps avec elle. Lorsque la meute avait besoin de moi, je devais obéir, m'entrainer, ou surveiller les abords de la réserve, et surtout préserver le secret de ce que j'étais. »


	13. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 - Transformation**

« Ca faisait près de six mois que vous étiez partis, quand Sam repéra l'odeur de trois vampires aux alentours. La meute les surveillait de près et nous étions décidés à les pourchasser et les tuer. Ce que j'ignorais alors c'est que Bella avait pris la décision d'en finir avec la vie, elle avait prévu son suicide, laissé une lettre à Charlie, m'en avait envoyé deux – une pour moi et une que je devais te remettre, Edward, si un jour nos chemin se croisaient de nouveau. Cependant, avant de se jeter de la falaise, elle voulait repasser à la clairière, revoir cet endroit que son esprit romantique considérait comme un lieu sacré, un lieu de pèlerinage en quelque sorte, si j'ai bien compris les explications qu'elle m'en donna des années plus tard.

La malchance avait toujours été sa meilleure compagne, et surement n'y avait-il aucune raison pour que ça change les trois vampires étaient eux aussi dans la clairière. Quand on a vu Bella face à eux, nous avons agi le plus vite qu'il nous était possible, mais elle était scotchée par leur présence et visiblement ils la connaissaient. Nous avons réussi à tuer le premier, celui aux dreadlocks, avant qu'il ne la touche, mais la rouquine était très rapide. Si seulement Bella avait reculé juste d'un mètre nous aurions pu la sauver, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, c'était comme si elle attendait une forme de délivrance. Et comme elle s'était préparée à mourir, j'imagine que la falaise ou les vampires, pour elle ça n'avait pas grande d'importance. Pourtant, les dents de la rouquine lui ont juste entaillé légèrement le bras, et je pensais bêtement que ce n'était qu'un petit bobo auquel sur le moment je n'attachais pas d'importance. Le troisième vampire s'étant sauvé, la meute le poursuivit pendant que je restais avec Seth près de Bella.

Nous n'avons pas compris ce qui se passait, Bella avait l'air de souffrir le martyr, elle nous disait qu'elle brulait. Nous n'avions aucune idée de la façon dont se passaient vos transformations et nous n'avions aucun vampire sous la main pour nous l'expliquer. Nous étions jeunes et complètement paniqués, nous l'avons transporté à La Push et installé chez Sam en attendant son retour. Quand, il est revenu, il était vert de rage en voyant Bella, ici. Il voulait la tuer, ayant deviné ce qu'elle allait devenir, elle devenait pour nous tous un danger potentiel. Non seulement parce qu'elle allait devenir un vampire, mais aussi parce que Charlie avait mobilisé tous ses hommes pour la retrouver. Seuls, Seth et moi étions contre le fait d'achever Bella. Nous l'avons supplié d'attendre quelques jours avant de décider de la tuer… pourtant même elle nous implorait de l'aider à en finir. Je l'ai bâillonné et attaché puis avec Seth nous l'avons veillé, nous lui parlions, tentions de la calmer, de l'apaiser. Tout ceci à durer cinq longues journées, et lorsqu'elle a fini par être plus sereine, et que nous ne pouvions pratiquement plus entendre les battements de son cœur, Sam a rassemblé la meute. Nous savions que du comportement de Bella dépendrait sa survie. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise, quand nous pensions qu'elle nous attaquerait de voir qu'au contraire, elle ne nous souhaitait aucun mal, son seul problème était de savoir quoi dire à Charlie, et ce qu'elle allait devenir, maintenant. Nous l'avons emmené chasser, des animaux, car je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne un monstre, mais elle n'avait pas faim, et ne semblait pas attirer par le sang des humains de la réserve. Sam dut admettre qu'elle n'était pas un danger, accepta de la laisser vivre sa condition de vampire, et la garda même quelques jours chez lui pour régler quelques détails. Il réussit à lui procurer un peu d'argent et récupéra chez elle ses papiers et quelques vêtements. Quant à Charlie, persuadé qu'elle s'était jetée de la falaise, il fit rechercher son corps durant des années. Il a même fait creuser sa tombe et prévu du même coup l'emplacement de la sienne, espérant qu'un jour il pourrait ensevelir sa fille et qu'elle serait près de lui pour l'éternité.

Bella n'avait d'autre choix que de nous quitter, ce qu'elle fit, me promettant qu'elle reviendrait régulièrement me voir pour me donner de ses nouvelles, et elle tint promesse, elle revenait tous les ans ou à peu près. Puis, par la suite nous pûmes rester en contact par le biais de son téléphone portable, qu'elle branchait à peu près une fois tous les dix jours pour écouter mes messages. C'est comme ça qu'elle put revenir à temps avant la mort de son père, ils passèrent deux jours ensemble, Charlie pensant qu'elle était un ange, le plus beau des anges des anges disait-il. Il s'est éteint heureux, et d'une certaine façon Bella en fût heureuse également. Je me suis ensuite occupé des papiers, Bella a changé son identité et a pu garder la maison, sur laquelle je veillais entre chacun de ses passages. »

« Voilà, je pense vous avoir raconté tout ce que je pouvais, quant à ses rencontres avec le clan de vampires ou tous les nomades cinglés qu'elle a croisé, il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse vous le raconter, car je sais qu'elle a toujours relativisé ses problèmes pour ne pas que je m'inquiète, même lorsqu'elle arrivait blessée, elle mettait ça sur le compte de la maladresse, de la faute à pas de chance. »

Jacob me prit alors dans ses bras puissants et tout en nous relevant il s'excusait auprès de moi de n'avoir pas été assez fort pour me sauver et aussi parce qu'il savait que je n'avais pas aimé qu'il raconte tout cela.

« Je sais que tu me pardonneras, tu l'as toujours fait. Même quand je t'ai embrassé une fois, tu te rappelles ? tu étais entrée dans une colère noire, mais le lendemain, c'était oublié ! Et sincèrement, je crois qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir ce qu'ils t'avaient fait subir, et si ça peut aider le doc… »

« T'inquiète Jacob, je survivrai ! »

Jacob s'apprêtait à partir rejoindre les siens quand Edward l'interpella :

« Tu me m'as jamais transmis la lettre de Bella, pourtant j'étais revenu à Forks, quelques temps après son « décès » » murmura t'il

« Je sais, je t'ai vu pendant des jours, plonger à la recherche de son corps. Mais puisqu'elle n'avait pas sauté j'ai considéré ne rien te devoir… Et puis te voir souffrir un peu avait beau être pour moi une maigre consolation, c'était tout ce que je pouvais obtenir »

Jacob mit la main dans la poche arrière de son jean et en sortit ma lettre, il me regardait guettant mon assentiment, mais suite à mon absence de réaction, la tendit à Edward qui s'en saisit promptement, ayant probablement hâte de savoir quelles étaient mes raisons à ce geste inconsidéré qui m'avait fat rompre ma promesse.

Il me jeta un dernier regard, me rappela aussi de passer le voir quelle que soit la décision que je prendrais, il comptait sur moi, et il disparut entre les arbres.


	14. Chapter 16

_Bon, ce chapitre est un peu court, mais j'essaye d'en poster un autre ce soir._

_Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !_

**Chapitre 16 – Le calme après la tempête**

Un grand silence emplissait la clairière, je gardais la tête baissée, je me sentais très mal, j'étais angoissée dans l'attente de leur réaction, ce que dû ressentir Jasper qui m'envoya un courant de calme et de bien-être. Je le remerciais d'un léger sourire quand Emmett fondit sur moi et me prit dans ses bras puissants, me serrant contre son corps musclé et me fit un gros bisou claquant. Cette réaction surprit tout le monde et eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Rosalie, Alice et Esmée se mirent à rirent et suivirent l'exemple d'Emmett. Jasper me fit une accolade et Carlisle tout sourire nous proposa un retour à la maison : après cette journée riche en évènement, il nous fallait nous changer les idées – dit-il. Tout le monde approuva, et Emmett nous proposa une chasse en famille. Je les interrompis, immédiatement, leur indiquant que je les rejoindrais plutôt demain, et voyant l'air contrit d'Emmett, je rajoutai que si la partie de chasse pouvait attendre un peu, je serai volontiers des leurs, mais que là, je devais me retrouver un peu seule. Mes paroles le rassurèrent immédiatement et en partant, il m'assura que je ne perdais rien pour attendre, qu'il avait bien l'intention de me voir à l'œuvre dans leurs jeux d'après chasse, et qu'il avait hâte de se mesurer à mes performances.

Rien que d'y penser tout ceci me faisait frémir, il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'attendent à me voir chasser, j'en étais bien incapable, mais je me disais que je trouverai bien une solution d'ici demain pour y échapper.

Carlisle n'insista pas, je pense qu'il avait compris que j'avais besoin de repos, et que je n'étais pas prête à parler de mes « différences » aux autres et encore moins à les leur montrer. Ils quittèrent tous la clairière, sauf Edward qui restait là à me fixer. Je savais déjà qu'il était peine perdu de parlementer, je lui indiquais simplement que s'il restait avec moi, il risquait fort de s'ennuyer. Il sourit et me répondit que ça l'étonnerait fort Je crois en fait qu'il était trop content que je ne le chasse pas, et que je ne profite pas de la nuit pour m'échapper.

Il me tendit sa main, et nous partîmes à allure humaine à travers bois en direction de Forks. Je trébuchais un nombre incalculable de fois, et tout autant de fois il me rattrapa, l'œil inquiet mais sans me poser de question.

J'atteignais enfin mon but, le cimetière de Forks. Je demandais à Edward de m'attendre plus loin, lui expliquant que j'avais vraiment besoin d'être seule pendant quelques instants. Il s'adossa à un arbre pendant je pénétrais dans l'enceinte et me rendais sur la tombe de Charlie. J'avais besoin de lui parler, aussi, je m'assis dans l'herbe et entrepris de lui raconter ma journée en détail, lui demandant aussi conseil sur ce que je devais faire et m'excusant encore et encore pour tout ce que je lui avais fait subir.

Quand je quittais le cimetière, la nuit était tombée, et j'aperçus Edward toujours adossé à son arbre qui attendait. J'avais oublié qu'il était torse nu, m'ayant donné sa chemise, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer son corps, ça me fit comme une décharge électrique, j'avais oublié qu'il était si parfait, si beau et à quel point j'en étais éprise.


	15. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 – Enfin seuls**

Je me rapprochais de lui, lui pris la main et l'entrainais vers la maison de Charlie, cette fois en courant vitesse vampirique, pour que personne ne l'aperçoive dans cette semi nudité. Nous montâmes directement dans ma chambre, et récupérant mon sac à dos et mes affaires, je lui demandais en souriant, un moment « d'humanité ». Ces quelques mots le firent rirent, et il m'indiqua qu'il m'attendrait le temps nécessaire. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain, et me mis sous la douche. Pour moi c'était un réel plaisir de sentir l'eau tiède couler sur ma peau, et j'en profitais longuement, car je n'avais eu que très peu l'occasion de prendre des douches toutes ces dernières années. Les rares moments où j'avais pu le faire, c'était ici, où parfois quand je rentrais dans des résidences secondaires et que je m'y installais une ou deux journées.

Je me séchais enfin, enfilais un short et un T-shirt, qui étaient mes affaires de nuit, et entrais dans ma chambre où mon adonis m'attendait assis sur mon lit. Je m'assis à ses côtés et lui murmurait :

« Je t'ai prévenu, que tu risquais de t'ennuyer, Edward »

Il me regarda sans comprendre où je voulais en venir et je rajoutais donc, un peu angoissée par ses réactions à venir :

« Je suis extrêmement fatiguée, et je vais dormir un peu. Désolée, j'en ai besoin »

Ses yeux exprimaient une surprise sans borne et peut être aussi un peu d'inquiétude mais il se borna à me répondre :

« Mes nuits passées près de toi quand je veillais sur ton sommeil, ont été les plus belles de ma vie, Bella, n'en doute jamais. Et que ça se reproduise me fait très plaisir, c'est même inespéré. »

« Je sais que ça te parait étrange, mais j'ai des côtés encore un peu humain. Et ce qui me fait plaisir à moi, c'est que tu restes près de moi. Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir en toute sérénité, sans mon bouclier, sachant que tu veilleras sur moi »

« Parmi les côtés un peu humains, est ce que je dois compter ta maladresse, comme lorsque tu as failli tomber sur le chemin du cimetière »

« Oui, entre autre. Pour les autres défauts tu auras peut être le loisir de les découvrir plus tard. »

Je m'allongeais, et il se positionna tout contre moi, une main caressant mes cheveux l'autre sur ma joue. Il commença à me chanter ma berceuse, et je sombrais en souriant dans un profond sommeil.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Bella s'était endormie, sa respiration était légère et régulière. Je profitais de son sommeil pour sortir de ma poche la lettre qu'elle m'avait adressé cent ans auparavant. L'écriture sur l'enveloppe était en parti effacée, je me demandais si c'était l'office du temps passé ou si les larmes de Jacob y étaient pour quelque chose. Je l'ouvris rapidement sans faire de bruit, et après avoir fermé les yeux quelques instants, pour me donner du courage, j'en commençais la lecture :

_Edward_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus. Je sais que je t'ai fait une promesse, mais je ne peux plus la tenir. Pardonne moi je t'en prie, mais la vie sans toi ne mérite pas d'être vécue. Je ne peux pas faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé, je t'aime depuis le premier jour où nos yeux se sont croisés, et je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, et plus longtemps encore si une autre vie me le permet. S'il te plait, j'aimerai que tu ne t'en veuilles pas pour ce que j'ai fait, sache que je ne fais qu'avancer l'inéluctable. Tu ne voulais pas que je devienne comme toi, et un jour serait venu où on m'aurait pris d'abord pour ta mère, puis pour ta grand-mère et puis l'âge aidant je t'aurais de toute façon quitté. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je suis persuadée que ce n'étais pas non plus la bonne solution. Je veux que tu saches également que tu as été mon unique amour, le seul objet de mes désirs et qu'où que je sois aujourd'hui, mon cœur t'appartient._

_Remercie aussi pour moi tous les membres de ta famille pour m'avoir aussi bien accueilli, redis bien à Jasper que je ne lui en ai jamais voulu, et embrasse très fort Alice qui aura été ma meilleure amie. C'est vrai que je leur en veux de ne pas m'avoir dit adieu, mais je comprends que leur sécurité passait avant tout._

_Voilà, je pense t'avoir tout dit, je répèterais juste une chose : ne m'en veux pas, et ne t'en veux pas non plus._

_Avec tout mon amour_

_Belle_

_PS : j'espère que tes distractions t'auront permis de m'oublier_

Mes distractions ! J'avais oublié que je lui avais parlé de me distraire pour l'oublier. Je crois qu'en cet instant, si j'en avais été capable, j'aurai pleuré. Pleuré parce que ses mots me faisaient mal et que je pouvais l'imaginer en train d'écrire cette lettre, le néant au fond ses si beaux yeux, surement persuadée que je l'avais déjà oublié alors qu'elle me pleurait. J'avais fait tant de mal autour de moi ce jour maudit où je l'avais quitté. Je me demandais si j'étais resté son unique amour, ou si durant ces longues années elle avait trouvé des bras aimants. Cela me fit mal d'y penser, mais j'étais responsable de la situation, et il aurait été normal que belle comme elle l'était, elle trouve le temps d'un jour, d'un mois ou d'une décennie quelqu'un à aimer. Je crois que j'étais jaloux de cet inconnu qui l'avait séduit, prit dans ses bras, et qui lui avait fait découvrir les délices de l'amour, que j'aurai tant aimé découvrir avec elle.

Elle commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, et tout en l'admirant, je me demandais si elle parlait toujours en dormant. Elle avait l'air d'avoir peur, je lui parlais doucement pour la rassurer, lui disais que j'étais là et que je veillais sur elle. Visiblement elle revivait son face à face avec Matthew, elle tremblait, et répétait qu'il fallait qu'elle y arrive. Elle finit par se calmer un peu sous mes caresses, puis répéta mon nom à plusieurs reprises. Elle me suppliait de ne pas partir, de ne pas l'abandonner, qu'elle avait peur toute seule. Elle me faisait vivre ses peurs, seule à travers le monde, ne sachant pas toujours comment survivre, et se demandant si d'ailleurs ça valait la peine de continuer de lutter. Je lui parlais encore et encore au creux de l'oreille, lui promettant d'être présent aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaiterait, et qu'il était nécessaire qu'elle vive, pour nous. J'avais mis ma main dans la sienne, et avec un sourire, elle l'étreignit puis me dit qu'elle m'aimait. J'étais heureux de la voire comme ça, si détendue tout à coup, et sure des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait encore pour moi. Je n'en revenais pas de la chance que j'avais. Avec un soupir, elle guida ma main sous son T-shirt, j'avais bloqué ma respiration, ne sachant comment réagir, lorsqu'elle la promena doucement sur son ventre. Je sentais sous mes doigts ses cicatrices, me demandant pour la ixième fois qui avait osé lui infligé de telles blessures, puis mes doigts caressèrent ses côtes et arrivèrent juste sous ses seins, à priori leur destination finale. Elle avait des petits frissons de plaisir, ne parlait plus, ne s'exprimant que par de petits ronronnements de contentement. Deux sentiments se battaient en moi : le ravissement d'une part, j'avais tellement rêvé de la toucher si intiment, et la honte d'autre part, de profiter quelque peu de la situation. Je ne bougeais pas, ma main suivant le rythme de sa respiration se soulevait et redescendait calmement, j'espérais presque qu'elle remonte encore plus haut et que je puisse la caresser jusqu'à l'entendre prononcer mon prénom mais cela ne se produisit pas. Au bout de quelques heures elle lâcha d'ailleurs ma main, et recommença à s'agiter, j'enlevais prestement ma main de sous son T-shirt, avant qu'elle ne s'éveille, pas certain de la réaction qu'elle aurait eu.

Ses yeux cillèrent deux trois fois puis se posèrent sur moi, elle me sourit.

« J'avais peur que ta présence ne soit qu'un rêve. Je ne rêve pas, hein ? »

« Non, Bella, je suis et je reste à tes côtés aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Tu peux te rendormir, il est encore très tôt. »

« Haha, je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de dormir, mais rassure toi, trois à quatre heures me suffisent maintenant. Je suis un vampire quand même ! Ton calvaire est fini. »

Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire ironique

Si elle savait combien ces quelques heures près d'elle avaient été tout autre chose qu'un calvaire. Que la douceur de sa peau sous ma main restait gravée en moi comme une belle expérience interrompue bien trop vite. J'aurai tellement souhaité qu'elle se rendorme pour continuer ma prospection de son corps.

« Te regarder dormir a été très distrayant, mes souvenirs de nos nuits étaient bien pâles par rapport à cette réalité. »

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer, je regardais le message d'Emmett.

« Mon frère s'impatiente. Je crois qu'il est particulièrement pressé de te voir à l'œuvre, ma Bella. »

« Oups, comment se passent en générale vos partie de chasse ? Je veux dire, est ce que vous chassez tous ensemble ou bien de façon individuelle chacun de votre côté ? » me demanda-t-elle dans un murmure

Je la regardais de façon intense, essayant de comprendre sa soudaine inquiétude à propos de la chasse.

« Eh bien, c'est assez variable, mais d'une façon générale nous sommes soit seul soit par deux de temps en temps. Quelque chose t'inquiète, Bella ? Tu as peur qu'Emmett se moque, c'est ça ? »

« Non, pas tout à fait… Il faut que je te montre quelque chose d'abord. Laisse- moi juste le temps de m'habiller, s'il te plait »


	16. Chapter 18

_Bonjour, et merci à ceux (peu nombreux – frustration terrible !) qui me laissent des reviews. Peut-être que cette histoire ne plaît pas, si c'est le cas je l'arrêterai au prochain chapitre. Tant pis j'aurais essayé !_

_Bonne lecture en attendant !_

**Chapitre 18 - Chasse et jeux**

Je sortis de la chambre, quelque peu anxieux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle semblait tout à coup déstabilisée. Si c'était à cause de la chasse, ce qui m'échappait puisqu'elle avait eu largement le temps de s'entrainer en cent ans, je pouvais toujours lui promettre de rester avec elle, sinon je ne voyais rien d'autre pouvant la gêner, à part, peut-être de se mesurer à Emmet dans des courses et des rapports de force. C'est vrai que mon frère adorait ça, c'était resté un grand gamin, un peu lourd parfois. Quelques seconde plus tard, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, ce qui eut pour mérite de me sortir de ma rêverie, et m'entraina dans la cuisine. Elle me fit signe de m'assoir et prit un air bien sérieux, qui fit naitre en moi une petite boule d'angoisse, avant de prendre la parole.

« Ecoute, je veux bien aller avec vous, mais je veux rester seule »

« Hum, mangerais-tu comme une cochonne ? »

Mes mots eurent au moins le mérite de la faire sourire, puis elle me fit une grimace en me tirant la langue

- « Non, je ne crois pas baver en mangeant, je te rassure mais le plus simple pour t'expliquer, c'est que tu me regardes chasser maintenant. »

Je la regardais avec étonnement, ne voyant rien à chasser à proximité, pas même une araignée coincée dans une toile, lorsqu'elle s'approcha de son sac à dos, et en sorti une petite boite de lait ainsi qu'une pomme. Elle s'assit face à moi, et sans jamais me regarder elle pela sa pomme, se versa du lait dans un grand verre, qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Je la regardais totalement ébahi par ce que je voyais. Quand elle eut fini son repas, elle me fixa et me dit :

« Donc, je ne bave pas ? »

« Heu, non. Enfin en tout cas je n'ai rien remarqué de tel ! »

« Bien, me voilà rassurée. »

« Je ne comprends pas Bella. Tu as toujours une alimentation humaine ? ça ne t'écœure pas ? »

« En fait il n'y a que certains aliments que je peux manger, les œufs, certains fruits et je ne bois que du lait. Mais s'il te plait, ne dit rien aux autres. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas chasser avec vous, j'en suis tout simplement incapable, la vue du sang m'insupporte. »

Je restais quelques secondes à la regarder, puis je m'approchais d'elle, levais son menton pour la regarder bien dans les yeux avant de lui dire :

« Si tu savais Bella, ce que tout ça me fait ! J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es telle que je t'ai laissée, et j'aime ça. Et je suppose que ça explique que la couleur de tes yeux soit restée chocolat, il y a juste quelques reflets dorés qui les illuminent. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

Je me penchais vers elle, et l'embrassais sur le front. Je ne tentais pas de lui effleurer les lèvres, sachant qu'elle l'avait refusée, hier dans la clairière. Il me faudrait être très patient pour la reconquérir, je le savais.

Ses yeux étaient magnifiques et ils me souriaient. Elle me semblait subitement plus détendue, surement parce que j'acceptais aisément ses différences, mais pour moi ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ou au contraire, c'était très important de voir qu'elle était tellement proche de mes souvenirs que j'avais réellement l'impression qu'elle était toujours mon Humaine, celle qui m'avait fait battre le cœur, celle pour qui j'aurai donné ma vie. Mon portable se remit à vibrer à dans ma poche

« Je crois qu'Emmett va finir par venir nous chercher si nous ne partons pas maintenant. »

« Bien, on y va, mais je t'en prie insiste pour qu'on chasse chacun de notre côté, je ne veux pas me ridiculiser devant eux. »

« T'inquiète, mon tendre amour, au pire, tu resteras avec moi. Enfin, si ça ne te gêne pas ? »

« Merci »

Nous primes le chemin de la villa en courant à travers les bois, et bien sur tous nous attendaient. Emmett trépignait sur place, impatient de notre arrivée. Les autres exprimaient plutôt du soulagement de voir Bella. Je lus dans leurs pensées, qu'ils avaient toujours le doute de la voir repartir. Alice, qui avait pu la « sonder » un peu durant la nuit puisqu'elle n'avait pas mis son bouclier, me fit part également part de ses craintes. Elle avait vu que Bella était très indécise sur la suite à donner à sa destinée. Elle hésitait terriblement entre rester encore quelques jours à Forks, ou repartir dès ce soir. Ce qui inquiétait Alice, me fit comme un électrochoc. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser repartir, maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau près de moi, je me sentais enfin serein, et j'entrevoyais enfin mon avenir sous de meilleurs auspices.

Et si elle décidait de quitter Forks, je n'entrevoyais par d'autre solution que la suivre. Mais c'était surement moi qu'elle déciderait de fuir, alors que deviendrais-je sans elle ? La savoir vivante m'était bien sûr d'un grand réconfort, mais la savoir loin de moi m'était insupportable. Il allait falloir que je sois vigilent. Alice me fit part également de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris : elle associait dans son esprit une image de Bella et d'une pomme. Elle me lança un petit regard interrogatif auquel je lui répondis par un sourire lui signifiant que ça n'avait guère d'importance.

Tandis que Carlisle et Esmée nous souhaitaient une bonne chasse, Emmett attrapa Bella par la main et l'enjoignit de courir avec lui jusqu'à notre terrain de chasse situé à deux heures de là. Bella se prêta de bonne grâce à la course, qui ravissait mon frère, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, jusqu'à notre destination.

Emmett lâcha enfin Bella et nous fit de la suite du programme :

« Bien, on se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure, enfin si cela te suffit Bella pour étancher ta soif et prendre suffisamment de force pour la suite des évènements ricana t'il »

« T'inquiète pas Emmett, je serais prête pour tes défis, lui répondit elle en lui envoyant une bourrasque sur l'épaule, tu devrais peut être même prendre une heure de chasse afin de ne pas te ridiculiser ! »

Tout le monde partit à rire en voyant la tête d'Emmett, presque incrédule devant la réaction de ma bien aimée. Nous nous séparâmes, Bella me suivit d'ailleurs un instant, puis quand elle fut certaine qu'aucun autre membre de ma famille ne pouvait plus la voir, elle grimpa dans un arbre en m'indiquant elle attendrait ici mon retour.

Je me dépêchais de chasser quelques lions de montagne afin de la retrouver le plus rapidement possible. Je ne pouvais plus rester loin d'elle très longtemps, elle était redevenue ma drogue, ma dose d'héroïne et j'avais aussi toujours cette peur de la voir repartir sans mot dire.

Aussi, à peine fini mon repas, je me précipitais vers l'arbre où elle s'était perchée, et en deux temps trois mouvements, je la rejoignis sur sa branche, et m'assis en face d'elle. Elle me regarda intensément se noyant dans l'ambre dorée de mon regard.

« Waouh, tu as été rapide, tu as vraiment chassé ? »

« Oui, mais j'avais tellement peur que tel un rêve tu t'évanouisses que je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de la dégustation », lui souris-je

Nous attendîmes encore quelques minutes puis nous rendîmes au point de rendez-vous fixé précédemment. Les autres arrivaient aussi, chacun de directions différentes et Emmett reprit en main la suite des activités.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula en différentes épreuves. Emmett avait décidément très envie de tester les nouveaux talents de Bella. Nous disputâmes d'abord des courses de vitesse, et si Bella bâtit chacun des membres de ma famille, je gagnais contre elle d'une courte tête, la dernière de ses courses, mon orgueil était sauf. Puis ce fût au tour des épreuves de force, de sauts en longueur et enfin en hauteur. Bella était très douée et plus particulièrement sur le saut en hauteur où elle gagna haut la main. L'épreuve de force fût bien entendu remportée par Emmett qui était comme un gamin qui aurait gagné une peluche dans une fête foraine, et Bella remporta la première place des filles. A la fin de toutes ces épreuves, tout le monde la félicita et j'éprouvais un énorme sentiment de fierté à son encontre. Tout le monde s'embrassait, se donnait des accolades, et se félicitait, puis Bella se mit face à moi, se souleva doucement sur la pointe des pieds pour mettre ses yeux à ma hauteur.

« C'est la plus belle journée de mon existence, merci pour tout. » Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille


	17. Chapter 19

_Un grand merci à nini88 et à ses yeux de cocker, ainsi qu'à Galswinthe, aelita48 et elo-didie pour leurs commentaires réguliers._

_Famous Marion : Oui, Bella est bien une « vampire imparfaite » qui peut surprendre, quant à leur faire un coup fourré…peut-être pas. Mettons qu'elle est pour le moment assez indécise sur la suite à donner…mais l'Amour peut faire des miracles_

_Merci également à Ms Esmée Cullen et Bellaswan12 pour leur interventions _

_Bonne lecture à tous _

**Chapitre 19 – Joie et projet**

Nous nous regardâmes un petit moment, sous le regard attentif de chaque membre de la famille, quand elle pencha légèrement la tête et m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Je n'osais pas réagir, ni lui rendre son baiser, la scrutant dans l'attente de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle me sourit de nouveau, son visage rosissant progressivement, je mis mes bras autour de sa taille, ne la quittant pas du regard, je l'embrassais enfin. Elle répondit fougueusement à mon baiser, ses doigts enfouis dans mes cheveux puis descendant sur ma nuque pour m'attirer plus encore contre elle. Elle entrouvrit alors la bouche, nos langues se mêlant enfin dans une danse que je ne voulais surtout pas arrêter. Enfin, j'avais dans mes bras la femme de ma vie, c'était la première fois que nous nous embrassions ainsi, et pour tout dire la première fois pour moi que j'embrassais quelqu'un avec tant de passion. Après ce moment merveilleux, nos lèvres se détachèrent.

Autour de nous le silence qui avait pris possession des lieux, se transforma en cris de joie, en hourra et ils nous sautèrent tous dessus. Je lisais dans leur yeux et leurs pensées des « enfin », « c'est pas trop tôt » et leur joie de nous voir ainsi réuni. J'avais l'impression d'avoir gagné une sacré victoire à défaut de la guerre qui risquait fort d'être encore longue, du moins je le craignais. Nous nous retrouvâmes, mes frères, sœurs et moi-même par terre à chahuter comme nous ne l'avions plus fait depuis toutes ces décennies, et c'est à moitié échevelé et avec des vêtements dans un état épouvantable (au grand damne d'Alice) que nous prîmes le chemin du retour. Et c'est en riant toujours que nous rentrâmes à la villa. Seule, Bella gardait un peu ses distances, même si elle souriait à nos enfantillages.

Carlisle et Esmée qui nous avaient entendus arriver nous attendaient sur le seuil, étonnés de nous entendre rire, et une fois face à eux, en voyant leurs mines ébahies à la vue de nos tenues, nous repartîmes de plus belle dans le chahut, nous accusant mutuellement des déchirures et salissures de nos vêtements respectifs. Esmée tira Bella à elle en nous disant qu'heureusement que tout le monde n'était pas comme nous, et que certaine était respectueuse de leurs affaires.

Cependant, elle souriait de nous voir ainsi, de nous retrouver enfin comme au bon vieux temps, et, elle allait rentrée avec Bella, quand Carlisle se mit à nous sauter dessus, faisant mine de vouloir nous corriger. Le chahut reprit de plus belle, notre but étant de mettre notre père dans le même état que nous. Et c'est couvert de poussière que nous rentrâmes dans le salon où ma mère et Bella s'étaient réfugiées.

Les yeux de ma douce étaient fixés sur mon piano, recouvert d'une housse.

« Il ne fonctionne plus ? » demanda-t-elle à Esmée

« Je pense que si, enfin je suppose. Ça fait très longtemps qu'il n'a pas servi, en fait », lui dit-elle avec de la tristesse dans la voix.

Bella me jeta un coup d'œil et Esmée enchaina

« Edward n'a plus joué depuis le jour de ton anniversaire, et personne n'a osé retirer la housse. C'est comme les voir jouer et rire ainsi, je n'espérais plus que ça se produirait un jour. C'est grâce à toi, ma chérie. Merci de tout cœur. » Dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Je me dis à cet instant que si ma mère avait pu verser une larme elle l'aurait fait. J'avais peur que Bella se sente affreusement gênée, aussi je lui pris la main, lui demandant si elle voulait rentrer.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Alice m'attrapa par le bras, me faisant pivoter vers elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Dis donc Edward, tu ne vas aller en ville en cette tenue quand même. Pour qui veux-tu nous faire passer ? des vagabonds ? »

L'air outragé d'Alice, ajouté aux évènements de la journée, firent rire Bella, qui s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Je la regardais inquiet de son comportement lorsqu'elle nous dit d'une petite voix tremblotante :

« Waouh, c'est la première fois que j'entends mon rire. Il est bizarre non ? Très différent de mon rire d'avant ? »

**Point de vue de Bella**

Je n'avais jamais entendu mon propre rire, et je le trouvais étrange, un peu cristallin. Je croisais le regard d'Edward, qui serra ma main un peu plus fort en m'assurant que c'était le plus beau rire du monde. Rosalie nous fit alors part de son désaccord, elle le trouvait certes charmant, mais en deuxième position après le sien. Alice, qui n'avait pas perdu le fil de son idée, reprit :

« Soit, Bella a un rire charmant, mais ne change pas de discussion. Il est HORS de question que tu sortes en guenilles. Donc, tout le monde va se changer et FISSA ! Et je propose, si Bella est d'accord, que samedi prochain, nous allions faire du …. Shopping ! »

A ses mots Rosalie sauta dans les bras d'Emmett en hurlant de joie.

- « Cent ans de shopping à rattraper cria t'elle, mon amour, moi qui n'avait plus rien à me mettre ! »

Elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille de son bien aimé et ils s'embrassaient fougueusement en tournoyant à travers la pièce.

Je les regardais me demandant si réellement Alice et Rose avaient pu s'abstenir depuis si longtemps, et interrogeais Esmée du regard. Elle me confirma que tout comme le piano et la bonne humeur qui régnait aujourd'hui, personne n'avait fait les magasins depuis fort longtemps. Alice trépignait sur place, attendant visiblement ma réponse.

« Heu, si je suis toujours là, c'est OK pour moi »

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent dans toute la pièce, je ne comprenais pas vraiment en quoi le shopping pouvait les rendre tous si heureux mais ça me faisait très plaisir de les voir ainsi. Alice s'était blottie contre Jasper qui souriait aux anges, Rose et Emmett continuaient leur ronde et même Esmée se lovait tendrement dans les bras de Carlisle qui me remerciait. Il répéta au moins dix fois « merci Bella » comme si mon simple accord était le plus beau cadeau de leur fin de journée.

Edward, quant à lui était le seul à avoir tiqué sur le début de ma phrase, il me demanda quels étaient mes projets pour la semaine à venir.

« Bella, nous retournons normalement au lycée dès demain, que comptes-tu faire ? Si tu le souhaites je peux rester avec toi »

« Non, je suis sure que si tu t'absentes du lycée tu vas briser des cœurs… Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis certaine de me trouver une occupation. »

Emmett intervint alors, Rose toujours accrochée à lui, lui embrassant le cou

« Dis frangine, si tu t'inscrivais toi aussi au bahut, ça serait génial. Ca briserait des cœurs aussi, et un grand nombre, soit dit en passant, mais ça serait d'enfer ! »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, frangin – lui répondis-je en grimaçant- je ne pense pas avoir le niveau pour suivre les cours, je n'ai jamais passé mon bac, et en plus j'ai cent ans de retard point de vue acteurs, chanteurs, écrivains, histoire et j'en passe. Bonjour le décalage avec les autres. Imagine leur tête, ils vont penser que je sors tout droit la préhistoire si je ne suis pas capable de leur sortir les derniers potins des stars ! »

« Tu fais comme nous, tu les évites ! On reste en famille, de toute façon ils ne se sentent pas en sécurité si on les approche de trop près. »

« Vous êtes toujours des ours mal léchés, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Mais je décline quand même l'offre…. Peut-être un jour qui sait, mais sincèrement j'ai vécu trop longtemps seule pour me retrouver enfermée dans une salle de classe toute la journée, au milieu d'autre élèves. »

J'étendis mon bouclier sur Edward pour y lire se pensées, car il était songeur. J'y lisais de l'inquiétude, il avait peur que je profite de ses journées à l'école pour m'enfuir, et il était en train de songer qu'il allait sécher les cours pour rester à proximité de ma personne. Il fallait que je le rassure, aussi j'indiquais à tout le monde que j'avais le projet de rénover la maison de Charlie.

C'est vrai que j'y avais souvent pensé, il était temps que je rafraichisse les pièces, que je retire tout ce vieux papier peint et que je fasse quelque chose qui me convienne d'avantage. J'avais envie d'un endroit qui me ressemblait, un chez moi où je me sentirais bien avec des couleurs claires. A mes mots, ses pensées dévièrent sur le temps que cela pourrait me prendre, une semaine ou un mois ? Et quand Esmée se proposa de m'apporter son aide, je le vis se renfrogner. Surtout pas ! pensa t'il. Tout mais pas ça, il lui faudra plus de temps, si elle est seule, et le temps, c'est ce dont j'ai le plus besoin, pour qu'elle me fasse à nouveau confiance. J'entendais ses pensées s'accélérer sous le coup de son émotion. Aussi, je refusais immédiatement l'offre d'Esmée, lui disant que j'aurai surtout besoin de conseils mais que je voulais le faire moi-même. Je sentis immédiatement le soulagement d'Edward. J'étais un peu gênée de m'immiscer ainsi dans sa tête sans qu'il le sache, mais ça me confortait dans mon envie de rester encore un peu, puisqu'il le souhaitait aussi.

D'un seul coup, sans crier gare, Emmett, portant toujours Rosalie accrochée à lui, fonça dans les escaliers et disparut précipitamment dans sa chambre. Je regardais rapidement les autres et compris que la proximité de Rose avait déclenché une envie si pressente qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'attendre mon départ. Aussi en souriant, j'annonçais que je rentrais.

_N'oubliez pas le petit bouton du bas, il ne sert pas qu'à mettre des alertes !_


	18. Chapter 20

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier nini88, aelita48,elo-didie, Galswinthe, Famous Marion et edgounette d'avoir été les seules à me laisser des commentaires._

_Si je regarde les statistiques de ma fiction, je m'aperçois que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent un peu plus de 9000 hits et 2900 visiteurs. Bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment la différence entre ces deux éléments (d'ailleurs si l'une d'entre vous peut m'expliquer…) je me dis que 81 reviews pour 19 chapitres et 2900 visiteurs c'est bien peu ! N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

**Chapitre 20 - **

Esmée essaya de me convaincre de rester habiter chez eux durant le temps des travaux, mais ce n'était pas, pour moi une bonne idée. J'avais besoin de calme, de dormir, et de manger quand je le voulais et si je les appréciais tous au point d'envisager de rester à proximité et de passer du temps avec eux, ce n'était pas la même chose. Je ne savais pas s'ils étaient prêts à accepter mes différences, et je préférais pour le moment éviter de me découvrir totalement. Carlisle s'approcha de moi, et me demanda s'il pouvait me parler seul à seule, ce que j'acceptais bien volontiers. Nous sortîmes tous les deux et nous éloignâmes de la villa.

« Bella, beaucoup de choses se sont passées cette semaine, et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous parler depuis ta visite à l'hôpital. Avant tout je voudrais te remercier sincèrement d'être restée. Si tu pouvais ne serait-ce imaginer un instant combien tu as métamorphosé toute notre famille, tu comprendrais toute la joie et l'euphorie qu'une simple journée de shopping a engendré. »

Je voyais la sincérité dans son regard, j'en fus émue. Il enchaina :

« A l'hôpital, tu m'as fait part de tes « différences » avec notre race, certaines me sont effectivement apparues en t'observant, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre de ta journée, tu as la même force physique que nous. Ce qui me rassure grandement. Je voulais juste t'assurer que si tu souhaites me parler de nouveau, si tu veux que j'examine tes cicatrices ou si des choses te gênent dans ta vie quotidienne, je suis là. Tu sais qu'Edward t'aime plus que tout et si je peux t'aider de n'importe quelle façon, surtout n'hésite pas. Tout ce que tu diras restera entre nous » – me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je le pris alors dans mes bras en le remerciant. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien que depuis mon retour parmi eux. Son regard était doux et paternel, je le serrais doucement contre moi, essayant de lui montrer autrement que par des mots combien j'appréciais ses paroles.

« Merci Carlisle. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, et quand je me sentirais plus à l'aise, je crois que j'aurais effectivement beaucoup de choses à vous dire et à vous demander aussi. »

« Bella, je ne suis pas sure de ce que tu as décidé de faire, mais quoi qu'il en soit, réfléchit bien avant. Et si tu décidais de repartir, sache que nous le regretterions tous. Tu nous as tellement manqué. J'ai bien retenu que tu nous en voulais énormément, nous ferons tout pour te faire oublier ce que tu as vécu à cause de nous. Le récit de Jacob, nous a profondément peinés, et j'en suis tellement désolé. Nous avons agi de façon tellement stupide, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer la douleur et la souffrance que nous avons provoquées… »

Je comprenais sa souffrance, et il avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait mais je connaissais son empathie. Je restais encore un moment dans ses bras protecteurs, des bras paternels, qui me réconfortaient, et quand je m'éloignais il vit une petite larme coulée sur ma joue. Il l'attrapa avec son doigt et la regarda en souriant.

« Si Edward voit que je te fais pleurer, que va-t-il donc penser ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Carlisle, c'est une larme de joie. Merci pour vos paroles, elles me font beaucoup de bien…Je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant, quelques heures de sommeil me feront le plus grand bien. »

« Edward sait que tu dors ? »

« Oui, je n'ai pas pu le lui cacher la nuit dernière. Il est resté près de moi, et j'ai pu dormir merveilleusement bien, sans penser à ma protection puisqu'il était là. Et je dois dire qu'il l'a plutôt bien pris. »

« Ah l'Amour ! »

En riant de ses dernières paroles nous rentrâmes à la villa, où seuls Esmée et Edward nous attendaient. Je supposais alors que l'amour avait aussi pris possession d'Alice et Jasper, qui avaient dû se rendre dans leur chambre. Je saluais Esmée, lui promettant de passer dès le lendemain. Edward me prit la main, me regardant intensément, comme s'il se demandait si j'allais le laisser derrière moi. D'une légère pression je le tirais dans mon sillage, et après un dernier salut à ses parents nous prîmes le chemin de chez moi.

Arrivés, après une course rapide, j'allais directement dans la salle de bain, je pris une longue douche, savourant pleinement l'eau sur ma peau…ma journée avait été parfaite, j'avais bien l'intention qu'elle continue ainsi. Une fois en tenue pour la nuit je rejoignis Edward, qui m'attendait dans ma chambre, et lui proposais la salle de bain. Il ne se fit pas prier, et j'entendis l'eau couler un moment. J'en profitais pour m'allonger, laissant vagabonder mon esprit, revivant nos défis de l'après-midi, où Emmett avait su me faire participer et y prendre tant de plaisir. Cette famille était décidément exceptionnelle, mais je l'avais toujours su. Il fallait que je prenne le temps de parler avec Edward, quitte à raviver des moments douloureux, je voulais qu'il m'explique pourquoi il m'avait laissé, et ce qu'avait été sa vie. Serais-je jalouse s'il m'annonçait qu'il avait aimé d'autres filles durant ce temps. Oui, j'en étais convaincue, je serais jalouse, parce que de mon côté, je n'avais jamais cessé de penser à lui. J'avais combattu bec et ongle pour me préserver et garder ma virginité, rien que pour lui.

Lorsqu'il me rejoignit enfin, j'en restais bouche bée. Il était face à moi en boxer. Si beau, si parfait. Son corps me faisait chavirer, et je dus prendre sur moi pour revenir la réalité et ne pas paraître trop intéressée par ce torse magnifique. Mais c'était trop m'en demandé, et dès qu'il s'allongea près de moi, je laissais mes doigts parcourir son torse, remontés jusqu'à son cou, et redescendre sans fin. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés, et j'aurais juré qu'il ronronnait. Je me rapprochais délicatement et posais mes lèvres sur sa clavicule, tandis que ma main voletait sur sa poitrine. J'aurais pu continuer des heures durant, mais quand ses bras se refermèrent sur mon dos et m'attirèrent sur lui, j'eus un sursaut. Il me relâcha aussitôt comprenant que je n'étais pas prête à une telle intimité. Je m'excusais auprès de lui, et m'allongeais sur le dos à ses côtés. Je lui pris la main, et lui demandais enfin, la raison de son abandon. Ses yeux étaient tristes, il se mit également sur le dos, ferma les yeux et son pouce dessinant sur ma main des arabesques, il commença à m'expliquer les raisons de ce « mauvais » choix.

_Laissez-vous aller, laissez-moi vos commentaires…promis, je ne mords pas._

_A bientôt_

_Bises_


	19. Chapter 21

_Bonjour tout le monde, et encore une fois merci à celles qui m'ont envoyé leurs commentaires. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 21 - Explications**

Il avait su dès le début de notre rencontre en cours, que sa présence était dangereuse pour moi, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage à ce moment-là de me quitter. Ma présence le faisait revivre, son cœur s'était enfin réveiller. Mais le fait que James essaye de me tuer, et qu'ensuite Jasper m'ait attaqué le jour de mon anniversaire, lui avait fait prendre conscience que ma vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de me mettre en danger, il se sentait frustré de ne pouvoir me donner autant qu'un humain dans nos contacts physiques. La seule solution qui s'imposa alors à son esprit fut de me laisser. Sa famille avait discuté longuement son choix, puis à bout d'argument s'était rangé à ses opinions. Il était tellement persuadé, que je l'oublierais en quelques semaines, que je pourrais enfin mener une vie « normale », que m'imaginer heureuse, mariée et avec des enfants l'avait soutenu dans son choix. Il m'assurait que de son côté, il avait pensé à moi chaque jour et qu'il n'avait jamais autant souffert.

Je l'aiguillai alors sur ses fameuses distractions – qui avaient hanté mes rêves – et c'est avec une voix ténue qu'il m'apprit, que jamais il n'avait eu envie de se distraire d'une quelconque façon. Il avait bien passé les premiers jours avec sa famille chez des amis en Alaska, mais qu'il en était vite parti, sa morosité déteignant sur le reste de sa famille. Au bout de quelques mois, n'en pouvant plus, il était revenu à Forks, juste pour s'assurer que j'allais bien, et c'est en approchant de chez moi qu'il avait entendu la douleur de Charlie. Il avait entendu mon suicide, et l'obsession de mon père à trouver mon corps pour m'offrir une sépulture décente. C'était pour lui comme un coup de poignard, il se sentait entièrement responsable, et il décida que la seule chose à faire pour Charlie était de me retrouver.

C'est pourquoi, il avait loué un bateau et pendant de longs mois, il avait sondé les fonds de l'océan, jour et nuit. Il lui arrivait parfois d'apercevoir Jacob qui le fixait du haut de la falaise, le regard accusateur. Il avait fini par renoncer, et sa seule issue, puisqu'il avait échoué dans toutes ses entreprises, c'était finalement de me rejoindre où que je sois. Enfin, du moins il espérait que quelque part nous puissions être réunis. Il avait pris la décision d'aller chez les Volturi et de les provoquer s'ils n'accédaient pas à sa demande. Mais là aussi, ce fut l'échec, Alice ayant averti Carlisle, ses plans furent contrecarrés. C'est dans un état d'esprit proche de la démence, qu'il passa seul les décennies suivantes, au fonds de grottes ou de vieux greniers jusqu'à ce que Rosalie ne le contacte, et qu'Esmée et Carlisle viennent le supplier de les rejoindre. Il n'avait accepté que pour se faire pardonner de la vie qu'il leur avait fait mener, et se forçait depuis à être pour eux celui qu'ils avaient connu, un fils et un frère aimant. Voilà, me dit-il. Ma misérable existence ne vaut certes pas la tienne et n'effacera pas ta rancune ni tes souffrances, mais sache que je t'ai toujours aimé, et que je ne t'ai jamais remplacé. Tu as toujours été près de moi dans ce qui me reste de cœur, et je t'aime.

Ses yeux toujours clos, j'attendis d'être sure qu'il en avait terminé avec son récit. Visiblement ça lui avait couté de me montrer ses faiblesses. Aussi je me penchais vers lui et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, j'embrassais ses lèvres fraiches. Mes mains parcoururent son visage, mémorisant ses traits, puis agrippèrent ses cheveux et nos lèvres se scellèrent. Nous nous embrassâmes de longues minutes, mes mains repartaient l'assaut de son corps. Son estomac tressaillait sous mes doigts, et je laissais ses doigts cherchant un passage sous mon t-shirt, remonter le long de mon dos, sur ma peau nue. Tout resta très platonique, jamais il n'essaya d'aller plus loin, et je l'en remerciais en silence, tout en le regrettant. Mais j'avais réellement besoin de prendre le temps nécessaire, et le faire patienter quelques temps ne lui ferait pas de mal. Je finis par m'endormir, pleinement heureuse, en sachant maintenant que tout comme moi, ce serait le jour venu, sa première fois.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

J'avais eu du mal à lui raconter ma vie pendant ces années d'errance, et de souffrance. Mais ça m'avait fait du bien de lui avouer mon erreur, et de lui dire aussi combien elle était importante pour moi, que jamais aucune autre n'avait pu prendre sa place. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de Tanya, volontairement, car de toute façon il ne c'était rien passé, à son grand regret. Et quand elle m'embrassa à la fin de mon récit, ce fut comme si elle effaçait d'un coup de baguette magique toutes les souffrances qui m'étaient remontées en mémoire. Nos lèvres ne se détachaient que pour mieux se reprendre, nos souffles étaient courts et quand elle me laissa accéder à la peau nue de son dos, mes sens explosèrent. Mes mains parcouraient sa peau, suivant le contour de ses cicatrices. Elle ne m'en avait pas parlé, et je me demandais soudain si c'était l'œuvre de Matthew ou si elle avait eu à affronter d'autres enragés par sa beauté. Je humais son odeur, ce dont je ne me lassais pas, comprenant subitement qu'elle n'avait pas son bouclier, et qu'il me faudrait interroger Alice pour savoir ce qu'elle avait pu glaner dans l'avenir de Bella. Au bout de quelques heures de caresses, de soupirs et de baisers, je sentis que Bella allait s'endormir. Elle se lova contre moi, la tête au creux de mon bras et sa main droite sur mon sein. Puis elle ferma les yeux. J'attendis quelques instants sans bouger, que sa respiration soit régulière. Ma main était toujours sous son t-shirt, posée sur sa taille menue, mes doigts commencèrent à bouger lentement et elle sourit dans son sommeil. Je m'enhardissais quelque peu et remontait doucement ma main jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Elle murmura mon prénom puis se mit sur le dos. J'aurais presque pu croire qu'elle s'offrait à moi dans son subconscient. Je continuais ma lente ascension puis posa ma main sur la rondeur de son sein. Je sentis sa pointe se durcir sous ma paume, et je fus pris d'une envie d'elle d'une telle force, que s'en fut douloureux. J'essayais de me maitriser et de calmer ma respiration qui s'emballait. Je lui embrassais doucement les cheveux en lui disant encore et encore combien je l'aimais, et combien je la désirais, même si pour cela il me fallait attendre encore cent ans, je patienterais. Elle me répondit, toujours dans son sommeil, qu'elle m'aimait aussi, elle se cambrait sous ma main et j'appuyais alors mes caresses, elle gémissait, elle souriait, elle était magnifique. Je soulevais doucement son maillot, et effleurait son ventre de mes lèvres, ce qu'elle eut l'air d'apprécier. Hum, disait-elle, encore, c'est bon… Ses petits mots me rendaient fou, et mon boxer commençait sérieusement à devenir trop étroit. Je continuais à l'embrasser doucement en la survolant, et découvrit enfin sa poitrine. Bien sûr, je l'avais déjà aperçu dans la clairière, lorsqu'elle était face à Matthew, mais là, mon visage à quelques centimètres je pouvais l'admirer. Ce que j'aurais pu faire des heures durant, et j'avais tellement envie de prendre son sein dans ma bouche, de la parcourir de la langue, que je le recouvrais instantanément de peur de me trouver dans une situation embarrassante si elle se réveillait, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant. D'ailleurs une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle commença à s'agiter, se repositionnant tout contre moi. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit.

« Bien dormi, ma Bella au bois dormant ? »

« Mieux que bien, j'ai fait des rêves fabuleux »

« Des rêves où j'étais » – lui demandais-je en l'embrassant, pour cacher mon embarras

« Si tu n'avais pas été présent, ce ne serait pas un beau rêve. Il va falloir que tu y ailles, si tu ne veux pas être en retard. Les autres vont t'attendre ! »

« Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je reste près de toi, je suis certain qu'on trouvera matière à s'occuper »

Elle me poussa, en riant, m'affirmant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un chaperon pour la journée, qu'elle devait passer voir Esmée pour des conseils et devant mon incertitude, elle me promit qu'elle serait là quand je rentrerais des cours.

« Je t'aime, gros béta. Et puis, il ne faut rien changer à ta vie, se serait surement source de questions au lycée, et encore une fois, tu risquerais de briser des cœurs, si tu n'es pas présent. »

« Le seul cœur que j'ai peur de briser, c'est le tien, Bella. Mais puisque tu ne veux pas de moi, et que tu es prête à briser le mien, je pars…pour mieux te retrouver ce soir. »

Sur ce je l'embrassais fougueusement, puis rentrais rapidement chez moi, pour ne pas me faire attendre trop longtemps par mes frères et sœurs dont j'entendais déjà les questions. Leur curiosité était sans limite, tous- sauf Alice- se demandaient ce que nous avions fait cette nuit. Emmett le premier, me demanda, à peine arrivé si j'étais enfin devenu un homme. Je lui répondis par un grognement, avant de me précipiter dans ma chambre où je me changeais en quelques secondes. Je redescendis tout aussi vite, pour voir Esmée qui me demandait comment allait Bella. Je la rassurais rapidement, lui rappelant qu'elle allait passer la voir ce matin, puis rejoignis Alice, qui me regardait, sourire en coin.

Il fallait que je sache ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans les décisions de Bella cette nuit, mais elle me prit de court, en agrippant mon cou, et me susurrant à l'oreille, pendant que les autres s'installaient en voiture :

« Alors, pervers, on profite du sommeil des jeunes filles pour les abuser ? »

Oups, quel idiot j'étais, bien sûr qu'elle avait vu ça aussi, ne pouvais-je pas avoir un peu d'intimité ? Mais je vis, que ce qui l'intriguait le plus était le fait que Bella puisse dormir, elle se demandait si elle en avait parlé à Carlisle. J'interrompis ses pensées pour avoir mes réponses, le regard suppliant.

« T'inquiète pas, elle sera là ce soir. Elle a vraiment l'intention de se lancer dans la rénovation de sa maison, et ça devrait lui prendre suffisamment de temps pour que tu assumes tes actes nocturnes. »

Elle riait, à voir ma mine vexée. Les autres commençaient à s'impatienter, et nous partîmes au lycée, non sans questions intimes des autres membres de ma famille, ravis de la tournure que prenait ma relation avec Bella. Pourtant aucun d'entre eux, hormis Alice, ne me crut lorsque je leur dit et redit qu'il ne c'était toujours rien passé entre nous. Il fallut qu'Alice le leur jure ses grands dieux pour qu'enfin ils n'en doutent plus. Emmett se mit à me charrier sur mes capacités sexuelles, ce qui me plongea dans une rage folle au grand plaisir des autres qui voyaient là la faille où s'engouffrer pour me faire réagir. Heureusement que nous arrivions, à peine descendu de la voiture, tous se calmaient – au moins pour la journée.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Après le départ d'Edward, je restais encore quelques minutes dans mon lit, me rappelant avec délice mon rêve de cette nuit. Bien sûr, qu'il en faisait partie, il en était même l'acteur principal. J'avais rêvé de ses mains me caressant, ses mains sur ma poitrine… j'en frémissais de bonheur, et regrettais même que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Tout m'avait paru tellement réel, ses mains étaient si douces, que j'avais eu envie de plus. Je savais qu'il était différent de tous ces nomades croisés au hasard des chemins, et qu'avec lui, je ne risquais rien. Jamais il ne me ferait du mal, du moins physiquement, car il était capable de me faire souffrir, ça il l'avait déjà fait. Mais une chose dont maintenant j'étais certaine, c'est qu'il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais, et j'avais hâte d'être à ce soir pour être de nouveau dans ses bras.

Je me tirais enfin de mes doux rêves, puis sortis de mon lit pour m'habiller. Je me brossais rapidement les dents et les cheveux puis me dirigeais vers la villa pour voir Esmée.

Je repensais à la méchanceté des mots que je lui avais assénés quelques jours auparavant. Je savais qu'elle ne m'en tenait pas rigueur, mais j'avais honte de moi. Esmée était si douce, si gentille et prévenante. Une vraie maman poule, qui aimait tous ses « enfants » sans contrepartie. J'espérais pouvoir me rattraper en passant un peu de temps avec elle, et puis nous retrouver en tête à tête me plaisait et je savais qu'elle m'attendrait, et me conseillerait du mieux qu'elle le pourrait, comme une mère avec sa fille. Cette relation m'avait manqué, avoir une mère m'avait manqué, et j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle le deviendrait pour moi.

_A très bientôt pour la suite, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_Bizz_


	20. Chapter 22

_Bonjour et merci pour vos message auxquels je vous ai répondu personnellement._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 22 – Nouvelle vie**

En approchant de la villa, je l'aperçus assise sur les marches, la tête dans les mains. Je m'en approchais doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, et quand elle sentit ma présence, elle se releva promptement, pris mes mains dans les siennes et m'adressa un sourire tendre.

« Vous aviez l'air bien pensive, Esmée – lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

« Oh oui, désolée, je m'interrogeais »

Elle me fit rentrer dans le salon, où nous primes place l'une à côté de l'autre

« Vous avez des soucis, je peux vous aider ? »

« Non, en fait … Je me demandais …Si tu viendrais, si tu voulais vraiment refaire l'intérieur de ta maison, comment tu te sentais avec nous, comment se passait ta relation avec Edward – me lâcha t'elle dans un souffle – Enfin, des choses qui ne me regarde surement pas en sommes »

Je la sentais mal à l'aise de m'avoir confié le fond de sa pensée, aussi, voulant la détendre j'entrepris de lui répondre.

« Et bien, vous voyez, je suis venue, et je vais réellement entreprendre un chantier remise à neuf de chez moi. Quand à vos autres questions c'est difficile… »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre Bella, je suis navrée d'avoir été indiscrète ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, je me sens bien avec votre famille. Vous avez tous été très gentil avec moi, de m'accueillir comme ça, aussi facilement après tout ce temps, de vous être impliqués comme vous l'avez fait face à Matthew, et hier j'ai vraiment passé une super journée avec vous tous. Et, pour ma « relation » avec Edward, je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer, tout me semble confus. Je sais que je l'aime plus que tout, mais j'ai …peur ! »

« Peur ? mais de quoi Bella ? »

« Peur qu'il ne me quitte encore une fois. Peur de ne pas être assez bien pour lui. Peur de lui montrer tout l'amour que je lui porte, peur aussi du contact physique. »

« Bella, jamais il ne te quittera. Si tu savais comme il t'aime. Tu es toute sa vie. Il est incapable de vivre sans toi, je peux te l'assurer, je le connais si bien. Il s'oblige à faire semblant de survivre depuis si longtemps, uniquement pour nous. Sa décision de te quitter, a été la plus grosse bêtise qu'il ait faite, et si tu savais comme il s'en ait voulu, comme il s'en veut encore. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il te quitterait de nouveau ? Je n'arrive même pas à l'imaginer ! »

« Je ne sais pas, il pourrait rencontrer de nouveau une humaine, dont l'odeur du sang serait pour lui irrésistible, être sous le charme incontrôlable de ses battements de cœur, bref tout ce que je ne peux plus lui donner ! »

« Ca n'arrivera jamais, ma chérie. Je te l'assure. Tu es la personne qu'il lui faut, et quant à l'amour physique, tu as tout ton temps. Alors prends le, sois sure de toi le jour où tu franchiras ce cap. Il aura attendu près de deux siècles pour le connaitre, il saura patienter. Et quand ce jour arrivera, ce sera votre plus beau cadeau l'un à l'autre. Je comprends que tu ais peur, je ne connais pas tes expériences passées en la matière, mais quel qu'elles soient, c'est toujours une étape importante. »

« Justement Esmée, ne lui dîtes pas, mais je n'ai aucune expérience. Je n'ai même pas la moindre idée, de la façon dont je dois m'y prendre avec lui, j'aimerai dans un premier temps réapprendre à le connaître, et qu'il regagne ma confiance. Je vous avais dit que c'était compliqué, en fait il me faut du temps pour m'investir dans cette relation et en même temps j'ai peur qu'il ne parte, si j'en prends trop. Je suis désolée, tout ceci doit vous paraître bien confus ! »

« Non, je te comprends, et je suis d'accord. Tu as beaucoup souffert… de notre abandon, de ta solitude, de ta fuite perpétuelle et des nomades qui voulaient s'en prendre à toi. C'est pourquoi, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, je suis certaine, qu'il pense comme toi, que tu as besoin de te sentir à nouveau en sécurité avec lui, et je t'assure qu'il aura la patience nécessaire pour toi. »

« On verra. Euh, pour changer de sujet, je vais m'atteler à refaire les pièces de la maison une par une. Chose que bien entendu je n'ai jamais faite. Par quoi faut il que je commence ? »

Nous définîmes la pièce à commencer, elle m'expliqua comment décoller le papier, reboucher les trous, et avait même le nécessaire à me prêter – dissous colle, couteaux, enduit. On parla ensuite longuement du chantier qu'elle faisait de son côté, elle me montra des photos de la maison, ou plutôt du manoir, qu'elle remettait en état, des matériaux qu'elle utilisait pour redonner à cette vétuste demeure son cachet d'autrefois. C'était si captivant que je ne voyais pas le temps passé à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce que la faim me rappelle à l'ordre, il allait falloir que je rentre manger quelque chose rapidement. J'avais en ligne de mire la cuisine d'Esmée et une superbe coupe à fruits avec de grosses pommes rouges qui me narguaient. Mon ventre fit un bruit qui intrigua Esmée et je sentis le rose me monter aux joues…C'était très gênant comme situation. D'autant que l'odeur m'arrivait maintenant que j'y avais fait attention, je pouvais même sentir l'odeur des aliments qui devaient être dans son réfrigérateur, et j'isolais celle des œufs. Ce qui redoubla ma sensation de faim. Je la regardais, remarquant l'interrogation dans son regard, puis prenant mon courage à deux mains je me lançais :

« Auriez-vous des œufs ? »

« Oui, dans le réfrigérateur ! Est-ce que ça t'incommode ?, j'essaye toujours d'avoir quelques aliments humains pour donner le change au cas où… »

« Eh bien, pas du tout… Est-ce que je vous choquerais, si je vous demandais la permission de vous en prendre quelques uns ? »

« Que veux-tu faire avec des œufs, Bella ? »

« Les manger, Esmée – soufflais-je rapidement, inquiète de sa réaction »

Elle me sonda pendant quelques instants, pensant surement que je lui faisais une blague.

« J'ai juste envie de manger une omelette. Je sais que ça ne vous paraît pas concevable, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin. »

Elle se mit alors à rire doucement, m'entrainant avec elle dans la cuisine et m'installa sur une chaise de bar.

« Génial, je vais pouvoir tester mes talents de cuisinière »

« Je peux m'en occuper, ne vous dérangez pas ! »

« Non non, je trouve ça terriblement excitant, je vais juste essayer de ne pas bruler ton repas. Je me souviens comment faisait ma grand-mère, tu m'en diras des nouvelles, Bella. Elle mettait toujours un peu de lait, pour la rendre plus mousseuse, » disait-elle.

Esmée s'installa devant son fourneau, et se mit en œuvre. L'odeur était terriblement alléchante, et quand elle déposa devant moi une assiette fumante, je fondis dessus sans demander mon reste. C'était du reste délicieux. Esmée s'assit en face de moi, m'observant manger, puis me demanda si d'autre chose me ferait plaisir. Elle n'était pas un cordon bleu, mais si je le souhaitais, elle pouvait tester d'autres recettes. Je lui expliquais alors que mon alimentation se résumait aux œufs, au lait et à certains fruits. A peine avais-je fini d'énoncer tout cela que j'avais un grand verre de lait et la coupe à fruits devant moi. Je la remerciais en souriant. J'étais contente qu'elle le prenne aussi bien, finalement je m'étais inquiétée pour rien. Tout était si naturel avec elle que je ne me sentais pas si anormale que ça. Puis ayant fini mon repas je nettoyais rapidement ma vaisselle.

Je pris enfin congé, emmenant le matériel qu'elle m'avait prêté, non sans lui promettre que je reviendrais dès le lendemain, manger avec elle, ou plutôt en face d'elle.

Une fois chez moi, j'entrepris de mettre tous les meubles de la chambre de Charlie au centre de la pièce, et m'attelait à retirer le papier des murs. J'étais agréablement surprise de constater que je me sentais bien, les mains et la tête centrées sur mon occupation. Je travaillais à vitesse humaine, prenant mon temps. Je ne m'aperçus d'ailleurs que l'après midi tirait à sa fin que lorsque j'entendis des coups frappés à la porte. Regardant l'heure, je devinais que les cours étaient finis et qu'Edward s'était arrêté en chemin pour me voir, ou plutôt pour vérifier que j'étais toujours là. La porte n'étant pas verrouillée, je lui criais du haut de l'escalier d'entrer, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de poser mon couteau à décoller que je me retrouvais dans ses bras. Ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes, ses mains descendaient et montaient dans mon dos. Je me mis à rire,

« T'aurais-je manqué à ce point ? »

« Plus que ça, Bella. »

« Avoue que tu avais peur que je ne sois plus là ! »

« Un peu, c'est vrai. Non, en fait j'y ai pensé toute la journée, ça a été l'enfer »

Je lui embrassais le cou et les oreilles lui murmurant que je l'aimais. Ses bras se serrèrent d'avantage autour de moi, me plaquant contre lui. Ses lèvres parcouraient mon visage, et il embrassa mes lèvres avec avidité, forçant le barrage avec sa langue, que j'accueillis avec plaisir. Ses mains étaient plaquées contre mes reins pour appuyer son emprise, nos langues dansaient ensemble, pour notre plus grand plaisir.

Je dus lui demander une trêve, le temps de me doucher et de me changer, puis je le rejoignis dans ma chambre, où il m'attendait assis sur le lit. A sa demande, je lui racontais ma journée, ma matinée avec Esmée ainsi que le repas qu'elle m'avait préparé.

Je lui dis combien j'avais été surprise qu'elle le prenne si simplement, sans question, et il me répondit que c'était parce qu'elle m'aimait, comme chacun d'entre eux, et qu'elle acceptait tout de chacun de ses enfants par amour.

« Je ne suis pas un de ses enfants ! » lui murmurais-je

« C'est tout comme Bella, elle t'a toujours considéré comme tel. Tu fais partie de la famille depuis le début, depuis que je suis tombé inconditionnellement et pour l'éternité amoureux fou de toi. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire de ta fin de journée, mon amour ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu me proposes ? »

« Hum, on peut rester dans ce lit, j'avoue que la perspective me plait assez, ou bien allez chez moi quelques heures. Les filles seront folles de joie, Emmett et Jasper te taquineront surement un peu, tu les connais »

« Rester ici, me plairait aussi, lui soufflais-je dans le cou, mais après tout on a la nuit pour nous, non. Allons chez toi, moi aussi j'ai très envie de les voir. Leur présence me fait du bien, et si tes frères m'embêtent, je me défendrais, » dis-je en riant.

_A bientôt _

_Bizz_


	21. Chapter 23 & 24

_Merci à mes revieweuses habituelles (je ne sais pas si ça se dit, mais bon !) pour leurs encouragements et leurs avis_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 23 - Soirée en famille**

Nous passâmes la soirée à la villa, Jasper m'initiant aux échecs, il fut surpris et moi également de voir que je ne me débrouillais pas si mal dans ce jeu de tactique. Emmett, quant à lui m'affronta dans des jeux vidéo, où le reste de la famille se greffa. Nous fîmes des courses, filles contre garçons, avec des revanches et des belles, et la soirée fila à toute allure. Il était déjà près de minuit lorsque je pris congé, à leur grand désarroi.

Ils souhaitaient tous que je reste encore, Emmett m'informa qu'Edward avait une chambre ici, et que nous pouvions tout aussi bien faire nos « cochonneries » dans la maison. Mes joues se mirent à me chauffer, lorsqu'il ajouta avec une œillade grivoise, que m'entendre crier le prénom de son frère pendant nos ébats ne le perturberait pas. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre hurler Alice, rajouta t'il. Sur ses paroles Alice se jeta sur lui, aidée de Jasper, ils le plaquèrent au sol et le chatouillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il avoue que jamais il ne les avait entendu, et qu'Alice ne hurlait pas. Ils le relâchèrent enfin, et il ajouta en partant en courant que c'était surement parce que Jasper ne savait pas y faire. S'ensuivit une course poursuite entre les deux garçons.

J'en profitais pour entraîner Edward au dehors, et après avoir promis encore une fois à tout le monde qu'on se verrait le lendemain, nous primes le chemin de la maison.

Ma nuit fut aussi délicieuse que la précédente, après m'être endormie dans les bras du plus beau vampire de cette terre, mes rêves érotiques reprirent de plus belle. Ses mains parcourant mon ventre plat, remontant sur mes cotes, et se lèvres si douces qui aspiraient mes tétons durs pour lui.

J'avais l'impression en me réveillant d'être sur des charbons ardents, mon corps me brulait encore de ses caresses imaginaires, de ses lèvres me parcourant le buste, de la douceur et la fraicheur de sa langue sur mon ventre et mes seins. Mon entrejambe était trempée de désir pour lui, je n'avais jamais fait de rêve semblables avant, et il me semblait n'avoir attendu que lui près de moi pour enfin avoir des envies charnelles.

**Chapitre 24 - Routine**

Mon amour reprit le chemin du lycée avec ses frères et sœurs, et si ma journée fut le reflet de la veille, ma soirée fut assez différente, et pour tout dire tout aussi drôle.

Les garçons, Carlisle et Esmée étaient partis chasser, et je passais la soirée avec Rosalie et Alice…

Une soirée entre fille disaient-elles. Après avoir parlé chiffons pendant un bon moment, et m'avoir passé en revu tout ce qu'elles comptaient acheter pendant la journée de shopping, la discussion dériva sur Edward et moi.

J'eus beau essayé de détourner leurs idées, ça ne marcha pas. Elles avaient décidées, l'une comme l'autre de tout savoir de nos « ébats ». Aussi, leur déception fut elle grande, quand je leur confirmais, que la nuit passée avait été identique à la précédente, et que non, je n'avais aucun détail croustillant à leur donner.

Il me fallut leur avouer en rougissant que j'étais toujours vierge, choses que je n'avais pas confiées à Edward. Je me sentais un peu ridicule de parler ainsi, d'essayer de me justifier sur le fait que bien sûr Edward me plaisait mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour lui donner du plaisir, sans me donner à lui complètement.

Elles partirent alors dans un vrai cours d'éducation sexuelle, dessins et gestes à l'appui, me mimant de longs coups de langues le long d'un sexe imaginaire, remontant vers le gland à envelopper de ma bouche et du rythme de massage à donner en parallèle avec la main …on riait comme des folles - moi plutôt par gêne. On aurait dit des collégiennes lors de leur premier cours.

Rose me parlait de ses ébats avec Emmett, combien elle aimait sa puissance pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour, comment elle atteignait si facilement l'orgasme :

« Laisse-le de caresser, Bella, découvrir ton intimité avec ses doigts. Le mieux, pour commencer, quand il introduit ses doigts dans ton intimité, et que sa langue vient caresser, lécher, dévorer ton clitoris…tu comprendras alors tout le pouvoir de ton corps, ton esprit sera en ébullition et plus rien d'autre ne comptera que ce qu'il pourra te faire d'autre pour atteindre les sommets de plaisir. »

« C'est comme ça pour toi aussi Alice ? » demandais-je à mon amie en rougissant

« C'est bien mieux encore que tout ce qu'on pourra te dire, Bella…Tu découvriras aussi que les caresses que tu exerceras sur son sexe te feront avoir envie de plus. Tu nous as dit que tu t'étais réveillée le sexe trempé…ton corps n'a fait qu'exprimer ce qu'il réclame, seul ton esprit le refuse pour le moment. Edward en toi, te faisant l'amour, doucement, puis tu verras que ton désir ne s'arrêtera pas là…imagine toi à califourchon sur l'objet de tes désirs, son sexe te remplissant entièrement, vos cris de plaisir se mélangeant … Tu penses ne pas en être capable Bella, pourtant je sais qu'au fond de toi tu t'y prépare peu à peu. »

« Ne prends pas trop ton temps cependant, Edward, est resté dans une période lointaine, ou on ne parlait pas d'amour avant le mariage » – rajouta Rosalie.

« La première, est ce que c'est vraiment douloureux ? » – leur demandais-je timidement

Il y eu un grand moment de silence, qui me mit mal à l'aise, elles étaient tellement enclines à en parler librement jusqu'à maintenant que je n'osais plus les regarder, rougissant de plus en plus. C'est Alice, qui se décida la première à reprendre la parole :

« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'aider, je n'en ai aucun souvenir, j'imagine que c'était durant ma période humaine, car avec Jasper, si il est le premier dont je me souviens, je suis certaine que je n'étais plus vierge »

« En ce qui me concerne – dit Rose d'une voix étouffée – je m'en souviens très bien, cette première fois a signé ce que je suis aujourd'hui… j'ai été violé et laissé pour morte par celui que je devais épouser, et ses amis…c'est ainsi que Carlisle m'a trouvé et qu'il a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Alors, oui, ça a été douloureux, mais c'était tout sauf de l'amour »

« Je suis désolée » dis-je timidement la regardant et la découvrant pour la première fois avec tant de haine dans le regard

« C'est du passé, et je me suis vengée de chacun d'entre eux…Ce sont les seuls humains que j'ai tué…et avec un plaisir infini, je te le garantis ! »

Puis, peu avant le retour de nos chasseurs, Alice, plus sérieusement, me dit qu'il était nécessaire dans ma relation avec son frère, de me laisser aller d'avantage, même si elle comprenait que je voulais prendre mon temps, chose que Rosalie avait plus de mal à admettre. Elle était persuadée que sans sexe, une relation ne pouvait pas durer.

J'étais d'accord avec elle, certes, mais je réussis à lui faire admettre mon point de vue, quand je lui parlais de ma perte de confiance, de ma peur tout ce que j'avais vu de relations sexuelles jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'était résumé à de la violence et de la souffrance. Et que dans ces conditions le pas à pas de notre relation me convenait parfaitement. Je leur fis part, puisqu'on en était aux confidences, de mes rêves des nuits précédentes, cette sensation de bien-être qui avait envahi mon corps.

Alice me sourit, me disant juste de les expérimenter dans un premier temps en restant éveillée, me rappelant au passage, que je pouvais faire de même avec Edward. Un bruit en bas, nous apprit leur retour, et avant de descendre rejoindre le reste de la famille, elles me firent jurer de les tenir au courant de mes avancées, et qu'en cas de moindre doute ou problèmes rencontrés je leur demanderais conseils. Je leur fis promettre quant à moi de ne surtout pas effleurer en pensée les propos que nous venions d'échanger. Nous étions vraiment devenues très complices, elles s'étaient livrées à moi, bien plus que je ne l'avais fait, et pour ma part cette soirée fille avait vraiment été très sympa.

Allongée près d'Edward, dans mon lit, j'y repensais sérieusement. Et, tout en l'embrassant, blottie contre son corps, je décidais de me lancer. Je déboutonnais lentement sa chemise, je le senti frémir sous mes doigts. J'embrassais légèrement son menton, son cou, puis continuais ma descente le long de son ventre parfait, mes mains caressant sans relâche ses pectoraux, sa taille et ses tétons.

Il soupirait prononçant mon prénom, et sentir son plaisir me rendit plus heureuse que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je m'enhardissais un peu, laissant ma langue tracer des petits ronds sur son bas ventre, à la limite de son jean. Je laissais alors glisser une de mes mains jusqu'à sa fermeture que je défis rapidement, puis je tentais de lui retirer son pantalon, lorsqu'il m'arrêta. Je lui jetais un regard gêné, ses yeux étaient brillants de désir lorsqu'il me tira vers lui.

Il se mit à genou face à moi, et me susurrant que l'égalité homme femme avait été chèrement acquise, il m'ôta mon t-shirt. Maintenant, c'est parfait, me dit-il en m'allongeant sur le lit. Il se positionna au-dessus de moi et commença à m'embrasser tout le haut du corps. Waouh, c'était encore mieux que dans mes rêves, la chaleur envahissait tout mon corps, des frémissements de plaisir me parcouraient alors que sa langue glissait sur mes seins. Ses mains me pétrissaient, je me sentais perdre toute notion de temps, mais quand, ses lèvres arrivèrent à l'élastique de mon short, je me ressaisis, et l'arrêtais comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Je le poussais en arrière, le remis sur le dos, et réussis cette fois, à lui retirer son jean. Il était allongé en boxer, je me mis sur lui, lui rappelant la notion d'égalité. - « Short contre boxer, ça me semble équitable » lui indiquais-je.

Après des heures de caresses similaires, je m'endormis, heureuse.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Nos journées et nos nuits continuèrent sur le même rythme, Bella mit la semaine pour enlever le papier des murs de la chambre de Charlie, poser les enduits et lessiver le plafond.

Elle avait prévu de faire la peinture la semaine suivante, et d'achever la pièce en changeant les rideaux, et la parure du lit. Elle devait aller faire des courses avec Esmée, avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille comme, d'ailleurs avec tous les autres membres de ma famille.

J'étais pleinement satisfait de la tournure des évènements, et je souriais souvent la journée, ce qui me valait bien entendu de me faire charrier par Emmett. Ma bonne humeur se ressentait dans mon comportement quotidien, et j'en eus pour preuve les pensées des lycéennes dont les fantasmes à mon égard s'amplifiaient. Chacune s'imaginant que mes sourires leur étaient dédiés, certaines s'imaginaient nues contre moi, nos corps enlacés et nos mains parcourant nos corps, pour d'autre les préliminaires n'étaient déjà plus d'actualité, nous en étions à des pénétrations vigoureuses et des cris de jouissance, et plus généralement je criais leurs prénoms.

J'avais l'habitude, c'est vrai de lire des pensées pas toujours très chastes à mon encontre, mais là, je crois que mon comportement plus gai qu'à l'accoutumé, avait déclenché un cyclone dans leurs hormones…

Mes nuits étaient pour moi voluptueuses, caresser son buste, l'embrasser, était divin, et quand elle faisait de même avec moi, mon désir d'elle se révélait puissant et me faisait peur. Je profitais lâchement de son sommeil pour continuer le vagabondage de mes mains sur le satin de sa peau, l'intérieur de ses cuisses était si doux que je prenais un plaisir sans fin à y passer mes doigts et mes lèvres, j'avais peur et pourtant très envie de découvrir son intimité, l'odeur que dégageait son sexe m'envoutais. Il m'était arrivé de l'effleurer par-dessus son short, juste pour la voir frémir et prononcer mon nom… Mais je ne pouvais aller plus avant, si je savais déjà que j'étais damné, je voulais au moins faire quelque chose de conforme à qui j'étais, elle m'appartiendrait entièrement mais avant cela il me fallait…l'épouser ! ça m'était indispensable.

Le samedi matin suivant, au réveil, nous nous préparâmes à aller rejoindre mes sœurs et mes frères pour la journée de shopping.

Bella me demanda, suppliante, si elles avaient vraiment l'intention de rattraper un siècle d'achat, car la journée risquait de lui paraître bien longue, vu qu'elle n'avait guère besoin d'autre chose que d'un jean et un ou deux nouveaux T-shirts. Je riais de sa grimace, lui indiquant que ça risquait d'être bien pire que ce qu'elle imaginait, la frustration et le manque de mes sœurs de n'avoir pas fait les magasins depuis longtemps étant une évidence.


	22. Chapter 25 & 26

_Encore une fois merci à toutes pour vos messages. Par rapport à vos interrogations, il est vrai que j'essaye de laisser aux personnages créés par S. Meyer, leurs caractères (c'est ainsi qu'ils m'ont plu), c'est pourquoi notre ami Edward est toujours porté sur le mariage avant toutes relations … la question est de savoir s'il attendra jusqu' à là ? _

_J'espère que vous avez toutes passées une bonne rentrée (école ou boulot)._

_Bisous & Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 25 – Shopping**

En arrivant à la villa, je ne fus donc que peu surprise de voir Alice et Rosalie trépigner devant le perron.

J'eus à peine le temps de dire bonjour, qu'elles m'entrainaient à l'intérieur d'un des deux véhicules dont les moteurs tournaient déjà. C'est ainsi que j'appris que les garçons venaient avec nous… Rosalie me précisant qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de deux coffres pour ramener leurs achats. De quoi avoir une peur bleue, en ce qui me concernait !

Elles avaient déjà tout convenu, les filles dans une voiture et les garçons dans l'autre. Je savais par conséquent qu'un interrogatoire en règle allait m'attendre sur les avancées de mes rapports avec Edward, et cela ne m'aurait pas surprise qu'il subisse les mêmes questions de la part d'Emmett et Jasper.

C'est en lui lançant un regard contrit que je pris place à l'arrière du premier véhicule, tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans le second.

Nous avions à peine démarrées qu'Alice me félicitait.

« Me dis pas que tu nous as espionné », dis-je, mal à l'aise

« Non, pas vraiment mais je vous ai, disons, aperçus torse nu l'un contre l'autre », me répondit elle avec une petite grimace forcée

« Raconte », trépignait Rose

« Rien de plus que dans mes rêves, sauf que là c'était réel…j'avais l'impression que toutes les parcelles de mon corps étaient en ébullition, c'était… »

« Chaud ! », crièrent-elles en cœur

« Mais très insuffisant, je t'assure, Bella – rajouta Rose. Prends sur toi, excite le, donnes lui envie de passer à une vitesse supérieure, sinon dans un siècle, tu n'auras rien de plus croustillant à nous dire ! »

Heureusement qu'Alice conduisait vite, et que nous arrivâmes vite à destination.

Elles n'avaient pas exagérées, elles dévalisèrent purement et simplement les magasins, essayant quantité d'articles, robes, ensembles, chemisiers, pantalons. Je dus me plier à grand nombres d'essayages pour les satisfaire, même si au final je n'achetais que ce dont j'avais besoin.

Elles en profitèrent pour choisir également des affaires pour Esmée. Elles avaient très bon goût, tout était magnifique, et leur allait à ravir. Nous partîmes dans de nombreux fous rires dans le magasin de lingerie, où elles me firent essayer encore une fois des ensembles plus sexy les uns que les autres. Je passais des ensembles avec shortys ou strings , en satin ou en dentelle fine, même les portes jarretelles ne me furent épargnés, je rougissais à chaque fois devant leurs mines réjouies, je n'osais pas imaginer me promener dans ces tenues moi qui ne portais que des sous-vêtements en coton, mais je cédais de bonne grâce à tous leurs caprices…Voir leurs expressions m'amusait.

Je finis d'ailleurs par céder et achetais un ensemble tanga pendant qu'à la grande satisfaction de la vendeuse, elles achetaient à elles deux près de la moitié du stock.

A la sortie, Alice téléphona aux garçons afin qu'ils viennent récupérer tous leurs sacs devenus trop encombrants pour continuer leurs emplettes. Nous finîmes par une boutique pour homme, chacune d'elles achetant pour leur moitié, des chemises et des polos.

J'étais un peu gênée, ne sachant pas si je devais choisir quelque chose pour Edward, mais Alice me soulagea en m'informant qu'elle s'en chargeait, connaissant parfaitement son frère et ses gouts pendant que Rose prenait le nécessaire pour Carlisle.

Heureusement, que l'heure de fermeture arrivait, les coffres de voiture étaient plein à craquer, j'avais l'air ridicule avec mon petit sac d'achat, par rapport au volume qu'elles avaient du mal à faire rentrer dans les deux véhicules.

Nous rentrâmes enfin à la villa, après avoir passées la majeure partie du chemin du retour à chanter à tue-tête de vieux tubes de mon époque. Carlisle et Esmée nous y attendaient, Esmée impatiente de voir tous les achats de ses filles et la séance d'essayage, qui parait il était une ancienne coutume de la famille.

Les quatre garçons s'installaient sur le canapé pendant que nous montions à l'étage. Je n'étais pas spécialement enchantée de faire un défilé avec mes maigres achats, sachant pertinemment que je serais ridicule à leurs côtés.

Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque Rosalie et Alice sortirent de leurs grands sacs des robes que je me souvenais avoir essayées et qu'elles m'avaient achetées sans me le dire.

Je n'eus donc d'autre choix que celui de suivre le mouvement, et de défiler avec Esmée qui m'encourageait à marcher à ses côtés imitant la démarche chaloupée des mannequins pour le plus grand plaisir de nos « hommes », qui riaient comme des gamins. C'était finalement très amusant et très excitant aussi, de les voir se prendre à notre jeu de la séduction. Nous nous pavanions devant eux, Esmée me faisant parfois tournoyer, lorsque je passais devant le nez d'Edward, qui ne me lâchait pas du regard. Il était comme hypnotisé par chacun de mes mouvements, ses yeux avaient une clarté limpide qui s'assombrissait au fil de mes passages devant lui.

J'eus cependant une grande frayeur lorsqu' Emmett annonça que le défilé en sous-vêtements allait bientôt commencer.

Devant mon désarroi, Esmée me rassura, ces défilés-là se faisaient en privé, chacun dans sa chambre….Je sentis alors une vague de plaisir et d'amour les traverser. Ils se dévisageaient tous avec tant de passion dans les yeux, se dévorant du regard, que j'en étais gênée.

Emmett entraina Rosalie dans son sillage pour son défilé privé l'emportant dans ses bras avec urgence, Jasper et Alice se dévisageaient les yeux comme des charbons ardents, tandis que Carlisle chuchotait à l'oreille d'Esmée qu'il n'était pas contre non plus.

Je me sentais encore une fois en décalage, et j'informais Edward que j'allais me changer, avant que nous ne rentrions. Alice me rattrapa dans la chambre où je finissais de ranger mes affaires dans un sac, pour me donner en souriant un paquet de sous-vêtements choisi pour moi, ainsi qu'une nuisette en dentelle assortie d'une culotte minuscule. Elle m'assura avec un clin d'œil que je devais mettre cet ensemble dès ce soir, que cela m'aiderait à franchir une nouvelle étape. C'est rougissante, que j'enfouis le tout dans le sac, et que je rejoignis Edward qui m'attendait seul au salon.

**Chapitre 26 – Réflexion**

A vitesse humaine, sur le chemin de la maison, je réfléchissais à ma discussion avec Rosalie et Alice dans la voiture.

Toutes deux étaient intimement convaincues que je devais aller de l'avant dans ma relation avec Edward, si nous ne voulions pas finir par faire vœux de chasteté.

Elles s'étaient évertuées à me faire comprendre que j'étais restée bloquée dans mes dix-huit d'il y a cent ans, avec ma réserve et ma pruderie d'alors. Et que dire d'Edward, resté, quant à lui avec des idées vieux jeu du début du vingtième siècle…

D'après elles, il me fallait faire rapidement quelque chose, même si elles admettaient, de mauvaise grâce, que je souhaitais attendre pour me donner complètement et entièrement. Bien entendu, les cabines d'essayage avaient été également, pour elles tout du moins, une ouverture avec les ensembles de lingeries plus sexy et transparents les uns que les autres.

J'avais beau leur dire qu'à mon avis Edward n'était pas d'avantage prêt à franchir ce cap, elles n'étaient absolument pas d'accord. Pour elles, leur frère n'attendait qu'un mot de moi pour enfin se décoincer, et qu'il avait eu largement le temps, pendant ses périodes d'isolement de regretter de n'avoir rien tenté à l'époque où j'étais humaine.

C'est vrai qu'à ce moment, il avait été continuellement dominé par la peur de me blesser, et nos contacts s'étaient limités à de chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Mais sans cette angoisse permanente, aurait-il osé aller plus loin, que restait-il vraiment de l'éducation des années mille neuf cent vingt hormis parfois son langage ?

C'est toujours plongée dans mes doutes et mes interrogations que nous arrivâmes chez moi. J'en étais à me dire que « qui ne risque rien n'a rien » quand je m'aperçus que nous étions dans ma chambre. J'avais franchi le seuil et monté les escaliers de façon machinale, tenant toujours sa main, quand je lui jetais un regard.

Il était perplexe, essayant surement d'essayer de lire mes pensées, je voyais bien un peu d'angoisse dans son regard, probablement parce que le trajet avait été long et silencieux.

- « Puis-je savoir ce qui occupe tes pensées à ce point, Bella ? »

- « Oh, excuse-moi, rien de bien important, je t'assure ! Rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter, en tout cas ! »

Enfin, j'espérais – pensais-je intérieurement

Il posa mon gros sac de vêtements près de ma penderie, et après une courte période d'incertitude, j'en sortis de façon ultra rapide et sans qu'il ne voit mon mouvement, ma fameuse nouvelle tenue nocturne.

« Mets-toi à l'aise, je vais me changer, je ne serais pas longue ! »

« Tu es certaine que tout va bien, Bella ? Tu as été contrariée par quelque chose que j'ai fait ou dis ? »

« Non, je t'assure, tout va pour le mieux » rajoutais-je rapidement, en m'approchant de lui

**Point de vue d'Edward**

J'avais vu la mine contrariée de Bella, quand elle avait compris que nous serions dans des voitures sépares. Je connaissais suffisamment bien mes frères et sœurs pour savoir que ce n'était pas innocent. Si avoir une énième discussion avec mes frères ne me dérangeait pas, je m'imaginais aisément que Bella en serait contrariée.

Alice et Rosalie avaient leurs propres points de vue, que je lisais dans leurs pensées régulièrement. Elles seraient surement tenaces…peut être autant qu'Emmett, pour qui le sexe était vitale. Je me rappelais très bien les premières années où il avait rejoint notre famille, après que Rose lui ai sauvé la vie. Ils passaient leur temps, entre deux chasses, à faire l'amour, partout où ils le pouvaient…le nombre d'objets qu'ils avaient détruits était innombrable. Et leurs cris de plaisir avaient résonnés si longtemps dans la villa, que j'avais parfois du en partir, pour être en paix.

Je dus subir les récits d'Emmett une grande partie de l'après-midi, et les écouter l'un et l'autre me raconter les plaisirs et les joies que j'allais découvrir dans l'amour physique. Je ne répliquais à aucun de leurs commentaires, nous avions assez débattu du sujet au paravent, et je savais que seul Carlisle comprenait – un peu seulement c'est vrai – mes opinions d'un autre monde.

Je jetais un coup d'œil de temps à autre dans les pensées de mes sœurs pour apercevoir Bella rayonnante dans des tenues diverses. Finalement, elle n'avait plus l'air trop contrariée, je suppose que leur faire plaisir, lui amenait tout compte fait une certaine satisfaction. Mais elle déchanterait surement très vite quand elle comprendrait que ces essayages n'étaient pas inoffensifs, mes sœurs mettant ses vêtements de côtés pour les lui acheter.

A la fin de la journée, les coffres des deux véhicules étaient pleins, quand nous reprîmes le chemin de la villa. Esmée et Carlisle, toujours amoureux, nous attendaient avec impatience, afin de découvrir les achats des filles mais aussi voir la gaité retrouvée au fond de leurs yeux.

J'eus très peur pour Bella quand l'annonce des défilés eut lieu. J'avais oublié cette vieille tradition, à laquelle je n'assistais que très rarement par le passé. Mais, elle se prêta au jeu du mannequinat, et je compris alors ce qu'Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle trouvaient d'excitant à ce jeu-là. C'était très troublant, pour moi, de voir Bella, le rose aux joues, se trémousser dans diverses tenues, ça avait quelque chose d'érotique que jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas saisi…

Quand Emmett la regardant droit les yeux lui annonça le défilé en sous vêtement, je crus qu'elle allait s'enfuir…heureusement qu'Esmée fut prompte à démentir. Je captais dans leurs pensées des montées de désir, et je savais qu'il allait être temps pour Bella et moi de partir. Je regrettais presque que nous ne soyons pas suffisamment avancés dans notre relation pour avoir moi aussi un défilé privé. Mais ce jour viendrait rapidement, j'étais plus que jamais décidé à lui demander sa main.

Je fus cependant rapidement inquiet, Bella avait l'air préoccupé pendant tout le chemin du retour. Elle ne m'adressa pas la parole, et marchait à mes côté avec lenteur. J'eus même le sentiment, qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçu que nous étions arrivés dans sa chambre.

Malgré mes questions, elle me répondait de ne pas m'inquiéter. Je la laissais aller se préparer pour la nuit, tout en repassant les évènements de la journée…je ne trouvais rien justifiant son détachement subi…l'inquiétude me rongeait.


	23. Chapter 27 & 28

**Chapitre 27 – Leçon de séduction**

Je l'embrassais rapidement, puis m'éclipsais dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide, puis enfilais cet ensemble… Argh, quand je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir, je crus défaillir, c'était pire que ce que j'avais imaginé.

La dentelle était transparente et la nuisette très courte, quant au string, ce n'était qu'un ridicule petit morceau de rien du tout, le tout ne cachant absolument rien de mon anatomie. C'était à mon sens quelque chose qui aurait d'avantage convenue à Rose qu'à moi. J'étais à la limite de me changer et de renfiler mon pyja-short, mais les paroles d'Alice m'en dissuadèrent. Je pris une grande inspiration, qui bien qu'inutile me donna le courage nécessaire, pour entrouvrir la porte de la chambre.

Edward était toujours assis sur le bord du lit, d'où il n'avait visiblement pas bougé depuis mon départ. Je passais la tête et lui demandais timidement s'il était prêt pour un défilé privé. Je le vis enfin se détendre et me sourire en acquiesçant.

J'entrais dans la pièce, ses traits se figèrent, si on avait été dans un dessin animé, j'aurais pu voir sa langue se dérouler jusqu'au sol et ses yeux sortir de son crâne. Il me déshabilla du regard pendant de longues secondes, pendant lesquelles extrêmement gênée je n'osais plus bouger.

Puis il tandis les bras vers moi, ses yeux brillaient, et tout me disant que j'étais magnifique, ses bras m'encerclèrent et m'attirèrent à lui. Il m'embrassa les cheveux tandis que ses mains caressaient mon dos, faisant remonter la dentelle légère. Il m'embrassait le cou, la gorge, pendant que je déboutonnais sa chemise. Il s'allongea, m'entrainant sur lui, ses mains toujours dans mon dos soulevant mon haut dans ses caresses.

Je me dégageais doucement pour m'assoir sur ses cuisses, afin de lui ôter son pantalon, puis me repositionnais contre lui. Mes mains parcoururent son torse, ma langue parcourait le contour de ses lèvres humides, puis je me laissais glisser lentement contre lui, lui embrassant son ventre merveilleux tandis que mes mains continuaient leur descente. Je survolais son boxer, arrêtant mes doigts sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Sa peau était fine et douce, des frissons le parcoururent. Je fis quelques allers retours légers, puis me décidais.

Ma main droite remonta lentement sur son boxer, effleurant son entre jambe, puis se plaça sur son membre durci. D'abord hésitantes, mes caresses se firent plus appuyées. Je continuais d'embrasser son abdomen, son souffle s'accélérait, mon prénom avait peine à franchir ses lèvres entre deux halètements.

Je passais doucement ma main dans son boxer, sans le lui enlever, mes lèvres embrassait doucement son gland. Lorsque son corps se raidit dans des spasmes, en même temps qu'un cri rauque lui échappait, je sus que j'avais réussi. J'avais franchi une limite que je ne pensais pas atteindre avant des mois.

Je l'avais emmené dans un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu – d'après ses sœurs du moins.

De quelques coups de langues je nettoyais sa douce semence, hum, son odeur m'enivrait. Je lui laissais le temps de reprendre son souffle, mes mains caressant son visage.

Les yeux clos, il était magnifique, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il put être plus beau encore. Ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire comblé, je les embrassais en souriant.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux, l'intensité de son regard m'embrasa, puis il se positionna au-dessus de moi. Il me couvrit de caresses et de baisers, ses lèvres parcourant mon corps par-dessus le fin tissu, qu'il finit par m'ôter.

« Tu… c'est... c'était… »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer une phrase correcte

« C'est la fatigue, où bien cette expérience te laisse sans voix ? » lui demandais-je fière de moi

« Merveilleux, c'était merveilleux. Je ne sais pas comment te décrire les sensations que j'ai vécu, la chaleur montant dans mon corps, par vague, jusqu'à me rendre fou. Mon amour, j'aimerais te rendre la pareille, je ne sais pas trop comment … »

Je sentais de l'hésitation dans sa voix

« Chut, tes caresses me suffisent, je t'aime, Edward. »

Je me laissais emporter par la friction de son corps sur le mien, ces sensations étaient si nouvelles, si agréables que j'accentuais doucement les appuis de mon bassin contre lui, séparée de lui par un simple bout de tissu. Mon corps était en ébullition, nous ne parlions plus, savourant simplement le plaisir que nous ressentions l'un contre l'autre.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Assis sur le lit, j'attendais impatiemment le retour de Bella. L'eau de la douche avait fini de couler depuis plusieurs minutes et je ne la voyais toujours pas revenir.

Quand enfin, j'entendis ses pas dans le couloir et vis la porte s'entrouvrir, l'inquiétude et l'incertitude ne m'avaient pas quittées. Cependant, quand d'une voix timide elle m'annonça qu'elle était prête à faire pour moi un défilé privé, toute ma tension retomba. Je la regardais entrer les yeux rivés d'abord sur son visage rosi.

Puis mon regard descendit sur son corps, et là…je sentis tout mon corps se tendre, je cessais de respirer, incapable de quitter cette fine dentelle transparente, à travers de laquelle pointaient des tétons fièrement dressés.

Je repris doucement contenance, conscient, de la mauvaise éducation dont je faisais preuve. Je relevais donc les yeux sur son si beau visage, et en lui souriant je lui tendis les bras.

Sa beauté me coupait le souffle, et ce fin tissu remontait sur son dos avec ma main, tandis que je la caressais. Une forme de chaleur intense se répandait dans mon corps, mon boxer devenait terriblement trop étroit et inconfortable. Je décidais donc de m'allonger, espérant ainsi soulager mon inconfort.

Quand, elle retira mon pantalon, je respirais un mieux, quoi qu'un peu gêné, de lui montrer mes faiblesses.

Je la laissais me caresser le torse, savourant ses mains douces et ses lèvres sur mon corps, essayant d'en profiter pour relâcher la tension qui m'habitait. Je respirais doucement, reprenant mes esprits, quand ses doigts effleurèrent mes testicules, me faisant perdre toute maitrise de mon corps et de mon esprit. Pauvre de moi, elle me rendait folle, et malgré toutes mes résolutions, je ne pouvais ni ne voulais l'arrêter.

Ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur mon sexe tendu, ses va et viens me procuraient un bien fou, je m'entendais à peine prononcer son prénom, alors que j'aurais voulu le crier. C'était comme si un incendie se propageait dans mon bas ventre et remontait en moi. J'étais bien incapable de l'arrêter, de fait je l'aurais supplié de continuer, si elle l'avait fait. J'étais au bord d'un gouffre de plaisir, tous mes sens arrêtés, seul le toucher de Bella, avait une réalité.

Sa main passa alors à l'intérieur de mon boxer, ses caresses étaient plus rapides et plus appuyées, mon sexe gonflait, et j'étais prêt à exploser.

Sentir son souffle frais se rapprocher et ses lèvres embrasser mon sommet, me firent lâcher prise. Je me répandis sur mon bas ventre, conscient de faire des bruits étranges, des râles, incapables de prononcer le prénom de Bella.

J'avais été renversé avec brutalité par des perceptions incroyables, des choses que jamais je n'aurais imaginé ressentir un jour. Je sentais la langue de mon amour se déplacer sur moi…faisait-elle ce que j'imaginais qu'elle fit ?

Je souriais de bonheur, essayant de retrouver mes esprits, et calmant ma respiration saccadée. Ouvrant les yeux, je la vis qui me regardait avec tant d'amour. Il fallait que je lui dise combien, elle m'avait fait du bien, que je lui explique tout ce que j'avais ressenti sous ses caresses exquises.

Je me positionnais alors au-dessus d'elle, retirant sa dentelle inutile pour couvrir son corps de baisers humides, et me couvrait de ridicule, n'arrivant pas à articuler une phrase complète. Ça ne m'était arrivé que très rarement au cours de mon existence, mais Bella m'avait fait perdre tous mes moyens.

Je ne trouvais aucun mot qui m'aurait permis d'expliquer mon ressenti, la seule solution aurait été de lui faire découvrir, en la soumettant à de douces tortures…mais voilà, je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre.

Bella se frottait doucement contre moi, et je sentis son sexe mouillée à travers la fine dentelle de son string, je devinais sa frustration dans se mouvements, j'étais perdu, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à laisser derrière moi mes principes, et je me sentais…méprisable !

**Chapitre 28 – Approche de l'été**

**Point de vue Bella**

Les jours, les semaines passèrent. Mes travaux de restauration avançaient bien, j'avais fini le premier étage : la chambre de Charlie, la mienne, la salle de bain et le couloir. J'avais entamé la cuisine, et j'avais prévu de finir par le grand salon. Esmée m'avait beaucoup aidé dans le choix des couleurs, et des tissus pour rajeunir les pièces et le mobilier.

Je trouvais mon nouvel environnement magnifique, je m'y sentais très à l'aise. Jacob et Seth venaient me voir aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient, nos discussions tournaient surtout autour de leurs âmes sœurs, et de la vie de la réserve. Jacob me répétait régulièrement combien il était plus serein maintenant que je m'étais trouvé une famille…bien qu'à part moi, il n'aimait pas ceux de ma race.

Edward avait fini par me questionner sur les cicatrices qui parcouraient mon ventre et mon dos, et si au départ, je ne souhaitais pas trop entrer dans des détails qui restaient pour moi douloureux, je lui avais narré mes mésaventures :

« Matthew, la première fois que nos chemins se sont croisés. J'avais entendu une femme hurler, je me suis rapprochée, perchée au sommet d'un grand sapin, et j' ai vu… »

« Quoi, Bella, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il était avec une jeune fille, et il …la partageait avec deux autres nomades, c'était affreux… Elle était maintenue, accroupie sur l'un d'eux qui la violait, un autre était derrière elle, il la… » - mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues

« J'ai compris Bella » me dit-il doucement en embrassant mon front

« Et Matthew était devant elle, il maintenait sa tête pendant qu'il se déversait dans sa bouche…J'aurais voulu l'aider, j'te jure, mais je n'ai pas bougé. A la nuit tombée, la jeune fille était toute seule, et je me suis approchée, je voulais la détacher et l'emmener avec moi, mais…Matthew est arrivé, je n'avais pas fait attention, j'essayais de calmer la fille et il m'a ceinturé. Ses doigts pénétraient ma chair, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais je me suis dégagée, ses longs ongles avaient laissés sur moi de grandes griffures, et il fallait que je fuis à tout prix pour ne pas qu'il me rattrape. Je l'ai abandonné, Edward, j'ai laissé la jeune fille dans les mains de ce monstre. Je l'ai entendu hurler qu'il m'aurait un jour, il a juré ce jour-là que mon tour viendrait. »

Je pleurais maintenant à chaude larme, je venais d'avouer à quel point j'avais été lâche.

Edward me berçait dans ses bras, me chuchotant de tendres mots, et me réconfortait, me disant que je n'aurais rien pu faire pour la sauver. Il s'en voulait énormément :

« Et moi, j'étais où quand tu avais besoin de moi ? Terré comme un lâche au fond d'un vieux grenier, me lamentant sur mon sort, alors que j'aurai du te protéger » – souffla t'il à mon oreille

Je lui avais d'ailleurs avoué ce même soir que ma virginité, chèrement défendue était toujours à prendre. J'avais constaté un soulagement intense dans son regard, comme si cette question l'avait hanté depuis longtemps.

La fin de l'année scolaire approchait et avec elle, le bac de Rose et Emmett, qui s'offriraient l'année prochaine une escapade en Europe du Nord, pendant que leurs frères et Alice entameraient leur dernière année de lycée. J'étais un peu abattu de leur départ prochain, bien qu'ils m'aient promis l'un comme l'autre de revenir dès Thanksgiving. Emmett m'ayant également fait comprendre qu'il en profiterait à chacun de ses passages pour se rattraper question taquinerie et affrontements sportifs.

En ces derniers jours de lycée, profitant d'un dernier après midi seule, je pris le temps d'aller voir Carlisle à l'hôpital après m'être assurée auprès de lui de sa disponibilité. Pour lui, mes différences étaient fascinantes, il pensait d'ailleurs maintenant savoir pourquoi.

D'après lui, je n'avais pas eu suffisamment de venin ce qui expliquait que ma transformation avait duré si longtemps, mon corps continuant à se défendre contre cette agression, et une partie de mon humanité avait survécu. Nous avions aussi beaucoup échangé sur la relation qui se poursuivait avec Edward, il était très heureux que son fils m'ai retrouvé, et de la façon dont il s'était épanouit à mes côtés.

J'avais hésité à lui dire que notre « relation » physique n'avait que très peu évolué, mais après une grande hésitation, j'avais décidé d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Non seulement il le connaissait depuis très longtemps, il était l'instigateur de sa transformation, mais après tout il était également médecin. Je lui expliquais, embarrassée et rougissante, que tout ce que nous arrivions à faire était toujours du à mon initiative, et que s'il ne m'avait jamais repoussé, je me demandais souvent s'il se laissait faire simplement pour me faire plaisir, s'il n'avait jamais aucune envie de moi. Carlisle me sourit.

« Tu sais, je ne devrais pas t'en parler, mais j'ai eu avec lui une discussion sur un sujet similaire. Il se bat continuellement avec, entre ces envies et l'éducation qu'il a reçu. Il faut que tu comprennes que toute son adolescence a été dictée par une vision très puritaine des choses. Il ne se passait rien avant le mariage, ou à peine quelques baisers lorsque les fiancés échappaient à leurs chaperons ! »

« Je sais effectivement cela, Alice et Rosalie m'en avaient parlé mais elles pensaient aussi que si je prenais suffisamment les devants, et que j'arrivais à moi-même me décoincer, je pourrais faire évoluer les choses. Mais c'est un échec sur toute la ligne ! »

« Ne prends surtout pas ça pour un échec personnel. Il s'en veut énormément de ne pas réussir à briser son carcan de préjugé, et pourtant je peux t'assurer qu'il en meurt d'envie, Bella. Il m'a expliqué tout ce qu'il ressentait dans son corps et dans sa tête lorsqu'il était contre toi, lorsque tu le touchais de façon intime, et sans être médecin, tu t'es aperçu toute seule combien tu lui faisais de l'effet, non ? »

« Oui, bien sur, mais j'aimerais tellement parfois, ressentir ce qu'il ressent, qu'il me fasse partager le plaisir intense qu'il a l'air d'éprouver sous mes caresses. Suis-je donc égoïste ? »

« Non, et tu as raison…Laisse lui encore un peu de temps, à mon humble avis, et après notre échange, ça ne tardera plus. Et quelques jours de vacances seront propices au romantisme. »

« Vous partez en vacances ? Je n'étais pas au courant. »

Je me sentais humiliée, Edward ne m'en avait par parlé, je n'étais surement pas prévue dans ses vacances.

Je commençais à trembler de désarroi quand Carlisle me prit la main, m'indiquant qu'il avait eu l'intention d'en parler ce soir, lorsque nous aurions tous été à la maison. Qu'il avait prévu ceci comme une surprise qu'il voulait tous nous faire, j'étais juste la première à avoir eu l'information.


	24. Chapter 29 & 30

_Un grand merci à toutes celles qui continuent de me lire et plus spécialement à celles qui me laissent des reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 29 – Projet de vacances**

Comme chaque fin de journée, Edward s'arrêta à la maison, puis me conduisit à la villa, où tous nous attendaient. Emmett et Rosalie étaient en train de parler des examens qui approchaient et surtout, bien plus important, le bal de fin d'année.

Alice et elle devaient d'ailleurs s'acheter de nouvelles robes pour l'occasion, ce qui les mettait en joie. Emmett s'approcha de moi, et doucement me dit :

« Dis donc sœurette, mon cher frère t' a-t-il dit qu'il avait été invité plusieurs fois pour ce bal, par de charmantes humaines, qui ne rêvent pas que de danser avec lui ? »

« Emmett, arrête ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai rien pu faire pour échapper à leurs demandes ! de ta faute qui plus est ! »

« Oh je n'ai fait que leur donner un coup de main à ces pauvrettes désespérées, je leur ai juste indiqué qu'elles pouvaient te trouver dans le laboratoire, où tu finissais de nettoyer les paillasses ! Tu les aurais vu Belle, elles bavaient toutes devant lui, se trémoussant à qui mieux mieux afin de l'entendre décider à qui il accorderait ses faveurs. Et, moi qui ne lit pas dans les pensées, je t'assure qu'à les voir je n'en avais pas besoin ! Ah ah »

Je donnais une tape derrière la tête d'Emmett, prenant l'air de celle que ça n'intéressait pas…Mais ça me rendait jalouse de savoir que j'avais de la concurrence au lycée.

Carlisle, entra à ce moment dans le salon. J'étais debout devant Edward qui m'enlaçait de ses bras, et qui embrassait le sommet de mon crâne. Il annonça à ses enfants et sa femme réunis qu'après la fin du lycée, l'hôpital lui avait donné une semaine de congés, et qu'à cette occasion il avait organisé une visite à Denali chez leurs amis. Tous se mirent à crier leur foie sauf Edward que j'avais senti se raidir dans mon dos, et Alice qui le regardait intensément.

Mon regard croisa le sien et elle me sourit comme si de rien n'était. Il est vrai que j'aurai pu étendre mon bouclier sur Edward et elle pour connaitre la nature de leurs échanges télépathes, mais j'avais perdu l'habitude de m'en servir. Je le gardais uniquement autour de moi, lorsque j'étais seule chez moi, ça me rassurait, mais je n'en usais plus par curiosité, comme je l'avais fait au début de nos retrouvailles.

Je demandais à Emmett, ce qu'était Denali, quand il me prit dans ses bras puissants, me faisant virevolter comme une gamine, en chantant « Denali, nous voici ! ».

Il me reposa enfin à terre, son sourire immense découvrait ses dents.

« C'est un super grand parc national, une réserve prodigieuse, situé au centre de l'Alaska. Une immensité couverte de lacs et de forêts avec une population incroyable de ….. GRIZZLIS ! »

Waouh, je comprenais mieux son exubérance, il allait avoir à portée de main son met favori. Rose m'expliqua ensuite que les lacs d'altitude, vers le mont Mc Kinley n'étaient pas fréquentés par les humains et qu'ils allaient pouvoir se baigner … à condition qu'elle aille le temps de se trouver de nouveaux maillots de bain !

Tout cela me paraissait très bien, et ne m'expliquait en rien la tension que j'avais remarquée chez Edward et Alice un peu plus tôt. Carlisle indiquait à sa famille, qu'ils ne verraient peut être pas Eleazar et Carmen qui devaient s'absenter quelques jours, à moins qu'ils ne puissent rentrer avant qu'eux même ne reviennent à Forks, mais que Kate et Tanya étaient ravies, toutes deux de les revoir, et de faire enfin connaissance avec Bella.

Tous me regardaient, attendant de savoir si cela me convenait, et je m'empressais de les rassurer, leur indiquant que j'étais très excitée à l'idée de passer quelques jours avec eux et leurs amis. A partir de là, tout le monde commença à parler de la préparation et du programme de ces vacances, Alice et Rose surtout préoccupées de la garde-robe à emmener – d'ailleurs, Alice m'indiqua qu'elle se chargerait de mes affaires – ce qui me fit frémir ! Et les garçons, prévoyaient leurs escapades et randonnées dans ce grand espace.

**Chapitre 30 – Jalousie et avancée**

Si je ne dis rien sur le chemin du retour, je me préparais cependant à avoir une discussion avec Edward, dès que nous serions dans ma chambre. Je partis me préparer vitesse grand V, dans la salle de bain, enfilant après une douche rapide, mon ensemble en dentelle, puis me blottis dans les bras de mon Adonis, prête à commencer mon interrogatoire.

« Alors, comme ça tu as eu des invitations pour le bal ? »

« Hum, ne prête pas attention à ce que te dis Emmett »

« Pourquoi, ça n'est pas vrai ? »

« Si, mais ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance »

« Alors pourquoi, ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? »

« Justement pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes ! serais tu jalouse, mon amour ? »

Il se pencha vers moi, soulevant mon menton. Son regard se vrilla au mien, et nos lèvres se soudèrent, avec force. Ses mains m'ôtaient mon haut et me caressaient le dos, les côtes et le ventre. Mon corps frissonnait sous ses doigts, et se collait d'avantage encore contre le sien.

« Ne détourne pas la conversation, tu as lu dans leurs pensées, n'est ce pas ? Je suppose qu'elles sont toutes très amoureuse de toi ? »

« Oui, tu es jalouse, hum, et j'avoue que j'aime bien ça. Je n'aime que toi Bella, peu importe leurs pensées de gamines aux hormones en ébullition. »

« Leurs pensées seraient elles réprouvées par la morale ? »

« Ah Ah ! C'est tout à fait ça. Mettons, qu'elles aimeraient être à ta place en ce moment. »

Je m'accrochais plus encore à lui en riant :

« Oups, il faut que je sois vigilante, qu'aucune ne s'immisce entre nous. »

« Tu as raison, restons soudés, on se sait jamais »

« J'ai une question à propos de nos vacances »

« Je t'écoute ma chérie »

« J'ai remarqué qu'Alice et toi aviez l'air soucieux lorsque Carlisle a parlé de vos amies Kate et Tanya. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu te fais des idées » – chuchota t'il

« Non, je vous ai observé, et si tu ne veux pas m'en parler je poserais des questions à Emmett, je suis certaine qu'il aura la réponse ! »

« Ecoute Bella, c'est…C'est juste que j'étais un peu inquiet au sujet de Tanya. Mais je me trompe surement.. »

« Tanya, pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'elle ne m'aimera pas parce que je suis différente ? »

« Non, j'ai juste pensé pendant un instant qu'elle pourrait être jalouse de toi, mon amour »

« Jalouse, pourquoi ? Oh, auriez-vous eu … Elle et toi… ? »

« Il ne s'est jamais rien passé, Bella, même si elle le souhaitait. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour moi n'a jamais été réciproque, je te le promets. Alors, cesse de t'inquiéter, tout se passera bien. Du reste elle et Kate sont charmantes, et à bien y réfléchir, je suis certain, que vous vous entendrez très bien. »

J'étais soulagé, de savoir qu'il n'y avait rien eu entre Tanya et lui, je ne souhaitais pas me présenter en rivale mais en amie.

Je repartis, alors à l'assaut de ses lèvres, forçant leur entrée avec ma langue. Mes mains descendirent le long de son torse nu, froid et doux comme du satin, pour s'arrêter sur son boxer. Ma jalousie avait exacerbée mes sens, et mon besoin d'exclusivité.

Doucement, tout en l'embrassant toujours fougueusement, je me décidais à franchir une nouvelle étape, je fis glisser son boxer le long de ses cuisses, découvrant pour la première fois sa nudité parfaite.

**Point de vue Edward**

Je n'avais jamais osé dire à Bella, que jusque-là ses peurs m'arrangeaient, car en réalité, j'étais plus terrifié qu'elle à l'idée de lui faire l'amour.

L'annonce de Carlisle pour nos vacances m'avait fait imaginé, que je choisirais un soir de coucher de soleil, où tous les deux enlacés je lui ferais ma demande en mariage. L'échéance d'une nuit de noce, me laissant le temps de prendre confiance en moi.

Jusqu' à présent, nos caresses restaient somme toute assez platoniques même si Bella m'avait fait découvrir des plaisirs qui m'avaient fait chavirer à travers mon sous vêtement. Seulement voilà, que ce soir, elle avait franchi un nouveau cap, et je me retrouvais nu devant ses yeux écarquillés.

Je me demandais l'espace d'un instant si la vue de mon envie d'elle, maintenant si évidente, lui faisait peur. Oh que non, elle reprenait vite contenance et ses mains parcouraient mon corps comme des ailes de papillons. J'aurais souhaité la stopper, mais lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon sexe, et que sa langue le parcouru, j'en perdais, encore une fois, toute raison.

Elle me fit vivre et découvrir des sensations que je n'osais pas imaginer. Elle m'avait prise dans sa bouche, sa main faisant des va et vient à la base de mon sexe. Mon corps et ma tête ne répondaient à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir que je ressentais, si j'avais eu un cœur, il aurait explosé de joie et d'amour pour elle. J'haletais sous ses mains, ses lèvres et je m'entendais comme au lointain pousser des cris de jouissance, puis enfin j'hurlais son prénom.

Bella attendis quelques instants, que ma respiration redevienne normale puis remonta ses lèvres sur mon visage. J'allais devenir fou, et lui sauter dessus si je ne me retenais pas. Il fallait que je me calme, que mes sens redeviennent plus sages, j'avais peur de lui faire mal, j'avais surtout peur au fond de moi, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être capable de lui donner le plaisir qu'elle était en droit d'attendre, de la faire souffrir et de la perdre.

Je me mis à l'embrasser, m'accrochant à elle comme un noyé à une bouée. Mes mains caressaient son corps, et je lui ôtais à mon tour ses vêtements, dernier rempart entre mes mains et sa peau.

La découvrir nue, je l'avais imaginé des milliers de fois, mais là voir ainsi devant moi, c'était comme un cadeau au pied du sapin. Elle était plus belle que dans mes rêves, elle était tout simplement magnifique. Elle guida ma main vers son pubis, ses yeux restants rivés aux miens, elle était chaude et humide.

Mes mains surent d'elles même les gestes à effectuer, j'écartais doucement ses lèvres intimes et commençais à la caresser, ses yeux se fermèrent, ma tête posée sur son ventre je sentais sa respiration se modifier. Mes doigts pénétraient son intimité tandis que de mon pouce je titillais son clitoris. Mon esprit me demandait d'arrêter mais mes mains étaient devenues indépendantes, et je les laissais faire. L'odeur de son sexe m'enivrait, et mes doigts se recourbaient dans son intimité, dansant en elle je fermais les yeux, savourant la douceur de ses muqueuses et toute mon attention était concentrée sur ses mouvements.

Ses hanches roulaient sous mes caresses, des petits cris s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je sentais ses parois se resserrer autour de mes doigts, et j'accélerais mes mouvements. Mon sexe était tendu et presque douloureux et lorsque dans une série de spasmes elle cria mon prénom, je compris que j'avais réussi à lui faire ressentir les plaisirs qu'elle m'avait donnés.

Je n'étais pas peu fier, et son extase avait été pour moi comme un électrochoc. Peut-être qu'après tout je pouvais être doué pour ça, et que le jour où nous franchirions notre dernière étape, nous serions comblés l'un et l'autre. J'étais prêt à m'entrainer avec elle tous les jours nous séparant de notre nuit de noce, encore qu'à y réfléchir, je me demandais si je tiendrais jusque-là !

Mon corps et ma tête réclamant encore et encore ces sensations si intimes que nous venions d'éprouver. Lui faire l'amour au bord du lac pendant nos vacances, devant un coucher de soleil, tout en la demandant en mariage me semblait une bien meilleure idée !

C'était décidé, ce séjour serait l'apothéose de notre amour, ma vie et la sienne serraient scellées à tout jamais Bella, mon amour, était toute ma vie, et j'avais qu'un désir : le crier à la face du monde.

Je verrais Carlisle dès que possible pour lui demander la bague de fiançailles de ma mère; j'espérais grandement qu'elle plairait à Bella, cette bague était magnifique et sertie de diamants. Dans mon souvenir, elle brillait de mille feux et je m'imaginais déjà, la lui passer, avant notre première nuit d'amour…. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, l'entendre encore et encore crier mon prénom, la sentir frémir sous mes doigts, et posséder son corps ...

_E__n espérant que ces chapitres vous aient plus ! bizzzzzzzzz_


	25. Chapter 31 à 33

_Bonjour à toutes et encore merci vos messages._

_Voici la suite, je vous souhaite bonne lecture :_

**Chapitre 31 - Denali**

Nos derniers jours à Forks passèrent rapidement. Emmet et Rosalie avaient obtenu leur Bac pour la ixième fois, et ils avaient été au bal de fin de promo avec Jasper et Alice. Ils avaient essayé de nous convaincre jusqu'à leur départ de venir avec eux, Alice ayant même prévue une tenue pour nous.

Mais nous préférions et de loin rester seuls Edward et moi. Ces dernières nuits avaient tout simplement été fabuleuses, notre nudité ne nous gênait plus trop désormais et nos caresses prenaient de l'assurance. J'étais prête à franchir le pas, faire l'amour avec Edward m'apparaissait maintenant comme une évidence, je l'aimais encore d'avantage chaque jour, ce qui semblait pourtant impossible.

Nos vies étaient soudées pour l'éternité, et j'avais hâte de partir en vacances avec lui, espérant fortement que Carlisle ait raison : que ce séjour soit l'élément déclencheur.

Le matin de notre départ, il y avait une excitation incroyable dans la villa, tout le monde riait, se bousculait, chargeait les voitures Trois véhicules avaient été nécessaires pour les bagages, Alice et Rosalie prenant à elle deux la moitié de la place disponible. Quant à moi, j'avais comme d'habitude le plus petit bagage, mon inséparable sac à dos me suffisant largement. Carlisle avait prévu un sac de ravitaillement contenant quelques bouteilles de lait de 50 CL et des fruits frais qu'il avait caché, à mon attention, dans sa voiture, ce qui me permettrait de m'alimenter en toute discrétion.

Le trajet dura presque vingt-quatre heures, avec quelques arrêts obligatoires, bien que non nécessaires, mais Carlisle tenait à ce qu'on ne se fasse pas remarqué en faisant le trajet d'une traite.

A notre arrivée, Kate et Tanya se tenaient sous le porche de leur superbe maison. C'était un énorme chalet caché dans au milieu d'une forêt flamboyante, il était fait de bois rond, et un balcon faisait le tour du premier étage, et de grandes baies vitrées se dessinaient sur chaque pan, laissant deviner la vue magnifique qu'il devait y avoir de chaque pièce de la maison.

Le soleil passant à travers les arbres lui donnait un aspect doré ressemblant étrangement à la couleur de leurs yeux, preuve de leur régime alimentaire.

Je sortis du véhicule la dernière, les laissant profiter de leurs retrouvailles, puis Edward fit les présentations. Elles étaient aussi magnifiques l'une que l'autre bien qu'assez dissemblables.

Tanya portait une longue chevelure blonde, elle avait des traits fins que tout mannequin lui aurait envié et un corps svelte et souple. Kate quant à elle avait les cheveux plus foncés, un corps un peu plus charpenté avec quelque chose de félin. Elles me prirent dans leurs bras chacune leur tour, me souhaitant la bienvenue dans la famille, avant de me faire visiter leur domaine.

Elles étaient très fières de leur maison, et j'étais moi-même conquise par la clarté de chaque pièce et leur décoration digne d'un magazine. Chaque pièce avait un cachet exceptionnel, une décoration chaude se mariant parfaitement aux rondins apparents, elles avaient su créer un lieu où on se sentait bien dès qu'on y entrait.

Kate était particulièrement chaleureuse avec moi, et m'entraina rapidement à l'extérieur, laissant les autres s'installer. Elle me parla du parc national, véritable vivier pour s'alimenter, et de cet immense avantage que les visiteurs ne puissent s'y déplacer en voiture, ce qui laissait de grands espaces et des lacs où personne ne mettait jamais les pieds.

Il était d'ailleurs prévu que dès demain matin, nous profitions de la baignade avant d'aller chasser. J'étais conquise par tant de gentillesse et de naturel, Edward avait raison nous allions bien nous entendre…

Nous rejoignirent les autres à l'intérieur, Emmet en grande discussion avec ses frères, lançant des paris à tout va sur le nombre de grizzlis qu'il attraperait durant sa semaine.

La soirée fut sous le signe de la bonne humeur et des rires, chacune me racontant les exploits d'Emmet, s'en prenant à des campeurs qui avaient eu le malheur de s'installer trop prêt de son terrain de chasse, et ses blagues potaches.

Je trouvais que Tanya était très proche physiquement d'Edward, ses doigts lui effleurant la jambe ou le bras lorsqu'elle lui parlait, et ses longs cheveux avaient tendance à s'égarer trop souvent sur son épaule. J'essayais de ne pas y porter une trop grande importance, il est vrai qu'ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps, mais ce rapprochement me rendait malgré tout très nerveuse.

De plus, le bras d'Edward qui m'entourait à sa droite se crispait de temps à autre autour de moi, et je me demandais si il ressentait également que leur proximité m'insupportait quelque peu. J'étais cependant un peu rassurée par les sourires d'Alice qui me laissaient présager qu'aucun risque n'était à prévoir, entre eux désormais régnait une amitié sans sous-entendu.

**Chapitre 32 – Journée au lac**

Après quelques heures de repos et d'intimité dans nos chambres respectives, la maison commença à s'agiter, signe de notre départ imminent pour notre première journée de baignade.

Alice vint frapper à notre porte, m'apportant – comme je le redoutais – mon maillot de bain. Argh ! Certes il était ravissant, petit deux pièces doré, mais j'avais osé espérer qu'elle me choisirait plutôt un maillot d'une pièce, permettant de cacher les cicatrices qui me traversaient le corps.

Se méprenant sur mon expression, elle me poussa dans la salle de bain, insistant sur le fait qu'elle avait choisi pour moi quelque chose de simple et sans fioriture qu'elle était convaincue m'aller à merveilles. Elle resta devant la porte, m'informant qu'elle ne bougerait pas avant de m'avoir vu avec !

J'enfilais donc rapidement le vêtement sans rien dire, et sortit, me présenter devant elle et Edward qui m'attendaient dans la chambre. Alice comprit immédiatement en me regardant que le problème ne venait évidemment pas de ce maillot, mais de ce qu'il laissait voir. Elle partit en courant de la chambre, pendant qu'Edward me prenait dans ses bras, m'informant déjà qu'on ne se baignerait pas, quand Alice, telle une tornade, reparut avec une belle robe de plage mi longue et fluide qu'elle m'enfila rapidement.

Elle avait l'air tellement désolée de son erreur, que je ne pus lui en tenir rigueur, et c'est ainsi parée que nous rejoignîmes les autres qui nous attendaient, sur le départ.

Seuls Carlisle et Esmée avaient décidés de s'accorder une journée rien qu'à eux, et leurs regards échangés nous laissaient entrevoir ce qu'ils avaient planifié.

En courant tous ensemble, nous arrivâmes au bord du lac.

Il était splendide, l'eau était claire, le soleil et la végétation alentour se reflétaient dedans. Emmet et Jasper se jetèrent du haut d'un petit promontoire dans l'eau du lac, faisant leur possible pour nous éclabousser.

Des rires et des cris fusèrent, et après avoir déposé toutes nos affaires sur la petite plage en herbe, nous les rejoignirent, moi la dernière, me glissant dans l'eau le plus rapidement possible afin que mon corps ne fût pas exposé à trop grand nombre de regard. Des jeux de joute débutèrent, Kate sur les épaules de sa sœur, et les autres par couple, les filles sur celles des garçons.

La difficulté ajoutée était que ceux du dessous étaient totalement immergés, et les combats se faisaient aussi bien en dessous qu'au-dessus. Encore une fois, je pensais que Tanya était bien trop proche d'Edward, leur corps à corps bien que n'étant qu'un jeu me mettait mal à l'aise.

Je m'efforçais de ne rien y voire de plus qu'un jeu, me demandant intérieurement si j'aurais réagi de la même manière s'il s'était agi de Kate. D'autant plus que tous se battaient de façon identique ! Le premier à chuter fut Jasper face à Emmet, et Alice me heurtant dans sa chute je rejoignis Edward sous l'eau. Le combat perdu, je me blottis contre mon bien aimé dont la peau froide me donna des frissons. Il avait délaissé Tanya pour m'embrasser, en m'entrainant vers les profondeurs et il m'avait semblé voir dans les yeux de cette dernière, un soupçon de colère.

Nous continuâmes ensuite nos joutes en changeant les équipes, puis nous coursâmes à la nage essayant de nous attraper, de nous couler…comme des gosses.

Le temps passait vite, et le soleil était à son zénith, quand je décidais de sortir pour lézarder un peu. Je fus suivi par Rose et Kate qui avaient également décidées de profiter d'un peu de chaleur sur leur peau. Elles étincelaient l'une et l'autre de mille feux, leurs corps semblant couverts de diamants, alors que moi je luisais essentiellement à cause des gouttelettes d'eau sur ma peau. Ce qui me valut quelques questions de la part de Kate, à qui j'expliquais en quelques mots mes différences principales avec elle.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers le lac, pour voir qu'Alice et Jasper avaient rejoint à la nage la rive opposée et qu'ils s'embrassaient avec ardeur, disparaissant parfois sous l'eau. Emmet, quant à lui, avait décidé d'explorer les sentiers alentours, à la recherche d'empreintes d'ours.

Edward continuait de nager avec Tanya, ils étaient côte à côte en pleine discussion, et parfois j'entendais le doux rire cristallin de Tanya. Ils avaient sans doute beaucoup de choses à se dire et il est vrai que je ne leur avais guère laissé de temps seuls tous les deux, par peur ou par jalousie, je ne savais pas trop.

Nous entamâmes toutes les trois une discussion sur la faune locale, sur les moyens mis en œuvre pour protéger ce site fabuleux, et dérivâmes sur la vie en Alaska, et Kate me parla des autres membres de sa famille, Eléazar et Carmen qui formaient un couple uni et sympathique, qu'elle espérait que je rencontrerais bientôt. Puis au bout d'un long moment, le silence s'installa entre nous, Kate sortit de son sac un magazine, tandis que je m'asseyais pour voir si je voyais où se trouvait Edward.

Je n'apercevais au loin que Jasper et Alice, mais plus aucun signe de Tanya et Edward. Rose s'assis à mes côtés, scrutant également l'eau calme du lac. Elle devait sentir mon angoisse ou voir ma peur dans mes yeux.

« Ils ont dû nager vers le petit lac, par le petit passage au milieu de la végétation, ne t'inquiètes pas, mon frère ne disparaitrait pas comme ça, en t'oubliant derrière lui. Tu sais combien il tient à toi, et combien il t'aime, non ? » se moqua t'elle doucement.

« Oui, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps maintenant que nous sommes sorties de l'eau, et je trouve étrange qu'il ne m'ait pas rejoint. »

Il est vrai que le soleil commençait déjà sa course derrière les montagnes, je supposais que nous avions discuté pendant près de trois heures, sans qu'Edward ne soit sorti de l'eau. Je trouvais cela non seulement angoissant, je sentais également les picotements de la jalousie au creux de mon estomac. Rosalie, me pris la main et m'informa que le petit sentier derrière nous conduisait à la clairière du petit lac. Avec un sourire en coin, elle me releva.

« Allez debout, on va aller à leur rencontre. Quelques heures sans lui et te voilà perdue » – pouffa t'elle.

Elle m'entraina à sa suite, faisant un clin d'œil à Kate, qui elle-même riait de mon impatience. Je suivis Rose, me sentant un peu sotte, de réagir ainsi C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas inquiète de ne pas voir Emmet revenir, mais je n'osais pas cependant lui demander de faire demi-tour, trop pressée de me retrouver dans les bras de mon amoureux.

**Chapitre 33 – Choc et fuite**

Nous arrivâmes à peine deux minutes plus tard en vue d'une petite clairière, très lumineuse. Et là, le choc…

Tanya était dans les bras d'Edward, ses longues jambes magnifiques autour de la taille de mon amoureux, lui-même debout et tous les deux étaient nus. J'eus un hoquet d'effroi, n'ayant pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour comprendre ce qui se passait devant moi.

Je jetais un regard affolé à Rose, qui s'était figée, les yeux fixes et exorbités. Puis, je fis demi-tour et partis en courant, le plus vite que je le pouvais. Je heurtais au passage Alice et Jasper qui arrivaient vers la clairière en courant. Je ne m'arrêtais pas et courus comme une dératé jusqu'à la maison que je traversais comme un courant d'air, attrapais mon sac à dos et en ressortis, devant les regards médusés d'Esmée et Carlisle, qui avaient entraperçu mon désarroi, ma colère, ma fureur….

J'entendis Carlisle qui courrait derrière moi, me demandant de l'attendre, m'interpellant, voulant savoir ce qui se passait. Les yeux aveuglés par les larmes, vaincue par une douleur violente qui me traversait de part en part, je pris la fuite sans me retourner, ignorant ses appels, et courus sans m'arrêter pendant près de vingt heures. C'est au bord de l'épuisement, que je fis enfin une pause.

Je me trouvais dans la partie ouest du Texas, plus très loin de la frontière du Mexique. Je grimpais rapidement dans un arbre situé dans un bois, avec une vue magnifique sur un désert et ses figuiers de barbarie. Je laissais enfin libre cours à mes larmes, à mon désespoir. Je passais ainsi quelques heures, le visage ravagé par mes pleurs, une plaie béante s'était ouverte dans ma poitrine, j'étais incapable de réagir ou de bouger, incapable de penser, je me laissais aller.

Ce fut le bruit des discussions entre randonneurs passant par-là, qui me sortit de ma torpeur. J'essayais alors d'analyser la situation. Qu'allais-je faire ? Il était hors de question de retourner à Forks maintenant, c'était surement le premier endroit où on me chercherait, si toutefois les Cullen désiraient me trouver ou me retrouver, ce dont je n'étais plus certaine ! Et puis, pourquoi Edward me chercherait-il, lui qui semblait avoir finalement trouvé ce qu'il voulait dans les bras de Tanya…

Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi Alice ne m'avait pas prévenue, avait-elle vu ce qui allait se passer entre Tanya et Lui ? Ou bien, leur acte avait été trop spontané, non prémédité.

La seule chose dont j'étais à peu près certaine, est que Rosalie ne s'était doutée de rien, la surprise l'avait scotchée. Bref, j'étais convaincue que maintenant je n'avais plus ma place auprès d'Eux, mon doux rêve venait de s'achever et ma vie avec.

J'allais devoir reprendre une existence de vagabonde, réapprendre à survivre…et pourtant je n'avais guère la volonté d'essayer. Je laissais passer la journée, observant les humains qui passaient, et s'essayaient pour certains d'entre eux à l'escalade, puis quand la fraicheur de la nuit tomba et que le désert recouvra ses droits, je repris mon chemin.

Je décidais rapidement d'aller droit devant moi, n'ayant aucun but particulier, je me laissais porter pas mes pas. Je traversais rapidement le Mexique pour arriver au Guatemala. Je fus attirée par la jungle, sorte de réserve inextricable, entre palétuviers et forêt de pins, où il y avait peu de chance de croiser âme qui vive.

J'y restais pratiquement une semaine, j'y étais tranquille. Je pris le temps d'observer la nature autour de moi, ce qui me permettait d'échapper quelque peu à ma douleur. Il y avait des oiseaux fabuleux qui volaient autour de moi, intrigués par ma présence sur leurs branches : des toucans, des aras, des colibris. Beaucoup de singes aussi, mais rares étaient ceux qui osèrent m'approcher.

Je pleurais encore beaucoup, et je me sentais comme l'ombre de moi-même. Je n'avais plus aucune envie, plus goût à rien, je souhaitais mourir. Je me demandais si j'étais responsable de ce qui c'était passé. Avais-je trop tardé à Lui donner ce que son corps réclamait ? Alice et Rose avaient elles eu raison de penser que je tardais trop ?

A trop vouloir patienter, j'avais tout perdu ! J'en avais marre de ressasser mes peines, aussi je décidais de reprendre la route. Il fallait que je réapprenne à me protéger, et par conséquent que je ne reste pas trop longtemps au même endroit si je ne voulais pas revivre mes mésaventures passées.

Cependant, ces quelques mois à Forks m'avaient fait perdre mes réflexes, et c'est bien enveloppée dans mon bouclier que je traversais le Nicaragua, le Panama, la Colombie, le Pérou puis le Brésil où je fis une halte. Encore une fois, les montagnes couvertes de forêts denses me retinrent quelque temps. J'en profitais pour m'alimenter, car si je n'avais rien avalé depuis mon départ de Forks quinze jours plus tôt, les fruits de la passion et les grappes ressemblant à du raisin tout autour de moi, me firent saliver. Je profitais également d'une magnifique cascade pour me baigner et me désaltérer.

Puis je continuais mon périple jusqu'en Argentine, où j'arrivais en loque, exténuée et brisée, me demandant si je serais capable de mourir, enfin…..

_J'attends vos messages avec impatience ! Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ces chapitres_

_Bizz et à bientôt_


	26. Chapter 34 & 35

_**B**__**onjour à toutes …waouh, je vois que le chapitre précédent vous a fait réagir ! c'est la première fois que j'ai 20 reviews ( soit plus du double que d'habitude ) …. C'est chouette, alors encore une fois merciiiiiii à celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un mot.**_

_**J'espère que la suite vous plaira également, alors bonne lecture **_

****

**Chapitre 34 – Trahison et disparition**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je n'avais rien vu venir…. Je nageais avec Tanya, ses pensées étaient saines, elle me racontait sa nouvelle entreprise, développée sur internet avec Kate.

De tous les avantages que cela comportait pour elles de n'être jamais en relation avec leurs clients. Elles avaient développées une entreprise de création de bijoux et accessoires fantaisies dont elle me dépeignait tout en détail du choix des matériaux à la composition laissée au libre arbitre de sa clientèle, qui s'étendait maintenant sur tout le continent.

Elle avait beaucoup de plaisir à me raconter tout ça, et je sentais en elle une grande fierté. Elle s'était ouverte à moi à priori sans arrière-pensée, et c'est pour cela que tout naturellement je lui avais livré mes plans avec Bella.

Je lui avais raconté que j'allais faire ma demande en mariage d'ici quelques jours, qu'il fallait juste que je m'organise pour parfaire ce moment et que pour moi le plus tôt serait le mieux.

C'est alors qu'elle me parla de la clairière proche de là où nous étions, accessible par un petit bras de lac serpentant au cœur de la végétation. Je l'avais suivi, ému de la compréhension dont elle faisait état, moi qui avait tant redouté nos retrouvailles, jusqu' à cette trouée magnifique.

Debout dans ce petit coin de paradis, face au mont Kinley, elle me faisait imaginer la soirée idéale : le coucher de soleil magnifique passant derrière la montagne, elle me parlait des lampions et de la décoration qu'avec mes sœurs elles pourraient mettre en place très rapidement, d'une grande pièce de tissu qu'elles disposeraient couverte de pétales de roses, sur laquelle je pourrais m'agenouiller.

C'était tellement magique, tellement féérique de le voir dans son imagination, que j'étais loin de me douter ce qu'elle manigançait !

Un instant, elle était debout face à moi, et l'instant d'après mon short de bain se trouvait sur mes chevilles, elle était nue enroulée autour de moi, ses lèvres écrasant les miennes.

Le choc m'empêcha de réagir instantanément, et c'est à cet instant que j'entendis la réaction de Bella son hoquet de stupeur me fit tourner les yeux vers elle, juste au moment où elle prenait la fuite.

Rosalie était statufiée, l'incompréhension de ce qu'elle voyait se lisait dans ses yeux, et dans sa pensée : « non mais quel con ! » et quand je lançais Tanya au loin de colère et de rage, pour rattraper Bella, Rose réagit enfin, s'apercevant que ma bien aimée avait pris la fuite.

Tout se passa très vite, Tanya me plaqua au sol pour m'empêcher de partir, elle m'injuriait tout en me disant qu'elle était la femme de ma vie, qu'elle seule pourrait me rendre heureux, qu'il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux sur la passion qui nous unissait…

J'avais du mal à la faire me lâcher, ses ongles s'accrochant à mes cheveux, ses mains me maintenant contre son corps.

Rose intervint alors, se jetant sur Tanya, pour me laisser la voie libre, comprenant enfin sa méprise sur ce qu'elle avait vu.

Je courais comme un fou, croisant Alice, Jasper et Kate qui se dirigeaient vers la clairière. Sans un regard vers eux, je me dirigeais vers la demeure, où j'espérais que Bella s'était réfugiée.

J'y croisais Esmée, debout dans le salon, les mains jointes et la stupeur peinte sur son visage me dévisageant, elle me lança dans un cri de désespoir :

« Bella a pris ses affaires, elle est partie ! Carlisle l'a suit ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, ressortant en trombe, priant le ciel, qu'il l'ait rattrapé. Je pistais leurs odeurs, mais au bout de quelques centaines de mètres je tombais sur Carlisle qui revenait sur ses pas.

Je continuais ma course, mais je perdis son odeur non loin de là, je devinais alors qu'elle s'était protégée de nous, de moi… Et je me laissais tomber à genoux, la tête entre les mains, le désespoir m'envahissant. Carlisle me rejoignit, mit ses mains sur mes épaules puis m'aida à me relever.

Je me jetais dans ses bras, incapable de sortir un mot, des sanglots secs secouaient tout mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'elle soit vraiment partie, sans demander aucune explication, sans dire un mot, ni même se mettre en colère. C'était comme si elle était résignée, comme si tout se qui s'était passé entre nous n'avait jamais existé ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas me quitter ainsi, elle était ma seule raison de vivre, mon âme, mon unique amour.

Mes pensées tournaient en ronde folle dans ma tête, pendant que Carlisle me soutenait jusqu'à la maison, où tout le monde, sauf Tanya, nous attendait. J'entendis vaguement Rosalie faire le récit de ce qu'elle avait vu, et je réagis enfin lorsqu'elle expliqua qu'elle avait vraiment crue, en voyant nos corps nus enlacés, que nous faisions l'amour. Mais oui, c'était également ce qu'avait dû croire Bella, elle devait en être intimement persuadée pour fuir ainsi…

Je pris la parole, expliquant à ma famille médusée le piège dans lequel j'étais tombé. Alice était dans tous ses états, elle avait vu trop tard que Tanya allait se jeter sur moi, elle avait su nous tromper tous les deux, elle connaissait si bien nos pouvoirs qu'elle avait réussi à nous duper.

Je décidais de retourner à Forks, pensant qu'elle devait s'être réfugiée chez elle ou auprès de Jacob.

Après quelques secondes de discussion, il fut retenu que nous irions tous, sauf Carlisle et Esmée qui voulaient restés au cas où Bella reviendrait.

J'avais vu dans les pensées de ma mère, l'état de Bella : sa souffrance dans ses yeux noyés de larmes me torturait, j'étais fou d'inquiétude, m'efforçant cependant de me convaincre que les choses allaient rapidement s'arranger.

Jasper essaya de m'insuffla pendant le trajet de bonnes doses de bien être, mais rien n'y fit, l'angoisse me rongeait. Nous fîmes le trajet d'une traite jusqu'à chez Bella, mais la demeure était vide.

Je lui avais laissé des dizaines de messages sur son portable, mais je n'avais aucune nouvelle en retour. Alice et Rose lui avaient également envoyé des texto, mais rien non plus de leurs côtés. Je m'empressais alors de joindre Jacob, la peur au ventre il était ma dernière solution.

Quand il m'annonça qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Bella, et qu'il me hurla dans le téléphone qu'il arrivait chez moi, une douleur immense m'envahit, un trou immense s'ouvrit dans ma poitrine, j'avais l'impression grandissante de vivre un cauchemar.

**Chapitre 35 – Recherches**

Jacob arriva à peine cinq minutes après nous, son regard était chargé de haine à mon encontre.

« Tu ne sais rien faire d'autre que la faire souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? Ça t'amuse donc tant que ça ? » me cracha t'il…..

Seth, à son côté, lui posa la main sur le bras pour le calmer. Jacob était secoué de tremblements, sa rage pulsait par tous les pores de sa peau.

J'étais dans l'incapacité de parler, ma douleur et ma peur, maintenant que je savais que Bella n'était pas ici, avaient atteint un point de non-retour. L'imaginer, seule, à la merci de tous, me rendait fou de rage. C'est Rosalie, qui prit la parole, expliquant toute l'histoire à Jacob et Seth.

Jacob, s'était un peu calmé, mais c'est avec sincérité qu'il m'annonça :

« S'il lui arrive quoi se soit, je te tuerais de mes mains, Edward »

Emmett émit un grognement, tandis que Jasper se positionnait devant moi, mais regardant fixement Jacob je lui répondis dans un souffle de voix :

« S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, c'est moi qui t'en supplierais, Jacob ! »

Les pensées de ma famille étaient confuses et bruyantes, ils n'étaient pas loin de penser que la folie m'avait rattrapé, Et ils m'exhortèrent tous à me reprendre. Alice me disait qu'il fallait que je me batte, qu'ils allaient tous m'aider à la retrouver, que si pour moi elle était importante, elle l'était tout autant pour eux. Jasper, s'adressa directement à Jacob :

« Nous allons tout faire pour ramener Bella ici, mais nous avons besoin de ton aide. Tu l'as connait bien, tu sais surement si, durant son expérience précédente, il y a eu des lieux qu'elle a préféré, où elle se rendrait maintenant si elle voulait se cacher. Elle t'en parlait à chacun de ses passages j'imagine ? »

« Elle n'est jamais restée longtemps au même endroit, la première fois qu'elle est partie, elle est restée longtemps aux Etats Unis, elle n'a commencé à explorer le monde, qu'après sa première visite à la réserve. Elle a un grand avantage sur vous tous, elle peut aller n'importe où, marcher en plein soleil ne lui pose pas de problème. Par contre je suis sur d'une chose, elle choisira toujours des endroits boisés, c'est là qu'elle se sent le plus en sécurité. Et, si possible non loin d'exploitation agricole pour se nourrir. »

Mes frères et sœurs ne comprirent pas la dernière partie, Emmett s'imaginait Bella coursant les vaches, il était à la limite d'un fou rire.

Alice se rappelait avoir eu une vision de Bella avec une pomme, Rose et Jasper cherchaient une explication rationnelle.

Seth avait perçu la réaction de ma famille, et il m'interrogea silencieusement – « _Ils ne savent rien du régime alimentaire de Bella ? »_

Je lui répondis négativement de la tête, en me lançant dans une brève explication à leur attention.

Jasper n'en revenait pas, il avait croisé quantité de vampire dans son passé, y compris des jeunes, et tous s'étaient abreuvés de sang humain, pas de jus de pomme !

Jacob reprit la parole, sa seule préoccupation étant de localiser Bella :

« Je pense que dans un premier temps, il faudrait explorer les réserves naturelles, les bois et les forêts jusqu'en Louisiane. »

« Nous devrions nous séparer », lui répondit Jasper

« Bonne idée, et retourner en Alaska également, vous étiez dans un grand parc naturel, il n'est pas exclu qu'elle y soit restée. »

J'attrapais mon téléphone, demandant à Carlisle s'il pouvait quadriller le secteur avec Esmée, ce qu'il accepta avec empressement inquiet d'apprendre que nous ne l'avions pas retrouvée.

Il fut donc convenu de faire deux groupes, Jacob et moi d'une part, Alice Jasper et Emmet d'autre part. Rose resterait ici, des fois qu'elle se décide à rentrer et Seth attendrait quant à lui à la Push. J'insistais auprès d'Alice pour qu'elle surveille au mieux Bella, si jamais l'envie la prenait de retirer son bouclier, même quelques instants, il fallait qu'elle soit prête.

Nous partîmes donc chacun de notre côté. Jacob me demanda un instant, il voulait appeler Bella sur son portable, et quand je l'informais que j'avais déjà laissé quantité de messages, il me lança ironiquement qu'il ne pensait sincèrement pas que c'était moi qu'elle souhaitait entendre. Il me demanda d'ailleurs de ne plus l'appeler, il ne voulait pas que je sature sa messagerie.

Il s'était éloigné de quelques mètres mais je l'entendis lui parler, la voix déchirée par la peur « _Bella, c'est moi. Je t'en prie appelle-moi dès que tu as mon message. J'ai vu Edward et sa famille, ils m'ont expliqué ce qui c'était passé. C'était un piège de la blonde, nous sommes tous très inquiets. Je t'en supplie, c'est un affreux malentendu, ton vampire est mort de trouille, et moi, encore plus. Je t'aime Bella »_.

Jacob savait que Bella était tout pour moi, tout comme j'étais tout pour elle, et s'il ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup, il était suffisamment lucide pour comprendre que j'étais malheureux.

Au bout de trois semaines de recherche à travers le monde, nous reprenions tous le chemin de Forks. A nous tous, nous avions sillonné sans relâche les continents américain et européen, parcouru tous les pays, traversé toutes les réserves naturelles, les zones boisées, sans aucun résultat.

J'avais touché le fond, mon désespoir et ma douleur se lisaient sur mon visage et tous mon corps. Arrivés chez nous, je vis à travers leurs yeux le reflet de mon enfer.

Mes yeux étaient noirs et profondément cernés, mes traits étaient tirés, et mes lèvres enflées et sèches. Mes épaules voutées portaient toute la détresse du monde, et mes jambes peinaient à me soutenir. Emmet me supplia de venir chasser avec lui, chose que je n'avais pas pris le temps de faire pendant mon périple avec Jacob, même s'il me l'avait demandé à plusieurs reprises. Le seul point positif, s'il fallait en trouver un, c'est que nous étions devenu proches tous les deux.

Nous avions beaucoup parlé, de ma déchéance après avoir abandonné Bella il y a un siècle, de tout ce que j'éprouvais lorsqu'elle était près de moi, de mon désir de l'épouser et du manque et de la douleur que je ressentais depuis son départ.

Il s'était également beaucoup livré et je savais qu'aujourd'hui j'avais sa confiance et son estime. Me serrant la main, il nous informa qu'il devait prendre le temps de se reposer, me demanda de lui accorder deux jours puis que nous repartirions, si de mon côté je prenais aussi le temps de reprendre des forces.

Je restais là, debout au milieu de ma famille, n'ayant guère le courage de parler. Alice me fit savoir qu'elle avait eu quelques visions de Bella, mais rien de suffisamment clair pour la localiser. Je vis dans son esprit que Bella n'était guère en meilleur que état que moi, ce qui justifiait certainement que son bouclier ne soit plus aussi étanche. Elle était entourée d'arbres, les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir pleuré.

Mon cœur, ou ce qu'il en resta, finit de se déchirer, et si Carlisle ne m'avait pas rattrapé, je serais tombé.

Emmett se tint devant moi, et encore une fois il insista pour que je vienne avec lui.

Devant les encouragements de ma famille, je cédais et partis avec lui. Il était lui aussi très malheureux, et avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec moi.

Après m'être rassasié plus que je m'en sentais capable, je sentis mes forces et mon courage me revenir en partie. Emmett se posta face à moi, et me prit dans ses bras puissants, il tenait mon visage contre son torse musclé, une de ses mains caressant mes cheveux.

C'était la première fois qu'une telle démonstration de tendresse s'affichait entre nous.

« Bella est vivante, tu l'as vu. Malheureuse, fatiguée, mais vivante. Il faut que ça t'aide comme ça nous aide à passer cette épreuve. Elle reviendra, j'en suis certain elle a besoin de temps pour affronter ce qu'elle considère comme une trahison. »

« Je ne l'ai pas trahit » – murmurais-je – « j'ai été piégé tout comme elle. »

« Je le sais, tu le sais, mais pas elle. D'après ce que m'en a dit Rosalie, c'était criant de vérité…Ton boxer de bain sur les chevilles, et Tanya enroulée autour de ton corps, Rosalie y a cru elle aussi… Alors que tu étais en train de te faire violer par une fille » - pouffa t'il

Je souris légèrement devant une telle incongruité.

« C'est étrange d'imaginer la scène d'un œil extérieur »

« Oui, et c'est pas tout, imagine la tête de Rosalie, quand après avoir propulsé Tanya à l'autre bout de la clairière, elle t'a vu tout nu ! D'ailleurs il parait que t'es pas mal, de son point de vue en tout cas, car moi tu ne m'as jamais fait beaucoup d'effet ! »

Cette fois, je me mis à rire, le frappant à l'épaule. Il avait réussi ce pour quoi il m'avait emmené…Me détendre un peu, me faire retrouver l'envie de me battre.

« Tu sais, je suis persuadé, qu'avec tous les endroits que nous avons fouillé, nous sommes passés pas loin d'elle… » rajouta mon frère

« Nous y avons pensé aussi, avec Jacob. D'après lui, tant qu'elle n'aura pas écouté les messages sur son téléphone, elle continuera de nous fuir. D'après lui, elle se sent coupable aussi, de n'avoir pas su être proche de moi physiquement comme elle a cru que je l'étais avec Tanya. »

« Tu sais je n'ai jamais compris que preniez autant de temps, moi je lui aurais sauté dessus dès le premier soir »

« J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais qu'une bête » – riais-je

Et, c'est avec un peu de baume au cœur, que je retrouvais ma famille rassemblée dans le salon.

Il nous restait un peu plus de deux semaines avant la reprise du lycée, et Carlisle tenait à ce que nous y allions. Il fallait continuer notre mascarade d'humain, c'était une priorité pour nous préserver. Je ne savais pas si j'en serais capable, même si Rose et Emmett m'assuraient qu'ils continueraient les recherches de leur côté. Mon seul espoir, désormais reposait sur les visions d'Alice, et elle se sentait frustrée de rien avoir de plus concret à me montrer.

_**A bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot**_

_**Bizz**_


	27. Chapter 36 & 37

_Bonjour à toutes, voici la suite…que vous attendiez j'espère avec impatience ! (lol )._

_Pour répondre à vos questions, pour le moment personne n'a trucidé Tanya ( bien que quelques une d'entre vous se soient portées volontaire ), quant à savoir comment retrouver Bella, la réponse est ci-dessous_

_Alors bonne lecture !_

****

**Chapitre 36 – Décisions et retour à Forks**

**Point de vue de Bella**

J'étais à la pointe de l'Argentine face à l'océan Atlantique. Il me semblait voir les îles Falkland au loin, et je me laissais bercer par le ressac des vagues.

Fermant les yeux, j'avais l'impression fugace de sentir les mains d'Edward sur mon corps, elles laissaient sur ma peau une sensation de bien-être et mon corps tressaillait en repensant à ses doigts fins s'insinuant dans mon intimité. Son corps, sa voix et son odeur étaient à tout jamais dans ma mémoire, et tout à coup ses impressions disparaissaient, laissant place à une image terrible : les corps de Tanya et de mon unique amour enlacés, nus, dans une étreinte passionnée.

Les larmes me remontèrent aux yeux Je savais maintenant ce que je voulais faire, ça tournait même à l'obsession.

Mourir, oui, mais avant il me fallait régler ma succession je voulais pouvoir laisser à Jacob, mon frère, mon ami depuis toujours, la maison de Charlie. Il pourrait la louer ou la vendre, à sa guise, et je devais également lui faire un legs de mon vivant de la maison de Renée et lui donner procuration sur mes tous mes comptes. Après, je pourrais mourir en paix…même si je ne savais pas encore comment.

Mon côté humain devrait pouvoir m'aider, il me semblait que mon corps avait déjà abandonné la partie, ce serait peut-être plus facile pour moi que pour des vampires « normaux ».

Je décidais donc de rebrousser chemin, je n'avais plus la notion du temps, je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps je n'avais plus revu Jacob, et je me sentais subitement pressée par le temps. Maintenant, il fallait que je me dépêche avant que mon corps ne me trahisse d'avantage, je décidais donc de ne plus trainer en route, tout en m'essayant du mieux possible à maintenir mon bouclier.

La fatigue, la détresse ne m'aidaient guère, et si je n'y prenais garde, je le perdais régulièrement. Il me semblait même qu'il était moins épais autour de moi, lui aussi avait perdu en force, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je songeais à me nourrir ou à me reposer… Je n'en avais plus le courage, ni l'envie.

Les pays se succédaient dans l'autre sens, Brésil, Colombie, Honduras et Mexique. Enfin, je retrouvais mon pays, qu'il allait me falloir traverser du nouveau Mexique jusqu'à l'Etat de Washington.

Je m'aperçus trop tard que j'étais suivie, j'avais été inattentive depuis quelques temps, mes pensées tournées vers Jacob, ma douleur vers Edward.

Je n'avais rien vu venir, et quand je me trouvais face à face avec deux nomades, la peur me donna le courage et la force de m'enfuir. Je les entendis me parler, me crier leurs envies de partager mon corps. Ils me proposaient leurs « services » en terme obscène, et les peurs que j'avais ressenties lors mes premières errances me revinrent en plein visage tel un boomerang.

Fuir, se cacher, être plus rapide qu'eux, étaient mes seules chances de salut. Certes, je voulais mourir, mais pas maintenant et pas sous les coups ni la brutalité sexuelle de mes semblables.

J'avais franchi la frontière californienne. La forêt de Yosemite allait me donner un moment de répit, en continuant mon périple dans les arbres.

La forêt était immense, et ses falaises granitiques ainsi que ses cascades me donnaient des refuges naturels.

Cependant, je m'étais rendu compte qu'ils étaient toujours à ma poursuite, mon odeur n'était plus retenue suffisamment par mon bouclier, je réussissais juste à les semer de façons sporadiques, me laissant quelques kilomètres d'avance sur eux, ce qui était peu.

J'étais maintenant en Oregon, plus très loin maintenant de ma destination finale.

J'avais dépassé Portland depuis près de cent kilomètres, quand j'avisais un petit hameau. J'y repérais une maison, qui devait être une résidence secondaire, où je décidais de faire une halte. Mes jambes avaient du mal à courir d'avantage, non seulement j'avais sérieusement ralenti, mais j'avais trébuché plus d'une fois et j'étais même tombée d'un arbre. J'étais épuisée. Il me fallait un refuge pour quelques heures, il fallait aussi que je joigne Jacob, pour le prévenir de mon arrivée. En temps normal, je devais être à trois heures de course de Forks, mais là, j'estimais plutôt cinq heures avant d'y arriver, si toutefois j'y arrivais….Ce dont je finissais par douter !

Je pénétrais par effraction dans une petite maison propre, l'électricité fonctionnait. Je sortis rapidement mon chargeur et branchais mon portable.

Ma peur était grandissante, ma respiration saccadée, je pensais à Edward, à mes doigts tièdes caressant sa peau fraîche, à Emmett taquin et un peu brute parfois, mais si nature A Jasper plus tactique dans ses paris et à nos parties d'échec, à Rosalie et Alice et nos franches parties de rigolade, et à Esmée douceur incarnée de la mère éternelle, à Carlisle toujours réfléchi et roi de la tribu et enfin à Jacob, mon Jacob, mon plus vieil ami qui venait enfin de rencontrer l'amour.

Mes larmes affluèrent, je me demandais comment c'était possible que je puisse encore pleurer, moi qui pensais avoir épuisé tout mon stock. Je pris mon téléphone, l'allumais pour voir que des centaines de messages vocaux et écrits m'attendaient.

La plupart venait d'Edward, et des autres membres de la famille, je les ignorais...

Un seul venait de Jacob, je l'écoutais. Je n'en revenais pas : avais-je été assez stupide pour partir sur un coup de tête sans prendre la peine de vérifier ce qui c'était passé…Avais-je été assez sotte pour me faire piéger comme ça. Oui, c'est bien ce que je comprenais, j'étais tombé dans un piège grossier tendu par Tanya qui voulait prendre ma place auprès de mon bien aimé. Pourtant, je n'avais rien imaginé, leur position et leur tenue avaient été plus qu'explicites, de même l'expression choquée de Rose en les surprenant, je m'en souvenais parfaitement.

Je me laissais glisser au sol, la tête dans les mains, et prise de tremblements nerveux. Mes larmes redoublèrent alors que j'appelais Jacob.

Je me sentais mal, de les avoir fait souffrir tous. En plus, je commençais à sentir l'odeur de mes poursuivants, ils n'étaient plus très loin de mon abri, un à deux kilomètres tout au plus. Je me sentais extrêmement mal, me disant que j'allais mourir pour rien, et que c'était surement ce que je méritais, mais non… maintenant je voulais vivre, Le revoir, les revoir tous et m'excuser…

Je priais pour que Jacob me réponde rapidement, il fallait qu'il m'aide dès que je franchirais la frontière de la Push, que la meute se tienne prête à faire fuir ou à tuer mes poursuivants. Enfin, au bout de trois sonneries, il me répondit, la voix ensommeillée.

**Chapitre 37 – Sauvetage **

Il avait tout de suite reconnu mon numéro, et cria mon prénom au téléphone, des larmes de soulagement dans la voix. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler, je n'avais que quelques minutes devant moi, avant d'être obligé de repartir, si je ne voulais pas être piégée dans la maison.

« Jacob, ne dis plus rien et écoute moi. Je devrais être à la réserve d'ici cinq heures. J'ai besoin de ton aide, je suis traquée par deux nomades, et je n'arrive plus à les semer. Prépare-toi à les recevoir ! Cependant, je ne suis pas certaine d'arriver jusqu'à toi » – mes larmes redoublèrent encore, et mes mots avaient du mal à être audible – « alors, si je dois mourir avant de te revoir, sache que moi aussi je t'aime, et que je te remercie encore pour tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant… »

« Dis-moi où tu es Bella, je te rejoins au plus vite »

« J'ai peur que ce ne soit trop tard, Jacob, ils sont à deux minutes à peine. »

« S'il te plait, Bella » – hurla t'il dans le combiné

Je lui donnais rapidement le nom du hameau que j'avais aperçu, et rangeais mon téléphone dans mon sac. S'il fallait que ma dernière heure soit venue, j'étais résolue à me battre et surtout à ne pas leur laisser prendre mon corps.

Mourir vierge – ricanais-je. Mon corps n'appartenait qu'à Edward, ou du moins aurait dû lui appartenir depuis longtemps, je ne les laisserais pas me souiller, avant d'avoir rendu mon dernier souffle.

En titubant, je me dirigeais vers l'étage. Mon ultime chance de fuite était de passer à travers une fenêtre et de me rediriger vers les bois.

Je les entendais maintenant, ils étaient devant la maison, et avaient trouvé les traces de mon effraction dans un volet. Il allait falloir que je sois très rapide et que très chanceuse aussi.

Je m'enveloppais dans un couvre lit, pris mon élan, et défonçais la porte fenêtre d'une chambre pour atterrir dehors.

Sans prendre la peine de regarder autour de moi, je me précipitais vers les premiers arbres que je vis. Je savais que la moindre défaillance de mon corps, la moindre chute risquait de m'être fatale, et je sautais d'arbre en arbre le plus longtemps que je pus, avant d'être obligé de recourir.

Courir, encore et encore l'avantage de la surprise passée et ma course dans les arbres m'avaient fait reprendre un peu d'avance sur eux. Je continuais ma course folle et désorganisée, jusqu'à l'autre côté du hameau ou se trouvaient d'autres bois.

Je continuais vaille que vaille à me déplacer dans les arbres, même au ralenti je savais que c'était mon unique espoir.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j''avais raccroché, mais guère plus de deux heures, et je me sentais à bout.

Subitement, je les vis apparaître au pied de l'arbre où j'étais perchée. Leurs lèvres retroussées ne me laissaient pas d'illusion sur la suite des évènements, j'étais perdue…..

Ils se mirent à secouer mon arbre de plus en plus fort, en m'invectivant. Je m'y cramponnais le plus fort possible, n'ayant pas la force nécessaire pour en sauter. Je finis par tomber lourdement, sous leurs rires gras, me relevais rapidement et me positionnant en défense.

Ils me tournaient autour en ricanant, les injures pleuvaient, ils me détaillaient le jeu tel qu'ils le voyaient, une minuscule souris entre les pattes de gros matous en rut.

L'un d'entre eux me sauta dessus, me jetant contre un arbre qui se fendit sous le choc dans mon dos. Je hurlais de douleur et de peur, quand ils se jetèrent encore sur moi, les coups pleuvaient à toute vitesse, et j'avais grand peine à les esquiver. Je ressentais leur colère d'avoir mis autant de jours avant de me capturer et leurs coups s'en ressentaient. Un dernier uppercut dans l'estomac, me mit au sol, je perdais connaissance, ma dernière pensée fut pour Edward, avant que le néant ne m'absorbe.

**Point de vue de Jacob**

J'avais été réveillé par la sonnerie de mon portable, je regardais rapidement l'heure, j'avais dormi vingt-quatre heures d'affilé.

Bella ! Le numéro qui s'affichait était celui de Bella… Je décrochais en réprimant un bâillement.

Son débit était rapide, elle avait l'air exténuée, fatiguée et terrorisée. Il avait fallu que j'insiste un peu pour savoir où elle se trouvait.

Il fallait que je la rejoigne au plus vite, avant que les deux malfrats ne s'en prennent à elle.

Je composais le numéro d'Edward, qui me répondit aussitôt. Il rentrait tout juste d'une chasse avec l'un de ses frères. Tant mieux, il allait devoir être au top de sa forme, pour venir avec moi.

Je lui résumais rapidement la situation tout en sortant de chez moi en courant.

Nous nous retrouvâmes à la sortie de Forks, il était venu avec ses frères et sœurs, Carlisle se chargeant de localiser le plus précisément possible le patelin dont m'avait parlé Bella.

Seth nous avait également rejoint, et nous prîmes tous deux notre forme animale afin d'avoir une course aussi rapide que la leur, et partîmes direction l'Oregon.

Je songeais à Bella et à ses larmes qui m'avaient bouleversé. Sa détresse était si palpable. Comment avait-elle pu me dire qu'elle n'était pas sure qu'on se revoit, j'avais peur qu'elle ne résiste plus suffisamment, qu'elle les laisse prendre le dessus sur elle.

J'étais inquiet de ce que nous risquions de trouver une fois sur place. Carlisle appela pour nous préciser le lieu du hameau dont Bella m'avait parlé, il était entouré sur deux côtés par des bois, ce qui me semblait être un bon point pour Bella. Dans les arbres, elle avait toujours su se débrouiller auparavant, sa planche de salut se trouvait sur les cimes.

J'étais toutefois angoissé, elle m'avait dit être à cinq heures de Forks, hors après moins de deux heures à vive allure, nous arrivions à proximité du point indiqué par Carlisle. J'espérais avoir bien compris ce qu'elle m'avait dit ou que le « doc » ne se soit pas planté dans la recherche du patelin. Un grognement d'angoisse retentit à mes côtés… Bien sûr Edward avait suivi mes pensées et ses yeux dorés et plein d'espoir tout à l'heure étaient devenus noirs de peur.

_« Désolé, mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'espionner »_ ajoutais-je en le fixant.

Au même moment un grand cri de frayeur et de douleur retentit dans la forêt. Bella !

Nous accélérâmes notre course, Edward était le plus rapide, mais j'essayais de rester dans son sillage, la terreur nous donnait des ailes. Nous les localisâmes rapidement…

Vision d'horreur. Bella était immobile sur le sol, un des individus sur elle l'autre à leurs côtés. Je pris mon élan et dégommais celui qui l'écrasait, pendant que Jasper et Emmet coursait celui qui prenait la fuite. J'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir, le corps de Bella, et ses vêtements en lambeaux, son beau visage tuméfié et déformé par la douleur.

De rage, j'étripais à grands coups de dent mon adversaire, jetant les morceaux autour de moi, et appréciant ses hurlements de terreur. Nous regroupâmes tous les bouts de ces êtres abjects, puis Jasper alluma un brasier.

Seulement alors, je me retournais.

Le corps de Bella n'était plus là, Rosalie et Alice avaient dû l'emmener chez elles Edward était assis par terre, les genoux remontés et la tête dessus enfouie dans ses mains, Seth près de lui, lui donnait de petits coups de museau. Je m'approchais pour l'entendre marmonner :

« Trop tard, c'est trop tard, c'est trop tard… »

Comment ça trop tard, que voulait-il dire ? Ca n'était pas possible, Bella ne pouvait pas être morte !

Je jetais un regard désespéré vers ceux qui restaient et repris ma course, essayant de rattraper les filles.

Peine perdue, elles avaient dû puiser dans leurs réserves, car j'arrivais quelques secondes après elles à la villa.

Esmée m'informa que Carlisle était auprès de Bella, qu'il l'examinait dans la chambre à l'étage. Je montais les marches quatre à quatre après avoir repris mon apparence humaine, pour attendre dans le couloir avec Rosalie, qui était secouée de sanglots secs et déchirants.

Je la regardais et la secouais un peu pour qu'elle me parle :

« Elle ne respire plus, son corps et son visage sont déformés par les coups, et elle portait une grande griffe à l'intérieure des cuisses – je crois qu'il l'a violée ! »

Elle repartit dans ses longs sanglots. J'étais anéanti. J'entendis Edward et ses frères monter l'escalier à pas lourds, Edward était soutenu de chaque côté par Emmet et Jasper. C'était donc ça, qu'il répétait, nous étions vraiment arrivés trop tard ? Je croyais les vampires immortels !

Edward n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, nous étions tous debout dans le couloir à attendre un verdict que tout le monde pensait inéluctable…c'était insoutenable, et je m'apprêtais à défoncer la porte pour vérifier par moi-même, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sur Alice….

_****_

_**Sniff ! Je coupe là et je sens que vous êtes en colère… mais que ça ne vous empêche surtout pas de me laisser vos commentaires, hein !**_

_**J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé…**_

_**A bientôt**_


	28. Chapter 38 & 39

_**Bonjour à toutes et merci pour vos commentaires ! Un grand merci à nini88 pour ses encouragements réguliers et à minomina qui m'a suggéré le point de vue de Carlisle…j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes **_

**Chapitre 38 – Attente **

**Point de vue Carlisle**

J'avais été en contact avec eux pour les aider à localiser l'endroit où se trouvait Bella, mais maintenant je me sentais inutile à la villa. Esmée se tenait près de moi me tenant la main, je sentais monter en elle l'impatience et la peur. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras, essayant de la réconforter…A ce moment nous n'étions que deux parents dans l'incertitude de l'avenir de nos enfants et j'essayais tant bien que mal de la rassurer, et de me rassurer en même temps.

Nous entendîmes alors des bruits au loin, et nous nous précipitâmes vers la porte d'entrée. En nous tenant sur le seuil, nos sens aiguisés nous permirent de savoir que deux personnes se dirigeaient vers nous, dans une course précipitée. Je humais l'air, et sentis leurs fragrances arrivée jusqu'à nous. Trois des nôtres revenaient, Rose, Alice et Bella, et pourtant d'eux d'entre elles seulement couraient.

Je fus heureux de sentir l'odeur de ma plus jeune fille, qui enfin rentrait à la maison…et Esmée trépignait à mes côtés, impatiente de les voir surgir enfin. Lorsqu'enfin nous les aperçûmes, nous nous précipitâmes à leur rencontre tout à notre joie.

Celle-ci fut de courte durée, les ongles d'Esmée se plantèrent dans ma peau tandis que nous les contemplions. Rosalie était échevelée, son corps parcouru de spasmes de larmes sèches, le visage d'Alice était comme éteint, quant à Bella…nous n'apercevions que son visage, plus pale qu'à l'ordinaire et boursoufflé, déformé !

Je les déchargeais rapidement de leur fardeau, me précipitant à l'intérieur de la villa. Je n'eus que le temps de voir Rose s'écrouler aux pieds d'Esmée, ses paroles étaient inintelligibles, et Esmée s'agenouillant près d'elle. Alice me suivit jusqu'à la chambre, où j'étendis le corps de Bella.

Je pris le temps de regarder Alice, dont le visage était insondable, et embrassait rapidement son front. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers moi, nos regards se croisèrent…

« elle était comme ça quand nous n'avons trouvé…un des nomades était sur elle…Rose pense qu'il l'a …Je ne sais pas …Les garçons se sont jetés sur eux…nous l'avons mis dans une couverture et nous sommes rentrées… »

Ces mots sortaient avec difficulté, je la serrais rapidement dans mes bras, lui disant qu'elles avaient fait ce qu'il fallait.

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi Alice, ça va aller ? » lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Il fallait qu'elle réagisse, et la faire participer était probablement le seul moyen immédiat. Car, c'était vrai, j'allais vraiment avoir besoin d'elle. Mon esprit était quelque peu brouillé par la vision du corps de mon enfant, mon estomac était serré de douleur et de peur.

Elle acquiesça doucement, essayant de se reprendre, et je me tournais enfin vers Bella. Je demandais l'aide d'Alice pour la sortir de la couverture où elles l'avaient enroulé. Le plus doucement et le plus rapidement possible, nous la dégagions de son cocon, nous laissant apercevoir son pauvre corps martyrisé. Ses vêtements étaient arrachés, son torse couvert de coups, son abdomen amaigri, gonflé et noirci sur un côté, ses jambes dénudées, et sur l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses, une grande griffure et des empreintes de mains, démontrant la force de l'emprise de celui qui la maintenait.

Je soufflais un grand coup, laissant reprendre le dessus au médecin que j'étais, laissant de côté mes sentiments de père, désarmé.

Avec l'aide d'Alice, j'ôtais tous les morceaux de tissus, essayant de la bouger le moins possible. Je soulevais délicatement une de ses paupière pour examiner sa pupille…elle réagissait à la luminosité de mon crayon. Alice me regardait anxieusement, et je lui dis doucement que Bella était bel et bien vivante, malgré le fait que sa respiration soit nulle.

Elle esquissa un très léger sourire, pendant que je continuais ma palpation. Je me fis un compte rendu mental des dégâts, et demandait doucement à Alice de m'aider à la nettoyer.

Je m'efforçais de parler d'une voix qu'elle seule pourrait percevoir, ne voulant en aucun cas faire peur ou donner de faux espoirs à ma famille qui rejoignait petit à petit la demeure familiale.

Soufflant pour me donner du courage, je pliais doucement les jambes de Bella, pour faire un examen gynécologique. Alice, m'arrêta subitement, alors que je maintenais les jambes de ma plus jeune fille, écartées.

« Il faut que je l'examine, Alice.. »

« Je sais, excuse-moi, mais… »

« Aide moi, s'il te plaît, maintient sa jambe droite pour moi, je vais essayer de faire au plus vite… »

Je comprenais le malaise d'Alice bien sûr, mais pour le moment seul le médecin en moi devait réagir, c'était pour moi le seul moyen de surmonter ma peur, et mon envie de pleurer, de me laisser aller à mon chagrin et ma douleur.

J'enfilais rapidement une nouvelle paire de gant, et commençais mon examen. Les yeux d'Alice étaient fixés sur mon visage, elle retenait sa respiration. L'émotion dans la chambre était palpable.

Je rabaissais alors les jambes de Bella, et saisis son regard.

« Vous êtes arrivés à temps, l'hymen est toujours en place, Alice, elle n'a pas … »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, qu'Alice s'était jetée dans mes bras. Un petit rire nerveux de soulagement la secouait, et je la serrais fortement dans mes bras. Maintenant que j'étais rassuré, moi aussi, il nous restait à la rendre présentable, pour la tribu qui trépignait derrière la porte.

Ils étaient tous là, les larmes de Rose étaient intarissables, malgré les paroles de réconfort d'Emmet. J'entendais Jasper, essayant sans succès d'encourager Edward à garder espoir, et Jacob qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir rageusement.

Nous nous dépêchâmes de finir de la nettoyer, j'enduisis ses plaies de pommades, notant mentalement qu'il fallait que je fasse un saut rapide à l'hôpital pour prendre ce qu'il me manquait, pour sa machoire.

Je laissais Alice l'habiller, lui enfilant délicatement une chemise d'Edward, ce qui serait plus facile pour les soins à lui prodiguer, et remontait un drap blanc sur son corps pendant qu'Alice se dirigeais vers la porte.

**Point de vue Edward**

Nous étions partis en urgence dès que Jacob nous avait prévenus. Durant le trajet, je paniquais en écoutant les pensées de Jacob. Il n'était plus sûr d'avoir bien compris le lieu où se trouvait Bella, et en plus d'après ses souvenirs, Bella devait être dans un piteux état. Je supposais qu'elle devait toujours m'en vouloir énormément pour avoir préféré l'appeler lui, plutôt que moi.

Il n'avait peut-être pas tort lorsqu'il disait que je ne lui avais apporté que le malheur et la souffrance. Tout était encore une fois de ma faute.

Si j'avais été vigilant avec Tanya, si j'avais observé de plus près ses envies, rien ne se serait produit. J'étais un misérable monstre !

J'en étais là de mes raisonnements, lorsque le cri de Bella surgit de la forêt. C'était un cri horrible, de peur et de souffrance, et j'accélérais ma course, devançant Jacob et les autres.

Lorsque je la vis enfin, je m'arrêtais net, alors que Jacob me doubla pour sauter sur celui qui la maintenait au sol. Je vis alors son corps frêle, ses vêtements en charpies et son état, et mon corps et mon esprit m'abandonnèrent. Je me laissais tomber sans plus aucune réaction.

J'avais tout enregistré d'un seul coup d'œil : ses joues creusées, ses yeux cernés, ses hématomes sur le visage et le corps, sa mâchoire décalée, son ventre gonflé et bleuit, et cette longue griffure rouge vif qui parcourait l'intérieure d'une de ses cuisses.

L'esprit de Rosalie était d'ailleurs focalisé dessus, cela lui rappelant son propre viol lorsqu'elle était humaine.

Je vis Alice sortir une couverture de son sac à dos et avec l'aide de Rose, elle l'enveloppa et elles partirent en courant avec pour seul but : Carlisle.

Elles avaient remarqué tout comme moi qu'aucun souffle n'émanait du corps de ma Bella, elle ne respirait plus, nous étions arrivés trop tard.

A peine conscient de ce qui se passait autour de moi, je ne repris pied que lorsque Jasper et Emmet me relevèrent, et m'entrainèrent vers la maison.

Un grand feu se consumait, où brulaient déjà les corps des deux agresseurs de Bella …je n'avais même pas été capable de les tuer de mes propres mains, je n'avais rien vu de la bataille, je n'y avais pas pris part, je m'étais éteint pendant de longues minutes recroquevillé égoïstement sur ma propre douleur.

Jasper essayait par tous les moyens de me remotiver, insistant sur le fait que Bella allait avoir besoin de moi, qu'elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Emmet me soutenait sans rien dire, mais je lisais sa peur et son incompréhension face aux évènements. Il ne ressentait ni la joie habituelle après une bagarre, ni fierté d'avoir gagné…l'inquiétude était omniprésente dans ses pensées. Il s'inquiétait pour Bella évidemment mais aussi pour Rose, par rapport aux évènements vécus.

A notre arrivée, la famille s'était rassemblée dans le couloir, leurs pensées m'assaillaient de toute part. Rosalie s'était réfugiée aussitôt dans les bras de mon frère, la douleur qui émanait d'elle était insoutenable.

La tristesse, la peur et la colère suintaient, Jacob bouillonnait sur place, ne supportant plus l'attente, lorsqu'enfin Alice ouvrit la porte.

Ses premiers mots furent pour moi :

« Elle est vivante Edward, en mauvais état, mais vivante ! »

Puis elle se retourna vers Rosalie :

« Ça va, Rose, il ne s'est rien passé de grave »

Des soupirs de soulagement fusaient, et Emmett se détendit enfin, embrassant sa femme, et la réconfortant.

Je me dirigeais dans la chambre où reposait mon amour.

Elle paraissait si fragile, son corps était recouvert d'un drap blanc, et seul son visage en dépassait.

Son œil était gonflé, et sa mâchoire avait toujours l'air déboitée mais c'est Jacob qui posa la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que je l'avais vu à terre :

« On dirait qu'elle ne respire pas, c'est pas normal ! »

« Elle n'a pas besoin de respirer, tout comme nous. Je suppose qu'elle évite ainsi de souffrir, elle a des côtes fracturées » – lui répondit mon père

« Et sa mâchoire ? »

« Petite fracture également, je vais faire un saut à l'hôpital, chercher le nécessaire pour l'immobiliser, et je vais essayer de l'intuber, il est impératif qu'elle se nourrisse rapidement….Elle est très faible. »

Petit à petit tout le monde sortit de la chambre, Jacob me demandant de le prévenir dès que la situation évoluait, il prévoyait de toute façon de revenir dès demain.

Je restais enfin seul avec elle, n'osant pas la toucher, ni lui parler, je m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit, immobile.

Au bout de quelques heures, Carlisle avait fait le nécessaire pour sa mâchoire, par contre pour les côtes, il fallait juste du temps.

Il était, pour la première fois de son existence, dubitatif quant à la suite des évènements, incapable de prévoir le temps qu'il faudrait pour que Bella se réveille ou cicatrise.

Il essaya tout de même de me rassurer, d'après lui ci les vampires cicatrisaient d'une fracture en vingt-quatre heures et les humains en quatre semaines, il tablait sur quinze jours pour Bella.

Je pouvais lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et je ressentais la peur qu'il avait eu en voyant Alice et Rose arriver avec le corps de Bella. Son bref instant de désespoir lorsque comme moi, il l'avait pensé perdu ! L'examen minutieux qu'il avait fait subir à son corps martyrisé, les larmes de détresse qui auraient dû couler s'il avait été humain…Il fixa mon regard, sachant ce que j'y voyais et m'étreignis doucement.

Il souleva le drap, m'indiquant les emplacements des coups, me montrant les dégâts sur son corps et cette affreuse griffure, dont elle garderait la cicatrice.

Je frémissais devant son pauvre corps martyrisé, et Carlisle me rassura encore une fois, Bella était vivante et c'était là le principal, et devant ma mine renfrognée, il rajouta avec un sourire en coin, et un clin d'œil à mon attention qu'elle était toujours vierge !

Il fallut attendre plusieurs jours pour que les bleus et les divers hématomes commencent à s'estomper.

Je passais mes jours et mes nuits à ses côtés, espérant la voir ouvrir les yeux, lui parlant, lui répétant combien je l'aimais, et caressant son corps frêle en attendant une réaction…mais rien ne se produisit, et je devais faire ma rentrée au lycée avec Alice et Jasper.

Rosalie et Emmet, qui avaient eu l'intention de partir en Europe pour une nouvelle lune de miel, avaient décidé conjointement de décaler leur départ, attendant eux aussi que Bella nous revienne enfin.

C'est la boule au ventre que je repris le chemin de l'école, pressé chaque jour que ma journée s'achève, pour la rejoindre, et prendre la relève des miens ou de Jacob.

C'est quelques jours plus tard, un midi, alors que nous étions attablés à la cantine qu'Alice eut enfin une vision : Bella allait se réveiller dans les minutes qui suivaient.

Je me levais d'un coup, et voulus partir sur le champ pour être auprès d'elle, mais Alice m'en dissuada – Bella avait besoin d'un peu de temps avant de me revoir, je me laissais retomber lourdement sur ma chaise, sentant les regards des élèves dans mon dos.

La douleur me rattrapa immédiatement, la peur aussi, et Jasper eut toutes les peines du monde à me soulager avant de retourner en cours. Avec tous ces évènements, j'avais presque occulté le pourquoi de sa fuite, sa peine et sa rancœur à mon égard.

Et si elle ne voulait plus de moi ? Que deviendrais-je ?

**Chapitre 39 – Retour à la vie**

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Mon corps engourdi se réveillait, je bougeais légèrement ma main sentant un matelas et un drap sous mon corps.

Bien, j'étais donc dans un lit, ma respiration était arrêtée, ce qui me gênait pour sentir les odeurs autour de moi, par contre je pus percevoir un mouvement sur ma droite et entendre une voix douce appelée doucement.

J'avais reconnu Esmée, elle appelait Carlisle. Ce dernier arriva très rapidement près de moi, et Esmée lui indiqua que j'avais enfin bougé.

Je sentis qu'il retirait quelque chose de ma gorge, ce qui me donna un haut le cœur.

Une douleur traversa tout mon corps, j'avais dû être blessée !

Mais je sentais confusément autre chose, une autre forme de douleur, morale celle-ci.

Je me refusais à ouvrir les yeux, essayant de me rappeler ce qui c'était passé. Mes souvenirs étaient confus, et c'est la voix de Rosalie qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, qui me remit sur les rails : Edward et Tanya.

Rose avait été présente elle aussi, elle avait vu tout comme moi la scène, et je me souvenais du choc qu'elle avait ressenti.

Le reste me revint en même temps, ma fuite, mon désir de régler mes affaires avec Jacob avant de mourir, son message téléphonique et les nomades.

Je pris alors une grande inspiration, inhalant leurs odeurs dans cette chambre, et ouvris les yeux.

Le visage de Carlisle était à quelques centimètres du mien, il me souriait. Esmée près de lui avait un visage d'ange, Emmet me faisait de grands signes et des grimaces derrière Rosalie, qui elle-même me dévisageait avec amour.

J'essayais à mon tour de sourire, mais là encore j'avais mal. J'interrogeais Carlisle du regard.

Il reprenait son rôle de médecin, m'interrogeant sur ce dont je me souvenais :

« Les nomades m'ont attaqué »

« Oui, et quoi d'autre ? »

« Edward m'a quitté pour Tanya » – soufflais-je – « et je suis partie »

La tension se fit plus intense dans la pièce, je voyais leur yeux s'assombrirent de tristesse, tandis que je fermais les miens pour retenir mes larmes.

« Tu n'as pas écouté nos messages, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Celui de Jacob seulement, juste avant de l'appeler. Que s'est-il passé, il est venu à ma rencontre ? »

« Toute la famille est venue à ta rescousse, dès que Jacob a contacté Edward. »

Mes yeux s'embuèrent, j'étais fatiguée et j'avais faim aussi.

« Merci »

Carlisle demanda à Esmée de me préparer quelque chose à manger, pendant qu'il m'examinait.

Il fit sortir tout le monde la chambre pendant quelques instants. Ses mains expertes me palpaient, il m'expliqua les différentes fractures qui me faisaient encore souffrir, et me dit que je m'en tirais bien, tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Esmée revint avec une omelette géante, qui me fit saliver. Je la mangeais doucement sous le regard écœuré d'Emmett, faisant attention à ma mâchoire douloureuse.

J'avais l'impression d'être un spectacle à moi toute seule, ils me détaillaient pendant que je mastiquais, ce qui était très gênant.

Entre deux bouchées, je m'informais de savoir où étaient Alice et Jasper. J'évitais de parler d'Edward, je voulais un tête à tête avec Rose pour ça, et c'est ainsi que j'appris que la rentrée scolaire avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant et que j'étais restée dans une forme de comas pendant dix jours.

Mon repas terminé, je remerciais Esmée, qui avait fait des miracles…ses omelettes m'avaient cruellement manqué ! Carlisle proposa de me laisser me reposer, mais alors que tous allaient sortir, je rappelais Rosalie. J'avais besoin qu'elle me parle, qu'elle me raconte ce qu'elle avait vu, j'avais tellement peur de m'être trompée, comme l'avais sous-entendu Jacob. Mon cœur se serrait à cette idée. Elle s'assit sur le lit, près de moi.

« Rose, j'ai besoin que tu me racontes, ce qu'il s'est passé dans la clairière avec Tanya. Nous avons vu la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais si tu étais restée une demi seconde de plus, tu aurais compris. Elle l'avait piégé, et il n'a rien vu faire. Nous sommes arrivées au pire moment. L'instant d'après Edward l'a propulsé à l'autre bout de la clairière. Et, quand il a voulu te rattraper, elle l'a plaqué au sol. »

Elle pouffa, puis s'excusa :

« Désolée, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Quoi, raconte, tu me rends nerveuse ! »

« Eh bien, si ça n'avait pas été aussi tragique, je dirais que la situation était cocasse, imagine un peu, Edward debout dans la clairière nu comme un vers avec son short au niveau des chevilles… Ça n'a duré qu'un dixième de seconde, mais quand même, j'étais hyper gênée ! »

Cette évocation me fit sourire aussi, j'imaginais sans peine la scène, et finalement ça déclencha chez moi un fou rire, qui me fit un mal de chien…J'avais oublié ma mâchoire douloureuse. Rosalie riait avec moi.

« Contente de t'entendre rire Belle, tu m'as manqué » – me dit-elle en m'embrassant.

Elle me raconta la suite de l'histoire, d'une voix grave, la tension dans son récit, me fit paraitre cruelle. Je leur avais fait tant de peine, à tous. La peur me submergea de nouveau, et c'est d'une voix cassée par l'émotion que je lui posais enfin la question qui me démangeait :

« Crois-tu qu'Il me pardonnera un jour ? »

J'étouffais un sanglot, pensant un instant à son amour perdu à jamais, par ma faute. Mon inconséquence allait me couter très chère, et si je le perdais, je perdais également toute ma famille, ma nouvelle vie, je me disais qu'il aurait été plus simple de mourir finalement. Je m'étais blottie contre Rose, essayant entre deux hoquets de lui expliquer ce que je ressentais. Je savais que tous m'entendaient, Esmée gémit en bas, Emett grogna son désaccord.

« Bella, nous nous sentons tous tellement responsable de ce qui s'est passé. J'aurais dû te retenir, quand tu es passée près de moi, Alice s'en veut parce qu'elle a vu trop tard ce qui se tramait, Carlisle est persuadé que s'il t'avait rattrapé, tu l'aurais écouté et Edward…, c'est le pire de nous tous. Sa douleur et sa peur de te perdre était si intense, que même Jasper ne réussissait pas à le calmer. Si tu pouvais comprendre l'amour qu'il te porte, je ne devrais pas te le dire mais… »

« Quoi ? »

« C'était un secret…Il devait te demander en mariage ce jour-là, c'est pour ça qu'il était dans cette clairière, il cherchait le lieu parfait, pour vous deux ! »

Ses mots m'anéantirent, le gouffre dans mon cœur s'était ré ouvert, et j'entendis en bas Carlisle s'inquiéter…je le rassurais doucement, lui disant que ça allait, mais malheureusement pour moi c'était loin d'être le cas.

Je demandais alors doucement à Rose, si elle pouvait m'aider à me lever et à me doucher. L'eau de la douche nous permettant de continuer notre conversation sans avoir d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Pendant qu'elle me soutenait et que l'eau bienfaitrice coulait sur mon corps, je lui murmurais que ce jour-là devait aussi pour moi être spécial :

« J'avais prévu de me donner à lui, Rose. J'étais enfin prête et j'espérais qu'il en était de même pour lui. C'est pour ça, que quand je les ai vu, Tanya et lui, j'étais tellement sure qu'ils faisaient l'amour, je pensais qu'elle lui donnait enfin ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, ce que je lui avais refusé… Si tu savais comme j'ai regretté de ne pas vous avoir écouté Alice et toi, comme je me suis sentie stupide et impuissante à ce moment-là. Ce qui devait être l'un de nos plus moments c'est transformé en catastrophe par ma faute. »

« Bella, je t'ai dit tout ça pour que tu comprennes à quel point il t'aime, mon frère ne pourrait vivre sans toi, et nous non plus. Alors je t'en prie, ne lui dit pas ce que je t'ai dit, et arrête de t'en vouloir, nous avons tous assez souffert, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Merci, Rose, merci pour tout. Moi aussi je ne saurais plus vivre sans vous, vous êtes ma famille et ma vie. Reste à savoir comment Edward va réagir à son retour. »

« Tu ne devrais plus tarder à le savoir, ils vont bientôt rentrer maintenant. »

Rose m'aida à me sécher, et me donna des affaires propres – une chemise d'Edward et un boxer en dentelle – qu'elle m'aida à passer en souriant. Il devrait te trouver terriblement sexy comme ça, pouffa-t-elle.

« Tu crois qu'il aura la tête à ça toi ? »

« Oui pourquoi pas, et une chemise se déboutonne facilement et très rapidement… »

Nous entendîmes alors Carlisle dire :

« Non, Bella doit reprendre des forces avant tout ! »

Nous échangeâmes un regard Rose et moi puis nous mimes à rire tandis qu'elle me recouchait.

« Je crois que Carlisle n'a pas tort, tu es toute molle entre mes mains, et Edward ne prendra pas le risque de t'abimer d'avantage ! »

En quelques fractions de seconde, tout le monde était de nouveau dans la chambre, Carlisle insista pour que je me repose encore quelque temps et que je reprenne suffisamment de force avant de songer à quoi que ce soit d'un tant soit peu physique, ce qu'Emmet mimait derrière lui de gestes plus que suggestifs.

Esmée lui jeta un regard noir, tandis que Rose lui lançait des œillades amoureuses, me laissant deviner que ces deux-là n'allaient pas tarder à se réfugier dans leur chambre.

Nous entendîmes alors une voiture arriver sur le sentier qui menait à la maison. Je me sentis blêmir, et jetais des regards apeurés à la cantonade. Esmée se rapprocha et s'assit sur le lit près de moi, me tenant la main, tandis qu'Emmett se jetait sur le lit s'étendant à mon côté, et mimant la bagarre avec le premier qui oserait m'approcher.

La porte d'entrée s'était ouverte et refermée, on entendais déjà une cavalcade dans l'escalier, et le porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à toute volée, laissant entrer une tornade au cheveu noir, Alice, qui sauta sur Emmett, le délogea du lit et m'étreignit en m'embrassant.

« Bella, comme je suis contente de te revoir enfin ! »

Carlisle poussa un soupir, et lui enjoignit un peu de délicatesse, si ce n'était pas trop demandé. Jasper se tenait près d'Esmée, et se pencha vers moi pour me souhaiter la bienvenue parmi eux.

Je leur souris à tous deux, puis détournais doucement la tête vers la porte de la chambre restée ouverte.

Edward était adossé contre le mur, son regard fixé sur moi. Ses yeux exprimaient tout à la fois : soulagement, angoisse et amour. L'inquiétude me ressaisit aussitôt, ce que dû sentir Jasper qui me relaxa un peu.

Je le remerciais d'un regard, embué de larme que je ne voulais pas verser, j'avais assez pleuré pour le reste de mon existence.

Carlisle demanda alors à tout le monde de sortir, prétextant que je devais me reposer, ce dont personne ne fut dupe, il souhaitait juste nous laisser seuls Edward et moi.

Alice se pencha vers mon oreille et me murmura que tout allait bien se passer et s'éclipsa avec le reste de la famille, veillant à refermer la porte derrière eux.

_**J'espère que ces chapitres vous ont plu ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience…. A très bientôt**_


	29. Chapter 40

_**Bonjour à toutes et encore merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires !**_

_**J'espère que la suite vous plaira, alors bonne lecture….**_

**Chapitre 40 – Reprendre sa vie en main**

Le temps semblait suspendu, aucun bruit ne filtrait dans la pièce, même pas nos respirations. Nos regards restaient soudés, et je restais dans l'incapacité d'émettre un seul son.

Et d'ailleurs que dire qu'il ne sache déjà, il avait dû lire dans les pensées des membres de sa famille, et connaissait surement tous nos échanges de la journée.

Cependant, la tristesse et la peur qui émanaient de son regard me faisaient souffrir. Je me rendais compte de sa douleur, je n'avais pas su lui faire confiance alors qu'il m'avait dit tant de fois combien il m'aimait. Je savais à quel point je l'avais déçu et blessé.

Je me rendis compte que ma peur allait grandissant aussi. Allait-il vraiment me pardonner mon inconscience, allait-il pouvoir passer outre cette horreur que je lui avais fait vivre, à lui, mais aussi à sa famille ?

Comment pourrais-je regagner sa confiance et son amour ? J'en étais là de mes réflexions, plus aussi certaine que nos sentiments suffisent à effacer le malheur que j'avais semé en m'enfuyant.

Je me redressais doucement sur mon oreiller, passant outre la douleur que me rappelaient mes côtes cassées et levais doucement ma main vers lui, l'invitant à me rejoindre.

J'avais l'impression de me noyer dans l'ambre liquide de son regard, il était magnifique, si beau que j'en arrêtais de nouveau de respirer tandis qu'il avançait lentement vers le lit. Trop lentement à mon goût, mais je ne disais rien, attentive à ses gestes, à son visage.

Les larmes embuaient mon regard, je n'étais pas certaine de savoir si elles étaient dues à ma douleur physique ou à la peur de ses réactions. Sa lenteur m'exaspérait, et me faisait redouter le pire…..Je ne savais plus maintenant comment justifier mes réactions disproportionnées, ma fuite d'une part mais aussi mon silence, n'avoir pas écouter leurs appels, lu leurs messages, les avoir laisser dans me chercher, me pleurer…leur avoir fait revivre un cauchemar…

Lorsqu'enfin ses doigts se mêlèrent aux miens, je l'attirais doucement vers moi pour qu'il prenne place tout près de moi. De ma main libre j'effleurais son doux visage, guettant une réaction, puis voyant qu'il ne cherchait pas à se soustraire à mon contact, je crochetais sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près encore.

Nos yeux toujours soudés, je n'avais guère la force de le tirer, mais je n'en eus pas besoin, son visage se rapprochait de lui-même, et enfin nos lèvres se trouvèrent.

Un gémissement de bonheur et de soulagement s'échappa de mes lèvres, toujours rivées aux siennes, Il happa ma bouche et nos dents dans l'urgence s'entrechoquèrent, nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent en même temps et nos langues se mêlèrent enfin. Leur douce danse me ravissait…sa douceur ravivait le feu dans mon corps.

Mes mains caressaient ses cheveux et je respirais à plein poumon son odeur enivrante. Il m'avait tant manqué que j'avais l'impression enfin de renaître !

Finalement, nous n'avions échangé aucun mot, mais en ce moment nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour comprendre à quel point nous nous étions manqués. Nos corps parlaient d'eux même…

Il se souleva délicatement pour ne pas s'appuyer sur mes côtes douloureuses – Rose avait raison, il était si prévenant et si délicat – ses lèvres parcouraient mon visage.

Une de ses mains passa sous le drap pour aller à la rencontre de mes hanches puis glissèrent sur mes cuisses découvertes, tandis que j'explorais de nouveau son visage, le caressant sans fin, mémorisant chaque trait de mes doigts. Je soupirais encore de soulagement et de plaisir, sentant son sourire s'épanouir enfin contre ma bouche.

Nous entendîmes des gloussements qui venaient d'en bas, où chacun devait être attentif à chacune de nos paroles, chacun de nos gestes. Tout à mon plaisir, cet espionnage familial ne me gênait pas vraiment.

Nos lèvres se détachèrent, son sourire était éclatant, puis il replongea dans mon cou, embrassant chaque parcelle découverte. Mes mains glissaient dans son dos, passaient sous son chandail que je soulevais avec empressement, voulant garder le contact avec sa peau.

Il m'aida à le lui retirer et j'admirais encore une fois son torse parfait, ses abdominaux biens dessinés que j'essayais d'embrasser. Une grimace de douleur me ramena à la réalité, et je me rallongeais doucement, guidés par ses bras puissants.

« Hum, je crois que tu n'es pas en état pour ça, et que tu es à ma merci » – me dit-il, avec une lueur coquine dans le regard !

C'était ses premières paroles depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de sa chambre, et malgré le fait que je nous savais épiés, il allait falloir que je m'excuse, même si je savais déjà qu'il m'avait accordé son pardon, il allait falloir que je m'explique sur mes réactions stupides et puériles.

« Edward, je t'aime plus que ma vie, et .. »

« Chut, ne dis rien, pas maintenant, nous parlerons plus tard, si tu en as encore envie, mais pour l'instant laisse-moi rattraper le temps perdu si loin de toi, j'ai besoin de te toucher, de te caresser, de te sentir en vie contre moi, comme ça… »

Emmett lui cria alors qu'il était un pervers et un « ouille » nous fit penser que Rosalie venait de le frapper pour le faire taire. Bon sang, finalement maintenant c'était gênant de savoir que le moindre de nos murmures était perçu par leurs ouïes hyper développées.

Edward me fit un petit sourire contrit, et je compris que nous arrêterions là pour aujourd'hui. Nous restions enlacés, ne cessant de nous embrasser que pour nous sourire, nous regarder, encore et encore. Et je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras puissants et réconfortants, ma bouche contre son torse.

Je m'éveillais quelques heures plus tard, au milieu de la nuit, et croisais son regard. Ses yeux me souriaient un peu moqueur et je l'interrogeais du regard.

Il m'informa alors que j'avais parlé pendant mon sommeil – ce qui n'était pas nouveau – et que mes dernières paroles quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux avaient été « j'ai faim », ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire se précipiter Esmée dans la cuisine, qui était en train de battre les œufs pour me faire une omelette.

Je m'en sentais gênée, mais je lui souris en retour, tout en le questionnant sur ce que j'avais dit d'autre, puisque ça avait été les dernières paroles avant mon réveil. Il me fit une petite grimace, puis :

« Tu t'es excusée une bonne centaine de fois, et tu as dit en tout aussi grand nombre que tu m'aimais » me chuchota-t-il, son nez parcourant le tracé de ma mâchoire.

« OK, je m'excuse encore et je t'aimerai mon existence entière » – lui dis-je en me blottissant dans ses bras – « ça te convient ? » lui répondis-je dans un murmure.

« Tout me va, tant que nous sommes ensemble, mon amour, et que plus rien ne vienne nous séparer…heu… Je crois que ton repas est près, je vais le chercher… »

« Non, je préfèrerai descendre un peu, bouger de la chambre et voir tout le monde. »

« Pff, le monde va se réduire à Esmée et Carlisle, les autres sont sortis, trouver un peu d'intimité. Ils sont tellement heureux de ton réveil, que ça leur à donner des idées …lubriques, qu'ici ils n'auraient pu assumer. Encore qu'Emmett avait bien du mal à patienter… » ria t'il.

Edward me prit alors dans ses bras et me descendis à la cuisine, où il m'installa sur ses genoux, il ne voulait visiblement plus me quitter, ne voulait plus me lâcher. Je pris le temps de manger ce qu'Esmée m'avait préparé – omelette, pomme et grand verre de lait, et je la remerciais une nouvelle fois avec effusion, bien qu'elle considérait comme normal de pourvoir aux moindres de mes besoins.

Je discutais un moment avec Carlisle qui devait partir travailler, l'assurant encore et encore que j'allais de mieux en mieux. Je le vis fixer un moment Edward, et comprenant qu'il lui parlait en aparté j'étirais lentement et avec encore quelques difficultés mon bouclier.

Je ne voulais surtout pas être exclue de leur conversation, même si je m'étais promis de ne plus écouter « aux portes ». Mais j'étais intimement persuadée que j'étais au centre de leur échange…

D'autant plus que finalement j'avais entièrement raison, la recommandation de Carlisle m'intéressait au plus haut point, puisqu'il était effectivement question de nous.

Carlisle lui recommandait la patience, et lui demandait de refreiner ses pulsions et les miennes également, surtout les miennes, insista t'il! Je me sentis rougir légèrement pendant qu'Edward lui retournait un petit signe de tête en acquiesçant.

Carlisle partit, et j'en profitais pour échanger quelques mots avec Esmée qui débarrassait, en me disant qu'elle était contente de s'occuper de moi ainsi, alors que j'avais peur d'être un poids pour elle. C'est alors que je l'informai que j'avais l'intention, dès que je serais rétablit de retourner chez moi finir les travaux et installer avec son aide les rideaux et peaufiner la décoration du salon, enfin finir tout ce que j'avais prévu avant...

Je sentis le corps d'Edward se tendre à mes paroles, mais il ne rétorqua rien. Seuls ses yeux s'assombrirent sous le coup de son mécontentement.

Elle m'affirma avec amour, qu'elle m'aiderait volontiers, et qu'elle-même allait bientôt commencer un nouveau chantier où je serais la bienvenue si le cœur m'en disait. Elle s'approcha de moi, et je l'étreignis chaleureusement, ravie de savoir que mon emploi du temps ne serait pas le désert dont j'avais peur. Je la remerciais encore une fois, d'être une vraie « mère » pour moi, ce qui l'émut. Elle m'embrassa tendrement le front, me montrant son amour inconditionnel.

Puis, nous remontâmes dans la chambre, où les conseils de Carlisle me revinrent en mémoire… j'avais envie de titiller mon amoureux, voir s'il flancherait, ou s'il me confierait les paroles de son père. Lorsqu'il me recoucha dans les draps frais, je l'attirais vers moi, pour qu'il s'étende à mes côtés.

Je passais mes mains sous son chandail que je lui ôtais prestement, mes mains caressèrent son torse puis glissèrent tout naturellement jusqu'à son jean et j'en défis lentement, cette fois le bouton.

D'un geste rapide, il m'attrapa la main, et la remonta à son visage. Il ferma les yeux et pris une grande respiration bien inutile

« A propos d'excuse, j'en ai à te faire moi aussi… » me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Plus tard, si tu le veux bien…Nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard » – lui murmurais-je redescendant ma main sur son pantalon

« Bella, tu n'es pas en état pour faire ce que je pense que tu veux faire ! » me susurra t'il tout en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

« Ah oui, et dis-moi donc à quoi je pense ? »

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres pleines et attirantes, et l'agrippais du peu de force que j'avais en moi. J'étais bien décidée à ne pas le laisser gagner cette manche, bien décidée aussi à ne pas passer les quelques heures qu'ils nous restaient avant qu'il ne reparte au lycée à discuter, j'avais trop de temps à rattraper et j'avais besoin de le sentir vibrer sous mes doigts, de me sentir revivre, enfin !

Je vins à bout de sa fermeture, mais la douleur me traversa lorsque je m'asseyais sur le lit pour le défaire de ses vêtements.

« Tu vois » – me dit-il. « Il te faut être patiente, tu es encore trop fragile, et trop faible. »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sous l'effet de la douleur c'est vrai que je me sentais ridiculement faible, pire encore que dans mes souvenirs humains, mais je ne voulais pas céder, pas maintenant, alors que nous étions pratiquement seuls dans la maison.

Devant ma mine désespérée, et ma supplique muette pour qu'il m'aide, il retira enfin son jean avec une mimique boudeuse. Je mis mes jambes nues contre les siennes, le caressais avec mes pieds, mes mains vagabondant sur son corps, alors que j'embrassais toutes les parties de son corps qui m'étaient accessibles.

Je le sentais frémir sous mes lèvres, son corps en attente de nouvelles sensations, de nouveaux frissons. Ma main droite saisit alors son sexe tendu dans son boxer, un gémissement sortit de sa bouche déjà entrouverte. Il commençait à défaire les boutons de ma chemise, lentement, un à un, caressant et embrassant à tour de rôle mes seins tendus pour lui, je guidais alors une de ses mains vers mon intimité, lui faisant comprendre ainsi à quel point j'étais prête à m'offrir à lui.

Mes caresses se faisaient de plus en plus appuyées, mon pouce caressait son gland en même temps que mon va et vient sur son sexe s'accélérait. Son souffle devenait erratique, et pendant que deux de ses doigts me pénétraient doucement, j'étouffais un cri de plaisir. J' essayais de l'attirer sur moi, le pensant près à franchir le pas, mais il résista, me murmurant entre deux souffles que c'était trop tôt, qu'il en mourait d'envie, mais qu'ils nous fallait être patients.

Bref, il me sortait mot pour mot les paroles de mise en garde que Carlisle lui avait adressé un peu plus tôt. Mon bassin suivait le rythme de ses doigts en moi, et je n'avais plus guère la force de protester, nous arrivions tous deux à l'apogée de notre plaisir, en même temps. Nos corps tressaillirent, ensemble, nos lèvres se retrouvant, recevant nos cris de plaisir.

L'heure du départ pour le lycée me parut arriver bien trop vite, je n'étais pas rassasier de son corps ni de ses caresses. Mais à peine était-il parti que sous le coup de la fatigue je m'endormis.

A mon réveil, je trouvais Rose assise sur le lit, qui m'observait, avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Bonjour Bella » – me dit-elle en souriant. « Emmett et moi attendions ton réveil pour partir ! »

« Déjà ? » – bafouillais-je

Oui, maintenant que nous sommes rassurés sur ton sort, et sur ce que tu as décidé de faire subir à mon petit frère, nous allons partir quelques temps en Europe du nord. Mais ne t'inquiète pas nous repasserons pour Thanksgiving avant de rejoindre des amis en Amérique du Sud. »

« C'est vrai, je vous ai déjà bien assez retardés. J'en suis désolée ! »

Emmett fit alors irruption dans la chambre.

« Alors frangine, on a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, cette nuit aurait-elle été aussi torride que la nôtre ? »

« Malheureusement non » – répondis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Rose- « mais je ne désespère pas d'en vivre bientôt d'aussi intense. »

Ma réponse fit rire Emmett :

« Il serait grand temps ma belle que tu déniaises mon frérot ! et si t'as besoin de conseil, n'oublie qui est l'expert en la matière ! Appelle-moi ! »

« Eh bien, dans ce cas je te promets qu'à votre prochaine visite ça sera fait » – pouffais-je, « enfin si j'arrive à le convaincre sinon je pense devoir le violer dès que mes forces seront revenues ! »

Ils se mirent à rire m'assurant que je n'aurais surement pas à en arriver à de telles extrémités. Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois avant leur départ, Rose me demandant de l'appeler le plus souvent possible.

Les jours suivants passèrent assez rapidement, je me levais seule au bout de trois jours. Mes forces me revenaient grâce aux bons soins d'Esmée qui me nourrissait copieusement, de Jacob et Seth qui m'emmenaient tous les après-midi à la Push pour me faire marcher au bord de l'eau, de Carlisle qui veillait toujours sur ma santé et d'Edward qui passait toutes ses nuits à mes côtés, me montrant chaque jour tout l'amour qu'il me portait.

J'aimais m'endormir blottie contre son torse, ses mains caressant mes cheveux. Il me m'apaisait et m'évitait les cauchemars.

J'aurais presque pu dire que le seul point positif de ma situation, était que j'évitais pour le moment les virés de shopping prévues par Alice. Ce joyeux lutin sautillait tous les soirs dans ma chambre, me promettant une visite dans chaque magasin de Port Angeles ou Seattle !

Cependant, au bout de deux semaines à ce rythme je me décidais à réintégrer mon chez moi. Je sentais bien qu'ils avaient tous espérés que je reste chez eux, mais j'avais aussi besoin de me retrouver dans ma maison, j'avais toujours eu besoin d'un peu de solitude, et mon « chez moi » me manquait.

Edward m'y accompagna en voiture, il comprenait mon envie, et je savais également que notre relation ne pourrait évoluer que dans un environnement où aucune oreille ne trainerait – aussi involontaire soit elle !

Le salon était encore jonché de pots de peinture, et les meubles recouverts de films plastique. Au moins, je savais quoi faire dès le lendemain matin !

Mais pour ce soir, j'avais d'autres projets, j'avais eu suffisamment de temps pour y réfléchir, mais avant cela je devais avoir une discussion avec Lui. Nous avions toujours repoussé ce moment l'un et l'autre, maintenant il était plus que temps…

Je l'entrainais avec moi dans la cuisine, où nous prîmes place de chaque côté de la table. Je me lançais :

« Nous n'avons jamais abordé ce sujet, chez toi, je crois qu'il est temps… »

Il haussa un sourcil puis :

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Bella, je sais ce que tu vas me dire »

« Tout ce que tu sais, c'est ce que tu as entendu de ta famille ou de Jacob, et j'ai vraiment besoin de te le dire avec mes mots » - ses dernières paroles étaient comme un murmure, je voulais qu'il comprenne que pour moi c'était important, que ça me permettrait d'avancer, de faire table rase, de m'amender une fois pour toute.

Il prit ma main, posée sur la table, et me la serra doucement, me donnant ainsi le courage nécessaire.

« Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser, d'avoir douté de toi…mais jusqu'à Denali ma vie était si parfaite, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un conte de fée…ça me semblait si irréel. Quand j'ai vu Tanya, sa beauté et votre complicité durant la baignade, j'ai pensé que jamais je ne pourrais rivaliser avec elle… »

« Bella, tu.. »

« Laisse moi continuer, je t'en prie… j'avais un mauvais pressentiment quand Rose m'a proposé de partir à ta recherche, je trouvais curieux que vous ayez disparu juste tous les deux, et quand…quand je t'ai vu…je vous ai vu, nus et enlacés, je ne pouvais pas douter de ce que vous faisiez…l'expression de Rose aussi… »

Sa main serrait la mienne plus fort, son regard cherchait le mien, mais je me refusais à le regarder, pas maintenant, j'avais si honte de moi

« J'ai pensé, que tu t'étais bien moqué de moi, et j'ai préféré fuir, plutôt que de te voir heureux à ses côtés…voilà, maintenant ça a l'air pitoyable, mais sur le moment c'était pour moi la pire trahison »

Je levais enfin mes yeux sur lui, son regard était dur et triste à la fois

« Jamais je ne me suis moqué de toi, Bella, tu as été et tu resteras mon seul amour, et j'aurai préféré, c'est vrai que jamais tu n'en doutes. Tanya nous a piégé tous les deux…elle est partie, elle aussi, personne n'a plus eu de ses nouvelles…c'est vrai que contrairement à toi, personne ne l'a cherché ! Ce qui est le plus dur pour moi, c'est de penser que ton manque de confiance a failli entrainer ta mort…Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…..Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, plus que ma vie »

Je me levais pour l'embrasser, et pour m'excuser une dernière fois. Maintenant, j'étais prête pour la suite…

Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre suivie de près par Edward…

_**Alors ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience**_

_**A très bientôt**_

_**Bizz**_


	30. Chapter 41

**Bonjour à toutes, voici la suite tant attendue...coquines!**

**Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos commentaires**

**Bizz**

**Chapitre 41 : Renouveau**

**Point de vue Bella**

Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre suivie de près par Edward, pour apercevoir sur mon lit une jolie nuisette ! Bon sang, Alice était donc passée par là et avait laissé cette parure à mon attention. Aucun doute, elle savait ce que je projetais de faire subir à son frère !

Même loin de la villa, n'aurions-nous pas droit à un peu d'intimité ? Je saisis ce minuscule bout de tissu et me rendis à la salle de bain sur mon gel douche, un petit mot m'attendait : « Je sais que tu dois être en colère contre moi, mais que ça ne durera pas. Je suis si contente pour vous ! Alice »

En lisant son petit mot, j'esquissais un sourire. Elle avait bien entendu raison, je ne lui en voulais pas, et en moi-même je me disais que tout allait surement bien se passer, puisqu'elle était « contente pour nous » !

Je souriais sous la douche, savourant l'eau tiède qui coulait sur mon corps. J'étais chez moi, et je me sentais si bien, si détendue et aimée par le vampire le plus beau de l'univers, un peu vieux jeu, peut-être, mais si tendre et si délicat.

Je me séchais rapidement et retournais dans la chambre où il m'attendait, debout devant le lit. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, et il me fixait intensément…Ses yeux restèrent accrochés un bon moment aux miens, avant de descendre doucement sur mon corps, me déshabillant de son regard de braise.

Bien, mon déshabillé ne le laissait pas de marbre, loin de là…

Je m'approchais de lui, me haussais sur la pointe des pieds et effleurais ses lèvres fraîches de ma langue. Je le laissais me prendre dans ses bras, enserrant sa taille de mes jambes et l'embrassais fougueusement.

Tout son corps était tendu, j'imaginais sans peine qu'il devait se sentir frustrer de ne pas connaitre en cet instant mes pensées…mais il ne fallait pas que je lui laisse le temps de réfléchir, avec lui ça signifiait mariage d'abord !

Je le fis tomber sur le lit restant à califourchon sur son bassin, et entrepris de le déshabiller à grande vitesse, faisant sauter les boutons de sa chemise à travers ma chambre. Son regard s'était assombri par le désir, il me retourna et se positionna au-dessus de moi, ses lèvres toujours soudées aux miennes, il souleva ma nuisette pour contempler mon corps nu.

Un grognement lui échappa tandis que sa bouche picorait mon corps, ses mains maintenant mon bassin pressé contre le sien. Je me dégageais habilement, pour accéder à son pantalon que je lui défis, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes alors que ma bouche saisissait son sexe. Je remontais ma main pour le masser en de doux va et vient, ma langue continuant de jouer autour de son gland, je sentais son corps s'abandonner aux prémices de l'orgasme.

Je me remis alors sur le dos, le faisant pivoter sur mon corps, son sexe mouillé contre le mien, nos regards se croisèrent enfin… le sien interrogateur ou inquiet, le mien déterminé.

Je poussais légèrement ses fesses pour qu'il s'introduise enfin. Il ne fallait pas que je lui laisse le temps de la réflexion, doucement je lui demandais :

« Fais-moi tienne…maintenant, Edward »

Je le sentis s'introduire en moi, lentement, très lentement, et quand il sentit mes ongles s'enfoncer dans son dos, lorsque la douleur de son premier passage se fit sentir, il s'arrêta immédiatement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je l'encourageais à continuer :

« Ça va, Edward, continue… »

« Je me fais l'effet d'être un sadique…si tu savais ce que je ressens à l'instant alors que toi tu souffres… »

J'aurais voulu lui dire, combien en ce moment, j'aimais son sadisme, mais je ne pouvais plus parler, submergée par un bien être encore inconnu. Je saisis ses lèvres, l'empêchant de culpabiliser d'avantage et entrepris de rythmer nos ébats.

S'il avait été tout d'abord hésitant, il ne se fit pas prier pour accélérer son mouvement, lorsque je lui demandais. Des cris commençaient à s'échapper de ma bouche, sans que je ne fasse rien pour les retenir, laissant libre court à mon ressenti. Je fermais les yeux, alors que j'étais traversé par un orgasme, me demandant s'il éprouvait la même chose que moi.

Lorsqu'un profond grondement me parvint, je levais les yeux vers lui, sentant dans le même temps qu'il se déversait en moi, dans des spasmes de plaisirs.

En rouvrant les yeux, il se jeta sur ma bouche, me faisant ressentir la passion qui l'animait… un sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres, et lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent de nouveau j'y lisais une joie intense et …un peu de fierté.

Notre première nuit fut tout simplement parfaite, bien qu'il m'ait fallu reconnaitre que la première fois, n'avait pas été aussi convaincante que la suite….le reste de la nuit se déroula merveilleusement bien.

Avec son merveilleux sourire en coin, il me retourna sur le ventre :

« J'aimerais essayer quelque chose ? Tu veux bien »

« Bien sur » J'étais étonnée mais aussi secrètement ravie de le voir se désinhiber.

Il s'allongea sur moi, écartant doucement mes cuisses pour y trouver sa place. Je levais automatiquement le bassin vers lui, lui permettant de s'introduire plus aisément. A peine en moi, il commença ses va et bien, me murmurant des mots tendres…il avait l'air d'apprécier plus encore, et moi aussi…je le sentais me compléter, me remplir, et visiblement il ressentait les mêmes choses

« Tu es magnifique, ton corps est…Magnifique. Bella, je vais… Bella vient… »

Sa supplique, me fit venir en même que lui, alors que nous prononcions l'un et l'autre nos prénoms…

Nos corps s'adaptaient de façon idéale, nos cris de plaisir résonnèrent encore une grande partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me rattrape.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

J'avais suivi Bella dans sa chambre, et à peine arrivés, elle disparaissait déjà dans la salle de bain. Je restais debout près du lit, à l'attendre, en écoutant le bruit de l'eau couler sur sa peau.

Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de la voir arriver…dans une petite tenue, tellement sexy. Waouh, j'essayais avec peine de rester concentrer sur ses yeux…Mais, rien à faire, son corps me captivait. Je descendais lentement mon regard sur sa poitrine…sa nuisette transparente me laissait voir la pointe de ses seins tendue pour moi…comme une invitation. Descendant toujours plus bas, je m'aperçus qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre…J'étais damné !

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé, lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser, je la soulevais alors, voulant sentir son corps contre le mien. Je me sentais tendu, inquiet, et fus bien content de la voir prendre les devants en nous faisant tomber sur son lit. Elle était toujours accrochée à moi, et je n'aurais pas supporté qu'elle s'écarte…

J'étais certes damné, mais j'étais surtout perdu, je savais que ce soir serait très spécial pour nous deux. Je le voulais du plus profond de mon être, mais cette peur qui bien des fois m'avait submergée, revenait à grand pas…

Lorsqu'elle arracha ma chemise, je réagis enfin, et la positionnais sous moi, lui retirant sa nuisette…son corps ondulait sous le mien, et mon désir devenait plus puissant que jamais. J'admirais son corps nu pour moi…elle était si belle, si délicate, que mon côté animal prit le dessus.

Un grognement enflait dans ma poitrine, alors que je parcourais son corps de mes lèvres. Je maintenais son bassin pressé contre le mien, sentant la chaleur et l'humidité de son sexe à travers mon pantalon. Encore une fois, ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative d'aller plus avant. Elle me retirait mon jean en même temps que mon boxer, libérant enfin mon sexe tendu…pour le prendre entre ses lèvres délicates. J'allais devenir fou, sa bouche était plus chaude que d'habitude, et je ressentais un sentiment d'urgence dans ses gestes, pourtant tendres mais appuyés.

J'allais venir trop rapidement, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, m'installant sur elle, mon sexe à son entrée.

Elle me regardait de façon déterminée, alors que j'essayais de me rappeler les nombreuses discussions que j'avais pu avoir avec mes frères ou Carlisle… D'après eux, les gestes me viendraient naturellement, je ne devais pas réfléchir…ce que pourtant je faisais encore et encore.

Ses jambes se positionnèrent sur mes fesses, me poussant doucement en elle, et quand elle prononça ses quelques mots :

« Fais-moi tienne…maintenant, Edward »

J'abaissais enfin toutes mes barrières…comment lui refuser ce qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps, ce que je désirais aussi au fond de moi, malgré tous mes efforts pour le cacher…comment lui dire non, après toutes les épreuves que nous avions traversé…

Je pénétrais doucement entre ses chairs, un sentiment merveilleux se répandait en moi. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un écrin, d'être à ma place…je savourais la lenteur de mon entrée, jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose se briser en elle.

Au même moment, je la sentis se raidir sous mon corps, ses ongles griffèrent ma peau. Je m'arrêtais net, prêt à tout arrêter, j'étais en train de la faire souffrir, alors que moi, j'avais l'impression d'être, au contraire proche de ce qui pourrait être le paradis, s'il existait.

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de m'inquiéter d'avantage, qu'elle m'encourageait à continuer. Je repris ma progression dans son corps, allant doucement, ce qui ne semblait plus lui convenir au bout de quelques aller retours. J'accélérais alors le rythme, à sa demande, me laissant envahir par une chaleur, grossissant dans mon bas ventre…restant concentré sur toutes ses nouveautés, qui menaçaient de me faire exploser de plaisir.

J'essayais de me retenir, voulant garder tout ça le plus longtemps possible, et être sûr que Bella pouvait ressentir sa jouissance. Lorsque j'entendis son cri de plaisir raisonner, je me libérais en elle, ressentant pour la première fois de ma longue existence, une émotion incommensurable.

Je me rappelais alors les paroles de mes frères, mettant le plaisir sexuel au deuxième rang, après le sang humain…Mais ça n'avait rien de mesurable, j'avais déjà gouté le sang de Bella, le meilleur qui soit…et ce que j'avais ressenti, à l'instant n'avait rien à voir…c'était mieux, bien mieux, beaucoup mieux ! Je n'avais pas les mots nécessaires à ce moment, pour expliquer ce que ressentais ! J'étais comme un enfant, fier d'avoir accompli quelque chose de fabuleux, je n'avais pas failli, et j'avais, enfin, donné à Bella la plus belle preuve d'amour au monde.

Je me jetais sur les lèvres de Bella, essayant de faire passer dans ce baiser passionné, tous les sentiments qui me traversaient.

Elle avait l'air heureuse, elle aussi, et nous n'éprouvions, ni l'un ni l'autre le besoin de parler.

Je continuais de caresser et d'embrasser son corps parfait, sa peau délicate et douce, descendant et remontant mes lèvres sur elle, savourant son odeur.

J'avais de nouveau envi d'elle, envi de ressentir ce ravissement, de nouveau s'insinuer dans tout mon être. J'avais envie d'être l'explorateur de son corps et de ses désirs. En ce moment, mon désir d'elle était si vif, que je voulus expérimenter une position, qui selon mon cher frère Emmet, était encore meilleure.

J'étais un peu mal à l'aise de lui demander ça, mais son corps était un appel vivant à une autre tentative, son regard ne me laissait aucun doute sur la suite de nos activités nocturnes…je la fis basculer sur le ventre, embrassant son dos et sa nuque et je me lançais :

« J'aimerais essayer quelque chose ? Tu veux bien »

A mon grand plaisir, elle accepta, sans rien demandé. Elle avait pleine confiance en moi, et j'espérais ne pas la décevoir.

Je me positionnais, allongé sur son corps, me soulevant sur mes avants bras pour ne pas l'incommoder…et je fus surpris de la voir soulever son bassin, son corps ayant la même attente que le mien.

Ce fut encore plus merveilleux, nos corps se complétaient, nous avions trouvé une harmonie, une symbiose parfaite…nos cris de plaisir allaient résonner une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Bella, rayonnante ne s'endorme dans mes bras.

Je la regardais, pendant un long moment, souriant dans son sommeil…elle semblait si heureuse et sereine, que je me demandais si j'allais aller en cours, ou bien attendre son réveil pour recommencer….

Un message d'Alice coupa court à mes interrogations, elle avait hâte de me voir aujourd'hui…je rentrais donc chez moi au petit matin pour me changer, et laissais un mot à ma douce endormie.

**Point de vue Bella**

A mon réveil, un petit mot m'attendait sur l'oreiller :

«_Mon Amour, Je dois retourner au lycée, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. Tu m'as donné cette nuit la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais reçue, être en toi a été la plus belle expérience de mon existence, je t'aime pour l'éternité. Edward_ »

Je souriais béatement en lisant son mot, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce que nous venions de partager. J'aurais vécu cent fois mes années de solitude et de désespoir pour revivre une seule nuit comme celle que nous venions de partager.

Et c'est dans cet état second, qu'Esmée me trouva en arrivant. J'étais habillée, lovée sur le sofa, dans mes rêves, me remémorant encore et encore toutes les sensations qui m'avaient fait vibrer.

Son premier regard sur moi fut empli d'inquiétude, mais je me levais aussitôt et me jetais dans ses bras, en riant. Et sans rien lui dire, elle comprit qu'enfin nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Elle était si heureuse pour son fils, elle qui s'était inquiétée des années durant, et si heureuse pour moi, que nous passâmes une grande partie de la matinée dans les bras l'une de l'autre à discuter d'amour, et d'avenir.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là, que j'eus mon idée. Je lui en fis part timidement et devant son enthousiasme débordant, il fut décidé que dès que Carlisle rentrerait de l'hôpital, nous le mettrions dans la confidence !

J'avais hâte de mettre mon projet en route, mais je savais que cela ne serait pas simple avec Alice qui risquait de deviner et Edward qui pouvait lire les pensées de ses parents. Sacré challenge, mais qui en valait la peine !

Nous nous rendîmes dans un état d'euphorie avancée à la villa, pour attendre le retour de Carlisle. Lorsqu'il arriva, je lui sautais au cou, et devant tant d'exubérance, il se mit à rire. Je pense, que rien qu'en me voyant, il avait compris, que mon bonheur était dû à son fils. Cependant, il eut la délicatesse de ne pas en parler, son sourire dans ses yeux, étant suffisant.

Nous le fîmes s'installer dans le canapé, puis j'entrepris de lui expliquer ce que j'avais convenu avec Esmée :

« Voilà, Carlisle, j'ai demandé l'aide d'Esmée pour rattraper mon retard scolaire, j'aimerais pouvoir faire ma rentrée au lycée d'ici quelques semaines, aux alentours de Thanksgiving, et passer enfin mon diplôme…Enfin, si j'en suis capable - ce dont je doutais quelque peu. »

J'avais tout lâcher d'une traite, espérant qu'en si peu de temps, il serait d'accord pour m'apporter son aide.

Carlisle fut ravi de la nouvelle, c'était, me dit-il, ce qu'il espérait depuis longtemps pour moi, et me savoir avec ses enfants pendant la journée serait pour lui rassurant.

Il ne se faisait aucun souci sur mes capacités à assimiler, et pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que j'aurais ce diplôme, que par leur faute je n'avais jamais passé.

Il me proposa également son aide, en toute discrétion, sur les matières me faisant défaut, ainsi que pour mon dossier d'inscription, dont il allait se charger, avec l'aide de Jacob. Il allait tout faire envoyer à la réserve, afin que rien ne traîne ni chez eux, ni chez moi.

Pour ce faire, et peut être par peur que je ne change d'avis, il décida de commencer tout de suite. Il me demanda, les renseignements d'usage, voulant savoir si je gardais mon nom actuel, la date de naissance figurant sur mes papiers, et s'il devait mettre l'adresse de chez Charlie sur le dossier.

Je décidais de ne rien changer, et c'est sur mon petit nuage, que j'attendis l'arrivée des lycéens, et surtout d'Edward, l'ayant prévenu que je me trouvais chez lui, avec ses parents.

J'avais à peine entendu qu'ils coupaient le moteur, qu'Alice entra à toute vitesse… Je ne vis d'elle qu'un tourbillon noir et blanc qui se précipita sur moi et je me retrouvais écrasée sur le canapé renversé !

Elle m'embrassait avec ferveur, n'arrêtant pas de répéter :

« J'suis si contente, j'suis si contente… T'aurais vu la tête d'Edward toute la journée, sourire aux lèvres et yeux rêveurs ! »

« Toutes les filles du lycée se pâmaient devant lui, ajouta Jasper en riant, elles devaient toutes s'imaginer qu'il leur souriait enfin… ah ah ! »

Edward se rapprocha de moi et me dégagea des bras de sa sœur, une lueur d'agacement au fond des yeux.

« Pire encore », me dit-il, « j'ai reçu les félicitations d'Emmett et Rose, je te passe les commentaires de mon frère, il n'aurait pas pu dire pire ! »

« Heu, Je pense avoir eu les mêmes », lui répondis-je en souriant, « ils m'ont appelé aussi ! »

Je me tournais vers Alice, lui signifiant ainsi, que j'avais bien compris de qui ils avaient eu l'information….et embrassais fougueusement Edward, qui m'avait cruellement manqué toute la journée.

Carlisle et Esmée partirent à rire, s'imaginant très bien le langage imagé qu'Emett avait dû utiliser, tout dans la délicatesse comme à son habitude !

La soirée se prolongea dans la bonne humeur, entre parties d'échec et jeux vidéo, puis je retournais enfin chez moi avec le vampire de mes rêves.

Sur le trajet, le silence s'était installé entre nous. Je levais les yeux vers lui, il me semblait irrité.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demandais-je timidement, espérant que le fait de nous retrouver en tête ne à tête ne le gênait pas…

« Je repensais à ma journée…je me demande si ce sera pire demain…C'était l'enfer, tu ne peux pas savoir. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'entendre les pensées de la gente féminine que je croise…mais là…Waouh, leurs hormones étaient en ébullition, et je ne suis pas certain que ça s'arrête rapidement ! »

« Je crois que je vais être jalouse », nous arrivions devant chez moi, et j'ouvrais la porte « C'est si terrible que ça ? ce ne sont que des fantasmes, mais je crois que je les comprends, si tu connaissais mes pensées actuelles… »

« Hum, je pense qu'elles pourraient me plaire, mais j'aimerai plutôt dans l'immédiat, te faire partager, un fantasme humain, qui m'a poursuivi toute la journée, dans leurs pensées ! »

« Ahah, tu as raison, autant que cette journée nous serve » lui soufflais-je d'un air coquin

Il ferma brutalement la porte derrière moi, et me plaqua contre la porte

« Ca commencerait comme ça… »

Il se tenait tout contre mon corps, ses mains passant sous mon haut doucement, ses lèvres capturant les miennes avec frénésie. Il continua de me caresser, souriant contre mes lèvres, puis déboutonna mon pantalon, qu'il m'ôtât rapidement, en même temps que mon boxer.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, je lui murmurais que les humaines avaient de bonnes idées, et que ses amies du lycée, finissaient par m'intéresser. J'essayais dans le même temps de déboutonner son jean. Il grogna, me soulevant contre lui, pour que je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, il avait déjà baissé son sous vêtement et me pénétrait d'un mouvement brusque.

Je poussais un cri de surprise, et son regard se fit inquiet.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non, c'est tout le contraire, juste surprise…je n'ai pas vu les pensées de tes dulcinées moi – mais je sens que ça va me plaire …»

Nous fîmes l'amour debout, enfin lui debout, moi accrocher à sa taille, et se fût un moment extraordinaire…Je ressentais toute son excitation et sa frustration de la journée se libérer en moi…

« Waouh, et leurs autres idées à ton égard… »

« Hum, coquine, nous avons de quoi nous occuper une bonne partie de la nuit...une douche te tenterait ? »

Je partis dans un éclat de rire, prête à inaugurer, tout ce qui défilait dans son esprit…encore une nuit magique ! Je commençais à vraiment aimer l'éternité !

Les jours qui suivirent, je passais mes matinées à travailler avec Esmée, reprenant les cours de géographie, les changements de frontières et la création de nouveaux états ayant eu lieu ces dernières années, les cours d'histoires avec les conflits qui avaient traversés le monde, les présidents qui s'étaient succédé… et les après-midi je l'aidais dans ses projets de rénovation.

L'avantage étant qu'en deux ou trois heures de temps nous abattions le travail d'une journée humaine. Je m'épanouissais chaque jour un peu plus, et à l'approche de Thanksgiving, Carlisle et Esmée me dirent que pour eux j'étais plus que prête à faire enfin ma rentrée.

Ils étaient fiers de la vitesse à laquelle j'avais appris tous ce que je devais savoir, et j'avais même peaufiné les acteurs et chanteurs actuels, connaissant leurs films et leurs chansons sur le bout des doigts. Je connaissais également leurs vies et les derniers potins en date, ce qui me permettrait de ne pas paraitre demeurée aux yeux de mes futurs camarades de classe.

Jacob m'avait amené tous les papiers nécessaires, ainsi que mon futur emploi du temps. Nous l'avions travaillé avec Carlisle, car il était pour moi important d'être toujours dans la classe d'un des miens.

J'avais gardé en mémoire ma première rencontre avec Edward, et je me souvenais combien il avait été difficile pour lui de ne pas me tuer. Mon odeur et mon sang l'avaient attiré au point qu'il avait failli en perdre la tête, et même si d'après Esmée ça avait été un évènement exceptionnel, je ne voulais prendre le risque de me retrouver seule au milieu de tous ces humains.

Je ne connaissais pas suffisamment mes réactions, même si je pensais très bien supporter leur présence, le sang ne m'ayant jamais fait d'autre effet que le dégout.

Cependant, il ne servait à rien de tenter le diable. Etre ne permanence avec Jasper et Alice ou Edward m'aidait considérablement !

J'avais également chargé Jacob de me trouver une voiture d'occasion, il s'y connaissait bien en mécanique, et je lui avais laissé, à son grand plaisir, carte blanche pour trouver un véhicule qui me conviendrait.

C'est trois jours avant ma rentrée, qu'il m'annonça fièrement avoir trouvé la voiture idéale, à défaut d'une vieille Chevrolet, me dit-il en souriant, il m'avait dégoté une Volvo C30 qu'il devait récupérer le weekend prochain. C'est avec une grande émotion que je le pris dans mes bras, cette voiture était celle qu'avait Edward lors de notre année commune au lycée c'était parfait, même si son kilométrage était élevé, Jacob m'assurait de son parfait état de marche.

Mon seul problème serait de ne pas avoir de véhicule pour mon premier jour, mais Carlisle me proposa de me déposer en se rendant à l'hôpital. Le plus difficile serait de passer inaperçu sur le parking du campus. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward, Alice ou Jasper me voient avant mon entrée dans la salle de classe, je voulais que la surprise soit totale, et je m'imaginais avec anxiété leurs réactions.

Le lendemain, Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent à Forks, ils avaient prévu de ne rester que quelques jours. Esmée était heureuse comme jamais devant sa famille réunie, Carlisle après les avoir étreint avec émotions, leur demanda encore et encore des nouvelles d'amis nomades qu'ils avaient rencontré, les pays traversés et visités.

Son excitation faisait plaisir à voir. Après les embrassades de retrouvaille, les cris de joie, les tapes dans le dos, le calme finit par revenir dans la villa. Tous les visages étaient rayonnants, le bonheur régnait en maître. Bien sûr, Emmett décida rapidement d'une chasse en famille, les jeux de force avec ses frères lui avaient terriblement manqués, et il fut rapidement arrêté que nous partirions pour vingt-quatre heures de périple dans les monts du parc national Olympique ou Ours noirs, lynx et puma se côtoyaient.

Le lendemain c'était Thanksgiving et le lycée était fermé pour la journée, nous avions donc le loisir nécessaire pour passer du temps tous les six. J'appréhendais quelque peu les moqueries d'Emmett maintenant qu'il savait que je ne chassais pas, mais c'est avec un large sourire moqueur qu'il me nomma arbitre de la journée.

Je pris donc mon poste en haut d'un arbre, afin de regarder qui ferait la plus grosse prise le premier. Ce fût Emmett qui attrapa en un temps record un ours immense, et lorsque je le déclarai vainqueur ses cris de joie résonnèrent dans tout le parc.

J'imaginais sans peine la peur d'un humain entendant ses cris, de quoi l'effrayer pour le restant de ses jours… S'ensuivit des courses, des matchs de lutte, des concours de saut en hauteur puis en longueur, des lancers de rochers… ou chacun se donna avec plaisir.

Si Emmett était de loin le plus puissant, Edward restait le plus rapide et Alice imbattable à la lutte contrairement à Rose, pour qui l'idée d'être décoiffée était aberrante. Quant à moi, j'avais récupéré ma force, et je gagnais haut la main les épreuves de saut en hauteur, atteignant bien facilement la cime des arbres, sous le fier regard d'Edward.

J'avais hâte de me retrouver seule avec lui, la lueur de son regard me donnait des frissons, j'y voyais toute son envie, son amour. Je me noyais dans ses yeux dorés où l'ambre dansait, puis me blottis dans ses bras. Ses mains passant de mes cheveux à mon dos, je capturais ses lèvres et m'enivrais de son baiser. Je l'aurais bien entrainé loin de sa famille pour me rassasier de son corps, mais ce n'était pas au goût des autres qui nous rappelaient à l'ordre, nous intimant de revenir dans le jeu.

Le retour à la villa où nous attendaient enlacés Carlisle et Esmée, me ramena à la réalité. Rose demandant des nouvelles du lycée, Alice indiqua qu'une nouvelle devait faire son entrée demain au lycée. Emmett demanda d'où elle venait et Jasper lui répondit, qu'à priori elle venait de Phoenix et que les lycéens l'attendaient avec impatience.

Je me crispais, et jetais un œil vers Esmée et Carlisle. Les autres qui avaient perçu ma tension, interprétèrent mon geste comme une inquiétude vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle, me rappelant ma propre arrivée en cours d'année et ma rencontre avec Edward. Il y eu un léger flottement avant qu'Emmett ne me dise d'une voix bourrue :

« T'inquiète Bella, si Edward fait mine de s'intéresser à la nouvelle, je me charge de lui ! »

« Je me ferais un plaisir de la tuer », renchérit Jasper

Carlisle riposta qu'il était hors de question que l'un d'entre eux s'en prenne à cette nouvelle, et que s'il fallait déménager pour éviter une tuerie, cette option-là serait choisie. Edward vers qui tous les regards s'étaient tournés, ne me lâchait pas des yeux, sa main serrant la mienne, comme pour me rassurer :

« Je te promets, mon amour, de ne même pas lever les yeux sur elle. »

« Et si malgré tout elle t'attirait ? » lui demandais-je innocemment

« Ca n'arrivera jamais, je ferais comme si elle n'existait pas, Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas »

« Alice et moi le surveillerons, s'il fait mine de lui parler, de la regarder, nous le jetons en pâture à Emmett ! »

C'est sur ces paroles pas très rassurantes finalement que nous primes congés. Le retour vers la maison fut rapide, j'étais inquiète pour ma rentrée qui avait lieu le lendemain.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! Faites le moi savoir...et à bientôt**


	31. Chapter 42

_**Bonjour, bonjour, je vous remercie toutes pour vos petits mots ! **_

_**Voilà la nouvelle qui arrive au lycée….tout le monde n'a pas compris de qui il s'agissait !**_

_**Alors bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas**_

**Chapitre 42 – Ma rentrée**

**Point de vue Bella**

Cette nuit-là, nous fîmes l'amour avec passion, Edward sentant ma tension essayait de me réconforter, et j'eus bien du mal à le faire partir au petit matin, après avoir passé une nuit blanche.

Il se décida enfin, et couru à la villa se changer avant d'aller avec Alice et Jasper au Lycée. M'étant munie de mon bouclier, je l'avais suivi, et avait attendu leur départ avant de rejoindre Carlisle dans sa voiture.

L'angoisse grandissait, et il fallut toute la gentillesse de Carlisle et son réconfort pour m'apaiser quelque peu. Il se gara à l'extérieur du lycée, pour me laisser le temps de rejoindre l'accueil où je devais me présenter, sans qu'il y ait trop d'élève sur le parking.

Il ne me fit qu'une seule recommandation

« Quoiqu'il arrive, garde en mémoire que tu dois agir comme les humains veille à ta vitesse et à tes mouvements ! » pour le reste il était certain que tout se passerait bien.

Je me dirigeais donc vers le secrétariat, pendant que chacun s'en allait vers les bâtiments où se trouvaient les classes. Une petite femme à lunettes était assise devant son écran elle leva la tête à mon approche et me décrocha un charmant sourire.

J'étais forcément la seule nouvelle de la journée, voir même de l'année, et bien évidemment elle m'attendait avec impatience. Elle me fit signer un formulaire prouvant mon arrivée, me transmis un plan des bâtiments, m'expliquant comment me rendre à mon premier cours.

Je la remerciais et me dirigeais à l'extérieur. Bien, mon premier cours était un cours d'histoire, où normalement devaient se trouver Alice, Jasper et Edward. Je pensais qu'il serait plus facile de les confronter tous les trois en une seule fois, mais en m'approchant de ma salle de classe, je n'en étais plus si certaine.

De plus, j'espérais avoir choisi une tenue appropriée à celle des autres lycéens, c'est-à-dire ni classique comme Edward ou Jasper, ni excentrique comme Alice. J'avais misé sur un jean droit et un T-shirt bleu électrique avec un décolleté en V, le tout complété d'une paire de basket en toile blanche.

Arrivant devant la salle, je vis le professeur, qui sortait ses affaires et les posait sur son bureau, il était donc temps que je fasse mon entrée avant qu'il ne commence son cours.

Mon bouclier était toujours en place, Ils ne devaient donc toujours pas m'avoir perçu. Je pris une bien profonde et bien inutile respiration et fis mon entrée. Le brouhaha de la classe cessa immédiatement, tous les regards fixés sur moi…tous sauf un.

Edward regardait obstinément vers l'extérieur. Je donnais au professeur mon document d'admission, et vis Edward tressaillir à ses paroles :

« Melle Bella Masen, bienvenue dans cet établissement. Vous pouvez vous installer à la place libre près de monsieur Cullen » – qu'il m'indiqua du doigt.

Je remerciais rapidement le professeur puis traversais la classe. Alice et Jasper me souriaient de toutes leurs dents, Alice tressautant sur son siège. Edward me dévisageait, les yeux arrondis de surprise, il me suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que je me pose enfin à ses côtés.

Le professeur rappela son attention à la classe, et chacun reprit position vers le devant de la classe.

« Bella Masen ? » me chuchota Edward

« Je suis désolée, mais c'est effectivement mon nom depuis bien longtemps. Je le changerai dès que possible. »

« Surtout pas, » me répondit-il, « il te va à merveille. »

Alice, derrière nous, lui mit une tape sur la tête, lui rappelant qu'il ne devait en aucune façon s'intéresser à la nouvelle, ce qui fit rire Jasper et grogner Edward.

Heureusement que les sens peu développés des humains ne pouvaient pas capter ces échanges surréalistes.

J'essayais de rester attentive au cours du professeur, qui, s'il ne m'apprenait rien que je ne sache déjà, avait une façon très vivante de faire son programme.

Edward, près de moi, me semblait quant à lui concentrer sur des choses désagréables que je ne comprenais pas.

J'étendis doucement mon bouclier sur lui, par curiosité…

Mon arrivée avait visiblement suscitée bien des émois chez la gente masculine, leurs pensées se répercutaient dans sa tête, je ne connaissais aucune de ces voix, mais j'en mémorisais une plus soutenue que les autres, dont l'imagination était aussi plus débordante.

Il avait visiblement l'intention de m'inscrire à son tableau de chasse, déjà bien fourni. Je me retirais de la tête d'Edward, en ayant suffisamment entendu, je le plaignais d'avoir à subir tout ça, et j'effleurais doucement sa main posée sur sa cuisse en lui souriant.

Avec le temps, ça s'atténuerait, même s'il me fallait jouer un rôle de nouvelle, je me doutais bien, qu'il ne patienterait pas bien longtemps avant que nous ne nous affichions ensemble.

L'idée m'amusa alors, l'imaginer dans la peau d'un dragueur, tentant sa chance comme n'importe quel adolescent…

Dès la fin du cours Alice se précipita vers moi pour se présenter :

« Bonjour, je suis Alice Cullen, et voici Jasper » – qui me fit un signe de tête – « et mon frère Edward. », elle jouait bien son rôle, et voulais être la première à se présenter à moi

Je lui adressais un sourire que je souhaitais timide, et me présentais à mon tour :

« Bella Masen, la nouvelle ! »

« As-tu besoin d'aide pour te diriger sur ton prochain cours ? » me proposa t'elle

« Heu ! oui, je veux bien…Voyons j'ai cours de Mathématiques… »

« YYYESSSS ! Jasper et moi également, nous t'accompagnons »

Elle se tourna vers Edward, mine déconfite, et lui lançant une œillade, lui murmura :

« à plus tard ! et bon cours de biologie »

Je les accompagnais donc jusqu'à la prochaine salle de cours, suivie par une bonne dizaine d'élèves qui me saluaient et se présentaient à moi. Je reconnus d'ailleurs la voix du « chasseur », qui me dit s'appeler Mickaël, être capitaine de l'équipe de football, et m'encourageait à être pom-pom girl, ce qui serait facile avec « mon physique de rêve ».

J'éclatais de rire, m'attendant si peu à ce que les étudiants soient si directs.

« Merci, mais non merci, le sport, très peu pour moi » – lui répondis je

Nous arrivions déjà dans la classe, où le professeur m'indiqua une place libre près d'une jeune fille blonde à l'allure timide.

Je m'installais près d'elle, et elle se présenta :

« Je m'appelle Cassandra, bienvenue dans notre petite ville »

« Merci, les élèves ont l'air sympa ! Enfin, du moins la majorité » – lui dis-je en pensant à Mickaël

« Oui… Et, c'est étrange, je n'avais encore jamais vu Alice Cullen parler ainsi à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre de sa famille ! »

« Ah ! Et bien j'en suis flattée, je l'ai trouvé agréable »

« Curieux quand même » – ajouta-t-elle avant que le cours ne commence

Alice et Jasper étaient installés non loin de moi, et je leur jetais un regard discret sachant qu'ils avaient entendu les réflexions de ma nouvelle voisine. Alice me fit une grimace, signe qu'effectivement elle avait outrepassé sa prudence habituelle.

Le cours passa rapidement, et je me rendis au prochain, anglais littéraire, sachant que j'y retrouverai mon amoureux. Il était d'ailleurs déjà installé à sa place surveillant impatiemment mon entrée.

La place près de lui étant, comme de bien entendu, vacante, je m'y installais. L'étude du jour portait sur les sœurs Brontë, _Jane Eyre et Les Hauts de Hurlevent _seraient les thèmes abordés lors des prochains cours.

Je me demandais bien pourquoi j'avais passé autant de temps sur les œuvres récentes avec Esmée, puisque je retrouvais les livres étudiés près d'un siècle plus tôt. Edward m'adressa un sourire, il avait surement remarqué ma surprise.

« Eh oui, rien ne change vraiment, tu vois ! »

Il m'effleura le bras, et des frissons de plaisir m'envahirent. J'essayais cependant de garder mon attention sur le cours, afin de ne pas me laisser emporter par le désir.

Dès la fin du cours, Cassandra s'approcha de moi pour m'entrainer avec elle à la cafétéria. Je la suivis et m'installais à sa table où se trouvaient déjà quelques-uns de ses camarades.

Mickaël s'installa près de moi. La discussion tourna un moment sur moi, l'endroit d'où je venais, pourquoi j'habitais seule, et afin d'écourter le plus possible, je leur indiquais que suite à des problèmes familiaux, j'avais obtenu mon émancipation, et qu'une vieille grand tante ayant une maison dans la région, elle m'avait permis de m'y installer.

Mais au lieu de les décourager, les questions fusèrent, et Cassandra devinant mon embarras essaya de dévier la conversation sur les activités du prochain week-end. Je l'en remerciais silencieusement, quand l'un des garçons me demanda encore où j'habitais.

Jugeant que cette question n'avait rien de personnel, je lui répondis. C'est Mickaël, le premier, qui réagit :

« WOHO C'est la vieille maison du shérif ! Il était de ta famille ? »

« Euh, oui surement, cette maison est dans la famille depuis une éternité » lui répondis-je, ne comprenant pas son expression inquiète

« Waouh, t'as pas peur ? Tout le monde dit que cette maison est hantée par sa fille ! » soufflât' il

Cassandra l'interrompit :

« Arrête avec cette vieille histoire Newton ! C'est débile ! »

Newton, ça alors, il devait s'agir d'un descendant de Mike ! Je le dévisageais alors, essayant de trouver dans son visage des traits de mon ancien camarade…en vain.

« C'est pas une connerie, mon arrière-grand-père en a parlé toute sa vie de cette histoire. La fille de shérif était une de ses amies, surement plus d'ailleurs, vu comment il en parlait. Tu connais son histoire Bella ? »

« Un peu, je crois qu'elle a disparu » dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais assurée

« D'après Mike, mon arrière-grand-père, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un gars très bizarre, qui a déménagé avec sa famille, la laissant sans nouvelle. Elle a dû se retrouver enceinte, et surement que le gars est revenu et l'a tué, pour pas que ça se sache. Depuis, elle hanterait la maison du shérif Le docteur qui était présent quand il est mort, a dit que le shérif avait parlé à sa fille avant de mourir, elle est peut-être même enterrée dans le jardin, si ça se trouve ! Je trouve ça flippant, que tu vives dans cette baraque ! »

« Et bien si je croise un fantôme, promis je t'avertis, mais sincèrement je n'y crois pas, et je préfère imaginer, qu'elle a rejoint le garçon qu'elle aimait… »

Je jetais, sur ces dernières paroles, un regard vers la table des Cullen, et croisais le regard d'Edward. Son regard était lumineux, oui, c'était bien ça, elle avait rejoint l'élu de son cœur, avec juste quelques décennies de retard. Mon sourire n'échappa pas à ma voisine d'en face, qui m'adressa un regard assassin.

« Ne te fais pas d'illusion, Edward Cullen n'est pas pour toi », m'asséna-t-elle d'un air autoritaire et pas très sympathique. Tes petits sourires n'y changeront rien, et, j'étais là avant toi, ne l'oublie pas !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la table, et je me tournais vers Cassandra pour l'interroger.

« Je crois que tu as une rivale sérieuse en la personne de Vanessa », me dit-elle. « ça fait plus de deux ans qu'elle lui tourne autour, sans succès. En vrai, aucune fille du lycée n'a trouvé grâce à ses yeux, tu es surement la première à qui il parle et souris » m'expliqua t'elle

« Ou alors il est homo ! » renchérit Mickaël

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette dernière réflexion, ajoutant que ce serait dommage et déjà il était l'heure de retourner en cours.

Mes deux dernières heures de la journée furent pour moi un calvaire. C'était le sport, et je m'aperçus très vite que j'étais toujours empotée. Je me focalisais tant sur ma vitesse ou ma force, que je faisais n'importe quoi, à la limite du ridicule, ce que me fit remarqué Vanessa, alors que je chutais lourdement devant elle, en essayant de rattraper la balle de volley.

Edward se précipita vers moi, pour me relever, me maintenant quelques secondes contre son torse, sous l'œil assassin de ma partenaire. Pour le reste du cours, je me fis le plus discrète possible, évitant l'œil rieur de Jasper, près au fou rire à ma prochaine glissade.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Notre nuit avait été passionnée, mais contrairement aux nuits précédentes, Bella n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Je la sentais particulièrement tendue dans mes bras. Pourquoi était-elle si inquiète…

J'avais espéré qu'elle me ferait entièrement confiance, qu'elle saurait qu'aucune autre qu'elle ne trouverait grâce à mes yeux ! Mais elle devait avoir un vif souvenir de notre première rencontre.

A l'époque, elle aussi était nouvelle, et elle m'avait attirée d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais cru possible à l'époque. C'est vrai que j'avais voulu la tuer, je me souvenais avoir imaginé tant de scénarii, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la salle de cours, pour avoir son sang…. Mais j'avais lutté, je m'étais éloigné, pour ne pas la blesser.

Etait-il possible, qu'une telle chose se reproduise ? Je ne pouvais en être certain, mais je savais que jamais je ne pourrais aimer une autre qu'elle.

Je lui avais proposé de rester prêt d'elle aujourd'hui, mais elle avait refusé. Et c'est le cœur lourd que j'avais rejoint la villa, où m'attendait ma famille. Emmet m'avait encore charrié sur la nouvelle, me promettant maintes tortures si je m'intéressais à elle…Finalement je me sentais presqu'aussi inquiet que Belle, en partant vers le lycée avec Alice et Jasper.

La seule chose qui me soulageait, c'est qu'Alice ne voyait rien de grave se produire durant cette journée, et Jasper m'avait apaisé quelque peu durant le trajet.

Du parking, jusqu' à notre salle de cours d'histoire, les pensées de tous étaient focalisées sur la nouvelle. Chacun essayait de repérer un nouveau véhicule stationné sur le parking…les recherches des humains furent vaines, et je me pris à espérer que finalement, aucune nouvelle ne viendrait perturber le cours des choses.

Je sentais la frustration s'installer dans la tête de tous ces lycéens, lorsqu'ils prirent place dans la salle de cours…Jusqu'à ce qu'ils La repère, entrant et s'avançant vers le professeur.

Je tournais alors ma tête vers l'extérieur, regardant obstinément dehors et bloquant ma respiration. Je ne voulais en aucun cas prendre le risque de respirer une nouvelle odeur, et malgré moi, j'avais peur !

J'étais assailli par les pensées de tous les garçons de la classe, elle devait être jolie, et commençait déjà à chambouler leurs hormones d'adolescents bouillonnants.

« Melle Bella Masen, bienvenue dans cet établissement. Vous pouvez vous installer à la place libre près de monsieur Cullen » –il m'indiqua du doigt.

En entendant ce nom, je relevais vivement la tête vers…Elle ! Bella, ma Bella était dans la classe, elle était la nouvelle, que j'avais tant redouté ! Je me retins de lui sauter dessus, mon regard restant bloqué sur le sien alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers moi, pour s'installer à mes côtés.

Derrière moi, Alice, n'arrêtait pas de sautiller de joie sur sa chaise, difficilement retenue par Jasper, qui essayait de calmer son ardeur.

J'attendis qu'elle s'installe et que tous les regards se redirigent vers le professeur qui réclamait l'attention de la classe pour lui parler :

« Bella Masen ? » lui chuchotais-je

Elle me répondit doucement, n'osant pas croiser mon regard :

« Je suis désolée, mais c'est effectivement mon nom depuis bien longtemps. Je le changerai dès que possible. »

Oh que non, je ne voulais pas qu'elle le change, si elle pouvait savoir à quelle point j'en étais heureux…comme j'aurais voulu qu'elle porte mon nom si nous nous étions rencontrés lors de ma période humaine, comme j'aimerais qu'aujourd'hui elle porte mon nom complet Masen-Cullen.

« Surtout pas, » me répondit-il, « il te va à merveille. »

Alice, derrière nous, me mit une tape sur la tête, me rappelant que je ne devais en aucune façon m'intéresser à la nouvelle, ce qui fit rire Jasper et me fit grogner.

J'étais prêt à subir toutes les foudres et tortures de ma famille, car je savais que ma vie allait être concentrée sur la nouvelle, elle était toute ma vie.

Bella avait esquissé un léger sourire à mon attention, avant de se concentrer sur le cours. Elle avait l'air ravi de son effet sur moi ! Ce qui me plaisait moins par contre, c'est les regards que lui lançaient certains garçons, et plus encore leurs pensées…lubriques à l'égard de ma Bella.

Ce Mickaël Newton était le pire d'entre tous, il se jurait de mettre ma Bella dans son lit avant la fin de la semaine, et tout ce qu'il s'imaginait lui faire me rendait furieux ! J'essayais de faire abstraction de ses pensées pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, mais ça m'était très difficile. Décidemment, il devait y avoir une tare de famille chez les Newton !

Bella dut le sentir car elle posa doucement sa main sur ma cuisse, comme si elle compatissait à ma douleur, et Jasper m'envoya une petite dose de calme, qui me permit de tenir jusqu'à la fin du cours.

J'allais avoir peu de temps pour élaborer une stratégie afin de m'afficher publiquement avec Bella. J'aurais dû être plus attentif à la technique de drague de mes camarades de classe, pour me rapprocher de la femme de ma vie le plus rapidement et le plus efficacement possible…car je savais que je ne supporterais pas longtemps leurs pensées grossières à son égard.

Enfin, la fin du cours. Alice, qui n'en pouvait plus se précipita vers Bella se présenter :

« Bonjour, je suis Alice Cullen, et voici Jasper » – qui lui fit un signe de tête – « et mon frère Edward. », elle jouait bien son rôle, et voulais être la première à lui adresser la parole publiquement – la première à créer un lien avec elle pour s'en rapprocher.

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, pour un peu je retrouvais là, ma Bella humaine d'il y a cent ans, et se présenta à son tour :

« Bella Masen, la nouvelle ! »

Le fait qu'elle précise pour moi « la nouvelle » me ramena à notre discussion d'hier soir, à la villa. Elle m'avait bien eu, et je voyais dans son sourire qu'elle en était très fière…en fait elle nous avait tous berné, et je dois dire que c'était un exploit…. Même Alice, malgré sa joie, qu'elle avait du mal à cacher, était bluffée !

« As-tu besoin d'aide pour te diriger sur ton prochain cours ? » lui proposa ma sœur avec espoir

Bella entrait facilement dans son jeu, et j'aurai aimé à cet instant la prendre dans mes bras…une journée prêt d'elle sans la toucher, sans l'embrasser…allait être mon enfer personnel

« Heu ! oui, je veux bien…Voyons j'ai cours de Mathématiques… »

« YYYESSSS ! Jasper et moi également, nous t'accompagnons »

Elle se tourna vers moi en me murmurant :

« à plus tard ! et bon cours de biologie »

Non, ce n'était pas possible, je ne voulais pas être séparé d'elle, pas maintenant, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit loin de moi, livrée en pâture aux mâles débordant de testostérone…Je me découvrais jaloux, plus que je ne l'aurais cru…et le clin d'œil d'Alice, plein d'ironie, me mit face à ma réalité…

Je savais, bien sûr, qu'elle ne risquait rien, et que Jasper et ma sœur veilleraient sur elle mais c'était mon rôle de la protéger…je me l'étais jurer tant de fois ! Je voulais être présent pour elle, pour la protéger et l'aimer toute mon existence…pour que jamais plus rien ne nous sépare !

La voir s'éloigner, avec autour d'elle, tous ces humains, dont je lisais les pensées m'exaspérait. Je fis en sorte, cependant de ne pas la quitter des yeux par le biais d'Alice. La voir s'installer près de cette jeune fille discrète, Cassandra, me reposa quelque peu l'esprit.

Mon cours suivant, était Anglais littéraire, et je m'installais rapidement à ma place, impatient de savoir si Bella m'y rejoindrait. Je fixais l'entrée, et les pensées de ma sœur qui récitait inlassablement un chant patriotique, pour m'embrouiller.

Quand, je la vis passer la porte, je fermais doucement les yeux de soulagement, me retenant une fois de plus de la prendre dans mes bras…la journée allait décidément être très longue ! Les quelques effleurements que je lui prodiguais ne faisaient qu'attiser mon envie d'elle.

Le plus dur pour moi, fût de voir Cassandra l'inviter à se joindre à elle pour déjeuner…un feulement de désespoir échappa de ma poitrine, entendu seulement de ma douce, qui m'adressa un sourire gêné. J'avais secrètement espéré qu'Alice la convierait en premier, mais Alice souhaitait que les choses se fassent en douceur, et que Bella crée des amitiés avec les humains.

Le cœur lourd, malgré les efforts de Jasper pour me distraire, j'écoutais les discussions venant de leur tablée…

Argh, la discussion avait dérivée sur Charlie…Je n'avais jamais parlé à Bella de toutes ces légendes qui circulaient sur elle et son père. J'étais inquiet, contrairement à Alice qui trouvait tout ça affreusement amusant. Elle s'amusait à m'envoyer des messages, me montrant tous les compagnons de table de Bella, se proposant de l'héberger pour ne pas avoir à côtoyer son propre fantôme !

Cependant, Bella gérait tout ceci mieux que je ne l'aurai pensé, glissant même à mon attention :

« Et bien si je croise un fantôme, promis je t'avertis, mais sincèrement je n'y crois pas, et je préfère imaginer, qu'elle a rejoint le garçon qu'elle aimait… »

Le sourire qu'elle m'adressa alors me fit presque chavirer…oui, elle avait raison…elle avait rejoint celui qu'elle aimait et qui en retour était fou d'elle pour l'éternité.

Je me sentais si bien à ses mots, que mêmes les paroles insultantes de Vanessa me passèrent au-dessus…elle allait en baver lorsqu'elle nous verrait très prochainement main dans la main.

Car, c'était fermement décidé, j'allais me lancer dans une cours intense et surement ridicule pour que l'on puisse s'afficher ensemble le plus rapidement possible… Ma jalousie ne me permettrait pas de résister plus d'un ou deux jours, je bouillais intérieurement devant tous ces crétins qui bavaient devant ma Bella.

Mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers notre fin de journée, notre prochaine nuit, où je pourrais enfin la prendre dans mes bras, la caresser, l'embrasser, l'aimer…

Jasper, me sortit de ma rêverie :

« Pitié, arrête de penser à ça, si tu ne veux pas que je saute sur ta sœur ! »

Ses mots mirent sourire Alice, qui me rappela qu'avant de me retrouver seul avec Bella, il allait me falloir affronter Emmet, et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de me rendre la tâche facile….après tout, j'étais irrévocablement amoureux de cette nouvelle !

Après tout, dans ces conditions, ça pouvait s'avérer amusant de mener mon grand ours de frère protecteur en bateau !

Heureusement, les deux heures suivantes, nous étions de nouveau réunis…dans le gymnase, au grand désespoir de Bella, mais à la plus grande joie de Jasper qui essayait difficilement de freiner son fou rire. Je souffrais de la voir si maladroite, elle essayait vainement de doser ses efforts, et tournait au ralenti, s'emmêlant les pieds fréquemment.

Seule, sa chute, me permit de la prendre dans mes bras en la relevant. J'en profitais pour la tenir contre moi quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire, profitant de ses courbes contre moi, pour la réconforter discrètement. Avec un peu d'entrainement, elle s'en sortirait à merveille…Elle était plus que parfaite, cette première journée était vraiment une réussite, et je n'avais plus qu'un désir l'embrasser, la caresser, la sentir encore et encore…

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment…..Faites le moi savoir**_

_**Bizz à toutes**_


	32. Chapter 43

_**Bonjour à toutes, je vous souhaite une belle et heureuse année 2011, pleine de bonheur de joie et de santé pour vous et ceux que vous aimez…et j'espère de beaux films de la saga !**_

**Chapitre 43 – Fin de journée**

Bon, c'était le dernier cours de la journée, le temps de se changer et tout le monde se retrouva sur le parking. C'est à ce moment qu'Alice s'approchant de moi, me demanda si j'avais une voiture.

« Euh, non, en fait je vais rentrer à pied, je dois récupérer mon véhicule demain, un ami s'en ai occupé pour moi. »

« On te ramène », chantonna t'elle, « on habite dans la même direction que toi. »

Elle partit rejoindre en sautillant Jasper et Edward qui se dirigeaient vers leur superbe 4x4 scintillant.

Je m'apprêtais à la suivre quand Mickaël, visiblement déçu de n'avoir pas posé la question en premier, m'interpella :

« Je préfèrerai te raccompagner Bella »

« Tu habites dans mon coin ? »

« Non, à l'opposé » me rétorqua t'il brusquement, « mais je n'aime pas te savoir avec eux….Ils sont étranges, et la façon qu'à Edward de te regarder ou Alice et Jasper, ça me met mal à l'aise. Edward me donne l'impression de vouloir te dévorer, il te regarde comme si tu étais une friandise ! »

Cette image me fit sourire, j'aimais l'idée ! un peu imagée, certes, mais pourtant bien vrai…

« Ecoute, moi je les trouve sympa tous les trois. »

« Je t'assure, Bella », insista t'il en m'attrapant le bras. « En temps normal, ils ne parlent à personne, et aujourd'hui, avec toi, c'est … je ne sais pas…malsain »

« Je crois qu'en fait, tu es jaloux, et eux ne m'ont pas proposé d'être pom pom girl ! »

« Tu te goures, tu ne les connais pas, écoute moi »

« Je t'assure que je ne cours aucun risque, ni en partant avec eux, ni dans ma maison hantée. Et pour ta gouverne, je ne te connais pas d'avantage ! »

Sur ces paroles, je saluais mes nouveaux camarades, et m'éloignais pour rejoindre « ma famille » quand j'entendis une dernière réflexion, d'un autre garçon :

« C'est vrai que c'est curieux, ils ont toujours été distants et là, avec Bella, c'est comme si elle était un membre de leur famille, comme s'ils l'attendaient depuis toujours. »

Ces mots me firent sourire, et je pensais qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux était perspicace.

Je pris place à l'arrière du véhicule près d'Edward, qui se jeta sur moi, dès l'enceinte du lycée franchie.

« Oh Bella, quelle journée tu m'as fait vivre ! Etre si prêt de toi sans pouvoir te toucher, te caresser, t'embrasser. »

Ses lèvres me parcouraient le visage, ses mains dansaient sur mon dos, me caressant et m'étreignant dans le même temps.

Jasper, le premier, nous demanda un peu de tenue :

« Tenez-vous bien derrière, nous sommes suivis. »

Alice, regardant dans son rétroviseur, nous confirma la présence de … Mickaël !

« Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil à celui-là, à mon avis il tient à vérifier que nous ne t'emmenons pas dans notre repaire pour te dévorer » pouffa t'elle

« Oui, je crois qu'en un siècle votre relation avec vos camarades ne se sont guère améliorées. Ils ne sont toujours pas l'aise en votre présence, et vous n'avez visiblement rien fait pour ! » riais-je

« Pourquoi voulais-tu que ça change, mon amour » – me chuchota Edward – « la seule humaine qui n'ait jamais comptée pour nous, c'était toi. Bon, pour réconforter ce rabat joie, nous allons te déposer devant chez toi, je te rejoins dans ta chambre. »

« Non, pas la peine de me rejoindre. Je me rendrai chez vous, j'ai hâte de voir Emmett te botter les fesses quand Jasper lui dira que tu n'as pas tenu parole… »

« Argh, j'avais presque oublié ces propos stupides ! Bon sang, ce qu'il m'énerve l'autre derrière. Il se prend pour le chevalier blanc, prêt à intervenir s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Il t'imagine déjà dans ses bras, le remerciant de lui avoir sauvé la vie ! »

Alice s'arrêta devant chez moi, je descendis du véhicule en les remerciant, sachant que Mickaël s'était garé un peu plus haut et observait la scène. J'espérais qu'une fois rassuré, il repartirait bien vite chez lui. Ce que me confirma Edward :

« Il hésitait à venir te voir, mais il ne veut pas que tu saches qu'il t'a suivi. Il part à son entrainement. Mais il a bien l'intention de tenter sa chance avec toi ! »

« Chouette, un peu de piment dans ton existence ! » – lui dis-je avant de claquer la portière.

Ouf, j'étais de retour chez moi, ma première journée au lycée s'était globalement bien passée. Je riais encore en me remémorant leurs têtes à tous les trois, quand ils avaient découverts « la nouvelle », et j'avais vraiment hâte de voir celles de Rose et d'Emmett quand ils le sauraient.

Je pris le temps de vérifier que la voie était libre, puis je ressortis et repartis à grande vitesse en direction de la villa, où j'arrivais juste après eux.

J'eus juste le temps de voir Alice et Jasper entrer en courant, prenant une mine défaite – superbe composition d'ailleurs – et criant à Emmett qu'Edward avait craqué sur la « nouvelle ».

Le rugissement d'Emmett ne se fit pas attendre tandis qu'Edward franchissait à son tour le seuil de la villa. Je m'entourais de mon bouclier, pour ne pas perturber leur petit jeu et m'approchais doucement. Emmett était prêt à bondir sur Edward qui lui faisait face.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? » cracha-t-il

« Elle est si belle, Emmett » lui répondit Edward en se décalant rapidement pour éviter son frère

« Tu n'es pas allé chercher Bella », s'exclama alors Rose.

Elle interrogea Alice du regard qui lui répondit en hochant la tête tristement:

« Non, Edward lui a dit de nous rejoindre ici si elle le souhaitait. »

Jasper renchérit visiblement très amusé par le vilain tour qu'ils leurs jouaient :

« Si vous aviez vu Edward, dès qu'elle est entrée dans la classe, ses yeux se sont rivés sur elle, on a bien cru qu'il allait lui sauter dessus »

Rose était furieuse, et Emmett, lèvres retroussées, tentait toujours de sauter sur Edward, qui se trouvait maintenant derrière Esmée.

Les voir ainsi me donnait envie de rire, ils jouaient tous divinement bien la comédie, et Rose et Emmet étaient visiblement prêts à laisser aller leur colère.

Je décidais alors de faire mon entrée, ayant peur de les laisser aller trop loin.

Rose se précipita sur moi, et me serra dans ses bras. J'étais à la limite de l'étouffement, et tentais vainement de parler.

Elle voulait visiblement me protéger et m'empêcher de savoir ce qui se passait ici. Edward qui esquivait chaque attaque d'Emmett continuait de l'enrager, répétant combien cette nouvelle sentait bon, et combien elle était belle et douce.

Je me dégageais doucement de l'étreinte de Rose, qui commençait à se poser des questions, en voyant mon sourire s'étirer sur mes lèvres. Elle était bien moins impulsive que son mari, et c'est avec un sourire complice qu'elle assista à la suite de cette plaisanterie.

« Edward » – dit Carlisle, en s'interposant entre ses deux fils – « peut-être pourrais-tu nous donner le nom de cette jeune fille ? »

« Oui, dis-moi donc comment elle s'appelle que j'aille lui régler son compte à cette humaine » – cracha Emmett – « Te rends tu compte de ce que tu fais, de la situation dans laquelle tu nous mets tous ! et Bella, hein, tu y pense à Bella ? »

« Calme-toi Emmett, tu veux son nom ? C'est le nom le plus merveilleux qui soit, un nom qui te prouvera qu'elle m'est destinée…. Bella Masen ! »

Alors qu'Emmett s'apprêtait à détruire le piano derrière lequel avait sauté Edward, il se figea. Il se détourna doucement vers moi, incrédule :

« Bella Masen ? C'est pas vrai, c'est toi ? »

Il s'approcha de moi d'un pas lourd, la tension retombant. Il me prit doucement le menton, me fixant :

« **_Masen_** hein ! …C'est vrai, tu as repris le lycée ? Carlisle et Esmée étaient bien entendu au courant…et moi j'ai plongé dans le panneau, comme un âne ! »

« Emmett, tu as agi comme un grand frère protecteur et c'est pour ça que je t'aime tant » – lui répondis-je en l'embrassant, et en me blotissant contre son torse puissant.

La tension était redescendue, en grande partie grâce à Jasper qui s'était focalisé sur la rage d'Emmett, craignant que la blague du jour ne tourne court.

Je m'assis dans le salon, enlacé par les bras d'Edward, qui me butinait l'oreille. Rose et Emmett avaient hâte que je leur raconte ma première journée au lycée et mes impressions, ce que je fis sans me faire prier.

Ils rirent tous lorsque je leur projetais la tête d'Edward en me découvrant dans son cours ce matin…véritable personnage de dessin animé, il ne manquait que la langue se déroulant pour faire vrai.

Edward leur fit part des réflexions en pensée de la gente masculine et féminine qui affichaient sans vergogne envie et jalousie. Les jours prochains allaient être un véritable défi pour lui, les ignorer, et se rapprocher de moi comme tout autre adolescent le ferait.

La discussion tourna ensuite sur les ancêtres de mes camarades de lycée, j'avais été tellement surprise de voir qu'un descendant de Mike était là. De fait, comme me l'expliqua Carlisle, les gens de Forks bougeaient peu, et j'avais au lycée une grande partie d'arrières enfants de mes anciens compagnons.

Avant de revenir ici, Carlisle s'était assuré qu'aucun d'eux n'était encore vivant et avait fait disparaître toute ancienne trace de leur famille que ce soit au lycée, ou encore à l'hôpital. Je me demandais alors, si j'avais vécu à Forks, si moi-même j'avais eu une descendante au lycée aujourd'hui…que ce serait-il passé ?

On aborda le sujet de la maison de Charlie qui avait fait réagir Mickaël pendant le repas. Edward m'informa alors, que les autres n'avaient osé s'exprimer, mais que tous ou presque avaient eu une version de mon histoire par leurs aïeux : certains pensaient que j'avais fugué, d'autre que je m'étais suicidée et pour une petite minorité, j'avais été tué soit par mon amoureux de l'époque soit par mon propre père qui aurait découvert ma grossesse, et caché mon corps.

Ca me faisait mal de voir tout ce qui avait été colportés à mon sujet ou au sujet de Charlie. La vie pour lui avait dû être un enfer…soupçonné par une partie de la ville de m'avoir tué, alors qu'il passait son temps à me rechercher – ou du moins chercher mon corps. Les larmes me montaient doucement aux yeux…

« Bella, tu n'y es pour rien, les humains ont besoin de chercher des théories réalistes… » me chuchota Edward à l'oreille, avant de m'embrasser.

« Je sais, c'est juste que je pense à ce qu'a enduré Charlie ! » soufflais-je

« Charlie n'a jamais rien su de ces rumeurs, tu sais que les premiers concernés ne sont jamais au courant ! Tu veux qu'on rentre ? »

« Oui mon amour, la nouvelle a eu une journée chargée en émotion…et elle a besoin de se détendre…dans tes bras » je me jetais alors sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il me prenait dans ses bras pour nous ramener à la maison…

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Ouf, la journée tirait à sa fin…Le cours de sport allait enfin s'achever, et j'en étais plus que content. Non seulement le sport n'était toujours pas la matière préférée de ma Bella, mais en plus je ne tenais plus. J'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi, de l'embrasser, d'oublier toutes les pensées de ces garçons qui rêvaient de son corps, et me sentir vivant dans son corps.

Une fois sur le parking, j'entendis, soulagé, les pensées d'Alice qui allait proposer à Bella que nous la ramenions chez elle…je n'avais même pas pensé durant la journée, si elle avait un véhicule à elle, ou si elle était venu à pied ! Déciment, je perdais tous mes moyens face à elle.

Je souriais en me dirigeant avec Jasper vers notre voiture, quand j'entendis les pensées de ce Newton…Il avait vraiment l'air jaloux, et surtout je sentais chez lui de la peur. Il avait vraiment une appréhension de laisser Bella avec nous, l'angoisse montait en lui, en l'imaginant seule avec notre famille. C'était curieux ce mélange d'envie qu'il avait d'elle et de terreur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…Hum…une friandise ? Il n'était pas loin de la vérité…Bella était pour moi une véritable sucrerie, une douceur qui m'était réservée…sa peau si douce…il fallait que j'arrête de penser à ça, sinon j'allais lui sauter dessus avant qu'elle ne me rejoigne dans la voiture.

Je pris place sur la banquette arrière, attendant qu'elle m'y retrouve. Nous n'avions fait que quelques mètres que je me jetais littéralement sur elle…Qu'elle m'avait manqué…être si prêt d'elle toute cette journée avait été mon enfer personnel…je n'avais qu'un seul besoin, là tout de suite, la toucher, l'embrasser, la posséder…

Malheureusement, je dus me contenir…nous étions suivis par Newton…Je souriais en captant ses pensées, il s'imaginait courant au-devant du danger, alors que nous brutalisions ma Bella, la défendant seul contre nous tous et l'emmenant avec lui…son sauveur. C'était à la fois pathétique et presque « mignon », ce garçon n'était finalement pas si bête et méchant qu'il en avait l'air…mais il allait falloir que je joue serré avec lui, que je devance toutes ses demandes face à Bella, que je sois le « petit ami » de ma belle très rapidement, plus rapidement que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Nous déposions Bella chez elle, je l'avais rassuré en lui disant que son chevalier servant ne la rejoindrait pas ce soir…vive le sport ! Et il était prévu qu'elle nous retrouve rapidement à la villa, où m'attendaient …Emmet et Rose.

Alice et Jasper étaient en train de concocter leurs entrées et se préparaient une mine de désolation et de tristesse. J'eus beau leur demander de ne pas en faire trop, je m'attendais à passer des moments difficiles face à Emmet. Mon frère adorait Bella depuis toujours, il m'en avait voulu lorsque je l'avais quitté, il avait lui aussi été très malheureux durant toutes ces années et je savais qu'il ne me pardonnerait jamais, si nous la perdions par ma faute !

Alice et Jasper, bons acteurs il faut l'avouer, venaient de pénétrer en courant dans le salon où la famille était réunies. Le rugissement de colère d'Emmet ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. Ce n'était pas seulement de la tristesse ou de la colère…c'était de la rage pure ! Je savais à l'avance, que le jeu ne durerait pas longtemps, si nous ne voulions pas voir la villa dévastée !

Je pénétrais à mon tour dans la villa, bondissant pour échapper à ses coups et répondant à ses questions dans le même temps. Ce n'était pas difficile, je ne faisais que lui dire la vérité…combien elle sentait bon, combien elle était belle… ce qui fit sourire ma belle qui était à ce moment dans les bras de Rosalie. Rose avait aperçu son sourire, et son esprit, plus rapide que celui de mon frère avait analysé la situation, elle venait de comprendre qui était la nouvelle, et souriait en retour à Bella en lui caressant le dos.

Carlisle commençait à prendre peur face à la violence d'Emmet, et Esmée s'inquiétait aussi…et pas seulement pour les meubles ! Il fallait cesser ce petit jeu rapidement…Je lâchais donc le nom de la « nouvelle » juste à temps pour que le piano survive. Les pensées de mon frère se mélangeaient, se heurtaient pendant qu'il analysait ma révélation. Il venait de comprendre mais n'était plus sûr de rien. Ses pensées tournaient en boucle « mais quel con…mais quel con…c'est pas vrai…Bella…la nouvelle…mais quelle bande de… » Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se tourne vers elle, pour avoir confirmation de qu'il espérait.

Je remerciais discrètement Jasper pour l'apaisement qui régnait à cet instant, pendant que Bella se blottissait, paraissant si petite, dans les bras puissant d'Emmet, qui était aux anges.

Puis Bella leur raconta enfin sa première journée au lycée…Carlisle et Esmée étaient heureux de la tournure que prenait notre vie, et rassurés aussi. Bella trouva quand même le moyen de se moquer de moi, et c'est vrai que ma tête au moment ou je l'avais vu entrer en cours valait le détour…si vous connaissez le loup de Tex Avery, c'était à peu près ça.

Nous discutâmes encore une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que je rentre avec Bella, un peu triste des rumeurs qui avaient été lancées suite à sa disparition. Je la réconfortais du mieux que je pouvais, et lui fis l'amour avec passion, parcourant son corps de tendres baisers et de caresses jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve enfin le sommeil.

Chaque jour, je me sentais plus heureux encore que le précédent, je l'admirais dans son sommeil…chose dont jamais je ne pourrais me lasser, l'écoutant comme à chaque fois murmurer mon prénom.

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires…**

**Et encore une fois : « meilleurs vœux »**


	33. Chapter 44

_**Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre…désolée pour le retard ! et bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 44 – Noël**

Mes journées et mes nuits avaient pris un rythme de croisière. Je m'installais dans ce doux cheminement, partageant mon temps au lycée avec les humains, avec qui je m'entendais fort bien, et Edward.

Je me rappelais mon arrivée sur le parking avec ma C30 qui avait fait fureur. Une grande partie des garçons en avaient fait le tour, et ce qui pour eux apparaissait comme une antiquité avait pour moi une valeur sans nom. D'ailleurs, même Edward, qui était coutumier des nouveautés et avait toujours les véhicules dernier cri, avait eu un moment d'émotion lorsqu'il m'avait vu arriver avec !

Elle était en tout point semblable à celle qu'il possédait, et en me voyant au volant une foule de souvenirs l'avait submergé. Le premier soir, alors que les cours se terminaient, il me demanda à haute voix s'il pouvait l'essayer. Les élèves sur le parking, se figèrent dans l'attente de ma réponse. Je lui lançais les clés avec un sourire.

Nous savions tous les deux qu'à peine partis, nous serions la cible de bien des ragots. Je lui avais laissé le volant me rappelant qu'à une époque lointaine il trouvait que je conduisais bien trop lentement il savourait le ronronnement du moteur, et il conduisit jusqu'au petit chemin qui menait à la clairière, à l'endroit même où nous nous étions garés des lustres auparavant. Coupant le moteur, ses yeux d'ambre étincelant, il se pencha vers moi.

« Je t'aime, Bella » – me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Mes mains se levèrent vers son beau visage, caressant ses pommettes, son menton, et je les fis descendre lentement sur son torse, m'attardant sur ses abdominaux, tandis que mes lèvres capturaient les siennes.

L'habitacle était certes étroit mais la souplesse de nos corps s'y adapta sans souci. Nous étions toujours insatiables l'un de l'autre et c'était peut-être ce qui nous posait le plus de problème dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Il devançait toutes les demandes des garçons du lycée, me proposant avant eux un cinéma, un restaurant ou un concert, auxquelles je répondais toujours par l'affirmative sous les regards réprobateurs des autres élèves. J'eus d'ailleurs quelques problèmes avec ses rivaux d'une part, que je repoussais gentiment et avec mes rivales d'autre part. Vanessa restait au demeurant une de mes ennemies les plus intimes.

Elle profitait bien souvent de l'absence des Cullen, pour cause de soleil, pour m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Les cours de gym étaient son terrain de vengeance favori, elle s'amusait volontiers à me faire chuter mais à force de patience et de maitrise de ma force j'eus le plaisir de prendre ma revanche. Pour qu'elle soit parfaite, j'avais attendu un jour où tous les Cullen seraient présents, la ridiculiser devant Edward me tenait particulièrement à cœur.

Pourtant, j'avais toujours été non violente, j'avais toujours préféré la fuite à l'affrontement, mais là, après tout, elle me cherchait depuis trop longtemps à mon goût et me gâchait quelque peu mon année scolaire. Alice avait dû voir ce que je projetais, et le fait que Jasper soit encore présent signifiait que le sang ne coulerait pas !

Avec un grand sourire, elle me fit une passe violente pendant la partie de volley Faisant semblant de l'esquiver, comme à mon habitude, je la renvoyais par un coup d'épaule appuyé en plein dans la tête de Vanessa, qui s'écroula aux pieds d'Edward.

La moitié des élèves présents se mit à pouffer de rire, ils avaient l'air ravi que pour une fois j'aie le dessus. Je m'approchais alors de Vanessa toujours à terre, et lui fit mon plus beau sourire tout en m'excusant platement aux oreilles du professeur qui accourait vers nous. Elle avait la joue gonflée et le dessin du ballon c'était imprimé sur la moitié de son visage et à mon avis pour quelques jours au moins. Le professeur nous signala alors la fin du cours pendant qu'il emmenait son élève en pleur à l'infirmerie.

Bien, j'avais réglé mon problème avec elle, et j'étais maintenant persuadée que, bien sa haine s'en retrouverait accrue, elle me laisserait en paix.

Je m'en allais alors sur le parking, vers ma voiture, tout en discutant avec Cassandra.

Nous étions relativement proches, toutes deux, enfin, autant que je pouvais l'être avec une humaine. Et j'étais une de ses seules confidentes, c'est ainsi qu'elle m'avait confié être amoureuse de Mickaël depuis bien longtemps. J'étais intimement persuadée qu'ils pourraient être ensemble un jour, car sous ses dehors de macho, se cachait un cœur d'artichaut, « tirez des filles » comme il disait c'était pour lui, la façon la plus directe qu'il avait trouvé pour s'affirmer.

Noël, approchait à grands pas, et Alice nous avait concoctés une soirée en famille. Emmett et Rosalie devaient à ma grande surprise être présents. Pourtant, je savais que c'était une fête qu'ils ne célébraient jamais, mais d'après Esmée, comme c'était notre premier noël depuis nos retrouvailles, il fallait marquer le coup ! Bon, je n'avais jamais été très danse, musique et cotillons, mais je fis mine de prendre tout ça de façon détendue…Je crois qu'en fait ça me plairait de leur faire quelques cadeaux pour les remercier tous autant qu'ils étaient de leur soutien, de leur amitié et amour sans faille.

Je m'étais retrouvé embarqué par Alice pour une journée shopping, qui devait également nous permettre de faire nos achats de Noël. Il me fallut tellement de temps pour trouver des cadeaux originaux pour chacun d'entre eux, que je réussis à échapper aux heures de tortures dans les cabines d'essayage…Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'était selon ma chère « sœur » que partie remise. Cependant, grâce aux différents subterfuges d'Edward, je n'eus pas à subir de nouvel après-midi dans les magasins, mais j'en payais cher la conséquence, le jour de réveillon.

Alice arriva dès le début de l'après-midi chez moi, et nous délogea, Edward et moi, de mon lit douillet où nous étions tendrement enlacés. Après l'avoir renvoyé chez eux, elle appela sa sœur à la rescousse avec un petit sourire assassin à mon encontre. Le moteur de la voiture de Rosalie se fit entendre peu de temps après, et je la vis arriver avec des sacs pleins de produits de beauté et des housses contenant surement nos tenues pour la soirée.

J'eus beau essayer de me soustraire de leur mains, rien n'y fit, même quand j'essayais de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le sourire d'Alice s'était fait carnassier, lorsqu'enfin, je me rendis de mauvaise grâce. Je dus passer près de trois heures sous leurs mains expertes, passant de la douche, aux massages, à la manucure pour finir par la coiffure et le maquillage. Cependant, me connaissant bien, elles n'avaient rien tenté d'extravagant, et je dus reconnaitre que leurs efforts avaient payé…même moi, là, devant la glace, et devant leurs mines réjouies, je devais admettre que le résultat était très à mon goût…

Elles se préparèrent alors à leur tour, se coiffant mutuellement, et sortirent enfin, juste avant l'heure du départ pour la villa, les tenues de leurs housses.

J'eus un mouvement de recul en découvrant leurs tenues, qu'elles se firent un grand plaisir à sortir en premier. Leurs robes étaient tout simplement somptueuses, celle de Rose, en satin beige était très échancrée et longue tandis que celle d'Alice, en satin également, était plus courte, rouge et très cintrée autour de sa taille de guêpe. Elles étaient certes magnifiques, mais me donnaient envi de fuir, si la mienne était aussi habillée. Ce n'était qu'un réveillon, pas une soirée de gala !

Mais devant Alice qui sautillait partout dans ma chambre et Rosalie assise sur le lit qui me faisait les gros yeux, j'abdiquais enfin… et découvris la robe qui m'était destinée.

Waouh, jamais je ne me serais imaginé dans quelque chose d'aussi éclatant : sa blancheur me faisait presque mal aux yeux…le haut de la robe avait une forme bustier et était incrustée de perle de culture et de de petites pièces reflétant la lumière, que j'espérais secrètement être des strass. Le bas avait une forme évasée, et m'arrivait juste au-dessus du genou, et était comme de bien entendu en satin également.

Alice me faisait tourner sur moi-même, me répétant des « merci » »merci » tandis que Rosalie battait des mains visiblement hyper ravie du résultat. Quant à moi, je me promettais de ne plus jamais leur servir de poupée à déguiser, premier noël ou pas !

Pressée par mes deux amies impatientes, j'enfilais enfin les escarpins qui complétaient ma tenue et qui avaient des talons vertigineux, me promettant de les retirer dès que possible durant la soirée.

Et, enfin prêtes, nous repartîmes à bord de la voiture de Rosalie, vers la villa où nous attendait le reste de la famille. J'imaginais leurs têtes à tous en nous voyant ainsi habillées, et espérais presque qu'ils seraient en jean – baskets ce qui me donnerait l'occasion de me changer rapidement… Je déchantais vite, dès que la porte s'ouvrit, pour nous laisser entrer, sur une Esmée magnifique, vêtue, elle aussi d'une robe surement hors de prix, et de tous les hommes de la famille qui portaient des costumes de coupe ultra chic.

En entrant, je capturais le regard d'Edward, beau comme un dieu, dont les yeux luisaient de satisfaction, de plaisir et d'envi. Son regard m'électrocutait comme à chaque fois, et je sentais mon corps hurler d'amour, le feu en moi montait, alors que joues s'empourpraient, à mes pensées …plus très sages pour un réveillon.

La maison était décorée et un sapin trônait dans le salon, près du piano. La musique s'éleva alors, et nous passâmes de longues heures à danser, seuls ou en couples, moi le plus souvent blottie dans les bras d'Edward, dont je sentais très distinctement l'envie physique…et j'en jouais, me frottant lascivement contre lui, frôlant sa virilité de mes hanches, m'amusant à le voir retenir ses grognements de frustration.

Esmée avait même pensé à me préparer un repas « de fête » …composé d'une omelette, ce qui nous fit rire, un moment, chacun m'observant pendant mon repas, Alice priant pour que je ne salisse pas ma robe.

Vers minuit, il fut décidé d'ouvrir enfin les cadeaux… et là, un grand silence se fit. Tout le monde me scrutait, ce qui me mit légèrement mal à l'aise. J'allais m'approcher du sapin, pour distribuer à chacun leurs présents, lorsqu'Edward s'approcha de moi. Ses yeux pétillaient d'un éclat de joie intense, quand il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et s'agenouilla, ne détachant pas son regard du mien. Alice lui tendit alors une petite boite en velours, qu'il ouvrit :

« Bella » – me dit-il d'une voix humide d'émotion – « je n'ai jamais voulu que toi comme compagne… Veux-tu être ma femme durant toute notre éternité ? »

J'étais devenue toute rouge, mes joues me brulaient tout autant que son regard de braise, et plus un bruit dans la pièce, chacun retenant sa respiration. Bon sang, que j'avais pu être sotte, je n'avais même pas imaginé qu'il me le demanderait. J'étais tellement persuadée que suite à notre mésaventure de cet été, et le fait que physiquement nous avions passé définitivement le cap, il n'était plus utile à ses yeux de convoler. La tension, autour de nous était extrême, et il devenait urgent que je reprenne mes esprits, et que je retrouve la parole.

Je me mis alors à genoux face à lui, mes yeux toujours ancrés aux siens, qui prenaient une légère teinte d'inquiétude, puis mis mes mains sur ses joues l'attirant doucement à moi.

« Oui, Edward, je veux être tienne pour l'éternité…Je t'aime, et tu es le premier et dernier compagnon dont j'ai toujours rêvé. »

Les larmes d'émotion commençaient à couler sur mes joues brulantes, tandis qu'il m'embrassait passionnément sous les cris de joie et les hourras de « notre » famille.

Carlisle fut le premier à nous prendre dans ses bras, puis chacun nous félicita, Alice s'époumonait quant à elle, nous prévoyant un mariage digne de conte de fées. Sous le moment de l'euphorie, je ne pensais même pas à la contrarier, encore toute retournée par cette demande qui me faisait entrer de façon officielle dans la famille dont j'avais voulu faire partie tant de décennies auparavant.

Les confettis nous tombaient dessus à pleines poignées, lancés par un Emmet volcanique, qui était en train de nous courir autour et un Jasper survoltés par tous les sentiments de joie et de bonheur qui l'assaillaient. Après ces moments d'émotions intenses, chacun regarda enfin la bague qu'Edward avait finalement réussi à glisser à mon doigt, s'émerveillant de sa pureté et de sa finesse…elle était ravissante, je l'adorais !

Alice repris sa course, sautillant autour de nous en poussant des cris de joie, jusqu'au moment où Jasper, lui fonça dessus la plaquant sur le canapé et captura ses lèvres à pleine bouche pour la faire taire. Je détournais mon regard, gênée d'entendre les ronronnements d'Alice sous Jasper. Subitement, Emmet émit un grand cri de joie…je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait ouvert son cadeau…je lui avait acheté un exemplaire très original du Kamasoutra, un gros livre bien illustré avec des emplacements pour y coller des photos de leurs figures intimes.

Je m'étais dit qu'ils auraient le loisir de toutes les essayer durant leur périple à travers le monde, sans gêner personne ici et sans rien détruire dans la villa. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'il comptait commencer dès maintenant. Mais mes doutes furent levés, quand je le vis charger Rosalie sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac. Celle-ci releva la tête vers nous en riant, levant le pouce, puis commença à lui caresser les fesses, tandis qu'il se précipitait dans les escaliers en direction de leur chambre.

Carlisle et Esmée se sourirent, et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres s'effleurant rapidement. Je regardais alors Edward, qui me prit contre lui, et me souleva comme une jeune mariée, me serrant contre son torse.

« Je crois que nous allons les laisser… » me souffla t'il dans l'oreille.

J'eus juste le temps de saluer ses parents, que déjà il partait en courant, en direction de la maison de Charlie.

Le trajet fut si rapide, que je me mis à sourire de son impatience. Mais je me trompais…alors que je m'imaginais qu'il se jetterait sur moi dès notre arrivée dans notre chambre, il fit tout le contraire. J'étais debout face à lui, près du lit. Ses yeux avaient pourtant pris cette couleur foncée que je connaissais bien, quand le désir atteignait chez lui son paroxysme.

Il souleva doucement mon menton, embrassant délicatement mes lèvres

« Tiens tu beaucoup à cette robe, Bella ? »

« Plus que tu ne peux le penser, et tu as raison, j'aimerais la garder intacte en souvenir de cette merveilleuse soirée »

« Hum, j'en étais sur »

Ses mains passèrent dans mon dos, faisant glisser lentement la fermeture vers le creux de mes reins. Ses gestes étaient lents, et je sentais la chaleur dans mon bas ventre s'accroitre.

Cependant, je décidais de rentrer dans son jeu, et m'apprêtais à le faire languir…j'étais persuadée qu'il craquerait le premier.

Il fit glisser ma robe de satin à mes pieds, dans un doux bruissement. Puis m'assis délicatement sur le lit. Il défit mes escarpins, l'un après l'autre, prenant le temps d'embrasser chacun de mes pieds. Ses lèvres remontaient doucement sur mes chevilles, puis vers l'intérieur de mes genoux. J'étais en feu, des frissons de plaisirs me traversaient, et je m'allongeais en lâchant des soupirs de contentements. Lorsque sa bouche atteignit enfin mon string trempé de mon désir, je me redressais et l'allongeais sur le lit.

Je défis un à un les boutons de sa chemise, ce qui me laissait le temps de calmer mon corps et mon esprit. Je la lui ôtais le plus lentement possible, embrassant et léchant chaque parcelle de son corps frémissant, le sentant languir sous mon toucher léger. Mesurant toujours chacun de mes gestes, je défis sa ceinture puis le bouton et la fermeture de son pantalon. Ma bouche laissant des trainées humides sur son torse jusqu'à sa ceinture abdominale. Ses mains se faisaient de plus en plus appuyées sur mon dos, je voyais qu'il se contenait de plus en plus difficilement, Je fis alors glisser son pantalon et son boxer le long de ses jambes magnifiques, libérant ainsi son sexe gonflé d'amour. Je m'amusais à le contourner, l'effleurant juste de mes cheveux, et continuais mes doux baisers le long de ses cuisses.

Il abdiqua, à mon grand plaisir, le premier… Me soulevant, pour remonter mon visage près du sien…

« J'en peux plus, Bella… »

Il arracha mon string – encore un de fichu –puis se plaça entre mes jambes, ouvertes pour l'accueillir. Pendant qu'il me pénétrait d'un coup de rein rapide, il murmura à mon oreille

« Joyeux noël »

« C'est le meilleur de mon existence »

Nos corps, entremêlés, accéléraient la cadence, j'avais noué mes jambes autour de son torse, lui donnant un angle de pénétration plus profond, pour notre plaisir. Mon souffle était de plus en plus saccadé tandis, que je le sentais prêt à exploser en moi, je criais son prénom, tandis qu'ensemble, nous atteignions l'orgasme.

Il attendit que mon souffle redevienne normal, avant de prendre ma bouche. Sa langue caressait mes lèvres avant de capturer la mienne de nouveau.

« Je t'aime, Bella…Tu as fait de ce jour, le plus beau de mon existence, et je sais que ce n'est pas le dernier »

Bien sûr, je savais qu'il faisait référence au mariage !

« Au fait, je suppose que tout le monde était au courant de ta demande ? non »

« Bien sur, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien leur cacher…je pensais que tu t'en douterais vu la robe que t'avait choisi Alice » ria t'il. Puis reprenant son sérieux :

« tu sais que l'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu peur …que tu dises non » son regard était interrogateur

« Je suis désolée, j'ai été tellement prise de cours – je supposais que pour toi ce n'était plus important – que j'en ai perdu l'usage de la parole » lui chuchotais-je dans le creux de l'oreille

« Tu es importante, et maintenant il va falloir que tu décides du lieu et de la date, mon amour…je suppose qu'on se mariera ici ? »

« Oui, c'est ici qu'est ma seule famille…Jacob et Seth…je n'imaginerai pas m'unir à toi loin d'eux »

« je le savais mon amour »

Sa voix s'éteignit, alors que ses lèvres glissaient le long de mon corps, sa bouche atteignant mon sexe prêt pour une nuit de jouissance sans fin…..

_**Voilà, voilà…j'espère que ça vous a plu !**_


	34. Chapter 45 & 46

**Chapitre 45 – Nouveau problème ?**

De retour au lycée, Cassandra, qui était ravie de ses fêtes de fin d'année, fut la première à remarquer la bague que j'arborais fièrement à mon annulaire gauche.

Lors de notre première heure de cours, j'eus droit à un interrogatoire en règle…c'est vrai que cette bague était magnifique, elle scintillait de mille feux, et pouvait difficilement passée inaperçue. Je lui confiais donc dans un sourire timide, que j'étais officiellement fiancée à …Edward. Elle était si contente pour moi, qu'elle eut bien du mal à freiner son cri de joie, ce qui nous valût à toutes deux un regard chargé de reproches de la part de notre professeur, tandis qu'Alice à quelques rangs de nous se moquait gentiment de mes rougeurs auprès de Jasper. Cassandra attendit alors l'heure de la pause pour me confier ses craintes…elle nous trouvait bien trop jeune pour nous engager sur du long terme…ce qui fit sourire Edward, qui déjà nous rejoignait pour le cours prochain. Si elle savait, le nombre d'année que nous avions patienté l'un et l'autre avant d'en arriver là.

En arrivant à la cafétéria, je m'aperçus que tout le lycée ou presque était au courant. Les têtes se tournaient vers moi afin d'apercevoir ma fameuse bague. La plupart des regards étaient incrédules, d'autres ironiques, et certains…meurtriers !

Vanessa me frôla alors que je faisais la queue, me crachant qu'elle n'avait pas perdue la guerre, et que j'allais vite retomber sur terre, dans ma petite vie insignifiante…aussi insignifiante que je l'étais ! J'essayais de l'ignorer, tandis qu'avec ses amies pom pom girl, elle me dévisageait furieuse.

Elle se mit en devoir, dès les jours suivants, de mettre au point une nouvelle stratégie pour conquérir, ou tout au moins attirer le regard d'Edward sur elle. Ses tenues, malgré le froid et la neige devenaient de plus en plus courtes, et son maquillage assez outrancier. Je m'amusais follement de ses efforts désespérés. Le pire, c'était pendant les cours de sports…son short minimaliste et son petit top, faisaient en sorte de se trouver près de mon amoureux, ses seins pointaient vers lui dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, et surtout de cours en cours et ce, de plus en plus fréquemment.

Il faut dire que cela lui était grandement facilité par le professeur de sport, qui les avait mis en binôme pour les échauffements avant la gymnastique au sol. Malgré l'indifférence d'Edward, elle continuait de minauder, de lui effleurer le torse, ou les bras et moi dans mon coin je bouillais de rage. Le manque de réaction de la part d'Edward, à part la repousser doucement commençait à faire monter en moi, une rage que j'avais bien du mal à contenir. Aussi, vers la fin du cours, je me dirigeais vers eux, mais fut devancé par Alice qui lui sortit mine de rien :

« Tu devrais arrêter d'acheter tes vêtements en solde, tu vois bien qu'il manque du tissu… si tu n'as plus les moyens de t'habiller, prends rendez-vous avec l'assistante social du lycée ! Tu fais pitié à mon frère, là… »

J'éclatais de rire devant la tête qu'il fit et quand elle me regarda me crachant violemment :

« Pas possible qu''il préfère l'autre pouffe fringuée comme un sac poubelle, qui doit même pas être capable d'écarter les cuisses, tellement elle semble coincée…ou alors c'est une pute qui cache bien son jeu ! »

A ses mots, mon bras parti sans retenu, et si Jasper ne l'avait pas attrapé, sa tête aurait volé à travers la salle de sport.

Dans le même temps, je vis Alice tirer Vanessa en arrière, tandis que Jasper me tenait contre son torse. Il me maintint quelques secondes tout contre lui, me caressant les cheveux en m'incitant au calme. Edward prit rapidement sa place, m'embrassant les lèvres délicatement, alors que je prenais conscience de ce que je venais de faire.

Il insulta copieusement Vanessa, la traitant de trainée aguicheuse, sur qui la moitié des garçons du lycée étaient passés, et que jamais il n'aurait voulu des restes… qui prit le chemin des vestiaires tête baissée, devant les rires de nos camarades.

Je demandais à Alice de récupérer pour moi mes affaires dans le vestiaire et sortis sur le parking. Alice me rapporta et mon sac, et hochant doucement la tête :

« On ne te vois pas ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« non, Alice, j'ai besoin de faire le point sur ce qui s'est passé…j'ai failli la tuer, j'ai failli trahir notre secret, je nous ai tous mis en danger… »

« bien, appelle si tu as besoin », elle m'embrassa doucement la joue, alors que Jasper et Edward sortaient, changés, de la salle de sport.

Je leur fis un signe rapide de la main, et montais dans ma voiture, direction La Push. En chemin, je passais un coup de fil à Jacob pour le prévenir de mon arrivée et répondis à l'appel d'Edward pour le rassurer, on se verrait plus tard.

Jacob m'attendait, visiblement inquiet…Il est vrai qu'il était sommes toute assez rare que je vienne le rejoindre directement sur son territoire. En descendant de ma voiture, je me jetais directement dans ses bras, blottissant mon visage contre son torse, et laissant aller mes larmes.

Il avait toujours eu avec moi, des gestes tendres, et là en me caressant les cheveux il me berçait doucement. Il attendait patiemment que je prenne la parole.

Relevant doucement mon visage vers lui, et croisant ses yeux ravagés par la peur, je commençais à lui parler :

« J'ai failli tuer une humaine aujourd'hui…si Jasper n'avait pas arrêté mon geste, je lui aurais arraché la tête…Sam avait raison, tu n'aurais pas du me laisser vivre…je suis un monstre »

Son regard était incrédule, il me prit la main et m'entraina vers la plage où nous prîmes place face à la mer.

« Raconte-moi, ce qu'il s'est passé et comment, et ne compte pas sur moi pour regretter de t'avoir toujours près de moi…dans mon cœur tu ne seras jamais un monstre…un sang-froid…juste ma Bella ! »

J'entrepris de lui narrer les évènements des jours passés, les gestes provocateurs de Vanessa, que je ne supportaient plus, sa moquerie et sa méchanceté aussi…

J'avais l'impression qu'il se retenait de rire, alors que je me sentais de plus en plus pitoyable !

« Heu, en gros ça s'appelle de la jalousie, non ? si tu avais été juste humaine, tu lui aurais volé dans les plumes, décroché une droite, ou arraché une touffe de cheveu…..Pas de quoi te mettre dans cet état ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas…j'avais vraiment envie de la tuer…pas juste la frapper…j'ai ressenti comme un besoin, une nécessité de …voir son sang »

Je baissais les yeux, laissant une de mes mains jouer avec le sable. Je venais de lui dire, que pour la première fois de mon existence, j'avais eu comme une exigence, l'appel du sang… J'en étais mortifiée, je laissais le silence s'installer entre nous.

« Bella, tu as juste manqué de contrôle pour la première fois de ta vie, ne penses-tu pas avoir le droit à l'erreur, toi aussi »

« Imagine les conséquences une seconde, Jake…si Jasper n'avait pas retenu ma main et Alice tiré l'autre folle en arrière…Le sang se répandant au sol au milieu de quatre vampires…Ça aurait été un véritable carnage.. »

Jacob m'attira vers lui, sa main caressant mes cheveux, je le sentais en pleine réflexion

« Tu n'as jamais ressenti le sang comme étant une nourriture possible – ni celui des humains, ni celui des animaux – Qu'est ce qui ferait qu'aujourd'hui ce serait différent ? Il n'y a aucune raison. Je pense que tu devrais oublier cet incident, et reprendre confiance en toi »

Je ne savais pas quoi penser, dans un sens, bien sûr Jacob avait raison, mais je savais aussi que pour la première fois de mon existence vampirique, j'avais eu l'envie d'une alimentation différente.

Jacob se releva, m'entrainant avec lui. Il voulait que nous allions rejoindre Seth, qui était avec un jeune, un peu plus loin. Il m'expliqua en chemin, que ce jeune garçon, Sean, venait de muter. Qu'il avait lui aussi quelques problèmes à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et surtout du mal à contrôler ses humeurs.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que me voir face à lui l'aide beaucoup Jacob…ne lui as-tu pas expliqué que son rôle était de tuer les vampires ? »

Il me regarda en souriant, et me fit une grimace :

« Si bien sur…mais que les méchants vampires ! Je lui ai aussi parlé du pacte et de la famille Cullen » Il se mit à rire en ajoutant :

« Je te protègerais ma belle, et Seth aussi, n'en doute jamais ! »

« Ha Ha » grognais-je en arrivant vers Seth.

En m'apercevant, si près d'eux, je vis le jeune Sean, retrousser les lèvres et plisser le nez. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que pour lui je devais sentir mauvais. Et quand Seth s'approcha pour m'embrasser, il émit un grondement sourd, et son corps se mit à trembler.

Jacob et Seth se tournèrent alors vers lui, l'incitant au calme, et lui rappelant comment maitriser pour le mieux son corps. Pendant ce temps, je ne bougeais pas un cheveu, attendant patiemment que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre.

Jacob lui expliqua qui j'étais, lui racontant mon histoire. Je comprenais bien qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre que mon existence n'était pas un choix. Que tout comme lui, je n'avais pas décidé de ce que j'étais, je ne faisais moi aussi que subir ma destinée.

Finalement nous passâmes la nuit à parler autour d'un feu où ils avaient fait cuire leur repas. Sean était destiné, en temps voulu, à devenir l'Alpha. C'est pourquoi, Jacob voulait qu'on se connaisse…même si jamais, il n'aurait le même rôle pour moi, il deviendrait celui qui maintiendrait le traité. Au matin, Sean avait fini par tolérer ma présence, et c'est timidement qu'il me tendit la main au moment de mon départ.

Je rejoignis ma voiture, suivie de Jacob. Manifestement, il avait continué à échafauder des hypothèses, quant à mon dérapage.

« Tu sais, peut être que ton acte est dû à un certain stress. Non, ne rigole pas Bella, tu vas bientôt passer ton bac, puis après tu te maries…Je parie qu'Alice est en train de tout régenter, et tout ça mélangé…Tu devrais en parler à Carlisle, il saurait surement quoi te dire »

Je me tournais vers lui, pour le remercier de son réconfort, comme toujours.

« J'en parlerais, tu as raison…pour le moment je crois que je vais juste sécher les cours. »

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, et je repris le chemin de la maison.

_**Chapitre 46 – Un peu de calme, c'est possible ?**_

J'avais remis mon bouclier, je ne souhaitais pas pour le moment qu'Edward ou Alice me localisent. J'avais vraiment besoin d'être seule. Les paroles de Jacob, quoique réconfortantes, ne m'avaient en rien convaincue. Je savais mieux que quiconque ce que j'avais vraiment ressenti. Mais il n'avait pas compris…les autres ne comprendraient surement pas d'avantage.

Compte tenu de l'heure, j'espérais seulement qu'ils étaient déjà tous en cours, ce qui me laisserais un peu de temps pour moi, et peut être aussi pour vois Carlisle.

Seulement voilà, j'avais tout faux, Edward m'attendait dans ma chambre, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Etait-il furieux que je sois partie à la Push ? Je l'entendais d'en bas, de ma voiture…

J'étendis alors mon bouclier jusqu'à lui, histoire de me préparer, et savoir quelle humeur j'allais devoir affronter. Je fus surprise de constater, qu'il n'était nullement jaloux, ni en colère mais seulement extrêmement inquiet. C'était lié à une vision d'Alice, et il était impatient que je rentre pour retourner à la villa où tout le monde nous attendait.

C'est inquiète, que je le rejoignis, me demandant si Alice m'avait vu tuer quelqu'un d'autre ou massacrer d'innocents humains…j'avais une grosse boule qui se formait au creux de mon estomac.

Je retirais mon bouclier, pour qu'il m'entende arriver, et j'ouvris à peine la porte, qu'il me tenait déjà dans ses bras puissants. Je m'y sentis aussitôt à ma place, toutes mes interrogations disparaissant immédiatement. Je levais mon visage vers lui, ses mains me prenant en coupe, et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes.

« Mon ange, je commençais à m'inquiéter »

« Tu savais que j'étais avec Jacob, je ne risquais rien »

« Oui, mais le temps sans toi me parait toujours trop long, je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi. Mais si tu me disais plutôt ce qu'il se passe ? »

« On va à la villa…Alice a eu une vision un peu particulière, ils nous attendent »

Nous partîmes en courant, main dans la main. Alice nous attendait sur le pas de la porte, tapotant du pied, impatiente. J'étais à peine à sa hauteur qu'elle se jetait sur moi, m'étreignant comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis des lustres.

« Oui, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Alice ! »

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Je suppose que oui…Mais à toi de me le dire…qu'as-tu vu qui nécessite notre présence ici ? »

Elle me fit rentrer à sa suite, et pendant que je saluais Esmée et Carlisle, un peu gênée, elle reprit la parole.

« Un nomade arrive sur Forks »

« Et ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois que des nomades passent à proximité de Forks »

« Il vous cherche…Toi et Edward » soupira t'elle

« Comment ça ! Que veut-il ? »

« A vrai dire, c'est là que je suis perdue…Il n'a pas l'air de vous connaitre ni l'un ni l'autre…Juste qu'il n'arrête pas de penser à vous trouver. Cependant comme je l'ai dit aux autres avant, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intentions. Mais il y a comme une urgence dans sa quête, je ne sais rien de plus…désolée »

« Bien, et quand doit il venir »

« Si on ne fait rien, il devrait être là dans trois jours »

« Comment ça, si on ne fait rien ? »

« Nous avons décidé d'aller à sa rencontre, maintenant. Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il veut, et en fonction de ce qu'il nous dira, nous aviserons. »

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Les seuls nomades que j'avais pu croiser, ne connaissaient pas nécessairement mon prénom, et surtout aucun ne savait que j'étais avec Edward.

Carlisle tenait le même raisonnement à haute voix, et pour lui, il était urgent que nous soyons fixés. Alice étant certaine qu'il était seul, nous étions en position de force en cas de problème. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers Phoenix, où nous devions le croiser, d'après Alice, d'autant qu'il ne savait pas exactement comment nous localiser.

Nous patientâmes quelques instants à un croisement, dans un sous-bois, lorsqu'Edward nous informa qu'il entendait maintenant très nettement les pensées de l'homme qui se dirigeait dans notre direction. Il devrait être sur nous d'ici quelques minutes. L'angoisse montait en moi, alors que tous avaient l'air détendu, me demandant si je le connaissais…je n'avais guère de bon souvenir avec les nomades croisés tout au long de mes périples !

Il était là, il s'était arrêté à une dizaine de mètres de notre groupe, nous dévisageant les uns après les autres. Carlisle s'approcha alors de lui, souriant et une main tendue pour le saluer.

« Bonjour à toi, il me semble que tu cherches certain d'entre nous ? »

Le regard de l'homme était un peu perdu, déstabilisé. Il tendit la main à son tour puis murmura :

« Peut-être qu'effectivement je cherche deux d'entre vous, si l'une s'appelle Bella et un autre Edward ! »

Edward, qui jusque-là était resté concentré sur ses pensées, s'approcha alors en souriant.

« Je suis Edward, de quoi, ou de qui dois tu me mettre en garde ? »

« C'est une longue histoire…Elle peut paraître curieuse, et j'ai longuement hésité à me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas…mais…je suis là… »

Carlisle, Alice et Edward se concertèrent un instant puis invitèrent l'homme à les suivre jusqu'à chez eux. Esmée et moi n'avions toujours rien dit, mais nous faisions confiance, comme toujours, à leur jugement.

En arrivant à la villa, l'homme siffla d'admiration :

« Vous vivez vraiment ici ? comme des humains ? »

Carlisle acquiesça, puis l'invita à le suivre à l'intérieur et à s'assoir.

« Je m'appelle Garett, je suis un nomade solitaire depuis plusieurs siècles maintenant. Il y a peu, j'étais au Québec, et c'est là-bas que j'ai surpris une drôle de conversation…Enfin, drôle si on peut dire. Ça va vous sembler étrange, très certainement, mais deux personnes, enfin des personnes comme nous, bien entendu, étaient en train de prévoir la séquestration de deux d'entre vous…Bella et Edward »

« Les enlever…tous les deux ? » questionna Carlisle, alors qu'Esmée secouait la tête, avec une main devant sa bouche, pour s'empêcher de crier.

« Euh, en fait, c'était assez confus. L'homme voulait plutôt tuer Edward et garder la fille…Bella. Et la jeune femme, elle était plutôt terrifier, et ne voulait pas qu'Edward soit tué. Vous voyez, c'est confus ! »

« Et pourquoi être venu nous prévenir ? » demanda Jasper d'un air suspicieux

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que la jeune femme était très belle, et qu'elle me semblait impliquée dans une situation qui la dépassait »

« Avez-vous entendu leurs noms ? »

« Non. Par contre, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, la femme avait des yeux comme les vôtres, dorés, alors que lui avait des yeux normaux, rouges »

« Tanya » murmura alors Alice en nous regardant. « C'est Tanya, forcément, elle a le même régime alimentaire que nous…et jamais elle ne voudrait que tu sois tué Edward »

« Et d'après toi, qui est l'homme » lui demanda Edward

« Je ne sais pas, Bella a surement laissé derrière elle bon nombre de soupirants » répondit elle en me faisant un clin d'œil

Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment, Carlisle posant des questions à Garett sur sa vie, et ses choix, les pays où il passait le plus de temps…

Edward, quant à lui demanda à Alice de surveiller attentivement Tanya, afin d'anticiper nos problèmes…si elle était effectivement derrière. Cela me semblait effectivement probable, la description faite par Garett, bien qu'approximative, pouvait correspondre, et nous ne connaissions que peu de vampire végétarien.

Garett décida d'accepter la proposition de Carlisle, à savoir passer quelques jours dans la famille Cullen. Il était intrigué par leur mode alimentaire, et assez tenté de vivre l'expérience.

Quant à moi, je me réfugiais un moment dans la chambre d'Edward, les laissant à leurs échanges conviviaux. Tout ceci, l'agitation de cette journée, m'avait partiellement fait oublier mes problèmes de la veille avec Vanessa. Cependant, tout me revenait comme un boomerang, et je me demandais si demain, je serais capable d'aller au lycée.

Esmée vint me rejoindre, elle voulait savoir si j'avais faim. Je dus réfléchir un moment avant de lui répondre que non. C'était assez curieux, mais je ne ressentais pas la faim que j'aurais pourtant dû avoir, puisque je n'avais pas manger depuis deux jours. Cependant, je ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure, il m'étais déjà arrivé de ne pas absorber d'aliment pendant plus d'une semaine.

Je croisais son regard désolé, je savais qu'elle avait des questions sur ce qui c'était passé. Je la réconfortais comme je pus, n'étant moi-même pas convaincu par mes explications de stress et autres. Mais elle fit semblant de me croire, m'encourageant, comme Jacob avant elle, a en parlé avec Carlisle.

Nous redescendîmes rejoindre le reste de la famille, et avant de rentrer chez moi avec Edward, il fut décidé que demain nous retournerions à l'école, et que nous continuerions nos activités normalement.

J'essayais pendant la soirée de parler à Edward, de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais lui comme Jacob, pensait juste à une erreur de parcours. Je décidais d'abandonner, priant pour que tout se passe bien au lycée, et je m'endormis lovée dans ses bras.

Les jours suivants furent pour moi assez éprouvants. En premier lieu parce qu'Alice n'avait rien de très concret dans ses visions, et ensuite parce que je me retenais de respirer en permanence, ce qui m'était inconfortable. Je faisais bien entendu semblant, pour ne pas que les autres s'en aperçoivent, mais c'était une surveillance de tous les instants.

C'est pendant un repas, que je me décidais à consulter Carlisle. En effet, comme chaque midi, j'avais pris une pomme, mais là, le gout était manifestement différent. J'avais alors essayé de la manger en respirant normalement, mais c'était pareil. Si je perdais le goût des aliments que j'aimais, qu'allais-je devenir ?

J'annonçais alors à ma famille que je me rendrais à la Push après le cours de sport, alors que dès la fin du repas, j'avais prévenu Carlisle que je passerais le voir, le priant de n'en rien dire à personne.

A mon arrivée à l'hôpital, la fidèle secrétaire le bipa pour le prévenir, comme il le lui avait demandé. Quelques minutes après, nous étions face à face dans son cabinet, comme quelques mois plus tôt, lors de ma première consultation. La seule différence est que maintenant nous nous connaissions bien, et n'avions plus vraiment de secret l'un pour l'autre.

« Alors Bella, que ce passe t'il ? Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec ton manque d'appétit ? »

« Comment… ? Aurais-tu un don caché, Carlisle ? » lui demandais-je étonnée par cette question

« Non, malheureusement…C'est juste qu'Esmée s'inquiète que tu n'aimes plus ses omelettes » ria t'il.

« Elle a raison » murmurais-je, « je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je n'arrive plus à manger comme avant, enfin, si je peux, mais les aliments ont un goût étrange…heu, l'autre fois, l'accident à l'école…j'ai vraiment eu envie de tuer, de boire du sang humain,…, je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas…aide moi ! » finis-je en pleur, toujours assise sur ma chaise

Carlisle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, me demandant pourquoi je n'en avais pas parlé plus tôt. Je lui rétorquais, que pour tout le monde c'était une perte de contrôle, et que je ne voulais pas devenir un monstre. Je m'étais promis de résister les trois semaines qu'il restait avant nos examens et mon mariage, mais c'était vraiment difficile pour moi, parce que je commençais vraiment à avoir faim, et que je ne savais plus quoi manger.

« Je vais t'examiner, mais comme ça, je ne vois aucune explication logique, Bella. »

Il ouvrit un dossier sur son ordinateur, où il avait enregistré mes données lors de la première visite. M'expliquant qu'il allait les comparer avec celles d'aujourd'hui pour voir s'il y trouvait une quelconque évolution. Il prenait son temps, m'auscultant patiemment.

« Les changements sont mineurs, rien de flagrant. Peux-tu te rappeler à quel moment tout ceci à commencer ? »

Je réfléchis un moment, j'en avais vraiment pris conscience lorsque j'avais agressé Vanessa, rien de spécial ne me venait à l'esprit avant ceci.

« Hem , Bella, accepterais tu que je fasse d'autres examens ? Me fais tu confiance ? »

« Quelle sorte d'examen ? »

« C'est assez délicat, mais je voudrais essayer de faire une échographie interne, et vérifier certains de tes organes. C'est certes gênant pour toi comme pour moi, mais si tu pouvais me voir comme un médecin à ce moment-là, peut être que cela t'aiderait. Je peux difficilement demander à un de mes confrères… »

La gêne de Carlisle était palpable, et se reflétait aussi dans ses yeux. Je lui donnais cependant mon accord, et enfilais une blouse d'hôpital, pendant qu'il allait chercher le matériel.

Il reparut quelques instants plus tard, tirant derrière lui deux machines.

« Bella, je vais commencer par une gastroscopie, histoire de vérifier ton système digestif »

Il m'expliqua patiemment l'appareil, un endoscope – câble souple d'un mètre muni d'une fibre optique et d'une mini caméra connectée à un écran vidéo – qu'il inséra dans mon nez. Je suivais la progression sur l'écran en même temps que lui, ma bouche, ma gorge, mon œsophage, mon estomac et mon duodénum. La seule chose qui ressortait de cet examen, était le néant de mon estomac, je n'avais effectivement rien mangé depuis un certain temps.

« Bien, je crois que tout va bien, je ne vois aucune lésion, rien qui pourrait expliquer tes soucis d'appétit. Hum, je vais prendre maintenant ce petit appareil, pourrais-tu mettre les pieds dans les étriers, Bella ? »

« Heu, oui Carlisle, qu'est ce que c'est au juste ? » murmurais-je en rougissant

« Ta peau est trop épaisse pour faire une échographie, et je voudrais pouvoir voir si tu ne serais pas gêner par un kyste ou autre problème. Je vais donc passer par voie vaginale »

Il me montra alors un autre cordon, m'expliquant que le bout était muni d'une source d'ultrasons miniaturisés. Je me positionnais à sa demande, et fermais les yeux quelques instants, puis regardais l'écran avec lui.

« MERDE » lâcha-t-il

Je le regardais alors, les yeux comme des soucoupes, ce n'était pas un langage courant chez Carlisle, la panique m'envahit pendant qu'il se fixait sur l'écran, statufié…


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapitre 47 – Le calme, ce sera pour plus tard !**_

« MERDE » lâcha-t-il

Je le regardais alors, les yeux comme des soucoupes, ce n'était pas un langage courant chez Carlisle, la panique m'envahit pendant qu'il se fixait sur l'écran, statufié…

Carlisle ne bougeait plus depuis plusieurs secondes, et dans ma position, plus gênante qu'inconfortable, je n'osais pas respirer. N'y tenant plus, je l'appelais doucement…rien…je fixais l'écran, sur lequel ses yeux étaient toujours rivés, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il affichait.

Des formes grises, blanches et noires, des courbes, des points…rien de définitivement clair pour moi. Je décidais alors de retirer doucement l'appareil, qui se trouvait toujours au fond de moi, et lui donnait un grand coup sur l'épaule.

Son regard se tourna alors vers moi, comme s'il redécouvrait ma présence.

« Ca va aller, Bella, je te promets que tout va bien se passer… »

« Tout quoi, Carlisle, tu me fais peur là ! Qu'y a-t-il ? »

A ce moment-là, son téléphone se mit à sonner dans sa blouse, et je crus voir passer sur son visage, une forme de soulagement…l'appel lui donnait du répit avant de me répondre. Il décrocha :

« Oui Alice ? »

« … »

« On arrive »

« … »

« Non, je voulais dire, j'arrive, à tout de suite »

Il raccrocha

« Alice va t'appeler, il faut qu'on retourne à la villa, ça a l'air assez urgent… je vais ranger le matériel, profites en pour te rhabiller. »

« Carlisle, attends » je l'avais saisi durement par la manche, l'obligeant à me regarder « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Alice ne m'a rien dit »

« Je ne parlais pas d'Alice, mais de ce qui s'est passé pendant l'examen ! Qu'as-tu vu ? »

Il me prit doucement dans ses bras, me serrant dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais plus voir son visage, mais je le sentais extrêmement tendu.

« Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour réfléchir…Ne t'inquiète pas… »

« J'ai peur ! »

« Moi aussi Bella, moi aussi…On en parle plus tard, OK »

Il me relâcha doucement, fixant son regard légèrement troublé au mien, je me sentais perdue, avait-il vu une grave maladie…est ce que je pouvais être atteinte d'un mal incurable ? Je n'étais pas tout à fait comme eux, j'en étais consciente, peut être que ma fin était proche.

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, tout en enfilant mes vêtements. Mon téléphone vibra doucement dans ma poche. J'avais un message d'Alice, qui me demandait de rentrer au plus vite.

Et je pris la décision de ne poser à Carlisle qu'une seule question à son retour, espérant qu'il y répondrait.

Il revint enfin dans son bureau, et y attrapa sa veste accrochée au porte manteau. Je me mis face à lui.

« Carlisle, juste une question : est-ce que je vais mourir ? »

Je vis ses traits s'assombrir une légère fraction de seconde, puis il me répondit :

« Je ne pense pas, Bella, je ferais tout pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Allons-y maintenant. Bella, je t'en prie, ne t'inquiète pas outre mesure. Fais-moi confiance, et laisse-moi le temps de me poser les bonnes questions. Je te promets de t'expliquer tout le plus rapidement possible…donne-moi la nuit pour faire des recherches, et demain matin, on en reparle tous les deux…Tu veux bien ? »

J'acquiesçais, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos voitures respectives. Je laissais Carlisle partir le premier puis démarrais à mon tour.

Lorsque j'arrivais à la villa, tout le monde était dans le salon. Alice et Edward se regardaient avec intensité, sous le regard amusé de Garett, qui assistait pour la première fois à un de leurs échanges silencieux. Esmée se tenait près de son mari, leurs deux mains enlacées et Jasper attendait calmement qu'ils en finissent. Mon entrée les incita d'ailleurs à se lâcher du regard. J'interrogeais Esmée, qui était la plus proche de moi. Elle m'informa du peu de choses qu'elle savait.

« Alice a eu une vision, il y a une heure de cela. Tanya et…Dimitri arrivent. »

« Dimitri » hoquetais-je

Edward s'approcha de moi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il se pencha délicatement pour effleurer mes lèvres et pris la parole.

« Oui, Tanya et Dimitri arrivent bientôt, ainsi qu'Emmett et Rose d'ailleurs. Ils ont un plan bien défini, dans lequel Dimitri compte t'emmener loin de nous, Bella. Son obsession est toujours très vive à ton sujet ! »

« Il veut me prendre avec lui, et Tanya prendrait ma place auprès de toi…c'est ça ? »

« En quelque sorte…. En fait je crois qu'il est surtout prévu qu'aucun de nous ne s'en sorte … à part toi »

Jasper prit enfin la parole :

« Tu ne sembles pas inquiet Edward. Je ressens même une certaine impatience ! Il y a une faille dans leur attaque ? Quoi que même sans ça, je pense qu'à 6 ou 7 – il jeta un œil vers Garett – contre 2, on a toutes nos chances… »

« Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit, c'est que nous avons un allié inespéré, ou plutôt une alliée…Tanya »

« Quoi ? » nous criâmes tous en même temps

« Eh oui, elle connait parfaitement mon don, et depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle me raconte tout ce qu'elle peut pour nous aider à éviter tout ça. Avant que vous ne me posiez la question, elle m'a également dit pourquoi, elle nous aidait. Elle est persuadée que Dimitri nous éliminera tous, y compris elle… et elle n'a jamais voulu ça. Elle m'aime, certes, et elle s'excuse pour tout ce qui s'est passé, mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé que ça aille si loin. Dimitri la terrorise plus qu'autre chose, et c'est pourquoi elle me supplie sans cesse de lui faire confiance. »

« Je pense que nous pouvons la croire » dit Carlisle « nous la connaissons depuis si longtemps, je suis persuadé que jamais elle ne voudrait nous nuire d'aucune façon »

« Je le pense aussi » murmura Esmée.

« Bien » dit Jasper, « quel est la suite des évènements ? »

Alice nous informa que leur arrivée était prévue pour demain soir, elle ne savait pas encore s'ils viendraient jusqu'à la villa ou non, les plans n'avaient pas l'air bien fixés encore. Son téléphone sonna, et après avoir lu le message, elle nous informa de l'arrivée d'Emmet et Rose pour demain après midi

« Parfait timing, Emmett n'aurait pas apprécié d'être évincé d'une bagarre » nous dit-elle en souriant.

La discussion continua, surtout menée par Edward qui nous expliquait les plans au fur et à mesure des éléments qu'il recevait de Tanya. Il nous expliqua que Dimitri et elle, savaient l'absence de deux d'entre nous, ils savaient également, Tanya ayant trop parlé, que Carlisle et Esmée chassaient souvent ensemble, vu que les horaires de notre père étaient variables. Dimitri avait donc prévu d'éliminer tout d'abord nos parents, sa force étant largement supérieure grâce à ses entrainements constants, à celle de Carlisle. Ensuite, il pensait pouvoir s'en prendre à Alice avant qu'elle ne pressente quoique ce soit, puis se serait au tour de Jasper. Quant à Bella et moi, il nous gardait pour la fin…avant de me tuer à mon tour et d'éliminer Tanya qui serait devenue trop encombrante.

Il restait maintenant à mettre un plan en place, pour contrer Dimitri. Cependant Carlisle avait un peu peur de la réaction des Volturi, s'ils s'en prenaient à l'un d'entre eux. Mais après tout, ils n'étaient pas censés l'apprendre, et nous ne ferions que nous défendre.

La nuit passa calmement, entre conversation et silence, tandis que Carlisle s'était réfugié dans son bureau. J'avais hâte quant à moi de pouvoir aller le rejoindre et de continuer notre discussion.

Edward m'avait trouvé un peu trop anxieuse et comme à son habitude, il me rassurait, me tenant serrée contre lui. Bien sûr que j'avais peur, peur de Dimitri, peur qu'il réussisse à blesser ou tuer l'un des nôtres et peur aussi de ce mal qui me rongeait et me tuerait peut-être. Je me laissais bercée par ses bras réconfortants et finis par m'endormir sous le regard éberlué de Garett, et les sourires des autres membres de ma famille.

Lorsque je m'éveillais, j'étais toujours dans les bras d'Edward, mais dans son lit. Il m'adressa un sourire, puis approcha ses lèvres de mon cou. Je m'accrochais à lui, passant mes bras sous sa chemise, caressant son dos, tout en crochetant mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je pouvais sentir sa pression contre moi, et fis en sorte de créer une douce friction entre nous.

« où sont les autres ? » lui demandais-je doucement. Je n'étais certaine que nos ébats ne soient pas espionnés.

« Hum, Esmée, Alice, Jasper et Garett sont partis chasser pour prendre des forces, et Carlisle est toujours dans son bureau ».

Il continuait de faire parcourir ses lèvres sur ma peau tout en parlant. Il me rassura aussi, devançant ma question, sur le fait qu'ils ne risquaient rien tous les quatre, et qu'Alice, tout comme lui, avait eu confirmation que Dimitri et Tanya ne seraient pas là avant ce soir.

Je l'entrainais alors sous la douche, faisant couler l'eau sur nos corps, espérant que ça serait suffisant pour atténuer le bruit de nos ébats. Je me donnais à lui comme jamais, la peur de le perdre y était surement pour beaucoup. Et lorsqu'il cria mon prénom en atteignant la jouissance, j'étais à deux doigts de me mettre à pleurer, un trop plein d'émotion me submergeant.

Je me séchais et me rhabillais sous son regard admiratif, et tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre jouer du piano je me rendis auprès de Carlisle. Je frappais doucement à la porte de son bureau et entrais avant même qu'il n'ait parlé. Il était devant son ordinateur, navigant sur internet, et des tas d'ouvrages étaient ouverts, éparpillés sur le sol. Certains d'entre eux étaient très vieux, notamment un gros manuscrit à mes pieds, retraçant des légendes de notre espèce.

Je m'adossais contre la porte croisant son regard anxieux.

« Je sais que je te dois des explications, Bella, je ne sais pas par où commencer… »

« Par le début…mais avant je veux savoir si je peux mourir »

Nous nous aperçûmes au même moment que la musique avait cessé, je n'avais pas maitrisé ma voix, et Edward avait dû m'entendre. J'étendis rapidement mon bouclier sur Carlisle, pour que ses pensées soient inaccessibles, mais déjà Il était derrière la porte, me poussant pour entrer.

« Que se passe-t-il, Carlisle ? », cria-t-il, ses yeux faisant des allers retours entre nous. « Bella, regarde-moi…parle-moi… » Il me secouait par les épaules, attendant que l'un de nous prennent la parole.

Carlisle se leva alors en soupirant, demandant à Edward de me lâcher.

« Bella ne peut rien te dire mon fils, puisque je ne lui ai encore rien dit ! »

Puis Carlisle se tourna vers moi, il attendait probablement que je prenne la parole, mais pour le moment je menais un combat interne, à savoir si je devais accepter qu'Edward soit au courant en même temps que moi, ou si je devais être seule avec Carlisle pour entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

« De toute façon, Edward le saura, par moi ou par toi, ou par la force des choses…n'est-ce pas ? Alors, il peut rester, et maintenant dis-moi ce que tu as vu hier sur le moniteur de l'hôpital »

Carlisle approuva mon choix d'un hochement de tête, et expliqua à Edward, pourquoi j'étais passé le voir hier. Edward me tenait serrée dabs ses bras, contre son torse, je sentais sa peur dans sa position. Je n'aurais pas été vampire, j'aurais été broyée sous son emprise.

Carlisle s'assit doucement sur son bureau, face à nous. Il se frotta machinalement les yeux, signe d'une intense réflexion puis nous fixant chacun notre tour il reprit enfin la parole.

« J'ai examiné Bella, hier, et après avoir fait une gastroscopie qui n'a rien révélée d'inquiétant, j'ai procédé à un examen échographique par voie interne – Edward, ne me coupe pas la parole, laisse-moi finir et après je répondrais à tes questions – Tout avait l'air normal jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive des mouvements…Je n'y ai pas cru sur le moment, parce que c'est tout simplement impossible… »

Carlisle se redressa, et se mit face à nous, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, alors que ni Edward ni moi n'esquissions un mouvement, dans l'attente de la suite. J'avais l'impression qu'un étau mortel se resserrait sur moi, depuis le début de son discours je n'avais pas respiré, et tout mon corps était tendu dans l'attente du diagnostic. Il encra son regard au mien et sa voix fut comme un murmure lorsqu'il lâcha :

« Tu es…enceinte »

Je sentis mes genoux pliés sous mon poids, mon esprit se déconnectait lentement de la réalité. J'entendis Carlisle mettre une claque à Edward, lui demandant de réagir, et de me porter dans la chambre.

J'entendais leurs voix comme lointaines, j'étais dans un état curieux mi- contente que ce ne soit pas plus grave, mi- affolée de savoir comment ça allait se passer.

Je n'avais jamais envisagé que cela puisse se produire, je savais que c'était tout simplement impossible, puisqu'en devenant vampire j'étais morte. J'essayais de refaire surface, entendant les multiples questions d'Edward, je voulais savoir moi aussi pourquoi Carlisle avait l'air si désespéré.

« Comment c'est possible Carlisle ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer pour Bella ? Quand doit-il naitre ? et comment ?... »

« Stop Edward ! calme-toi ! Laisse Bella revenir à elle, j'ai fait des recherches toute la nuit pour trouver des réponses et je suis on ne peut plus perdu »

J'ouvris les yeux et croisais le regard angoissé d'Edward. Je mis rapidement mes bras autour de son cou, laissant mes larmes couler sur sa chemise. Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était des larmes de joie – j'allais être maman – ou des larmes de peur – j'avais peur entre autre de la douleur d'un accouchement, peur de la mort, peur de ne pas savoir m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que moi, peur aussi de n'avoir aucun instinct maternel, enfin peur de tout finalement !.

Mais je voulais avant tout avoir moi aussi des réponses. Edward passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux et entreprit de sécher mes larmes, embrassant mes joues. Il m'assit sur ses genoux, et Carlisle reprit la parole, après s'être assuré que j'allais bien.

« En premier lieu, je dois vous dire qu'il n'y a pas un mais deux fœtus. Et quand à savoir comment c'est possible…je n'ai pas de réponses, à part dire que le peu d'humanité que Bella a gardé y ait plus que certainement pour quelque chose. Pour le reste vous savez aussi bien que moi comment vous avez fait ! »

Carlisle essayait de faire un peu d'humour pour nous détendre, ce qui me fit sourire tandis qu'Edward embrassait fougueusement ma tempe.

« De toutes les recherches que j'ai effectué, je n'ai rien trouvé de semblable. Des légendes parlent d'humaines ayant porté des enfants de vampire mais c'est tout. Je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer de combien de temps tu étais enceinte, et je ne sais pas plus la durée qu'aura ta grossesse. Mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ça se passe au mieux…Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver Bella »

En bref, tout n'était qu'incertitude et aucun de nous ne savait comment faire face à cet évènement. Carlisle se leva du lit où nous étions, nous informant qu'il allait faire venir ici le nécessaire pour suivre ma grossesse. Et alors qu'il allait partir, je ne formulais qu'une seule requête :

« Attends que les problèmes avec Dimitri et Tanya soient réglés d'abord, je…enfin j'aimerai que pour le moment personne ne soit au courant…et merci pour tout Carlisle »

Il me fit un petit signe de tête en assentiment puis sorti. Je restais seul avec Edward, inquiète de connaitre sa réaction. Il m'allongea sur le lit, et se mit à mes côtés sur le flanc. Il caressait mon visage, ne disant aucun mot, puis il souleva mon chandail et posa sa tête sur mon ventre. Ses yeux étaient clos, il avait l'air attentif à ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Puis il parsema mon ventre de tendres baisers, laissant par moment de douces trainées avec sa langue, avant de remonter vers moi.

« Je ne sais pas vers quoi on va, ma belle, mais si tu savais ce que je ressens en ce moment…de la peur face à l'inconnu mais surtout de la joie. Nous allons avoir des enfants, Bella, c'est un vrai miracle, je suis si heureux que la vie nous offre ce cadeau »

Je lui souris en retour et me laissais porter par son enthousiasme, après tout chaque chose en son temps, et j'avais confiance en Carlisle, il serait là pour moi, pour nous…Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Nous entendîmes les autres rentrer de la chasse, et le sujet allait être clos pour le moment. Pas question d'inquiéter quiconque inutilement. Nous descendîmes les rejoindre, sachant que Rose et Emmett ne devait plus tarder non plus à arriver.

Ils arrivèrent d'ailleurs en début d'après-midi, et les retrouvailles furent mouvementées. Emmett pensait que décidément nous ne pouvions plus nous passer d'eux, et après m'avoir fait voltiger dans ses bras, sous les regards inquiets de Carlisle et Edward, il s'installa face à Garett, pour connaitre sa version de l'histoire.

Une fois mis au courant, Jasper, stratège de la famille nous émit son plan pour contrecarrer l'attaque dont la famille devait être victime d'ici peu. Il fut décidé que je préviendrais Jacob de l'arrivée de nos deux « invités » tout en lui demandant de ne pas intervenir, ni lui ni sa meute.

L'idée de Jasper était simple. Puisque Dimitri s'attendait à voir Carlisle et Esmée partir chasser, il en serait ainsi. Nous devions les suivre à deux cents mètres sur un côté, enveloppé de mon bouclier, puis intervenir dès que l'attaque serait lancée.

Jasper me regarda, me demanda si cela me serait possible de tous les envelopper afin de cacher leurs odeurs.

« Oui » répondis-je, en même temps que le

« Non » d'Edward

« Bien sûr, que je vous aiderais, je veux en finir avec cette histoire le plus rapidement possible » rétorquais-je en fixant Edward qui me lançait un regard noir en désapprobation

« Bien » répondit Jasper qui essayait d'amoindrir la colère de mon amoureux, qui continuait à me fixer.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement, les filles parlant voyages ou mode, et Emett qui avait trouvé en Garett un nouveau compagnon de jeu, se mesura à lui pendant de longues heures. Garett était certes plus agile, mais Emett restait le plus fort. Ils s'entendaient bien, et c'est vrai que Garett s'était révélé être quelqu'un de très facile à vivre tout le temps qu'il avait partagé avec nous. C'était un compagnon agréable, discret, et qui s'essayait vraiment du mieux qu'il pouvait à suivre l'alimentation des Cullen.

La nuit était déjà tombée, lorsqu'Edward nous signala que Tanya lui envoyait ses pensées. Elle espérait vivement qu'il pouvait l'entendre, et avait l'air désespéré, d'après ce qu'il nous en dit. Elle l'informait de l'endroit où ils se tenaient, à moins d'un kilomètre de la villa, endroit où Dimitri avait senti la piste que nous prenions lors des chasses. Il était grand temps de se préparer.

Je partis avec le reste de ma famille, suivant la même piste en parallèle, veillant bien à ce que mon bouclier nous couvre tous, et nous nous positionnions légèrement derrière eux. Nous les avions en visuel, plus aucun de nous ne bougeait ni ne respirait. Il nous restait à attendre la venue d'Esmée et Carlisle que nous entendions déjà au loin.

A partir de là, tout fut très rapide. Sitôt Esmée à portée de main de Dimitri, il lui sauta dessus, en même temps que Carlisle lui plongeait dans les jambes. Tanya voulut aider Esmée et Dimitri surpris la lâcha pour envoyer Tanya voltiger contre un arbre. Se retournant brusquement, il eut alors la désagréable surprise de se trouver face à un Emett impressionnant, toutes dents dehors.

Une bagarre entre les deux colosses commença, ils se fonçaient dessus provoquant des tremblements dans le sol et sur les arbres tout autour d'eux. Le choc de leur corps provoquait des bruits assourdissants, et la rapidité de leurs déplacements était étourdissante.

« Alors Dim, tu voulais t'en prendre à ma sœurette ? » souffla Emett

« Tu ne devais pas être là Monstror, je te croyais avec ta blondasse » rétorqua Dimitri en fonçant une fois encore sur mon grand frère

C'est alors que Rose, qui jusque-là était restée à l'écart, sauta sur le dos de Dimitri et lui arracha la tête en criant :

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la blondasse ? »

Le corps de Dimitri s'écroula au sol, sous le regard ahuri d'Emett :

« Hé, tu viens de casser mon jouet là, Rose, t'es pas sympa ! »

« Bah, il n'était ni beau, ni sympa ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire en voyant la mine boudeuse d'Emett, que Rosalie s'empressa d'embrasser pour se faire pardonner.

Carlisle finit de démembrer le corps, puis alluma le bucher. Une fois éteint, nous reprîmes tous le chemin de la villa, y compris Tanya, à qui personne n'avait encore adressé la parole. Le souvenir de l'été dernier était encore bien ancré dans nos mémoires, et ils nous étaient tous difficile de l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Cependant, une fois rentrés, Carlisle l'a remercia en notre nom à tous de les avoir aidés à détourner la menace qui pesait sur sa famille. Un silence lourd s'installa ensuite. Tanya s'excusa des évènements passés, de sa fuite, de son alliance avec Dimitri, et nous expliqua qu'une fois qu'elle avait eu pris conscience de tout ça, elle avait essayé de nous aider au mieux, en espérant que nous lui pardonnerions.

Elle se leva alors pour prendre congés, quand Garett lui proposa de venir avec elle. Ils partirent alors tout deux, Garett tenant Tanya par l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

« J'en connais un qui vient de tomber sous le charme » nous dit Edward en souriant. Il est fort possible qu'un nouveau couple vienne de se créer… »

« Tant mieux » dit Carlisle en riant, si ça peut permettre qu'elle t'oublie !

Le jour pointait déjà, et mes yeux commençaient malgré moi à se fermer. Mais la faim était également très présente, et m'empêchait de m'endormir.

Esmée, qui devait penser aussi que je n'avais pas mangé depuis longtemps, me proposa de me cuisiner une omelette. A ses mots, je crus sentir mon estomac se retourner, je savais que l'odeur et le goût allaient me déplaire.

Je déclinais alors son offre, et je vis clairement qu'elle était déçue. Carlisle soupira en me regardant, je savais qu'il fallait que je m'alimente bien sûr, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à manger mes mets habituels…j'étais inquiète d'ailleurs, je n'allais surement pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps comme ça.

**Voilà, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier...merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews tout au long de cette aventure**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapitre 48 – Vivre et laisser mourir**_

Je savais qu'il fallait que je m'alimente bien sûr, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à manger mes mets habituels…j'étais inquiète d'ailleurs, je n'allais surement pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps comme ça.

Le silence s'était installé dans la pièce, et je sentais sur moi les regards inquisiteurs de ma famille. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et leur joie liée à la victoire contre Dimitri me semblait un lointain souvenir.

Carlisle réagit le premier, nous demandant à Edward et moi de venir avec lui à l'extérieur. A peine sortis, les questions fusèrent vers Alice, chacun lui demandant ce qu'elle voyait ou savait…peine perdu !

« Bella, il va falloir te nourrir » me dit Carlisle

« Je le sais bien, j'y pense depuis un moment…mais combien de temps pourrais-je me forcer à avaler des aliments dont l'odeur finit par me faire horreur ? » lui murmurais-je

« J'ai une théorie à ce sujet…Je ne suis certain de rien, bien sûr, mais si vos enfants tenaient plus d'Edward et de ton côté vampire que du petit pourcentage d'humanité que tu gardé ? Si ce dont tu avais besoin pour t'alimenter et les nourrir, c'était de … sang ? »

« Ce n'est pas bête » murmura Edward, « tu devrais peut être essayé de chasser, mon amour »

« Merci de m'accorder le fait que je ne sois pas ni sénile ni stupide mon fils ! » rigola Carlisle, puis reprenant son sérieux, « Essaye d'aller chasser avec Edward, si ça ne convient pas, nous aviserons. J'attends votre retour avant d'aller à l'hôpital»

« Bella, ça va aller ? » me demanda le vampire de ma vie en me caressant le dos

« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer…et sincèrement je préfère essayer lorsque nous sommes que tous les deux, si je ne veux pas être la risée d'Emmet ! »

Nous nous dirigeâmes main dans la main le long des sentiers menant à leurs terrains de chasse favoris. Je n'avais jamais fait une seule tentative de chasse jusqu'alors. Je savais que ce devait être instinctif pour un vampire normal, mais pour moi ?

Edward me dirigea vers des bosquets où il me fit m'accroupir près de lui. Il sentait mon inquiétude et ma tension grimper. Je me mis comme lui à humer l'air environnant pour localiser ma future proie. Certaines odeurs, il est vrai, étaient plus tentantes que d'autre. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment prêté attention, mais ça m'apparaissait presqu'une évidence…L'odeur du blaireau et du putois ne me tentait guère, le renard me rappelait un peu le loup et donc Jacob, l'odeur des herbivores et leur chaleur étaient tentantes. Je localisais un cerf ou un daim à quelques centaines de mètres de moi, et me décidais à essayer sur lui mon instinct de prédateur.

Je me dirigeais doucement vers cette pauvre bête et m'élançais sur elle pour m'en repaitre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois fini, que je réagis en regardant l'état de ce qui m'entourait. Je n'avais pas mesuré ma force et j'avais fait plus un carnage qu'un repas digne d'Edward ou des autres membres de la famille. Mes vêtements étaient déchirés et j'étais pleine de terre et de feuilles. Je me rassis prêt de l'animal, prenant le temps de caresser sa fourrure et versais quelques larmes.

Edward se mit à mes côtés et m'enlaça en me berçant et m'embrassant les tempes.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? me demanda t il

« Je ne sais pas vraiment…parce que j'ai tué un être vivant … Parce que j'ai toujours aimé les animaux et que j'étais fière de ne jamais m'être nourri de sang… »

« C'est notre alimentation, ma chérie, les animaux ou …les humains. Est-ce que tu te sens repus ? »

« Je sais tout ça Edward…et ce qui me fait le plus de peine, c'est que je crois bien que Carlisle avait raison…9a ne m'a pas dégouté, et je me sens mieux…je n'ai plus faim »

Je restais encore un moment sans bouger, blottie dans ses bras réconfortants.

« A quoi penses-tu, Bella » me demanda-t-il au bout d'un long moment

« Je réfléchissait à ce qui allait se passer…à la façon dont les choses allaient tourner…à ce que je voulais faire maintenant et plus tard… »

« Et ? »

« Pour maintenant…je te veux toi ! » lui dis-je en souriant et lui sautant dessus au même instant.

Je sentis ses lèvres sourirent contre les miennes, alors que mes mains se frayaient un chemin dans son boxer. Il me bascula en arrière, retirant en un même geste mon pantalon et mon sous vêtement. Nos gestes se firent plus brutaux que tendres, et lorsqu'il entra en moi d'un unique coup de rein, je le renversais à mon tour pour mener mon rythme jusqu'à notre jouissance. Je ne retenais pas mes cris, l'instinct du prédateur avait pris le dessus, et c'est presque pantelante que je me détachais de son corps…presqu'à regret.

« Tu sais que ton programme me plait ! » me dit-il alors que nous réajustions nos tenues.

« Tant mieux. J'espère que la suite t'ira aussi ! » lui répondis-je en souriant.

« Dis-moi, ma belle, mais de toi tout me va, et tout m'ira toujours »

« J'ai peur Edward…Carlisle lui-même ne sait pas comment les choses vont se dérouler… »

« Ecout.. »

« Non, laisse-moi finir… J'ai peur et tu n'y peux rien. Dans deux mois je passe enfin mon examen de fin d'étude, et ça, ça me tient à cœur. J'aimerai, si tu es d'accord qu'on se marie dès l'annonce des résultats. Cependant dans deux mois, je ressemblerais peut être à une baleine…On verra. »

« Tu seras la plus belle des baleines mon ange…et je te jure que nous ferons tout pour que ça se passe pour le mieux. Je vais être franc avec toi, tu as peur et moi je suis …terrorisé. J'ai peur de te voir souffrir, encore une fois par ma faute… »

« Ta faute ?Je crois qu'il faut être deux pour faire un bébé…du moins à mon époque humaine c'était comme ça, non ? »

Je me jetais encore une fois sur ses lèvres, cette fois pour le rassurer tout autant que pour me calmer. Je ne savais pas plus que lui quel était mon avenir, ni si je survivrais à cette épreuve, mais ce que je voulais par-dessus tout c'est que mes enfants, nos enfants voient le jour et grandissent en toute sécurité dans cette famille qui m'avait adopté. Leurs vies importaient plus que la mienne…Etait-ce une forme d'instinct maternel…Je n'en savais rien, mais c'était la chose la plus belle que je pouvais lui offrir, une descendance.

« Nous devrions rentrer maintenant, je crois que nous avons des choses à expliquer aux futurs oncles, tantes et grands-parents » lui dis-je en l'attrapant par la main.

Nous nous dirigeâmes enlacés vers la villa, où nous savions que tous nous attendaient. La première à réagir fut Alice, qui poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant l'état de mes vêtements terreux et déchirés, mais elle n'eut guère le temps de me faire un sermon, se taisant sur un geste de la main de Carlisle qui nous étudiait tour à tour.

« Bella ? » me demanda t'il

« Je crois que tu avais raison, Carlisle, je me sens mieux » répondis-je à son interrogation.

Dans le même temps, il posa silencieusement la question à Edward, que je vis acquiescer à mon côté, pour le rassurer.

« bien »me dit-il, en souriant.

C'est alors que Jasper se manifesta :

« Si vous nous expliquiez maintenant ce qui se passe. Je ressens autant de joie que d'inquiétude voir même de … peur de la part de vous trois. Et Alice ne nous a pas été d'une grande aide pendant votre absence »

Je regardais Edward, ne sachant s'il voulait prendre la parole, mais il se mit derrière moi, me tenant serrée contre son torse, ses mains sur mon ventre, ses doigts dessinant sur moi de doux cercles. Je pris alors la parole, d'une voix rauque et basse….mais bon leur ouïe était bonne, alors..

« Tu as bien perçu les choses Jazz, comme d'habitude. Nous avons effectivement quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer. C'est assez délicat, parce qu'inhabituel, et impossible…Vous allez devenir Tonton, Tata, Papy & Mamy…. »

C'était curieux, ils ne bougeaient pas, nous regardant en attendant une suite…comme s'ils n'avaient pas compris ses quelques mots pourtant si simples. Carlisle lui, regardait Esmée, en lui tenant la main. Elle qui avait été maman dans sa vie humaine si peu de temps. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, quémandant une affirmation de ce qu'elle pensait avoir compris, une phrase, un mot ou un geste. Et lorsque Carlisle lui sourit en opinant de la tête, elle ne put que faire un « ho » en mettant sa main devant la bouche comme pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle se jeta alors sur moi nous prenant tous deux dans ses bras en hoquetant – un mélange de rire et pleur sec.

Les autres étaient toujours immobiles et le seul mot que sortait Alice, elle pourtant si volubile était « Tata » comme si elle cherchait vainement la signification de ce terme. La situation était vraiment étrange.

« Impossible » murmura Rose en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Je savais que pour elle, se serait difficile d'accepter mon état, elle qui dans sa vie humaine n'aurait souhaitée qu'une seule chose, devenir une mère de famille comblée…rêve qui lui avait été volé par son « fiancé » de l'époque.

Puis en quelques secondes, le fond sonore se mit à monter, Emmet se mit à rire bruyamment nous demandant qui avait osé lancé un pari aussi stupide ! Alice virevoltait dans le salon, sautillait, embrassait Jasper puis enfin se jetait dans nos bras.

Carlisle finit par calmer tout ce petit monde en ébullition, sauf Rose, qui avait toujours l'air abasourdie. Il leur expliqua les examens passés, ce qu'il avait vu sur son moniteur, les raisons qui faisaient que d'après lui, tout ceci était possible…et une fois toute la famille assagie, les félicitations d'usage se firent entendre.

Des questions délicates furent soulevées, ou Carlisle témoignait de son incompétence face à cette situation nouvelle pour leur espèce. « Combien de temps allait durer la grossesse ? », « Comment allait se passer l'accouchement ? », « Comment nos enfants évolueraient ils ? », « Vieilliraient-ils ? », « Quelle sera leur alimentation ? »…Face à toutes ces interrogations Carlisle ne pouvaient faire que des suppositions, et j'avoue que l'angoisse qui montait en moi, risquait de ne pas redescendre avant bien longtemps.

J'étais restée un peu en retrait durant toute cette joute verbale, me rendant compte qu'une fois encore, je ne leur simplifiais pas vraiment l'existence. Je ne pris la parole que pour exprimer les envies que j'avais, sans pour autant leur donner les raisons profondes de mes peurs…

Je souhaitais que notre mariage ait lieu dès la fin de la remise des diplômes, et je souhaitais par conséquent continuer les cours jusqu'à là. La date prochaine de notre union fit frémir Alice qui fit les cents pas dans la pièce, me demandant si je me rendais bien compte du peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour tout organiser…mais lorsque je lui annonçais que je lui laissais carte blanche pour tout, y compris nos tenues, elle retrouva toute son énergie et m'entraina à sa suite dans sa chambre.

J'attrapais Rose au passage, afin qu'elle nous suive, je devais absolument lui parler, et surtout lui faire retrouver le sourire. Depuis l'annonce, elle était restée comme prostrée, anéantie, et je pouvais lire sa souffrance dans son regard.

Alice, qui avait compris que je m'apprêtais à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Rose, referma la porte doucement derrière nous. Alice et Rose prirent place sur le lit, alors que je m'agenouillais devant Rosalie, lui serrant doucement les mains entre les miennes. Son regard était toujours baissé quand je commençais à murmurer :

« Rose, je sais que pour toi, l'annonce a été plus difficile à accepter…mais ne peux-tu pas juste vouloir être leur tante, la marraine de l'un d'entre eux, et mon aide journalière, lorsqu'il faudra les nourrir, les habiller… ? »

« Tu veux dire que vous resterez avec nous ? et que tu accepteras de me les confier ? » souffla t'elle, en croisant enfin mon regard

« Pourquoi voudrais tu qu'il en soit autrement ? » lui souriais-je

« Je …je ne sais pas…j'imaginais que vous alliez partir, fonder votre propre famille tous les quatre… ». Son regard était toujours interrogateur, mais une petite étincelle venait enfin de s'y former.

« Quoi ? Que ferions-nous sans vous ? Vous êtes notre famille, plus encore aujourd'hui qu'elle va s'agrandir ! et qui plus que toi, Esmée ou Alice pourraient être notre soutien, qui pourrait nous aider à s'occuper de deux petits mieux que vous tous ? ». Cette fois, elle se jeta dans mes bras en riant…soulagée d'avoir un rôle important dans la vie de ses neveux ou nièces.

Alice affichait elle aussi un immense sourire, ma déclaration l'avait surement réconforté, même si elle avait moins laissé paraitre son inquiétude…mais elle avait surement vu, que nous n'avions pas prévu de partir.

Mais elle n'avait pas perdu le fil de ses idées, et commença à se brancher sur internet, me montrant des décorations florales, des chemins de table, des tonnes de vêtements pour Edward, les hommes de la familles, pour elles, Esmée et même Jacob et Seth, allant jusqu'à m'interroger sur la couleur des serviettes de table…ce que je trouvais stupide, puisque nous ne mangions pas…enfin pas de manière traditionnelle.

Mais, elle me fit bien comprendre, que si nous ne nous nourrissions pas, il n'en était pas de même pour nos camarades de lycée, ni Jacob et Seth.

Oups, je compris alors que ce ne serait pas juste un petit mariage entre nous, mais bien une grande cérémonie avec la moitié des habitants de Forks. Je commençais à regretter de lui avoir laissé carte blanche, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos. Je donnais au fur et à mesure mes préférences dans à peu près tous les domaines, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive qu'il manquait quelque chose.

« Heu, Alice, dans tout ça, tu n'aurais pas oublié ma robe, par hasard ? »

« Pff, je ne pense qu'à ça, figure toi ! Je vais m'en occuper, mais le problème est que je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressembleras dans deux mois…Je sais déjà quel modèle choisir, ce qui m'inquiète moi, c'est le nombre de retouches qu'il va falloir que je prévois…mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas je gère ! Toi occupe-toi de nos petits ! C'est tout ce qu'on te demande !»

« Vous savez, j'ai vraiment peur de toutes ces incertitudes, heureusement que vous êtes là » je les pris dans mes bras et les embrassais tendrement, voulant faire passer dans ce geste tous les sentiments que j'avais pour elles.

Nous finîmes par redescendre au salon où seule Esmée se trouvait. Elle nous informa que nos hommes étaient partis chasser, et faire des réserve de sang animal pour moi.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai vraiment été une piètre chasseuse ? » dis-je avec une moue à la Alice

« Ah ah, non ma chérie, juste que Carlisle ne veut pas que tu te fatigues plus que nécessaire ! » me répondit Esmée en riant.

« Quoique » répondit Alice, « quand je vois dans quel état tu es rentrée…. »

Au retour des garçons, Carlisle nous exposa ce qu'il avait convenu avec eux. Emmet devait partir dès le lendemain, pour trouver d'anciennes connaissances de Carlisle, les amazones, qui d'après lui avait une bien meilleur connaissance des légendes, qui restaient très vivaces dans leur contrée. Il avait espoir qu'elles auraient connaissance d'un cas similaire au mien, qui pourrait l'aider à appréhender mon avenir. Rose restait ici, avec nous…Je savais que pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait pu s'éloigner, et qu'elle voulait être présente pour chaque stade de ma grossesse. Carlisle n'avait émis aucune objection au fait que je continue le lycée, munie d'une dispense pour le sport…ha, maladresse légendaire, quand tu nous tiens !

De plus, il attendait dans les prochains jours du matériel échographique haute technologie, qui l'aiderait, du moins l'espérait-il, à prévoir l'évolution et maitriser au mieux la date prévue de mon accouchement.

C'est sur cette journée bien chargée que je finis épuisée dans mon lit, m'endormant enfin auprès d'Edward, veillant sur mon sommeil.

Nous reprîmes ensemble le chemin du lycée, continuant notre vie auprès des autres lycéens, qui eurent la surprise de recevoir quelques jours avant nos examens une invitation à notre mariage…enfin, pas tous, Alice avait fort heureusement « omis » Vanessa et quelques pom-pom girls, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Chaque jour, Carlisle me faisait passer une échographie, bien souvent en présence de Rose d'ailleurs, pour vérifier leur croissance. Il traçait consciencieusement des courbes et finit par déterminer que la naissance devrait avoir lieu au plus tard deux mois après notre mariage. Bref, une grossesse de quatre mois, selon lui… Par contre si les bébés grandissaient correctement, et que les poches de sang dont je me nourrissais me permettaient de bien gérer tout cela physiquement, personne ne savait encore comment se passerait la délivrance.

Nous attendions tous avec impatience des nouvelles d'Emmet, qui visiblement avait le plus grand mal à localiser les amazones ! Depuis plus d'un mois qu'il était parti, nous avions eu de ses nouvelles bien entendu, mais rien encore pour nous rassurer.

Je passais donc mes examens dans l'angoisse et l'incertitude de mon avenir…mais j'espérais sincèrement qu'il serait de retour rapidement, tout au moins pour notre mariage. Au lycée, les rumeurs allaient bon train…Chacun se demandant pourquoi nous nous unissions si jeune ! La seule raison valable étant que j'étais enceinte ! et je voyais les regards de mes camarades, jaugeant mon ventre, et faisant des paris sur cette grossesse éventuelle.

Seule Cassandra, qui vivait enfin sa première histoire d'amour avec un Mickael assagi, avait osé me poser la question sans détour…Je lui avais menti, enfin pas tout à fait…puisque je lui avais simplement dit qu'Edward étant l'homme de ma vie, je ne souhaitais pas attendre pour porter son nom ! J'avais un peu honte, d'autant que cela commençait à se voir, mais bon, j'ai le droit de prendre du poids, non ? Le stress des examens et du mariage pouvait être une raison acceptable !

Carlisle eut enfin des nouvelles d'Emmett, alors que nos examens se finissaient. Il avait pu rencontrer les amazones, qui avaient discuté avec Carlisle au téléphone. Je ne sais pas quel prétexte il leur avait donné pour avoir les réponses qu'il souhaitait, mais ça m'était égal…la seule question qui me revenait à la bouche c'était ..alors ?

Malheureusement, pas grand-chose de neuf ne sortit de cet échange. Elle connaissait un demi-vampire, né d'une humaine et d'un vampire – chose qui étonna Carlisle – dont la mère était morte à la naissance de l'enfant, le côté vampirique étant trop fort. Lors de la naissance, l'enfant avait tout simplement éventré sa mère, se frayant lui-même son passage vers la lumière.

A ces nouvelles, je sentis que tous étaient abattus. Edward avait fracassé son piano d'un violent coup de poing, Carlisle essayait de consoler une Esmée désespérée, Alice et Rose avaient bien du mal à réagir aux vagues de calme qu'envoyait Jasper.

En plus de tout cela, Alice était curieusement devenue aveugle face à mon avenir. Au départ, elle ne me croyait pas lorsque je lui disais que je n'avais pas mon bouclier, mais il lui avait bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence. Je n'étais en rien responsable de sa cécité…Carlisle avait émis l'hypothèse que peut être mes bébés avaient les mêmes capacités que moi à se protéger.

De mon côté, j'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher ma peur, je crois que petit à petit j'acceptais de mieux en mieux le fait de mourir en laissant derrière moi mes enfants. J'espérais juste que j'aurais au moins l'occasion de les apercevoir, même quelques secondes ! J'avais essayé une fois seulement d'en parler avec Edward, mais sa réaction avait été si violente, que je gardais pour moi dorénavant mes pensées. Carlisle, lui restait optimiste…pour lui la nature était bien faite, et il y aurait fatalement une fin heureuse…Et au fil du temps, chacun s'efforçait de le croire, malgré tout.

Car, c'était pas tout ça, les résultats des examens approchaient et avec eux la remise des diplômes et plus important encore mon mariage ! J'étais tellement prise dans ce tourbillon de folie, mené de main de maître par Alice, que mon inquiétude finit par passer au second plan…après tout, chaque chose en son temps !

J'avais enfin obtenu mon diplôme ! Il m'avait fallu cent années, mais je l'avais ! J'étais heureuse avec mon petit papier dans les mains :

« Qui a dit que la persévérance ne payait pas ? » dis-je en embrassant Edward.

Lors de la cérémonie de remise, Carlisle, Esmée, Rose et Emmet avaient bien entendu répondu présents, ainsi que Jacob et Seth, qui à eux deux avaient fait un raffut de tous les diables à l'énoncé de mon nom ! J'avais jeté mon chapeau en l'air, comme tous mes camarades, euphorique, avant de me jeter dans les bras de mon fiancé, qui riait de me voir si joyeuse. Cette journée avait été magnifique, pleine de rires…et demain, nous nous mariions.

Nous avions de la chance, c'était une journée couverte mais sans pluie, et la villa était magnifiquement décorée…merci Alice !

Enfin, quand je dis merci…c'est sans compter son apparition à l'aube, pour me kidnapper dans la salle de bain, où je fus séquestrée pendant plus de trois heures dans les mains de deux tyrans…Rose et Alice. Coiffure, maquillage, habillage, retouche encore…un calvaire pour moi, qui eut tout de fois le mérite de me faire me trouver belle. La coupe de la robe, et la traîne cachait parfaitement mon ventre rebondi.

La cérémonie eu lieu dans le jardin, ou tout avait été aménagé pour l'occasion. Je remontais l'allée au bras d'un Carlisle souriant et détendu, pour rejoindre Edward qui m'attendait prêt du pasteur. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, débordant d'amour, et moi en le voyant si beau, je ressentis une immense fierté et les larmes de joie apparurent.

Ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie…je m'appelais enfin Isabella Marie Masen Cullen pour l'état civil, et ce pour l'éternité…ou celle qu'on me laisserait vivre tout au moins…

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

En regardant Bella s'approcher de moi au bras de Carlisle, j'éprouvais une joie sans nom ! Elle était magnifique…sa robe était splendide et cachait parfaitement ses rondeurs.

J'adorais tout simplement son ventre, je passais des heures chaque soir à le caresser, en pensant à nos deux petits, bien au chaud à l'intérieur. Et en même temps, je le haïssais, l'inconnu me faisait peur.

Bella était heureuse de nous offrir cette immense joie, et je savais que pour elle le plus important était que nos enfants vivent. Elle ne comprenait pas à quel point elle me faisait mal lorsqu'elle raisonnait ainsi. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans la femme de ma vie, mais je n'avais pas l'assurance de Carlisle, même si je savais que tout serait mis en œuvre pour les garder à mes côtés tous les trois.

J'avais fait promettre à mon père, sans que personne ne soit au courant, que s'il fallait choisir à un moment ou un autre entre Bella et les enfants, il sauverait Bella. Tout en sachant, que si Bella survivait à ses enfants je n'étais pas certain qu'elle me pardonnerait un jour.

En attendant, je savourais chaque minute de notre mariage, le « oui » de Bella m'avait presqu'ému aux larmes. La journée et la soirée furent tout simplement magiques ! Il faudrait que je pense à remercier Alice, pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour nous.

Les derniers invités partis, Alice sauta sur ma superbe épouse, la trainant dans la chambre où l'attendaient des affaires de rechange. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre que nous partions en voyage ! Nous avions réussi à lui cacher cette partie-là, et nous étions ravis de voir notre effet. En fait, nous ne partions pas que tous les deux, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à un vrai voyage de noce !non, nous partions tous sur l'ile que Carlisle avait offert à ma mère des décennies auparavant : l'île d'Esmée.

Carlisle avait quitté ses fonctions à l'hôpital, et c'était déjà occupé du transfert de toutes ses affaires. Un avion privé avait été affrété pour notre famille, nous voulions simplement être serein et loin de tout pour la suite des évènements.

Nous arrivâmes au bout de quarante-huit heures dans ce merveilleux coin de paradis, baigné de soleil. Si les choses avaient été différentes, c'est ici que j'aurais emmené ma femme en voyage de noce, passant mes journées à lui faire l'amour, à vénérer son corps et mes nuits à la regarder dormir !

Bella était arrivée épuisée, et pendant que mes frères et sœurs couraient se jeter dans les vagues, je la portais dans notre chambre. Elle s'endormit rapidement dans mes bras, souriant dans son sommeil. Malgré tous les évènements et la peur qu'elle gérait intérieurement, son sommeil restait calme. Je l'admirais encore et encore lorsque je sentis pour la première fois des bosses se former sur son ventre…L'émotion qui me prit à ce moment fut incroyablement forte, je venais de sentir mes enfants se manifester…comme s'ils sentaient eux aussi que nous étions enfin dans un environnement fait pour leur naissance…un havre de paix.

Je passais les heures suivantes, mes lèvres contre le ventre de Bella, leur murmurant des paroles d'amour. J'avais presque l'impression qu'ils m'entendaient, et qu'ils régissaient à ma voix. C'est quelques minutes avant que ma belle n'ouvre les yeux, qu'ils se manifestèrent…sur le moment j'ai pensé souffrir d'hallucination…mais non, je les entendais. Mes enfants ! Ces mots venaient de prendre une tout autre signification…ils aimaient ma voix, ils nous aimaient tous les deux, ils aimaient leur mère plus que tout.

J'étais dans un état second, lorsque Bella ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'est que lorsque sa main se posa sur mon torse, que je réagis enfin. Elle se moquait doucement de me voir rêveur, mais lorsque les petits se remirent à bouger, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle caressa son ventre, et se mit à leur parler…Je sus alors que jamais je ne pourrais choisir entre elle et eux…c'était devenu inconcevable, et maintenant j'avais vraiment peur de l'avenir.

Carlisle avait eu le temps d'installer tout son matériel, et Bella n'avait pas eu d'échographie depuis près de quatre jours…Entre la remise des diplômes, le mariage et notre voyage, nous avions délibérément fait une trêve.

Je prévins Carlisle qu'il me semblait important d'y remédier rapidement, l'informant au passage des mouvements qu'ils faisaient maintenant dans le ventre de ma bien aimée. Je m'abstenais pour le moment de parler de mes échanges mentaux avec eux, voulant être certain que je n'avais pas été sujet à un rêve éveillé.

Les enfants avaient évolués d'une manière prodigieuse, d'après Carlisle, et tous ses tracés montraient une courbe de croissance qu'il n'avait pas envisagée. Je lisais en lui toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait face à cet imprévu tandis qu'il se repenchait sur ses mesures, et ses courbes.

Je sortis avec Bella du bureau, le laissant à ses réflexions, et nous partîmes vers la plage rejoindre les autres. Assis dans le sable, Bella entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse, nous assistions de loin à leurs jeux. Bella riait de leurs facéties, et je l'enviais d'être si détendue. De temps à autre elle prenait ma main et la posait sur elle me faisant suivre les mouvements de nos enfants, qui visiblement s'amusaient tout autant…

Les jours passèrent rapidement sous notre regard attentif vis-à-vis de Bella qui grossissait presqu'à vue d'œil. J'avais maintenant la certitude que les enfants me parlaient, quand ils le voulaient. Je faisais passer leurs messages à Bella, ils étaient désolés de la faire souffrir lorsqu'ils gesticulaient et faisaient en sorte de bouger le moins possible…mais ils commençaient à se sentir à l'étroit et se chamaillaient parfois. Rose et Alice ne quittaient pratiquement plus ma jeune épouse, devançant ses désirs, ses envies, l'aidant à se lever, à marcher le long de la plage, et s'évertuant à lui changer les idées, lorsqu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

Ça ne faisait que trois semaines que nous étions sur l'île, quand Carlisle me prit à part :

« D'après les dernières mesures, je pense que la naissance ne va plus tarder, Edward ! »

« Avec plus d'un mois d'avance sur tes premières estimations ? Tu es sur de toi ? »

« Oui. D'après mes calculs, que j'ai fait et refait, ils mesurent maintenant pas loin de 50 centimètres, je ne peux donner de poids, mais ils sont prêts, Edward. J'aimerais qu'on évite le risque d'attendre encore, Bella est épuisée, et même si elle ne se plaint jamais, tu vois comme moi qu'elle est au bout de se qu'elle peut supporter »

« Tu veux le provoquer ? »

« Je pense que c'est notre meilleur chance pour leur bien à tous. Ton choix tient-il toujours mon fils ? » me dit alors Carlisle en serrant mon bras

« Non…Je ne sais pas…Il faut qu'ils vivent tous les trois papa…Je t'en prie…je ne veux plus choisir… ». Sur ces mots, ma voix se cassa en un long et douloureux sanglot. Je ne pouvais pas les perdre, ni les uns ni les autres, je les aimais déjà tous plus que ma propre vie.

C'est alors qu'un hurlement retenti, suivi d'une cavalcade jusqu'au bureau où nous nous tenions. Emmet surgit comme un fou, suivi par le reste de la famille, portant dans ses bras ma douce dont les traits étaient déformés par la douleur. Il la lâcha sur la table de travail, et s'affaissa contre le mur…Très rapidement Jasper et Alice le soulevèrent et le firent sortir de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière eux. Je n'avais pas bougé, mes yeux rivés sur son ventre déformé. Il formait une pointe vers le haut, la peau tendu à l'extrême…Rose et Esmée tenaient chacune une de ses mains et la maintenait allongée. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et sa bouche serrée pour éviter de crier. Les enfants criaient, je les entendais dire qu'ils étaient désolés, qu'ils étouffaient, qu'il fallait qu'ils sortent maintenant…l'un des deux pleurait, demandant pardon, l'autre s'activait pour leur sauver la vie.

Carlisle, lui, réagit très vite, arrachant immédiatement tous les vêtements de Bella, et je sortis enfin de ma transe, répétant à son attention, le cri de mes enfants.

« Ils étouffent, ils faut les sortir …maintenant »

Sans attendre, Carlisle se pencha sur le ventre de ma tendre, et planta ses dents dans son abdomen. La fureur me prit, et je me jetais sur lui, alors qu'il me demandait, me suppliait de l'aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je repris mes esprits, et comprenant que c'était la seule chose à faire, je le regardais faire, impuissant, assistant au carnage sans bouger. Ses dents avaient fait une entaille profonde, et Bella avait l'air inconsciente, lorsqu'il écarta les parois de la plaie béante pour en sortir le premier de nos enfants. Il le confia rapidement à Rosalie qui sortit aussitôt de la pièce, tandis qu'il attrapait le deuxième qui commençait à suffoquer pour le confier à Esmée.

« Lèche sa plaie et injectes y ton venin, Edward…vite ! Je vais voir les enfants » me cria t'il en sortant de la pièce à son tour.

Je fis rapidement ce qu'il me dit, puis pris la main de Bella entre les miennes, la suppliant de rester près de moi, de vivre pour nous, pour moi. Je restais de longues minutes près d'elle, lui répétant encore et encore combien je l'aimais, jusqu'u retour de Carlisle.

« Vous avez deux beaux bébés en pleine forme…Ils sont déjà en train d'attaquer leur premier biberon » me dit-il en se penchant sur douce. « Un garçon de 51 centimètres et une fille de quarante-huit centimètres ».

Il ausculta rapidement Bella, soulevant ses paupières et regardant sa cicatrices sur son bas ventre, qui déjà se refermait.

« Tout va bien, mon fils, elle est encore inconsciente du à la forte douleur ressentie, mais elle va vite se remettre…tu l'as connais, elle est forte, et a connu pire ! Vous avez prévu des prénoms ? »

« Bella vous dira elle-même leurs prénoms, quand elle se réveillera » dis-je à mon père qui me tenait contre lui, me donnant une longue accolade

Sur ce il sortit de la pièce, me laissant avec l'amour de ma vie que j'embrassais longuement en attendant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits. Il me fallut attendre près d'une heure avant qu'enfin elle n'ouvre les yeux, me regarde et me fasse un immense sourire.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour…Comment vont Jade et Anthony ? »

« Je ne les ai pas encore vu, je voulais le faire avec toi…mais d'après ce que j'entends en bas depuis tout à l'air, ils vont très bien, et ont conquis toute la famille ! »

J'aidais alors ma Bella a enfilé un ample T-shirt, avant que nous ne rejoignons ensemble les nôtres.

_**Epilogue – Cent ans plus tard**_

Nous sommes restés près d'une année sur l'île d'Esmée, c'était la première fois que nous restions volontairement si loin des humains. Carlisle avait jugé préférable que le Volturi n'apprennent pas la naissance de nos enfants…

Et puis nous étions tous dans l'attente de savoir comment ils évolueraient, ça a été une année formidable…Quant à moi, l'accouchement difficile et l'apport du venin d'Edward, m'avait transformé en un vrai vampire, j'avais perdu dans mon combat, ma petite part d'humanité, ma petite parcelle de chance qui m'avait offert la possibilité de devenir mère.

Jade et Anthony étaient deux enfants absolument incroyables, Anthony ressemblait étonnamment à Edward, au point qu'adulte il pouvait passer pour son frère jumeau. Jade avait récupéré quelques-uns de mes traits, mais elle était plutôt un doux mélange de nous deux. Anthony serait un sportif accompli, formé par Jasper et Emmet aux différents jeux de lutte, alors que Jade avait bien compris, grâce à ses tantes l'attrait de la mode…

J'avais vu tellement de joie et de bonheur dans les yeux de notre famille, après la naissance de nos enfants…Rose avait été une seconde « maman » extraordinaire, et je lui avais laissé libre court avec mes petits. Elle m'en avait souvent remercié, ainsi qu'Emmet qui voyait sa compagne s'épanouir, pour avoir permis d'exprimer une fois dans son existence son instinct maternel.

Au bout d'une année, nos enfants avaient l'apparence d'enfants de six ans, et nous décidâmes alors de les inscrire à leur tour dans une école, tandis que nous prenions le chemin d'un autre lycée. Et notre vie avait repris son cours…

Comme auparavant, lors de mon errance solitaire, je retournais à Forks une fois par an, sauf que je n'y allais plus seule. Jacob avait eu l'occasion de me voir m'épanouir, et de voir grandir ma tribu. Je l'avais vu moi aussi, se marier, devenir père, vieillir et mourir - Sean m'avait contacté avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour que j'ai le temps de lui faire mes adieux – Ca m'a été très difficile de voir mon ami, mon frère disparaitre mais il avait une place de choix dans mon cœur et ce à jamais.

Aujourd'hui, cent ans après avoir recroisé le chemin des Cullen, nous revenions sur Forks, pour trois à quatre ans, mais la fratrie s'était maintenant agrandie. Je ne pouvais plus passer pour la mère de Jade et Anthony, puisqu'ils avaient maintenant –et depuis de longues années - l'apparence d'avoir le même âge que nous…

Nous allions partager les mêmes cours, les mêmes camarades, et comme à chaque rentrée, j'avais peur…peur qu'un jour ils ne trouvent l'amour auprès d'un humain ! Car si notre histoire se terminait plus que bien, elle n'avait pas été un long fleuve tranquille…

Enfin, l'amour aura finalement triomphé, et un jour ils trouveront eux aussi leurs âmes sœurs

_**FIN**_

_**Je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement celles qui m'ont suivi depuis mon premier chapitre et ce jusqu'à la fin : aelita-48, Galswinthe, et elo-didie = j'espère que ce n'a pas été trop dur pour vous de me suivre ainsi sur de nombreux mois, un grand MERCI à vous pour votre soutien indéfectible !**_

_**Un grand merci aussi à ValO'ou-Twilight, qui a pris ma fiction en court de route, et qui a pris la peine de me laisser un commentaire à chaque chapitre au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Tu m'as fait beaucoup rire !**_

_**Merci aussi à celles qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage : Famous Marion, Edgounette, Midsum, IsabellaC17, hp drago, ptitoon, Crumberries, vinie65, nini88 et toutes les autres**_

_**Merci aussi à toutes celles qui m'ont lu, sans jamais inscrire de petit mot… Il faut savoir qu'il y a eu une moyenne de 900 lecteurs par chapitre pour une moyenne de 11 reviews par chapitre…je vous laisse faire le pourcentage !**_

_**Voilà, c'était ma première histoire, je m'étais promis de la mener à bien…c'est chose faite !**_

_**Merci d'avance à toutes celles qui me laisseront un dernier petit mot, pour me dire ce qu'elles en ont pensé**_

_**Bizz**_

_**FO7 **_


End file.
